System Future
by KelL-chan
Summary: •CAPÍTULO 9 ON• •Em um futuro conturbado, Ninjas e Akatsukis lutam por propósitos distintos: união pacífica com os humanos e soberania shinobi. Ao meio da batalha muitas antigas feridas serão abertas e novas aparecerão• •CONTEM YAOI• •Longfic•
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_ Existem muitas formas de se contar uma história, e essa em particular tem centenas e milhares de versões diferentes. Algumas começam com guerra, outras com uma bela amizade, ou com rivalidade mortal, amores proibidos... Existem ainda as versões para crianças, e não me surpreenderia se você conhecesse essa história por outras palavras._

_ Contarei de minha forma favorita, e não importa se não seja essa a versão verdadeira, cada um escolhe a verdade mais conveniente para si. A minha favorita é mais poética e une todas as versões diferentes em uma única._

_ Não lhes contarei o presente, contarei o passado, pois só o conhecendo poderá compreender a guerra que está por vir. Não posso contar sobre a guerra porque ela ainda está para acontecer e o futuro não é como uma história, onde você cria versões diferentes e conta àquela que melhor lhe convém. O futuro simplesmente acontece, e às vezes não acontece da maneira que desejamos..._

x-**X**-x

**Nasce uma nova raça**

Por volta do início do século XXI surgia em uma pequena vila do Japão crianças que não podiam ser chamas de humanas. Elas tinham força física surpreendente, chegando a vencer facilmente um homem adulto e, o mais estranho de tudo, elas caminhavam sobre a água, subiam árvores sem usar as mãos, se movimentavam em alta velocidade e tantas coisas mais que se contasse você não acreditaria. Algumas delas fisicamente se distinguiam das demais por olhos e cabelos em cores diferentes ou marcas de nascença.

Poucos anos depois todos na vila eram capazes de controlar o que chamavam de _chakra,_ que lhes dava a capacidade de realizar tais feitos. Aqueles com características físicas diferentes ou habilidades que não podiam ser copiadas pelos outros foram se isolando em grupos chamados _clãs_, que futuramente seriam famílias de sangue – atualmente existem mais de duzentos clãs espalhados pelo mundo. Essa habilidade compartilhada apenas por membros de um determinado clã é chamada de _kekkei genkai_.

A pequena vila foi crescendo e tornou-se uma cidade. Os moradores constituíam suas famílias e partiam, criando suas próprias vilas, e desta forma esses seres diferentes foram se espalhando por todo o globo.

No final do século houve uma reunião com os líderes de todas as vilas do mundo para que a sociedade pudesse se organizar. Nasceu à necessidade de um nome, e _shinobi_ foi o escolhido. Decidiram nomear todas as vilas, grandes ou pequenas, com o nome do que mais houvesse de abundante na região, para facilitar a vida dos viajantes. Folha, Névoa, Areia, Arroz e Pedra foram alguns dos vários nomes escolhidos. Ao fim, decidiram também dividir o globo em cinco grandes países, onde se localizariam apenas as vilas shinobis, sem incluir a parte que os humanos ocupavam. Os cinco países eram Fogo, Vento, Terra, Água e Trovão, e neles ficavam todas as vilas recém-nomeadas. Os líderes também receberam nomes especiais; eram _"kage",_ com um prefixo escolhido pelos moradores da vila. Hokage, Kazekage e Mizukage são alguns exemplos.

x-**X**-x

**Ninjas e Akatsukis**

_ Talvez esse seja o ponto mais importante da história, pois afinal a guerra será desencadeada pela rivalidade entre os dois grupos. Para conhecê-los melhor, precisamos entender a mente de seus criadores: __**Senju Hashirama**__ e __**Uchiha Madara**__._

x-**X**-x

Ambos viviam na vila da Folha e eram líderes de seus respectivos clãs. Os Senjus da Floresta eram os únicos que podiam controlar a madeira, e os Uchiha tinham técnicas de ilusão incomparáveis. Os dois clãs eram imbatíveis, nenhum outro poderia lutar de igual para igual com qualquer um dos dois. Quando um Senju e um Uchiha lutavam era um espetáculo para se lembrar pelo resto da vida.

Os dois líderes se respeitavam e às vezes até caminhavam juntos pelas ruas da vila, bebiam e fumavam no alto da colina observando as pessoas ou ao pôr-do-sol. Acreditava-se que eram amigos, mas isso estava longe de ser verdade.

Os Senjus tinham um líder sorridente, idealizador e pacifista. Os Uchihas tinham um líder frio, sanguinário e ambicioso. Não houve homem mais agradável que Hashirama e mais inescrupuloso que Madara.

Acredita-se que tudo tenha começado em um desses passeios ao alto da colina para beber, fumar e apreciar o pôr-do-sol (porque embora ambos fossem opostos eram muitas vezes vistos na companhia um do outro).

Hashirama convidou Madara para criar com ele um grupo de shinobis denominados Ninjas, que estabeleceriam a ordem entre humanos e shinobis e faria com que vivessem lado a lado, ensinando aos humanos que não havia nada a temer. Madara não riu, ele nunca ria, mas sua voz fria destruiu os sonhos do jovem Hashirama dizendo que seu clã "não participaria de algo tão ridículo". Enquanto um sonhava em viver junto aos humanos, o outro sonhava em escravizá-los e mostrar ao mundo o poder dos shinobis. Madara chamou seu grupo de Akatsuki.

Embora o líder Uchiha fosse audacioso e lutasse voraz pelo que queria, Hashirama foi o primeiro a conseguir formar os Ninjas. Recrutou e treinou a todos aqueles que seguiam seu sonho, dando a eles bandanas com o símbolo da vila e criando postos como Jounin, Chunnin e Genin. O grupo criou nome e se espalhou por todas as vilas shinobis.

Nesse tempo Madara estava muito doente. Os olhos especiais de seu clã, o sharingan, tornavam-no o primeiro Uchiha a ficar cego por usar demais sua técnica. Temendo ser esse o fim de sua vida, arrancou o olho de seu irmão e implantou em si. Ele só via com um olho, mas foi também o primeiro e único Uchiha a ter um sharingan eterno.

Madara e Hashirama lutaram. Foi uma luta árdua entre dois gênios, entre os dois melhores, entre dois ideais, entre dois amigos. No fim, Hashirama saiu vitorioso.

_ Não se sabe se Madara ainda vive em algum lugar, pois depois da derrota não se ouviu mais falar dele. Já Hashirama não foi vencido por nenhum shinobi, teve uma morte digna em seu leito e todos choraram a sua perda. Foi um grande homem, e até mesmo Madara choraria por ele. Lágrimas de sangue caindo de seu olho cego e também do olho roubado._

x-**X**-x

**Hoje**

As vilas shinobis já não são mais vilas, mas sim bases secretas de Ninjas. A Akatsuki foi formada por um jovem chamado Nagato, o dono do kekkei genkai mais destrutivo e exclusivo que já existiu: rinnegan.

Os dois grupos crescem cada vez mais. Ninjas, em suas bases fora da vista dos humanos, treinam seus jovens para lutarem em prol da humanidade. A Akatsuki tem bases dentro das cidades. Aquele prédio imobiliário ou hotel pode ser apenas fachada para uma das bases Akatsukis. Na base central residem os nove principais membros, incluindo o líder; eles são divididos em pares e cada um treina grupos de jovens para serem os futuros exércitos da organização.

Akatsukis e Ninjas vivem em rivalidade há décadas, lutando pelos humanos sem que a maioria deles sequer saiba disso.

Enquanto os Ninjas contatam alguns humanos influentes e contam com sua ajuda para manter as cidades humanas seguras, os Akatsukis se infiltram entre políticos, juizes, professores, civis e até mesmo varredores de rua. Os shinobis estão em toda a parte, travando uma luta pelo controle do mundo enquanto os humanos reclamam de suas vidas medíocres.

Esqueça tudo o que dizem por aí, o presidente não faz parte de nenhuma rede secreta de corrupção, o FBI não conhece os maiores segredos do país, aquele senhor que todos apontam como sabendo de pesquisas proibidas com mutações não mente quando diz não saber de nada sobre isso. Eles são apenas fachada. Por trás de tudo isso meia dúzia de humanos realmente sabe a verdade, é algo tão exclusivo e secreto que nem mesmo os que trabalham para eles sabem o propósito das bombas e dos mutantes que produzem em laboratório. Os humanos também se preparam para a guerra, e quando chegar a hora a população vai se sentir estúpida por ter sido enganada por tanto tempo.

x-**X**-x

Contagem regressiva para a guerra pela dominação mundial

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

**System Future**

_**Eles estão mais perto do que imagina...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Comentários;**

Esse é um antigo projeto meu que finalmente toma forma e é posto no papel.

Inicialmente seria uma fanfic de fichas, mas fiquei com receio de que me mandassem material diferente do que espero para o desenrolar da história e que se zangassem ao ver que não eram fichas para fazer par com personagem algum e que não teriam destaque especial. Mas de qualquer forma alguns amigos ainda me mandaram as fichas e usarei os personagens deles.

Um detalhe importante é que haverá crossover. Fiz e refiz vários prólogos até decidir que não haveria necessidade de apresentá-los logo no início. Quando os personagens crossover aparecerem podem ficar tranqüilos que no fim do capítulo postarei um resumo de cada um, imagem e link para download do anime/mangá/gibi/filme ou seja lá o que for.

Para não dizerem que eu não avisei: haverá yaoi e menções a yuri. É meio inevitável, afinal, a fanfic se passa no futuro (por volta de cinco séculos a nossa frente), onde todos os tabus sobre sexualidade já terão sido quebrados. E sobre a fic ser no futuro, tenho a dizer que estou usando uma versão mais "leve" e fácil de compreender. Se fosse me aprofundar no assunto para escrever essa estória teria que levar em conta novas doenças, personagens históricos, mudanças climáticas, tecnologia em níveis absurdos (vejam só, nossos aparelhos eletrônicos são ainda bebês e a tecnologia já evoluiu léguas desde o primeiro protótipo, imagine então daqui a quinhentos anos), novas linguagens... Seria complicado para vocês e para mim, como seria para alguém de quinhentos anos atrás nos compreender hoje. Portanto, escrevo com mudanças pouco significativas para ajudar na leitura da fanfic.

Por último, mas não menos importante, esta fanfic já tem vários capítulos adiantados. Planejava postá-la apenas quando estivesse concluída, porém me peguei desanimada com escrever a continuação, mas também achei um desperdício não postar o que é - na minha concepção - meu melhor trabalho com fanfics. As reviews devem me ajudar a continuar rs Atualizarei todos os sábados, se não houver algum imprevisto. Irei trabalhar em alguns capítulos extras e especiais que deixei incompletos, e quando concluir tudo irei disponibilizar o download da fanfic completa com os extras.

Nos vemos no próximo sábado. Review?


	2. Capítulo 1: Fim da Monotonia

"_**Mestre, como são tolos esses mortais."**_

_- _**Lord Morpheus**_ (Sandman; pág. 36 cap. 1)_

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo I – Fim da Monotonia_

O dia estava correndo tranqüilo naquela sexta-feira, o que era demasiado estranho. Estavam no fim do mês, em pleno meio-dia, e apenas duas ocorrências de ladrões drogados o tirara do conforto de sua viatura. Tragou seu cigarro e observou a fumaça dançar sobre sua cabeça antes de ser absorvida pelo filtro de ar. Estava ficando entediado.

_- Viatura 64, os guardas do Banco Nacional de Créditos pedem reforços. Está havendo um roubo, os cinco meliantes estão desarmados e mantêm trinta civis como reféns. Repetindo: eles estão desarmados e têm trinta reféns dentro do prédio._

Tirou os pés do painel do carro, jogou o cigarro fora e segurou firme a direção.

- Já estou a caminho.

O holograma do robô do departamento de polícia, que aparecia em uma pequena plataforma ao lado de suas mãos, se desfez quando o carro começou a andar.

Não devia ser o seu dia, pensava ele. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para a troca de turno e agora teria de se meter em um assalto à banco. Provavelmente eram mais drogados que seriam presos sem maiores problemas. Que tipo de idiota sai para assaltar o mais seguro banco da cidade sem uma arma?

Dobrou a esquina que dava à rua principal, onde o banco estava localizado. Havia grande movimento de policiais e civis. Pelo visto se atrasaria de novo... Estacionou ao lado da calçada e permaneceu um tempo dentro do carro, olhando o movimento, querendo ter certeza de que era necessário.

- Ora, vamos, só mais cinco minutos e não preciso mais estar aqui – olhava o relógio e batia os dedos no banco.

Ia se encontrar com a namorada quando acabasse seu turno, haviam marcado de almoçar juntos, e ele ia pedi-la em casamento. O anel estava no bolso de sua calça, com uma pedra singela e bonita, que ficaria linda em seu dedo. Mais três minutos e partiria para encontrá-la. Olhou o retrovisor e um policial se aproximava em passos largos. Murmurou um xingamento enquanto descia o vidro para ver o que ele queria.

- O que está fazendo aí? Precisamos de você – ele lhe disse em tom importante. Uma medalha brilhava em seu peito: era um superior, não podia xingá-lo e arrancar com o carro, mas ainda podia pensar em dezenas de palavrões que queria dizer a ele.

- Já estou saindo, senhor. – Virou-se, apanhou a arma e saiu do carro.

Houve um barulho alto de algo cortando o vento e então um guarda saiu pela porta principal do prédio, o corpo em chamas. Rapidamente vários policias e guardas do banco correram para ajudá-lo.

- Mas que droga, achei que não estavam armados! – gritou, preparando a arma para um disparo. Houve mais um som peculiar que não podia associar a nada, o fazendo virar-se de imediato para o superior que deixara alguns passos atrás.

O homem jazia no chão coberto de sangue e com o peito perfurado por um buraco de tamanho considerável. Tapou a boca, contendo a ânsia vômito, e recuou alguns passos. Pensou em pedir ajuda, mas ao virar-se viu um homem grande, com o rosto coberto por uma máscara e usando um sobretudo negro olhar para si com frios olhos verdes. O homem ergueu a mão, então vários fios saíram pelo seu sobretudo e vieram a sua direção. Tentou virar e correr, mas então uma dor insuportável invadiu seu corpo e o fez desabar no chão. Viu o anel que daria a sua namorada rolar para longe, mas não tanto para não poder alcançá-lo. Juntou as forças que tinha e estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, porém alguém pisou em sua mão sem piedade. Gemeu alto com a dor, e viu o homem de antes abaixar-se para pegar o anel e pô-lo no bolso. Tentou ver seu rosto, mas só estavam a mostra os olhos verdes e frios. Ele novamente estendeu a mão.

- Obrigado pelo anel.

Então... Nada.

x-**X**-x

Na clareira pairava uma brisa amena agradável, que agitava as folhas nas árvores e quebrava o silêncio impetuoso entre os dois rapazes que se encontravam a beira de um pequeno lago de águas claras. Um deles, sentado sobre uma rocha, tinha o rosto coberto pelo capuz da capa e usava óculos de sol. Não parecia muito amigável com sua expressão fechada, em contraste a figura sorridente de pé ao seu lado, que tinha duas marcas vermelhas nas bochechas, dentes afiados e olhar canino. A dupla tinha em sua companhia um enorme cão de penugem clara.

O rapaz de pé voltou-se à orla da clareira quando ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Surgiam ali duas belas morenas com sorrisos confortáveis. A mais nova, de longos cabelos azulados, tinha dois orbes pérola no rosto delicado. A mais velha tinha cabelos mais curtos, repicados, olhos avermelhados e curvas sinuosas; andava de forma sensual.

O time dez estava completo mais uma vez: Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba e Shino.

- Boa tarde – a sensei cumprimentou-os alegre.

- Quais os detalhes de nossa missão? – Shino perguntara com seu tom de voz ameaçador. Não entendia como ela lhes dava uma "boa tarde" quando toda a base da Folha estava em estado de alerta e o Kazekage da Areia havia sido seqüestrado.

Kurenai olhou-o por um tempo antes de tirar alguns discos prateados do bolso e distribuí-los aos três.

- Encontrarão todas as informações aí. Posso adiantar que estamos seguindo uma pista da Akatsuki. Mais cedo houve um assalto à banco e as câmeras captaram atividades shinobis no lugar. Achamos ser apenas alguns shinobis arruaceiros querendo chamar a atenção, mas então surgiu um homem com nível de chakra espantoso para ajudar os outros quatro – ergueu seu próprio disco e surgiu o holograma de um homem usando sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas e uma máscara escondendo o rosto. – Este é Kakuzu, um dos nove Akatsukis mais procurados, e é dele que estamos atrás.

x-**X**-x

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez – finalizou em tom arrastado e bastante severo o jovem rapaz atrás de uma mesa tomada por papéis. Ele tinha os cabelos negros caindo em franja sobre o olho direito, a face magra e pálida, e vestia o sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas aberto até a cintura, usando por baixo um kimono branco. – Se encarregue do dinheiro e daqueles quatro. Pode se retirar.

- Sim, Nagato-sama – Kakuzu fez uma reverência, então virou as costas e cruzou a sala em passos suaves.

A sala era ampla e aconchegante, com cortinas brancas nas janelas que impediam a luz do sol de entrar, deixando-a sempre escura. Havia algumas poltronas, quadros, e aquela mesa no fim da sala, à frente de uma grande janela que ficava sempre fechada.

O moreno de máscara pôs a mão no local indicado ao lado da porta e esta deslizou para o lado, revelando uma jovem de cabelos e olhos azuis e uma flor branca enfeitando as madeixas em choque. Ela tinha uma das mãos pronta para bater a porta, a recolhendo rapidamente quando esta foi aberta.

- Konan – ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça; ela fez o mesmo.

Kakuzu saiu calmo pelo corredor, pensando em o que faria para punir os quatro aprendizes que não foram nada discretos em sua simples missão. Dobrou o corredor sob o olhar inquieto da moça de cabelos azuis.

- Entre – Nagato disse.

Ela obedeceu, e assim que entrou a porta fechou atrás de si com um deslizar suave. Foi até a mesa e parou de frente para o rapaz, que a olhou em silêncio com seus olhos azuis em círculos até ela começar a falar:

- Sasori e Deidara completaram a missão – tirou um envelope do sobretudo exatamente igual ao dos dois homens e o pôs sobre a mesa. – O corpo do Kazekage foi levado pelos Ninjas da Folha e Areia que lutaram por ele. Deidara perdeu o outro braço, então teve que gravar seu relatório.

- Onde está a gravação? – a interrompeu, pegando o envelope enquanto ela tirava do sobretudo um disco negro e o colocava sobre a mesa.

- Eu escrevi o relatório, pois a gravação é confusa e há muitos sobressaltos de Deidara. A base na fronteira onde lutaram está parcialmente destruída, tomei a liberdade de enviar um grupo para destruí-la completamente, não queremos deixar pistas.

- Ótimo. – Tirou os papéis do envelope e começou a folheá-los. – E Sasori?

- Ia chegar nessa parte... A batalha foi emocional para ele e seu corpo foi completamente destruído. Achamos que estava morto, e realmente não vai durar muito. Os médicos estão tentando manter suas partes humanas vivas, mas querem um manipulador de marionetes para auxiliá-los.

Nagato mordeu o canto do lábio e fechou a mão nos papéis.

- Providencie que venha o melhor, não quero perder Sasori... Não temos ninguém para substituí-lo no momento.

- Sim, nós temos.

Ergueu a cabeça a ela, sem conter sua surpresa.

- Ele virá falar com você... Deidara está tendo seus braços recolocados na sala de cirurgia, vai poder voltar à ativa em pouquíssimo tempo. Ele disse que será parceiro de Deidara por enquanto.

A última frase deu ao rapaz a imagem clara de quem viria a ser _ele_. Endireitou-se na cadeira e passou a mão nos cabelos, preocupando-se com a reunião que fora anunciada por Konan em palavras mais leves. Olhou para ela e, com um sinal de mão, a mandou sair da sala. Assim ela o fez, depois de olhá-lo por um tempo de forma quase maternal.

Nagato jogou os papéis sobre a mesa e suspirou. Tinha problemas mais graves agora do que a perda de Sasori e a irresponsabilidade dos alunos de Kakuzu... E esse problema acabara de chegar a sua sala.

Não se voltou, mas sentiu, com os sonhos em círculos salientes na face, aquele chakra estranho em volta de si. Era uma sensação inesquecível e medonha. Lentamente uma sombra alta e magra começou a se formar pelas frestas de luz que entravam pela enorme janela atrás de si e tomava forma sobre os papéis, bem ao lado da sua. Uma mão delicada usando luva negra pousou em seu ombro.

- Bem vindo de volta – foi só isso que pôde pensar em dizer no momento.

- Obrigado – respondeu-lhe em tom grave e afável. Os dedos enluvados apertaram em seu ombro. – Está chegando a hora, Nagato.

Sentiu-o pôr a outra mão em sua cabeça e empurrá-la para frente enquanto afagava seus cabelos. Arriscou olhar disfarçadamente para o lado, vendo então uma face sob o capuz oculta pelas sombras da sala, cujo olho reluzia em vermelho sangue e o sorriso enfeitava-lhe as feições.

x-**X**-x

As paredes do salão subterrâneo estavam enfeitadas por lamparinas que produziam sombras bruxuleantes em sua volta e faziam os móveis parecerem maiores. Não que houvesse muitos móveis naquele imenso salão – na verdade, apenas um grande trono em um pedestal ao fim do cômodo. Os cantos ficavam escuros pela iluminação precária e ouvia-se um sibilar constante e distante que agonizava os convidados.

A luz acompanhou o ar que passou rápido, deixando as sombras tortas e fazendo uma das lamparinas apagar. Aquele que entrara usando de sua incrível rapidez shinobi ajoelhou-se em reverência perante o trono no pedestal e permaneceu de cabeça baixa, com os cabelos cinzentos caindo na face, e disse baixo para que o eco não se propagasse:

- A Akatsuki tem mais um bijuu.

Suas palavras foram sucedidas por uma risada fria e arrastada.

- Ichibi – aquela voz sussurrou.

- A boa notícia é que Sasori pode estar morto. Foi uma grande batalha.

- Sasori? Morto? – havia um pouco de surpresa e respeito em sua fala. – É uma pena... Gostaria de poder mandar meus cumprimentos a Pain, deve estar se contorcendo de raiva em sua cadeira pela morte de um dos melhores.

- Ainda não é certeza, Orochimaru-sama – apressou-se em emendar à sua fala: – Mas tempos problemas para resolver; grandes problemas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Juugo está morto.

- O quê? – projetou o corpo para frente e apertou firme as mãos nos braços de seu belo trono. – Como assim "morto"? Quem o matou?

- Suigetsu. – Levantava-se devagar. – Os guardas não notaram nada, mas pude ver nas gravações... E ele desapareceu, assim como Karen.

Orochimaru encostou-se novamente no acolchoado de seu trono e cobriu os olhos com a mão. Manteve-se em silêncio por um tempo antes de dizer em murmúrios:

- De Suigetsu esperaria qualquer coisa, mas Karen? Pensei que fosse leal... Mas não importa, diga a Sasuke que vá buscá-los. Pode matar a Suigetsu, mas quero Karen viva.

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama – ia virar-se para sair da sala quando o homem pálido e serpentino lhe chamou a atenção:

- Cuidado com o corpo de Juugo, é muito valioso para cair nas mãos de terceiros. Tire Ukon e Sakon do terceiro portão e mande-os para o portão principal. Pegue qualquer um para guardar o terceiro, só não o deixe desprotegido. Pode sair agora, Kabuto.

Assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e virou-lhe às costas para sair do salão.

x-**X**-x

Corria rápido por entre as árvores, sentindo a cada passada a dor latejar por todo o seu corpo. Lutava para manter-se sólido enquanto carregava uma jovem histérica nos ombros. Deixava um rastro se sangue e água nos galhos que davam sustento a sua passagem desenfreada.

Avistou a luz forte do fim da floresta com indescritível alívio, já estava para desfalecer sob o esforço que fazia naquele estado. Saltou o último galho para o chão de capim ralo, ao atingi-lo suas pernas desmancharam em água e largou a moça que carregava, bolando alguns metros. Estava exausto.

- Suigetsu, seu estúpido! – ela exclamou levantando-se. – O que tem nessa sua cabeça? Lutar com Juugo? _Matá-lo_? Céus, Orochimaru-sama deve estar furioso! – andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos nos cabelos ruivos.

Ela olhou para o lado ao ouvir gemidos dolorosos onde o rapaz de cabelos brancos estava jogado, numa poça de sangue e água, tentando manter-se sólido, mas obtendo pouco êxito. Karen jogou o cabelo para o lado e pôs a mão na cintura.

- Idiota.

Aproximou-se dele, que a essa altura já estava quase completamente líquido e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Ergueu a manga da blusa, revelando marcas estranhas em seu braço, e aproximou-o da boca de Suigetsu que, com um sorriso nos lábios, abocanhou-a com seus dentes pontudos, arrancando sangue e desenhando uma expressão de estranho prazer na face corada da ruiva. Imediatamente suas feridas começaram a desaparecer e o corpo líquido fez-se sólido com maior facilidade. Em poucos instantes ele estava intacto e levantando-se em um pulo.

- Finalmente livre – murmurou, girando o braço esquerdo e começando um alongamento. Estava energético naquela tarde.

- O que pretende fazer agora? Ah, nem me fale, estou voltando para a base do Orochimaru-sama agora. Corra antes que eu chegue lá e diga onde você está para eles. – Dizendo isso ela virou-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar de volta para a floresta, mas foi segura pela mão do rapaz. – Me largue, não quero lutar com você.

- Nem eu com você.

Ao virar-se para retrucar Karen teve os lábios calados por um beijo tão molhado como só um ser líquido como Suigetsu poderia dar. Tentou desvencilhar-se no início, mas ele segurava seus braços com firmeza. Acabou cedendo. A pele dele era gelada e úmida; uma sensação desagradável, mas podia se acostumar com isso.

Ele separou-os e afastou alguns passos.

- Você vem comigo – disse displicente. – Primeiro à base da Névoa, quero pegar a Zambatou de um antigo conhecido. Depois começaremos a eliminar todos os Sete Espadachins da Névoa. Eles devem estar espalhados por aí, faz muito tempo desde que se reuniam com freqüência... Por último, pegaremos um Akatsuki – uma estranha raiva se apossou do rosto sorridente de Suigetsu.

- Um Akatsuki? Acha mesmo que pode matar um Akatsuki?

- Sim. Sei como ele luta, conheço todos os seus truques. Faz alguns anos, mas eu também mudei desde aquele tempo. Tenho uma surpresa para ele – desmanchou o braço em água e em seguida regenerou-o. – E a Zambatou de Zabuza-san em minhas mãos vai mexer com Kisame-sensei, tenho certeza.

Houve um silêncio intenso entre eles após isso, quebrado apenas pelo canto de um pássaro em alguma árvore na floresta. Por fim Karen pôs a mão na cintura e disse:

- Está certo, irei com você, mas vamos nos esconder por um tempo em alguma cidade humana, fora do Japão de preferência. Orochimaru-sama deve estar nos caçando e nenhum de nós dois pode derrotar Sasuke-kun ou Kabuto-san.

Suigetsu sorriu para a garota emburrada de bochechas vermelhas.

x-**X**-x

- Estou dizendo, o corpo de Juugo estava cheiro de rombos enormes. Suigetsu partiu pra cima dele pra valer. Muita coragem do baixinho, eu não me arriscaria com aquele maluco. Deve estar todo quebrado agora, e ainda saiu carregando a vadia da Karen.

Os guardas dos portões da base de Orochimaru estavam em sua pausa vespertina, debatendo animados os últimos acontecimentos. Eram quatro homens e uma mulher. Seu nome era Tayuya, uma ruiva pequena de rosto bonito, e ela quem falara. Os demais eram Jiroubo – sentado perante a mesa comendo quieto o seu almoço, sem interesse pelas notícias –, Kidoumaru – um moreno com estranhos seis braços, jogando um pequeno game enquanto com as outras mãos tomava refrigerante –, e Ukon e Sakon – os gêmeos de cabelos brancos e lábios azuis, sentados em poltronas lado a lado com braços cruzados pareciam uma imagem refletida no espelho.

- Está com ciúmes, Tayuya? – Kidoumaru perguntou com um sorriso insinuante.

- Não me venha com essa, só estou dizendo o que todo mundo pensa. Ela é mesmo uma vadia.

- Quando Orochimaru pegá-los vai ser divertido – um dos gêmeos (Ukon) falou de forma sádica, recebendo um aceno positivo de seu irmão.

- Ainda não acredito que um idiota como Suigetsu conseguiu matar Juugo. Ele era um dos melhores – lamentou-se Jiroubo com um suspiro pesaroso.

- Vai dizer que gostava dele? Era um imbecil também – disse o outro gêmeo. – Depois que Kimimaro morreu ficou ainda mais insuportável com toda aquela melancolia. Preferia quando tinha que ser trancado por causa dos acessos de raiva e ficava gritando "matar, matar, matar..." – curvou os dedos em garra e olhou para cima, imitando os acessos de Juugo e fazendo os demais rirem.

Nesse momento a porta abriu e todos voltaram-se para ver quem era. Engoliram em seco. O rapaz entrou em passos suaves, os cabelos balançando suavemente e os olhos negros caídos em desdém a eles, a camisa aberta expondo a pele branca do belo corpo e a perigosa espada às costas, sob o desenho de um leque branco e vermelho.

- Sasuke? – Sakon recolheu as mãos e se endireitou na poltrona. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim dar um aviso – respondeu com tom grave, passando os olhos frios por todos na sala. – Amanhã irei matar Orochimaru, então estarão todos livres. Preciso de shinobis ao meu lado e quero vocês. Não são obrigados a vir, mas não acho que devam escolher fugir com os outros, estou dando a vocês uma chance única. Esperem por mim na colina sul, ao anoitecer. Ah, mais uma coisa: caçaremos Suigetsu e Karen para nosso grupo, mas não vamos concentrar todos os nossos esforços nisso.

Deu as costas a eles e fez menção de fechar a porta, mas pareceu lembrar de algo e disse, enquanto saía devagar:

- A guerra está começando, escolham de que lado vocês ficam... Escolham bem.

Dizendo isso fechou a porta e deixou-os na sala em silêncio, assustados com a declaração de morte ao mestre, o anúncio da guerra, a escolha a ser feita. Qual lado, afinal?

x-**X**-x

A ala hospitalar da Akatsuki nunca teve um clima tão tenso.

Na sala de espera o cheiro nauseante que hospitais sempre tem não era tão nítido, mas o branco em todas as partes lhe dava dor de cabeça. Deidara estava sentado no sofá cinza ao lado da porta que intitulava "Emergência" em vermelho, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e a cabeça entre as mãos, puxando os longos fios loiros com fúria. Sasori estava lá dentro há horas. Assim que seus braços foram recolocados correu para onde ele estava, sem se importar com as marcas que ficariam no corpo pela ausência de repouso. Só queria saber como ele estava.

Não o deixaram entrar na sala, mas mandaram-no sentar e esperar se quisesse. Ficava cansado, sonolento e faminto. Não sairia dali até ter certeza de que Sasori estava bem, estava decidido a isso. Ouvia passos agora, vindo do início do corredor. Era um médico que ia entrar na sala. Levantou em um pulo, mas já perdera a esperança de conseguir alguma informação quando o sexto homem de branco lhe ignorou.

- Hey, você! Como está o Sasori-no-danna, hm? Hm? – tentou pará-lo, mas ele se desvencilhou e apressou o passo até a porta dupla.

- Não posso dizer nada agora – e sumiu para dentro da sala.

Murmurou um xingamento e sentou novamente no sofá cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Não podia perdê-lo.

- Você é Deidara-senpai?

Voltou-se em sobressalto para o homem sentado ao seu lado. Quando ele chegara ali? Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros e sobretudo Akatsuki, com mãos enluvadas e máscara laranja em espiral escondendo o rosto, deixando a mostra somente um olho. Ele tinha nas mãos um prato de comida e refrigerante.

- Quem é você, un?

- Sou Tobi, seu novo parceiro – disse alegremente.

A expressão no rosto de Deidara assustou ao mascarado, que recuou de imediato. Era um ódio intenso, fúria imensurável nos límpidos olhos azuis do loiro.

- Como ousam? Como ousam mandar você aqui? – levantou e tentou agarrar o rapaz pelo cachecol, mas no instante seguinte ele estava de pé ao seu lado, lhe estendendo as mãos e recuando.

- Calminha aí, Tobi só está obedecendo a ordens. Pain-sama disse que seria meu parceiro, o seu antigo está morto, não é?

- Morto? – esbravejou, novamente tentando acertar um golpe no moreno, e desta vez conseguindo acertar um soco que o fez cambalear. – Nunca mais diga isso. Sasori-no-danna não está morto, e você não é o meu parceiro. Saia daqui!

Ao ver que o rapaz não tinha intenção de sair avançou para chutá-lo. Tobi viu nesse instante tímidas lágrimas nos olhos do loiro e no momento seguinte estava virando o corredor às pressas. Era rápido, muito rápido.

Deidara desabou no sofá com o rosto nas mãos. Não acreditava que estava _chorando_, e logo por Sasori. Maldito Tobi, maldita Akatsuki. Ergueu a cabeça e enxugou a face com a manga no sobretudo, ao virar o rosto vendo o prato de comida e a latinha de refrigerante sobre a mesinha ao lado. Queria derrubá-lo no chão e quebrar toda aquela sala de espera ridícula, mas ainda lhe restava bom-senso. Voltou-se para frente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Poucos minutos depois a porta dupla voltava a abrir e saía de lá um homem de jaleco branco e cabelos castanhos bem penteados. Ele não tinha pressa, mas estava sério demais para alguém que dá boas notícias.

- Deidara? – perguntou ao loiro que levantava atônito.

- Sim? Hmm?

- Infelizmente não tenho notícias muito boas. – Já era de se esperar, pensava o loiro. – Nós estamos trabalhando como podemos, mas nem mesmo o melhor manipulador de marionetes que Nagato-sama conseguiu achar conhece os segredos da técnica de Sasori-sama para fazer o corpo funcionar em uma marionete, e nossa ciência menos ainda. A carcaça da marionete já foi remontada e está intacta, mas os órgãos não aceitam o corpo de madeira. Para ser sincero não fazemos idéia de como dar vida inteligente a um pedaço de árvore. Conseguiremos manter os órgãos funcionando por uma semana ou duas no máximo, temos um corpo cedido pelo departamento de necropsia que agirá muito bem até esse tempo ser esgotado. Não temos mais nada a fazer nas condições atuais.

- Nada? Não podem fazer nada? Está dizendo que Sasori-no-danna irá morrer? – sua voz falhava e começava a tremer em pensar na hipótese.

- Sim. Eu sinto muito.

Abaixou a cabeça e correu os olhos de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse ali uma saída. O médico lhe apertou o ombro em amparo.

- Duas semanas até Sasori-no-danna morrer? – perguntou em um murmúrio.

- Até os órgãos pararem de funcionar. Podemos prolongar esse tempo, mas não vejo motivo para isso, já que o corpo está inerte. Como disse, é um homem que morreu há dois dias que está mantendo os órgãos funcionando. É bem mais fácil fazer isso em um corpo humano que em um boneco.

- Espere um pouco. – Ergueu a cabeça com o cenho franzido. – Podem fazer um corpo morto manter os órgãos vivos, mas não podem implantar Sasori-no-danna em outro corpo, un?

- Seria muito arriscado, algo assim nunca foi tentado antes. Até cogitamos essa hipótese, mas os órgãos ficariam fragilizados, nunca suportariam serem mudados de corpo novamente para uma marionete, as memórias podiam ser apagadas e as chances de voltar a ser um shinobi seriam praticamente nulas.

- Não importa, façam, hm!

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, hmmm. Não importa como, só não deixem que ele morra.

- Precisamos de um corpo compatível... Isso será o mais difícil, mas pode dar certo.

- Irei ao departamento de necropsia e trarei um corpo! Depois façam nele uma plástica para ter o mesmo rosto que Sasori-no-danna – já tinha um enorme sorriso na face e sacudia os ombros do médico.

O homem ainda tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Deidara já dobrava correndo o corredor em direção ao departamento de necropsia.

x-**X**-x

O departamento de polícia de New York estava um caos naquele fim de tarde. Policiais, familiares aos prantos, testemunhas e repórteres se espremiam às portas de vidro fechadas e guardadas por homens fardados e robôs, que deixavam entrar apenas aqueles que prestariam depoimento.

O roubo de banco que se tornara um verdadeiro massacre era a notícia da vez, não viam tanta confusão assim desde a transferência de Tókio do serial killer adolescente que vinha assassinando bandidos e corruptos de forma desconhecida, ou de seu suicídio horas depois. E, como da vez anterior, duas pessoas misteriosas apareciam para dar explicações ao chefe da polícia e pedir acesso aos seus arquivos confidenciais. Não eram os mesmos, desta vez vieram uma bela mulher com uma tarja no braço escrito "Jounin" (seja lá o que isso significasse) e um rapaz de rosto oculto por gola alta, óculos e capuz. Exigiam que lhes deixasse falar com as testemunhas.

- Quem pensam que são para vir em minha delegacia e começar a exigir coisas? – esbravejou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Uma chamada eles deram e do salão presidencial mandaram que lhes deixasse fazer o que quisessem nesse caso. Quem eram aqueles estranhos? Alguma organização governamental secreta? De qualquer forma eram eles agora que comandavam a investigação. A mulher, chamada Kurenai, estava dentro da sala de interrogatório com uma testemunha enquanto o rapaz esperava sozinho no corredor, pois pediram que aquela ala fosse evacuada.

Kurenai saiu desolada da sala, com um suspiro de desapontamento.

- Nada, ele não diz nada. – Estava lá dentro com o homem há quase duas horas, e antes dele já havia estado lá duas mulheres e um rapaz, que igualmente não disseram nada. – Eu desisto. É a sua vez.

Shino sorriu disfarçadamente por detrás da gola, guardou o persocon no bolso e seguiu até a porta, pondo a mão no local indicado ao lado para vê-la deslizar. Quando entrou a porta fechou-se novamente.

A sensei se escorou à parede e tirou do bolso um persocon que carregava no braço a bandana da Folha. Era um loirinho de rosto alegre, que fitou-a quando pressionou o botão azul entre os fios de seu cabelo.

- Boa tarde, Kurenai-san. São dezessete horas e quarenta e dois minutos – disse-lhe. – Você está recebendo uma chamada de Inuzuka Kiba, deseja atender?

- Sim.

O persocon ergueu os braços e na palma de cada uma de suas mãos apareceram pequenas saídas de holograma. Logo se via, por entre ruídos e falhas, o rosto de Kiba e ouvia-se sua voz dizendo:

- _Kurenai-sensei! Kurenai-sensei! Está me ouvindo?_

- Sim Kiba, fique quieto, posso ouvir bem – começava a preocupar-se ao ver que o aluno estava em uma caverna. – Onde está Hinata?

- _Bem aqui ao meu lado. Estávamos procurando pistas, como pediu, quando Akamaru farejou alguma coisa vindo dessa caverna. Achamos uma garota, ela tem olhos de byakugan, é uma Hyuuga, mas usa a bandana da Névoa._

- Não existem Hyuugas na base da Névoa, Kiba.

- _Sim, sabemos disso, mas Hinata confirmou que ela é mesmo do clã Hyuuga. Vasculhamos a caverna e não achamos nada. Ela está muito machucada, parece ter lutado contra alguém. O que fazemos com ela?_

Kurenai demorou alguns segundos antes de responder, meio incerta:

- Leve-a para a base da Folha e entregue a algum médico, depois voltem a procurar pistas. Qualquer imprevisto entre em contato comigo.

O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça e o holograma se desfez. A mulher guardou o persocon de volta no bolso e ergueu os olhos a Shino, que a olhava por trás das lentes escuras. Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos e disse displicente:

- A testemunha gravou o assalto com seu persocon. Temos todo o material para estudo agora, não há porquê interrogar mais ninguém.

- Como consegue fazer com que eles falem?

- Nunca irá descobrir – respondeu-lhe enigmático.

A sensei tirou seu capuz e afagou os espessos cabelos castanhos do aluno.

O som de passos no corredor fez com que se voltassem para dois homens usando ternos pretos e óculos escuros. Eles tinham expressões rígidas e os avaliaram em silêncio por um tempo antes de dizerem:

- Nós estamos no caso agora, sua ajuda não é necessária – disse o que tinha cabelos encaracolados.

- Ou melhor: Não será tolerada. Se retirem da delegacia e fiquem longe do caso.

- Sabem quem nós somos? – Kurenai perguntou.

- Xeretas – respondeu o de pele morena. – De qualquer forma não estão no banco de dados e não permitimos estrangeiros se metendo nos nossos assuntos. Temos um detetive experiente do nosso lado para resolver esse incidente. Agora, saiam.

- Qual detetive? – o rapaz que tornava a pôr o capuz questionou curioso.

- Não estamos autorizados a divulgar seu nome.

A verdade é que não sabiam, e os dois shinobis notaram isso. Como já tinham tudo o que precisavam podiam sair sem alarde. Trocaram olhares e seguiram para fora da delegacia, enquanto eram observados pelos homens de terno.

x-**X**-x

As luzes da sala estavam apagadas, a única claridade que vinha era da televisão ligada no fim do cômodo em um canal qualquer em volume baixo. Tudo era abraçado pela escuridão e só se ouvia o estranho som de um mecanismo de encaixe repetitivas vezes e cada vez mais rápido.

Uma pessoa ocupava a sala do apartamento escuro, sentada com os pés descalços cruzados sobre a poltrona, defronte a uma mesinha-de-centro cheia de cubos mágicos, postos um ao lado do outro com as quadrados pretos virados para cima, formando uma linha que fazia curva em certo ponto. Na curva havia espaço para mais um cubo. Do lado da poltrona uma infinidade de cubos ainda não montados estava em uma sacola.

A porta da frente abriu quando um homem usando um elegante terno de risca giz entrou, e por poucos segundos viu-se quem montava todos aqueles cubos. Era uma garota. Sua pele era pálida, sob os olhos negros olheiras se acentuavam, os curtos cabelos pretos desordenados lhe caiam na face e pescoço, suas vestes eram uma camiseta e bermuda folgadas. O homem aproximou-se, pôs-se na sua frente e olhou para a formação dos cubos por um instante antes de voltar-se à garota.

- Senhorita Haruma, é um prazer tê-la trabalhando conosco. Falo isso em nome de toda a polícia do país. O que precisar considere feito. Quais são as primeiras ordens?

- Precisarei de ajuda para esse caso – sequer desviou de seu cubo mágico.

- Claro, o que quiser. Quantos policiais? Quer uma lista de nossos detetives?

- Não, não quero nenhum que possa me oferecer, já tenho um velho amigo em mente – um sorriso singelo apareceu em sua face pálida.

- Qual o nome dele? Entraremos em contato imediatamente.

- Ele tem muitos nomes. – Parou o cubo entre os dedos, com a face de quadrados pretos para cima. - Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, Hideki Ryuga, Ryuzaki... Mas é mais conhecido como... – encaixou o cubo no espaço vazio da curva, e agora o homem podia distinguir a letra – ...L.

x-**X**-x

Sequer amanhecera e Kakuzu já estava de pé há horas. Os afazeres daquela manhã teriam de ser interrompidos por um tempo, então começou tudo mais cedo e cancelou o treino antes do café da manhã – pois Nagato fazia questão de só começar quando todos os nove estavam à mesa.

Andava agora pelos corredores do térreo com uma agenda nas mãos, riscando da lista o que já havia feito e reagendando o que não poderia realizar nas três horas que teria que reservar para a tarefa que o líder lhe deu. Ao terminar guardou-a no bolso, saiu do caminho para deixar que os alunos passassem e respondeu ao cumprimento com aspereza. Estava de mau-humor.

Apressou o passo até os fundos do prédio para sair ao belo jardim que se estendia ali atrás, iluminado pela débil claridade da alvorada. Ergueu a cabeça para apreciar o nascer do sol, o que não fazia há muito tempo, e sentiu a brisa gélida daquela manhã agradável. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim...

- Hey, você é Kakuzu?

Virou-se para o dono da voz grave e juvenil que lhe chamara. Céus, era apenas um garoto; poderia ficar pior? O rapaz deveria ser albino, tinha a pele muito branca e os cabelos platinados fixos para trás, os olhos eram de um exótico tom violeta. Estava sem camisa e usava o sobretudo da Akatsuki aberto até a cintura, a bandana riscada da Garra amarrada no pescoço. Do tipo exibido? Aquilo não daria certo. Às costas o rapaz carregava uma arma de tamanho exagerado que Kakuzu não pôde distinguir pelo cabo – talvez uma foice de cor vermelha.

- Hidan? – questionou com os olhos cerrados. – Duas semanas... Não, uma.

- O que?

- Esqueça. – Falava do tempo que levaria até sua paciência esgotar e sentir vontade de matá-lo, como aconteceu aos oito anteriores. – Sou Kakuzu.

- É, sou seu novo parceiro – pôs as mãos na cintura e esboçou um largo sorriso. – Aquele maluco cheio de piercings me disse que você já matou oito.

As palavras de Nagato ecoaram na cabeça de Kakuzu: "Mate mais um e eu pessoalmente irei matar _você_". Suspirando retirou o persocon do bolso e ligou-o.

- Lembre-me de falar com Nagato-sama e perguntar se posso trocar com alguém. Tenho preferência por Itachi... ou Kisame.

- O que é isso? Já vai arredar?

- Não gosto de você.

Hidan encarou-o por um longo tempo com uma bizarra expressão de raiva que faria o segundo rir se não estivesse igualmente furioso.

- Sério cara, o que há com você? Sabe o aperto que passei para me darem essa porra de sobretudo e anel idiotas? Eu também não queria estar aqui, ok? – enquanto falava o moreno displicentemente punha o persocon em seu ombro, o ignorando. – É melhor você ir se acostumando porque _não vai_ trocar de parceiro. O carinha lá estava puto da vida porque você andou matando muitos parceiros e me juntou com você porque sou o único que você não pode matar.

- Não posso matar? – pareceu ter ouvido apenas essa frase. Ergueu a cabeça e seus orbes verdes imersos em córnea vermelha cintilaram sadicamente.

- É isso aí que você ouviu.

- O que te faz acreditar que eu não posso matar você?

- Por que você não ten...

A frase nunca seria concluída, pois no instante seguinte Hidan foi arremessado contra as grades do jardim com o corpo perfurado pela mão esquerda de Kakuzu. O sangue quente jorrou no capim úmido e desenhou um sorriso oculto pela máscara do moreno, que fez repuxar as linhas que costuravam sua boca. Puxou o braço de volta e observou o corpo inerte do rapaz cair feito uma rocha em uma poça de líquido vital vermelho.

Sentia-se bem melhor agora.

Virou as costas para o corpo do antigo parceiro e começou a caminhar de volta para o prédio. Precisava mandar tirarem o corpo dali e também tomar um banho, o cheiro de sangue já o estava enojando.

- Seu filho da puta!

"_Mas o quê?"_, parou de súbito no meio do caminho e arregalou os olhos. Ouvia os gemidos de Hidan e sua tosse, mas como seria possível? Acabara de atravessar seu peito, era impossível que sobrevivesse a isso. Como?

Virou-se devagar, vendo incrédulo ao albino erguer-se com dificuldade, cuspindo sangue em sua tosse. Ele estava vivo. Tocava a ferida no peito e encarava Kakuzu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios sangrentos.

- Disse que não podia me matar – e riu-se de forma insana diante da perplexidade do segundo. – Eu sou imortal!

Kakuzu ficou atônito diante da revelação. Não podia matá-lo, estava preso a ele até seu legado como Akatsuki chegar ao fim. Maldito Nagato, onde fora buscar aquele garoto?

x-**X**-x

Na noite anterior haviam montado acampamento no alto de uma colina. Era uma barraca e um saco de dormir, lado a lado defronte a fogueira apagada, onde resistiam apenas algumas brasas vermelhas. Um tronco de árvore e uma grande rocha serviam de assento enquanto os dois comiam com expressões desgostosas sua comida enlatada, sem falar uma palavra. O dia estava bonito e uma brisa agradável pairava no campo, mas não viam a hora de retornar a base, saborear as deliciosas ceias e dormir em seus quartos quentes de camas macias.

- Hoje você desmonta o acampamento – Itachi disse enquanto lutava para manter os cabelos soltos e desgrenhados longe da boca.

- Está bem – confirmou sem interesse ao companheiro que sentava na rocha à sua frente. Kisame ergueu os olhos por um momento, vendo o moreno apanhar um elástico do bolso para prender os cabelos.

O Uchiha levantou da rocha, bateu a areia da roupa e foi até a barraca, ajoelhando-se para poder procurar lá dentro sua mochila. Ao achá-la tirou de um dos bolsos uma sacola e colocou lá a lata vazia e os talheres descartáveis, depois se voltando para fora e jogando-a ao parceiro.

- Onde estão as pastilhas de higiene bucal? – perguntou depois de procurar em todos os bolsos da mochila.

- No bolso do meu sobretudo.

Murmurou uma confirmação e entrou na barraca para procurar onde jogara o sobretudo que o parceiro lhe entregou na noite anterior antes de ir se deitar no saco de dormir. Não dormiam mais na mesma barraca desde que Kisame, em sono pesado, bolou para cima de Itachi e o fez acordar com um sobressalto de dor. Havia sido um incidente cômico e constrangedor que nenhum dos dois gostava de lembrar.

Lá fora Kisame saía de certos devaneios que tinha ao olhar o horizonte quando seu persocon saiu do bolso e pôs-se de pé em sua cocha.

- Bom dia, Kisame-san. Você tem uma chamada de um número desconhecido. Deseja atender?

- Número desconhecido? Busque referências na lista.

- Sim. – Nos olhos do persocon de feições amigáveis correu uma linha mais clara, em seguida ele tornou a olhar para o homem. – Número não consta na lista shinobi. Deseja atender?

- Tudo bem, pode transmitir – respondeu com desdém.

Enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos azuis ouviu a voz que vinha do pequeno robô:

- _Kisame? Hoshigaki Kisame?_ – parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar.

- Hey, ligue a câmera. Não posso te ver.

- _É você, Kisame? Não estou em uma linha móvel, o telefone não tem câmera._

- Quem está falando? – começava a ficar preocupado.

- _Sou eu, Momochi Zabuza. Lembra de mim? Faz bastante tempo, não é?_

- Zabuza? – exclamou. Ao erguer a cabeça cruzou olhares com o parceiro que acabara de sair da barraca, com seu sobretudo nas mãos.

Itachi parecia angustiado com a expressão de pânico na face do segundo.

- _É, você lembra. Que bom. Escuta, eu preciso da sua ajuda... E tenho notícias nada boas para te dar... Encontrei Suigetsu... Ou ele me encontrou _– falava pausadamente.

* * *

_**Comentários;**_

* * *

Em primeiro lugar, alguns fatos a serem esclarecidos:

_1- Ukon e Sakon, embora tenha os citado como gêmeos separados e realmente prefira que eles fiquem separados, ainda se unem, mas apenas para Ukon "recuperar as energias";_

_2- Como odiei o fato de Nagato ser ruivo, aqui ele é moreno. Aplique a mesma lógica nos olhos azuis da Konan rs;_

_3- Os corpos Pain aparecerão muito pouco, Nagato aqui não está debilitado pelo rinnegan._

Já devem ter reparado o surgimento de alguns personagens estranhos, certo? Bem, Haruma e a Hyuuga que Kiba e Hinata acharam são duas OC. O único crossover, por enquanto, é o **L**. Embora acredite que todos o conhecem, irei apresentá-lo. Ah, os **persocons **são um tipo de crossover, já que a idéia de computadores personalizados com feições humanas veio do anime Chobits. Bem, acho que acabei de explicar o que são persocons, pra quem ficou em dúvida rs

* * *

**Crossover****;**

* * *

**Nome:** L (Lawliet)

**Idade:** 19* anos

**Anime / Mangá:** Death Note

**Quem é ele?:** L é um detetive, o melhor detetive do mundo e um dos homens mais inteligentes (se não o mais inteligente) da atualidade. Ele é inglês, mas resolve casos pelo mundo todo usando codinomes. O verdadeiro nome de L é um mistério, não sendo revelado no mangá nem no anime (apenas em uma edição extra). L é viciado em doces, é sempre visto rodeado de chocolates, rosquinhas, açúcar e qualquer outra coisa doce; apesar disso ele é magro, diz ele ser porque gasta as calorias dos doces pensando. Tem aparência tão relaxada que em uma passagem do mangá chegam a pensar que ele é um pobre garoto, mas na verdade é incrivelmente rico. L é um personagem composto por manias e cacoetes, como pôr os dedos na boca, sentar com as pernas junto ao corpo, não calçar os tênis direito e andar recurvado. Com seus olhos arregalados e curiosos lembra vagamente a figura de um altista.

**Aparência http:/*/juuh-ziiiiinha.*zip.*net/images/L.*jpg:** (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download: http:/*.com*/downloadcenter*/index*.php?categoria=1&subcategoria=198** (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

*L tem 25 anos no mangá / anime segundo a wikipédia, mas achei uma idade exagerada para a fanfic, então reduzi.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo e nos vemos na próxima semana.

* * *

_**Não ponha nos favoritos ou alertas sem deixar uma review, por favor.**_


	3. Capítulo 2:As Peças Avançam no Tabuleiro

No capítulo anterior...

_ - É, você lembra. Que bom. Escuta, eu preciso da sua ajuda... E tenho notícias nada boas para te dar... Encontrei Suigetsu... Ou ele me encontrou – falava pausadamente._

* * *

"_**Há segredos que não devem ser compartilhados, nem com nossos melhores amigos."**_

**- Ravena **_(Teen Titans; epi. 61)_

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo II – As Peças Avançam no Tabuleiro_

O rosto de Kisame empalideceu. Ele abriu a boca para falar diversas vezes, mas tornou a fechá-la por falta de palavras.

- _Ainda está aí?_

_ - _S-sim – respondeu em murmúrio. – Como ele está? Suigetsu?

- _Bem, eu acho. Ao menos deve estar melhor do que eu agora. Ele atacou a mim e a Haku. Escapamos por pouco, tínhamos acabado de sair de uma batalha contra alguns Ninjas da base da Folha e quase morremos._

- Ouvi falar disso. Onde vocês estão agora?

- _Dois humanos velhos nos viram despencar do penhasco e nos acolheram. Acharam que éramos alpinistas. Não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo, Suigetsu está agindo rápido. Levou minha Zambatou e andou experimentando em alguns pescoços. Recebi uma chamada de Raiga ontem à noite, ele me dizia que Yuki, Kyouya e seus aprendizes foram assassinados quando foi atacado no meio da transmissão. Eu o vi morrer, ele e aquele pirralho._

O Hoshigaki mais uma vez passou a mão pelos cabelos, fechando os dedos ao meio dos fios azuis com uma estranha expressão na face.

- Yukishiro, Kyouya, Raiga e seus aprendizes... Hiro-san deve ser o próximo.

_- Sim, é provável. Kisame, precisamos nos encontrar e conversar com calma sobre isso. Suigetsu está forte, muito forte. Tente entrar em contato com Hiro e Akito, se ainda não estiverem mortos._

- Ele não passaria por Akito sem perder alguns membros.

- _Não, ele está diferente. É bizarro o que Orochimaru fez com ele._

Ouve um momento de silêncio entre os dois.

_- Haku e eu não podemos viajar sozinhos nessas condições, e meu persocon está quebrado, não tenho crédito algum. Pode vir nos buscar?_

- Claro, sem problema, já estou gravando suas coordenadas – o holograma de um mapa surgiu à frente de Kisame, onde piscava um ponto vermelho. – Não é muito longe daqui, mas temos que ir à cidade primeiro, prestar contas da missão. Chegaremos aí para te buscar amanhã de manhã.

- _"Chegaremos"? Você ainda anda com um parceiro?_

_ -_ Sim, são regras da Akatsuki.

- _Ouvi dizer que sua dupla é Uchiha Itachi. Diga a ele que cruzamos com seu irmão alguns meses atrás e que Suigetsu está andando com uma garota que mencionou ele._

Pela primeira vez o moreno diante de Kisame pareceu se interessar pela conversa.

- Ele está aqui te ouvindo – olhou de relance para o rapaz. – Suigetsu está vindo atrás de mim, não é?

- _Sim. Sinto muito, Kisa. Tenho que desligar agora, nos vemos amanhã. _– Foi ouvido o som de um telefone sendo posto no gancho. – Chamada encerrada.

Apanhou o pequeno robô e o pôs de volta no bolso. Kisame não falava com Zabuza há quase dois anos e aquela ligação não trazia boas recordações. Olhando para o lado podia ver sua espada Samehada, imponente, cravada no solo com as escamas afiadas cobertas pelas bandagens. Segurou a cabeça baixa entre as mãos. Suigetsu vinha atrás dele, depois de tantos anos...

- Kisame, você está bem?

Levantou a cabeça para arrumar a bandana riscada da base da Névoa que deslizava de sua testa e respondeu:

- Sim.

- Quem era na chamada?

- Zabuza. Um velho amigo dos tempos de Sete Espadachins da Névoa.

- E Suigetsu?

Demorou algum tempo encarando o nada de forma pensativa antes de falar, com os punhos cerrados.

- Era meu aprendiz.

x-**X**-x

A ala hospitalar da base da Folha estava praticamente deserta naquela manhã. Vez por outra Kiba ainda via algum médico passando com papéis em mãos ou Ninjas vindo pedir remédios e fazer exames, mas era pouca movimentação. Depois do time Gai não houve mais nenhum paciente em estado grave. Queria ir ver como os amigos estavam, mas era seu turno de vigiar a Hyuuga que encontraram em uma caverna no dia anterior.

No fim todos aqueles aranhões eram superficiais, o sangue não era dela e havia desmaiado por meio de um veneno não letal que removeram com facilidade. Quem quer que tenha lutado com ela saiu ferido demais para se preocupar em terminar de executá-la.

O Inuzuka tirou os olhos da revista que folheava sem interesse pela terceira vez quando a ouviu acordar entre gemidos. Levantou em um pulo e correu até a cama, pondo-se no campo de visão dos olhos pérola da moça.

- Quem é você? – perguntou de forma brusca, já ativando seu byakugan e fazendo menção de levantar.

- Hey, fique calma, não sou um inimigo! – apressou-se a esclarecer. – Eu encontrei você desmaiada. Está na base da Folha – completou a vê-la encarar sua bandana. – Você nos deu um belo susto. Qual o seu nome?

- Lela.

- Eu sou Kiba. Minha sensei quer falar com você, fazer algumas perguntas.

- Não me lembro de muita coisa – confidenciou-lhe.

- Não se preocupe, vamos ajudar você. – Kiba sorriu, um largo e amistoso sorriso que não permitia ser contestado.

x-**X**-x

Em outro quarto daquele corredor o time Gai recebia seus cuidados. Acabavam de chegar de uma luta contra alguns Akatsukis, eram o time de apoio à Equipe Kakashi, que por sua vez tinham seus integrantes tratados na base da Areia, uma aliada. A missão fora concluída com êxito, o Kazekage voltou a salvo para casa e mataram um dos nove avatares Akatsuki, embora tenham perdido um Ninja da Areia.

Lee estava olhando o horizonte sentado diante da janela, Neji trocava suas bandagens e TenTen ainda dormia (havia sido a mais atingida entre os três). O silêncio reinava absoluto no quarto.

O Hyuuga do time terminou seu curativo e levantou-se da borda da cama para buscar o kimono branco no cabide ao lado. Vestiu-se sem pressa, amarrou-o na cintura e voltou-se para o amigo estranhamente silencioso e pensativo.

_ Lee corria ao lado dos companheiros de time e do sensei quando foram atacados por uma chuva de armas shinobi. Desviaram sem dificuldade da patética investida do inimigo e no mesmo momento saltaram da escuridão das árvores quatro Akatsukis, marcados pelos inconfundíveis coletes negros com nuvem vermelha estampada nas costas._

_ Iniciou-se a luta. Violenta, rápida e derramando sangue sob os gritos e risos sádicos dos homens de colete negro. Eles não estavam ali para conversar ou perder tempo, atacavam sem se importar se acertavam os companheiros. Só queriam ver o sangue jorrar e ceifar uma vida. O time Gai respondia a altura e logo o primeiro deles caiu pelas mãos rápidas de Neji. Lee tinha problemas como seu rival na luta, ele usava jutsus que nunca havia visto antes e muitas vezes quase não escapara com seu taijutsu._

_ Em uma dessas fugas da armadilha do inimigo, quando foi obrigado a jogar-se para o mais distante possível da luta, foi ao chão para escapar da explosão e bolou até os pés de uma parede de terra. Olhou para cima, de onde havia vindo o ataque explosivo. Pôde ver por entre as árvores, com olhos arregalados, uma mulher com o mesmo colete negro que os quatro homens com quem lutavam. Ela o olhou diretamente com seus profundos olhos azuis, os cabelos dourados tremeluzindo à brisa e as inconfundíveis marcas vermelhas em forma de presa nas bochechas de pele branca._

_ Encararam-se por poucos segundos, sem desviar o olhar, no instante seguinte ela havia desaparecido._

- Lee? – Neji chamou mais uma vez.

- Falou comigo, Neji-kun? – desviou o olhar do horizonte e voltou-se para o amigo que, ao lado de TenTen, já estava à porta do quarto.

- Você não vem tomar café?

- Ah, claro. Já estou indo – levantou e foi até eles com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Deveria falar sobre o que vira?

x-**X**-x

O brilho verde do chakra medicinal brotava das mãos bicolores de Zetsu e entrava no peito branco do moreno deitado sobre a maca.

Eram os únicos ocupantes da pequena sala vazia, mobiliada apenas pela velha maca, a cadeira onde o shinobi se sentava e uma mesa cheia de medicamentos e aparatos referentes à medicina. A luminária que pendia do teto jogava uma tênue luz azulada sobre os dois, iluminando as feições tristonhas de olhos caídos de Zetsu e ao homem de pálpebras pesadas e olho enfaixado levemente coberto pela franja de cabelos negros. Estava frio, mas não era esse o motivo que deixava o Akatsuki com os pêlos de pé.

O homem deitado na maca abriu levemente o olho de incandescente e belo vermelho com suas três vírgulas. Olhou para Zetsu sem se mover um centímetro, observando em silêncio seu aspecto cansado. As mãos do shinobi com sobretudo Akatsuki, paradas a centímetros do peito descoberto do homem, estavam daquele mesmo jeito há horas. Nenhum dos dois se movia ou dizia qualquer palavra.

O chakra que invadia o corpo do moreno foi perdendo brilho até extinguir por completo, só então Zetsu deixou suas mãos tocarem-lhe o peito. O homem não pôde evitar estremecer ao toque gélido.

- Posso ligar o aquecedor – disse em voz grave ao senti-lo tremer, sem voltar os olhos para o rosto pálido do homem. Continuou movendo os dedos por seu peito e pressionando em certos pontos.

- Não há necessidade – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Vire-se.

Assim o fez. Sentou-se na maca, girou o corpo e voltou a deitar-se com os braços pendendo para fora e quase tocando o chão. Fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu-o passar as mãos geladas pela extensão de suas costas, aliviando a dor. O chakra dele voltava a invadir seu corpo e corrigir o que estava errado. Era a melhor sensação que lembrava já ter sentido na vida. Agora as mãos geladas percorriam suas pernas sobre o tecido da calça, causando a mesma sensação de alívio.

Zetsu fazia o que fora ensinado e que já aprendera muito bem ao longo das incontáveis sessões que faziam sempre que ele sentia que era necessário. O que o preocupava é que o que antes faziam uma vez por ano chegou a ser preciso uma vez no mês, e às vezes até mais que isso. Podia sentir que algo estava errado. Sabia que ele também tinha conhecimento disso.

- Madara-sama – chamou-o enquanto mergulhava os dedos brancos em seus cabelos negros e fazia aparecer o brilho verde do chakra.

- O quê?

- Está na hora de trocar de corpo, esse não vai agüentar mais... São muitos anos, Madara-sama, a carne está apodrecendo. Alivio suas dores, mas não posso fazer milagres.

Ele não respondeu.

- Eu... – começou receoso, ainda esperando que ele dissesse algo – falei com um dos nossos médicos, ele disse que o transplante do sharingan pode ser realizado sem quaisquer complicações.

Madara ergueu-se de súbito e, voltando-se ao segundo, fechou a mão em seu pescoço, exalando profundo ódio em seu olho vermelho de pupila dilatada.

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou em uma exclamação baixa, fechando os dedos em volta do pescoço bicolor. – Andou falando de mim com outras pessoas, Zetsu? Quantas vezes não lhe alertei pra manter a boca fechada? – quando terminou de falar seus gritos já ecoavam alto no pequeno cômodo.

Soltou o pescoço do homem e com as costas da mesma mão lhe acertou a face esquerda com fúria, forçando-o a virar o rosto. No silêncio que se estendeu a brutalidade do tapa e a alteração do Uchiha deixaram o clima pesado e constrangedor.

- Disse ao médico que estava preocupado com Itachi, ele também vem sentido muitas dores por causa do sharingan.

O moreno sentiu uma inesperada onda de remorso cair em suas costas.

- Itachi? – repetiu em um murmúrio. – Ah... Sinto muito, Zetsu.

- Tudo bem, Madara-sama. Eu mereci essa.

Observou com curiosidade ao homem mais jovem levar as mãos à bandeja sobre a mesa ao lado, tirando de lá uma seringa com líquido arroxeado e algodão umedecido. Apenas quando se voltou ao moreno e puxou seu braço para passar o algodão pôde ver com nitidez a sombra de preocupação que carregava nos olhos amarelos.

- Farão uma transfusão de corpo em Sasori – dizia enquanto penetrava a agulha na pele branca e impelia o líquido para dentro do corpo de Madara. – Pude acompanhar as pesquisas que antecederam a operação e constatei que será bem mais fácil fazê-la em você. – Esfregou as costas da mão negra em movimentos circulares por algum tempo onde aplicara a injeção, antes de passar mais uma vez o algodão e devolvê-lo a bandeja.

Zetsu interrompeu sua fala para prestar mais atenção nos comprimidos que apanhava nos vários frascos sobre a mesa. Estendeu ao moreno cerca de uma dúzia de compridos de múltiplas cores e formatos e um copo de água.

- Um de cada vez – advertiu quando ele fez menção de jogar todos na boca. – Madara-sama, já é tempo de começar a pensar em sua saúde. Sabe que estamos nos aproximando de nossa última batalha, precisamos estar em nossa melhor forma quando isso acontecer – apanhava de debaixo da maca algumas roupas, as depositando ao lado do segundo para depois pegar a camisa no topo da pilha. – A Akatsuki precisa do senhor no comando dessa operação, não apenas sentado atrás de uma cadeira movimentando papéis. Nós precisamos do senhor vivo e com excelente saúde.

Apanhou o copo que ele lhe entregou e colocou-o de volta na bandeja, depois desdobrando a camisa para passá-la por sua cabeça e ajudar a vestir também os braços. Madara levantou-se arrumando a camisa e vestindo as luvas, enquanto Zetsu lhe punha o cachecol verde no pescoço. Pôs os pesos na calça, observando pelo canto do olho ao outro estender seu sobretudo e segurá-lo para si. Virou as costas para ele e passou os braços pelas aberturas da mangas.

- Pense no que eu falei – murmurou tão próximo à nuca de Madara que ele sentiu-se arrepiar com seu hálito gelado como um refrigerador. Zetsu passou os braços em volta de seus ombros para fechar o último botão do sobretudo, dizendo-lhe em tom ainda mais baixo e sofrido (não parecia querer que o próprio Uchiha o ouvisse): – _Eu_ preciso de você.

Virou-se para encarar a face do segundo, que voltava a habitual inexpressividade. Olhou para o lado e apanhou o último item da pilha de roupas: uma máscara laranja em espiral com um único orifício para o olho. Antes de pô-la, olhou a Zetsu e lhe disse:

- Pensarei.

Cobriu o rosto com a máscara e saiu da sala seguido do companheiro. Assim que se encontraram fora, a porta deslizou novamente e a tênue luz apagou.

x-**X**-x

A sala de jantar tinha tamanho exagerado para as refeições dos nove Akatsukis. Um belo carpete à entrada trazia os nove bijuus do mundo shinobi, a porta dupla era majestosas com seus entalhes simbólicos, poltronas de encosto alto e macio estavam postas à mesa, onde no centro reluzia em rubi a nuvem vermelha que era o símbolo da organização. Nas paredes brancas, seguindo a ordem daqueles que se sentavam à mesa, havia uma grande foto de cada um dos membros. A de Nagato era a única que trazia junto com sua imagem melancólica os sete corpos que lhe pertenciam.

O que chamava a atenção dos presentes eram as duas novas fotografias. Onde antes Sasori aparecia com suas marionetes, um sorriso bonito e olhos coquetes demasiado femininos, estava agora uma figura mascarada com um capuz sobre a cabeça e olho negro tão vazio e aterrador que achavam ver ali um homem mais frio do que Kakuzu e Itachi jamais seriam (a foto de Sasori era agora uma pequena lembrança em um pedestal sob a imensa imagem do novo integrante). Na parede à frente, ao lado do moreno mascarado que olhava de braços cruzados, estava um jovem segurando uma foice em mãos e com um sorriso demente no rosto. Era o nono que ficava ao lado de Kakuzu na parede.

Estavam sentados à mesa Nagato, na cabeceira, Konan, ao seu lado direito, Zetsu, ao lado esquerdo, seguido de Tobi e Deidara (havia dois espaços vazios antes deles, eram Itachi e Kisame, que ainda não retornaram da missão). Após a longa discussão a respeito da fotografia de Sasori, entre Deidara e o líder Nagato, o silêncio pesou sobre os presentes, sendo quebrado apenas quando a porta dupla deslizou barulhenta para o lado e Kakuzu entrou, seguido do novo parceiro.

- Desculpe-nos pelo atraso – o moreno falou enquanto chegava ao seu lugar e esperava a cadeira erguer-se. – Estava mostrando o prédio para Hidan – indicou o rapaz que se sentava olhando para os lados.

- Entendemos. Que isso não volte a acontecer – Nagato disse com seu tom bondoso.

- Sim, Nagato-sama.

- Antes de começarmos o desjejum – seu tom elevou-se para que todos ouvissem – gostaria de apresentar nossos novos membros: Hidan e Tobi. Hidan será parceiro de Kakuzu...

- Até ele ter uma crise de meia-idade e matá-lo, como fez com os outros. Hmmm – Deidara resmungou, mas sua voz ecoou pela ampla sala e fez todos se voltarem para ele.

- Ia chegar nessa parte – os olhos em círculos do líder se estreitaram. – Hidan veio para ficar. Ele não pode ser morto pelas formas tradicionais, portanto Kakuzu não poderá se desfazer dele. Caso encontre um modo de fazê-lo, será executado como exemplo aos demais.

Não só Kakuzu como também Deidara fizeram uma expressão de desgosto; ambos pareciam querer eliminar os parceiros.

- Nosso segundo novo integrante é Tobi. Ele está conosco desde ontem, mas só agora foi devidamente instalado em nossa casa. Tobi substituirá Sasori até termos certeza de que ele poderá continuar a realizar missões. Caso não possa, será o novo parceiro permanente de Deidara, do contrário o mais provável é que se una a Zetsu. – Fez uma pequena pausa, como se desafiasse o loiro a contestá-lo novamente, mas desta vez ele ficou quieto e limitou-se a retribuir ao olhar raivoso. – Infelizmente Itachi e Kisame ainda não retornaram da missão, mas devem estar de volta até o almoço. Podem fazer os seus pedidos – acrescentou ao fim da fala.

Todos abaixaram a cabeça à tela com uma extensa lista de comidas que acendia na mesa diante deles. Os antigos membros com um clique concluíram seus pedidos, os outros dois demoram um pouco avaliando tudo o que tinham para eles. Assim que todos pediram, sete persocons em tamanho humano saíram pela porta ao lado com as bandejas cobertas e colocaram delicadamente os pratos diante de cada um deles, depois se recolhendo e escorando à parede para esperar o fim do café.

- Como está indo a cirurgia de Sasori? – a única mulher à mesa perguntou, olhando diretamente para o loiro.

Por um momento todos pararam o que faziam para olhar Deidara, que erguia a cabeça a ela e pensava antes de responder:

- Hmm... Sem complicações até alguns minutos atrás, quando eu saí – respondeu. – O novo corpo já está pronto e idêntico ao danna, irão começar a transferir os órgãos pela tarde. Para que tudo fique perfeito pode demorar alguns dias, mas... hmmm... Vai dar tudo certo – e repetiu a última frase para si mesmo repetitivas vezes.

- Que ótimo – Konan lhe disse com um sorriso.

- Mudando de assunto – Nagato apressou-se a falar, impedindo que alguém perguntasse o que houve a Sasori –, ontem à noite Orochimaru entrou em contato comigo. Fugiram dois shinobis e ele pediu gentilmente que, caso os achássemos, devolvêssemos a ele – havia deboche e ironia em sua voz. – Isso foi realmente tolo da parte dele. No entanto, após minha ameaça de prendê-lo e arrancar seus dedos um a um antes de finalmente matá-lo em nosso salão de festas, ele me propôs uma troca interessante: seus dois shinobis fugitivos por Kabuto. Para quem não sabe, Kabuto era um espião nosso que acabou nos traindo e ficando do lado dele. Mas ainda assim dois por um era uma troca injusta, então ele nos ofereceu Kabuto e uma aliança temporária para invadir a base da Folha, o que já estava em seus planos há meses. Uma mão lava a outra, certo? Aceitei a proposta.

- Orochimaru não é confiável – Kakuzu salientou.

- Sei disso. Não estou planejando ser confiável também. Assim que a Folha cair, eu o pegarei. Manteremos um exército escondido para eliminar os homens dele quando isso acontecer. Assim teremos o domínio sobre todas as posses de Orochimaru, o que com certeza vai nos dar uma grande vantagem. Sem falar, é claro, no anel que ele nos roubou. O plano ainda está bruto, tive pouco tempo para pensar nisso. Quando estiver tudo acertado comunicarei a vocês.

- De qualquer forma vai ser bom ter dois homens de Orochimaru presos conosco – fora a vez de Zetsu falar. – Ouvi comentários sobre um homem que é impecável no serviço de transporte; Doutor Jackal. Pode ser útil tê-lo do nosso lado.

- Muito bem, Zetsu. Mandarei Roy e Zuko fazerem um teste com ele, há muito tempo quero mandar os dois em alguma missão e essa é uma excelente oportunidade. Hoje à tarde irei comprar o parceiro que acompanhará esse tal homem no serviço.

- Comprar? – Hidan indagou.

- Sim; em um pet shop muito bem recomendado.

x-**X**-x

O sino que anunciava o intervalo ecoou por toda a escola.

- Não esqueçam de trazerem os trabalhos amanhã. Muito bem, podem sair agora.

Quando o professor, de pé diante da turma, terminou de dizer essas palavras à porta abriu e todos os alunos levantaram-se de suas carteiras em direção a saída. Assim que todos se retiraram da sala o homem começou a recolher suas coisas. Era magro, alto e esguio, com compridos cabelos negros muito lisos, cujos fios não se misturavam e separavam em volume diferente e bonito; os olhos fúcsia do jovem professor eram pequenos e puxados, denunciando sua nacionalidade oriental na escola americana. Usava uma camisa branca, gravata preta no pescoço, calça social e sapatos pretos que brilhavam.

Passou a alça da bolsa pelo ombro e saiu da sala de aula, seguindo pelos corredores até o refeitório. No caminho inúmeras alunas e alunos risonhos lhe acenavam e logo começavam a cochichar enquanto lançavam olhares furtivos ao professor. Não eram ignorados por completo, ainda recebiam um aceno e, a alguns que gostava mais, um sorriso. Ele já estava acostumado em lidar com adolescentes com os hormônios a lhe subir a cabeça; aprendera a ser indiferente.

O refeitório era ao ar livre. Um campo verde cheio de mesas, algumas árvores para fazer sombra e um conjunto de três lanchonetes no centro. A maioria dos professores estavam sentados juntos em uma mesa mais afastada, mas ele sempre optava por uma sob um velho salgueiro, onde ficava sozinho. Sentou-se, pôs a bolsa sobre a mesa e fez o seu pedido. Ainda com a cabeça baixa, a olhar para o monitor onde aparecia "Pedido confirmado. Será servido em instantes", ouviu um rugido alto e selvagem ecoar de algum lugar afastado.

Ergueu a cabeça de súbito enquanto levantava-se, achando vários rostos pálidos voltados para a origem do rugido. Não, não havia um leão no refeitório da escola, eles olhavam para outro professor. Um moreno de cabelos em uma vistosa juba negra, com uma cicatriz em forma de garra cortando-lhe o olho direito, que era sombreado por um tom moreno mais escuro e fazia destacar o brilho de seus olhos verdes.

Resolveu fazer alguma coisa para tirar os olhares de cima dele. Apanhou a mochila e colocou-a de volta ao ombro enquanto avançava rápido por entre as mesas para chegar onde ele estava. Agarrou-o pela gola da camisa preta e empurrou, depois segurando as costas da jaqueta e caminhando ao seu lado para fora das vistas dos demais, evitando que ele se desvencilhasse.

Entrou com ele no beco mais próximo e, ao chegarem fundo o suficiente para não serem vistos, jogou-o contra a parede com as mãos em sua jaqueta, erguendo-o alguns centímetros. Ele agarrou seus pulsos com força sobrenatural, e pôde ver suas unhas afiadas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – lhe perguntou com voz aveludada e leve tom murmurante de ameaça.

- O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo, Scar-san? – levantou-o ainda mais.

- Como você sabe...?

- Acabo de descobrir – interrompeu-o. – O que aconteceu agora a pouco? Esqueceu que está infiltrado? Quer exterminadores atrás de você?

- Acalme-se, Doutor Jackal.

- Akabane, aqui é Akabane Kurodo. Não esqueça disso – ergueu-o mais um pouco. – Um _rugido_? Qual foi o motivo?

Os olhos do homem chamado Scar desviaram dos de Akabane e vagaram constrangidos pelo chão do beco. O homem de pele clara o pôs no chão, mas ainda o segurava firme pela gola da jaqueta.

- Foi um descuido, está bem? – tirou as mãos dele de cima de si, no gesto brusco acertando acidentalmente sua mão com as unhas afiadas e fazendo-o sangrar. – Foi só uma abelha idiota. Nem reparei que tinha feito barulho até perceber que todos me olhavam. – Estava de costas para o segundo, arrumando as vestes.

- Uma abelha? É bom que isso não torne a acontecer.

A voz mórbida e em tom baixo de Akabane era suficiente para intimidar qualquer um, mas não ao egocêntrico Scar.

- Um conselho, Scar-san: corte as unhas... ou as garras, como preferir – mostrou o pequeno corte na mão antes de voltar à sua mesa.

Quando Scar saiu do beco, com a juba negra tremeluzindo e o gracioso andar felino chamando a atenção, havia no meio dos admiradores um par de olhos castanhos semicerrados.

- Você ouviu aquilo? Ele simplesmente _rugiu_! Como um leão!

- Sim, eu ouvi – o rapaz ao lado da moça respondeu. Por um breve momento os olhos castanhos sob os fios delicados do cabelo loiro-acinzentado tiveram a pupila redonda transformada em uma fenda; tão discreto como o sorriso em seus lábios brancos, mostrando presas finas e salientes, que foram escondidas quando tomou um longo gole de leite.

x-**X**-x

Eram corredores e mais corredores em uma caminhada que não parecia ter fim. As luzes fluorescentes tinham um tom azulado e brilhavam fracas sobre suas cabeças, iluminando o caminho e às vezes prendendo a atenção pelos insetos mortos em volta. As listras que separavam os blocos de concreto também viravam distrações naquelas dezenas de corredores silenciosos pelas quais passavam.

E a irritante voz do guia não cessava por um segundo sequer.

- ... recebemos muitas ofertas por dia, mas são poucos os que aceitamos. Nada de coisas estranhas, damos preferência a espécimes inteligentes, fortes e de boa aparência, é claro. Uma de nossas filiais é especializada em mascotes para... atender aos caprichos dos senhores, se é que me entende. Mas acho que não é seu caso, certo senhor...

Desviou os olhos das linhas no chão e encarou o homem a sua frente (tinha cabelos loiros, olhos claros e vestia-se bem; o sorriso no rosto complementava sua imagem simpática). Sorriu para ele.

- Nagato.

- Ah claro, senhor Nagato, perdoe-me o esquecimento – e voltou-se ao corredor, falando sem parar. – Já estamos chegando.

Alcançavam uma grande porta repleta de travas automáticas e guardada por dois homens fortemente armados, que ergueram as armas em continência ao verem-nos se aproximando. O gerente do estabelecimento (Victor Crane era seu nome) pôs-se em frente à porta e um feixe de luz vermelho passou por seu rosto, depois uma trava foi ouvida e aparecia uma plataforma com o desenho de uma mão. Victor pôs a mão no local indicado e em seguida digitou uma senha de três dígitos, para só então as travas serem soltas e a porta aberta, revelando um corredor mais amplo e iluminado por fluorescentes brancas.

- Prezamos pela segurança – o gerente disse orgulhoso, abrindo passagem para que o cliente entrasse primeiro.

- É um alivio saber disso, senhor Crane – Nagato sibilou irônico. Todas aquelas travas não o assustavam.

Havia dezenas de portas menores pelo corredor, em intervalos que revelavam ser grandes as "_celas_" que guardavam. As janelas das portas estavam fechadas, mas, assim que o corredor onde entravam tornou a ser trancado, Victor acionou um botão que as abriu. As portas, Nagato via agora, tinham pelo menos dez centímetros de espessura e deviam ter tantas travas quanto a que guardava o corredor.

- Bem, guardamos aqui as melhores mascotes do pet shop. – Victor pigarreou, caminhando até a primeira porta e olhando para dentro da cela. Nagato ainda espiou em volta antes de segui-lo, também olhando pela janelinha. Lá dentro era pouco iluminado, mas podiam ver um garoto de pelo menos quinze anos, acorrentado nos pés e nas mãos, fazendo flexões com os joelhos grudados no teto. – É o 014598. Preferimos não dar nomes às mascotes, as vezes os senhores preferem dar eles mesmos os nomes, então usamos apenas números para identificá-los.

- Compreendo – observou mais um pouco. – Ele é jovem.

- Ah sim, mas é um excelente guerreiro, e um belo rapaz.

- Não estou interessado em saber se é belo ou não, quero a sua melhor mascote. Deve ser astuto, forte, obediente...

- Então esse não vai servir – interrompeu-o, fechando a janela por onde olhavam. – É um dos rebeldes.

- Não quero um rebelde, quero sua mascote mais fria e obediente.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, mas quanto pretende gastar para obter sua mascote, senhor Nagato? – guiava o cliente pelos corredores, passando sem interesse pelas outras portas.

- Quanto for preciso. Dinheiro não é problema para mim.

- Ótimo, é o que eu queria ouvir – mostrou ao moreno um sorriso cheio de ganância. – Acho que temos o que precisa.

Pararam em frente à última porta do corredor. Pela primeira vez em meia-hora Nagato pôde ficar em silêncio com seus pensamentos, pois o gerente se calara, observando receoso e de longe a janela daquela cela. O moreno tinha a ligeira impressão de que atrás daquela porta estava o que procurava, pela expressão no rosto de seu guia. Victor estendeu um dos braços, encorajando-o a olhar lá dentro. Não foi preciso um segundo convite, o rapaz avançou rápido e espiou pela janela.

Lá dentro estava escuro, a única luz vinha da própria janela. Forçando um pouco, pôde identificar o que se guardava ali. Era um jovem. Estava sentado no chão, escorado a parede, com o joelho dobrado e o braço descansando em cima deste. O que vestia lembrava um uniforme escolar: calça escura, camisa branca por dentro da calça e fechada até o último botão, uma jaqueta escura de gola levantada passando por cima dos ombros como se fosse uma capa. Os cabelos negros eram levemente compridos, penteados para trás e com uma mecha caindo na testa de pele alva. Quando o rapaz ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos foram vistos, Nagato surpreendeu-se ao ver que arrepiara. Os olhos eram caídos, entediados e perfeitamente desenhados, com cílios longos, como olhos de boneca, e tão vazios e escuros quanto olhos de um ser inanimado.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou ao gerente, sem desviar um segundo do espécime.

- 001577 – deu uma espiada de relance no rapaz dentro da cela.

- O que ele faz?

- O que ele faz? – Victor pareceu profundamente ofendido e surpreso. – Meu senhor, seria mais prudente perguntar o que ele _não_ faz, e eu ainda precisaria de uma semana para achar a resposta de sua pergunta.

Nagato olhou o jovem loiro que lhe servia de guia, mostrando-lhe um sorriso.

- Não é produto do governo, certo?

- Isso mesmo – o gerente fechou a janelinha da porta. – É certo que o governo anda fazendo experiências com mutações há séculos, e dizem que até agora não acertaram na fórmula, mas aqui está a prova de que tudo isso é asneira. É segredo para eles, mas eu não tenho receio em revelar isso a quem quer que seja. Eles já sabem muito bem como construir seus guerreiros com podres sobre-humanos, o que temos aqui é apenas as sobras, os erros, os modelos ultrapassados e defeituosos. Nos mandam uma remessa mensal, alguns têm que ser eliminados, outros vão para as ruas, e às vezes algumas pessoas os trazem para cá e tentam nos vender de volta... É uma conspiração dentro da conspiração, me entende? Os chefões que conhecemos não passam de marionetes, eles ainda acham que estão tentando achar a fórmula, mas a essa altura um exército de mutações perfeitas já deve estar em algum lugar, só esperando que uma guerra se inicie e o governo precise deles.

- Esse rapaz é uma dessas "mutações perfeitas"? – Nagato tentou, mas não conseguiu mostrar-se surpreso diante das revelações do gerente. Tudo aquilo já não lhe era segredo há anos, e havia muito mais por trás do que aquele mero comerciante imaginava.

- Ele não é obra do governo, é uma benção da natureza.

- Como assim? Fale-me sobre esse espécime – cruzou os braços.

- Conhece os Kiriyama? – o moreno assentiu. – São uma família de muita influência no mundo todo. Políticos, advogados, cientistas, médicos... O nome do 001577 é Kiriyama Kazuo, filho de Kiriyama Yuuhei, ex-presidente do Japão, que agora está no domínio de Kiriyama Matsumoto. É claro que você nunca ouviu falar de Kiriyama Kazuo, o pai planejava mantê-lo em segredo até que estivesse pronto para assumir os _negócios da família._ A população não aprovaria seus métodos rígidos de ensino. Mas ao que parece o produto saiu melhor que a encomenda... O menino era um gênio. Se lhe dessem um livro de cozinha, seria o melhor mestre-cuca, se lhe dessem um manual de instruções para construção de bombas, seria o melhor terrorista, se lhe dessem um livro de histórias, seria o melhor narrador... Porém, tanta capacidade em aprender tudo lendo e observando era compensada em falta de escrúpulos. Kiriyama Kazuo era um gênio sem emoções, e não estou exagerando. Ele arrancou o olho de um professor e apertou-o na mão até esmagar; era aula de judô e o professor o havia desafiado e acertado a face. Os colegas correram assustados, mas Kazuo permaneceu frio e disse apenas: "Não há sangue. É viscoso, mas não há sangue".

- Acredito que os pais ficaram assustados e o mandaram pra cá – concluiu Nagato, porém Victor sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Sim, eles se assustaram, mas ainda tentaram ficar com ele, no entanto descobriram que era impossível criar uma criança tão fria. Deram-no ao governo, que o considerou perigoso demais para ficar perto de segredos de estado, e mandaram-no para um pet shop como esse. Mas o pet shop não conseguiu vendê-lo, por ser muito caro, e ele estava assustando e matando os colegas, então doou-o para outro pet shop, que doou para outro, e para outro... Foi assim que ele chegou aqui. Está conosco há três anos, nunca foi vendido, embora muitos já tenham se interessado. Não consigo me desfazer dele, já pensei inúmeras vezes em tomá-lo para mim, mas... O preço é demais para um pobre gerente.

- Parece interessante. Posso ter uma demonstração?

- Mas é claro que sim. Providenciarei imediatamente.

Enquanto o gerente tomava notas com a segurança, Nagato encarava os olhos frios de Kazuo. Acabara de encontrar a sua mascote, tinha certeza disso; aqueles olhos pareciam-lhe pedir socorro... ou ameaçá-lo de morte. Impossível ter certeza.

x-**X**-x

Sasuke ofegava sob o sol quente da tarde, a cada vez que puxava o ar com força sentia algo dentro de si estalar e espalhar uma dor imensurável por todo o seu corpo. As costelas quebradas pareciam rasgar seus órgãos, o braço imóvel ao lado do corpo queimava internamente, como se a mordida fosse venenosa – e talvez fosse. Os olhos pareciam brasas em sua face, fazendo escorrer sangue de seus canais lacrimais, que se juntava a todo o resto de líquido quente que tingia de rubro suas vestes.

Afundou ainda mais a espada no peito branco de seu adversário. Agora sim tinha certeza de ter perfurado seu coração. Pelos lábios entreabertos começou a jorrar pequenas quantidades de sangue. Os olhos sob os fios negros de seu cabelo estavam arregalados, o dourado serpentino o encarando como um poço vazio e sem vida. Não havia mais aquele brilho sádico ou a risada grave ecoando pelos cantos da base, agora parcialmente destruída.

Puxou a espada, empregando no ato boa parte de suas forças finais. A eletricidade fez o corpo tremer, mas permanecia de pé, em postura recurvada, com os dedos das mãos dobrados e os longos cabelos sujos de sangue tremeluzindo a brisa que agitou também as folhas das árvores. A expressão de surpresa em sua face branca salpicada de vermelho era ao mesmo tempo triste e assustadora.

Pendeu sem vida para trás quando a brisa se tornou ventania repentina. A queda de seu corpo produziu pouco barulho por sua magreza.

O Uchiha observou mais um pouco. Segurava com firmeza a espada na mão que ainda podia mexer e os olhos antes vermelhos tornaram a ser negros. Não se demorou muito. Virou as costas, pôs a espada suja de sangue fresco na bainha e saiu cambaleando para fora dos destroços da luta, segurando o braço quebrado que ainda queimava pela mordida. A face surpresa e o gemido de dor do sensei se repetiam em sua cabeça como uma cena emocionante de um velho filme.

Orochimaru estava morto.

Ele agora sumia por trás das pedras em direção as colinas ao sul da base, iluminado pela fraca luz do sol que se punha. Havia uma drástica mudança de temperatura; antes era quente, agora era frio.

Sasuke era observado em sua caminhada cambaleante. Assim que sua silhueta desapareceu no horizonte o espectador saiu de seu esconderijo a poucos metros de onde a luta acontecera. Olhava diretamente para o corpo caído no meio dos destroços. Aproximou-se devagar, cada passo mais incerto que o outro, como se o mesmo tivesse sido perfurado pela Kusanagi no Ken.

Ao alcançar o local onde jazia o corpo frio de Orochimaru, coberto de sangue, caiu de joelhos ao seu lado. Levou uma mão à boca para conter o soluço involuntário. Tremia por inteiro, os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas e o coração batia descontrolado, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Encarava os olhos arregalados do homem sentindo uma sensação de perda que nunca lhe ocorrera antes.

Guiou a mão até o os olhos abertos dele. Devia fechá-los, mas recuava sempre que encostava em seus cílios. Sentia como se, com os olhos abertos, ele ainda pudesse olhá-lo e ralhar com ele por estar fazendo tudo errado. Mas sabia que não era possível, o brilho do dourado se apagara, a pupila horizontal afunilara. Baixou as pálpebras brancas de Orochimaru em um gesto rápido. Ele estava morto. _Morto_.

x-**X**-x

Sobre a colina ao sul os antigos guardas dos portões da base e seu novo líder olhavam para o antigo lar, com um silencioso adeus pairando entre eles, quando um horrível grito cortou a brisa agradável, encheu os campos verdes e fez tremer seus corpos. Os gêmeos Ukon e Sakon fizeram o sinal da cruz, se demorando com o dedo nos lábios, Tayuya fechou os olhos, Kidoumaru e Jiroubou desviaram o olhar, mas Sasuke o sustentou, sem piscar ou estremecer, mas com o mesmo frio no estômago.

- Céus – a ruiva murmurou o que ecoava na mente de todos.

Podiam vê-lo nitidamente, mesmo com os olhos abertos. Kabuto, debruçado sobre o corpo ensangüentado e morto do mestre, afogando-se nas próprias lágrimas, ouvindo apenas seus soluços, desmanchando-se em dor...

- Vamos deixá-lo lá? – Tayuya questionou a Sasuke. Tinha a sensação de poder ouvir o pranto do shinobi médico àquela distância.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Mas... ele deve estar desesperado. Ao menos alguém deveria ir lá, ajudar o moleque a enterrar o corpo.

- Não. Ele tentaria nos matar assim que chegássemos perto – ainda mantinha o olhar fixo no horizonte. – Só podemos fazer duas coisas por ele: ir embora e deixá-lo sofrer em paz ou matá-lo. Não vou matar Kabuto, mas se algum de vocês quiser...

Os cinco se entreolharam tristonhos. O rapaz que deixavam para trás já fizera parte daquele grupo, era um amigo, de certa forma. Não iriam matá-lo, mas era incômodo imaginá-lo ao lado do corpo de Orochimaru, esperando que ele acordasse repentinamente, negando-se a sua morte. Kabuto sempre fora o favorito dele, sabiam que o shinobi não o abandonaria, mesmo após sua morte.

Tayuya foi a primeira a dar as costas e começar a caminhar na direção contrária.

- Vão ficar aí parados? Mexam-se, idiotas.

Demorou algum tempo até que seguissem a ruiva. Quando desceram a colina em silêncio mórbido Sakon pareceu lembrar-se de algo importante. Voltando-se a Sasuke, perguntou:

- E agora? Para onde vamos? O que faremos?

- É, é mesmo – concordou a moça do grupo. – Vamos nos esconder e esperar que se matem na guerra, então saímos e conquistamos o mundo? Ou vamos nos voltar contra todos os Akatsukis e Ninjas? – ironizou.

- Essa guerra não é nossa, ficaremos longe dessa confusão – dizia pacientemente. – Primeiro, procuraremos Suigetsu e Karin.

- E depois? – Kidoumaru perguntou.

- Vingança – estreitou os frios olhos negros. – Então vocês estarão livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Voltem à suas bases, suas famílias, juntem-se aos humanos... Vocês é que sabem.

Os cinco se entreolharam mais uma vez, e agora uma interrogação gigantesca pairava sobre suas cabeças. Definitivamente era o líder mais estranho que já tiveram.

x-**X**-x

O dia já se fora e as primeiras horas da noite corriam silenciosas e tranqüilas. Desde o pedido de Kisame para trazer um amigo à base não houvera mais nenhuma reunião. Sentia-se confortável em sentar no colchão macio e apreciar a sua mascote. As paredes e móveis brancos, somados ao silêncio anormal, davam um estranho ar insano àquela situação.

Os olhos de ambos se encaravam fixos e sem pestanejar. Estavam imóveis. Nagato sentado na cama, com as mãos no colo, e Kazuo de pé a sua frente, em uma postura ereta, com a cabeça pendida para o lado e o olhar desdenhoso.

A campainha soou por um breve momento e em seguida ouviram, sem sequer virar a cabeça para a porta:

- _Nagato? Eu sei que está aí. Sou eu, me deixe entrar_ – era a voz de Konan.

O moreno sentado na cama apanhou ao seu lado um pequeno controle remoto e acionou um botão, fazendo a porta correr para o lado e deixando a jovem de cabelos azuis entrar. Ela olhou para o desconhecido, que retribuiu o olhar ao sentir-se observado, e em seguida falou para Nagato.

- Quem é ele?

- O mascote – apontou a coleira reluzente no pescoço alvo do rapaz. – Comprei-o hoje à tarde.

- Achei que fosse apenas dar uma olhada – havia repreensão em seu tom, o que fez o rapaz demorar um pouco olhando o mascote a frente antes de dizer:

- Eu não resisti.

- Esses humanos donos de pet shops são perfeitos enganadores – lançou um olhar repulsivo para o garoto de olhos desdenhosos. – Quanto pagou por ele?

Nagato ficou em silêncio, fingindo não tê-la ouvido.

- _Quanto_?

Engoliu em seco e ponderou algumas vezes antes de responder:

- Cinco bilhões.

- O quê?

- Calma, não paguei em dinheiro... Paguei em créditos.

- Nem o banco da cidade teria cinco bilhões em dinheiro, Nagato. Não acredito que gastou tantos créditos com esse... esse... – olhou-o – humano. E ele não fala?

- Deve falar. O senhor Crane me disse que ele conhece várias línguas.

- Acho que você foi enganado.

- Konan, não me trate como criança. Esqueceu quem é o líder dessa organização? – olhou-a com tamanha seriedade que ela não pôde retorquir. – O que você quer? Veio apenas me infernizar?

- Roy e Zuko esperam no corredor. Você mandou chamá-los mais cedo, esqueceu?

- Por que não disse antes? Mande-os entrar.

Ela olhou-o com certa raiva, e fez questão de que ele soubesse que estava irritada antes de virar-lhe as costas e ir até o corredor para chamar os homens. Quando eles entraram no quarto ela não retornou com eles.

Os dois lançaram olhares furtivos ao outro rapaz de pé antes de se postarem diante de Nagato. Roy tinha uma postura militar, o tapa olho lhe cobria o olho esquerdo, os cabelos negros eram curtos e desalinhados e seu porte mediano. Zuko era menos formal, mas não menos sério que o parceiro. Tinha uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto, danificando também aquele olho, que eram amarelados sob os cabelos castanhos levemente compridos. Ambos usavam jaquetas com seu nome no peito e símbolo Akatsuki nas costas.

- Muito bem, tenho uma missão para vocês – levantava-se enquanto falava. – Há um homem que quero verificar antes de contratar seus serviços. Seu codinome é Doutor Jackal – tirou do bolso interno do sobretudo um pequeno quadrado negro e entregou-o a Roy. – Tem algumas informações aí, mas vocês terão que localizá-lo sozinhos. Ele está entre os humanos e ensina em uma escola pela manhã e pela tarde. Não sabemos que nome usa quando não está exercendo sua outra profissão. Ele é um transportador.

- O que, exatamente, temos que fazer? – Zuko perguntou, entregando ao persocon em seu bolso o objeto que o parceiro lhe deu logo após receber do líder.

- Atacá-lo e me relatar se é ou não um bom lutador. Levarão Kiriyama Kazuo – indicou o mascote. – Se Jackal for realmente bom, Kazuo realizará a missão que designei junto a ele. – Tirou agora um controle do bolso e entregou-o novamente a Roy – Esse é o controle da coleira, caso ele fique fora do controle. Alguma pergunta?

- Não – responderam simultaneamente.

- Ótimo. Podem sair agora, comecem o mais rápido possível. Levem Kiriyama à nossa sala de armas e deixe que ele escolha o que quiser.

Assentiram com a cabeça, fizeram uma pequena reverência e viraram-se para sair da sala. Demorou alguns segundos para que o rapaz saísse atrás deles, antes disso lançou um olhar estranho para Nagato; parecia querer ameaçá-lo. Do corredor, ouviu a voz de Zuko questionar emburrado:

- Por que ele sempre entrega as coisas a você e não a mim?

- Não é óbvio? Eu sou o líder dessa dupla.

- O quê?

E os dois saíram discutindo pelo corredor. Nagato quase podia ver a expressão desdenhosa de Kiriyama repreendendo os dois mais velhos pela infantilidade.

x-**X**-x

Haruma estava sentada com os pés descalços cruzados sobre o sofá, examinando um vídeo e alguns papéis que estavam organizados em pilhas sobre a mesinha de centro. Vez por outra olhava de esguelha para o relógio sobre o vídeo. Ao seu lado descansavam alguns cubos mágicos resolvidos e outros ainda embaralhados, ao meio de embalagens vazias de salgados e doces.

A porta abriu sem que ninguém tocasse a campainha antes. Ela ergueu o tronco e espiou sorridente por cima do sofá branco, avistando quem entrava. O rapaz caminhou até ela e contornou o sofá, arrastando os pés mal calçados no tênis e com uma mochila pendendo em um dos ombros.

- Lady H – L a cumprimentou, tirando o dedo indicador da boca para, cavalheiro, lhe fazer uma reverência.

- Pode me chamar de Haruma, L-kun. Não escondo mais o meu nome há três anos, desde nosso último trabalho juntos. Faz bastante tempo... Mais do que eu esperava.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se, pelo que pareceu serem dois minutos.

- Sinto muito – ele disse em um murmúrio. – Obrigado pelo convite. Será ótimo trabalhar com você de novo.

- Não pensou assim quando me deixou de fora do caso Kira – estreitou os olhos.

- Eu tive meus motivos, e um deles foi justamente o seu nome ter sido divulgado para vários policias. Mas esse é um novo caso – apressou-se a continuar quando ela abriu a boca para contestá-lo –, vamos nos concentrar nele.

Ele tirou a mochila do ombro e jogou-a sobre uma poltrona ao lado, puxou do bolso seu persocon para pô-lo na mesinha de centro e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, com as pernas junto ao corpo.

- Só trouxe uma mochila? Não ficará aqui até o caso ser encerrado? Tem dois quartos no apartamento, se o que lhe incomoda é dormir no sofá.

- Trouxe uma mala compacta na mochila – disse enquanto tirava as meias e jogava dentro do tênis. – Ficarei no apartamento, não se preocupe. – Olhou-a por um tempo, e ela retribuiu com o mesmo olhar vazio. – Você cortou o cabelo. Eu gostei.

- Vou te contar sobre o que temos como material – pigarreou.

* * *

_**Comentários;**_

* * *

Olá.

Bem, o segundo capítulo me saiu maior que o primeiro, e a tendência é só aumentar... É realmente impossível manter uma fanfic com tantos personagens em um bom nível sem gastar umas boas páginas. Eu tenho quatro pontos de vista centrais: Akatsuki, Ninjas, Sasuke e Humanos. Em alguns capítulos um dos pontos pode ter mais destaque, em outro capítulo, outro, mas todos sempre aparecem.

Agora, esclarecendo alguns pontos:

_Eu sei que Suigetsu foi aluno de Zabuza, mas isso é uma U.A., há mudanças;_

_Não tirei a dupla personalidade do Zetsu, ele ainda a tem, mas para evitar o negrito e itálico decidi fazer com que ele tenha um conflito interno antes de dizer alguma coisa. As duas entram em consenso e brigam internamente, por isso não há mudança facilmente detectável._

_Sasuke ficou três anos com Orochimaru. Sim, talvez seja importante lembrar disso;_

_Zuko e Roy são parceiros. Ambos mechem com fogo, lembram?;_

_Choujirou, o Espadachim que aparece no mangá, herdou o posto de algum Espadachim antigo. Ele nunca viu Kisame pessoalmente e disse que seu sensei havia contado sobre ele... E ele não tem cara de mercenário, cá entre nós [?] Por isso não o citei no início do capítulo;_

Antes de apresentar os crossover desse capítulo, quero propor um desafio (ou quase isso) *-* O Scar, aquele que rugiu na escola, sabem quem ele é? Todo o mundo, absolutamente todo **O** mundo o conhece, sem exagero. Podem ter visto só uma vez ou apenas ouvido falar, mas o conhecem. Bom, se ainda não sabem quem é vão querer me bater depois, mas... eu _adoro_ ele :B

* * *

_**Crossover;**_

* * *

**Nome:** Doutor Jackal / Akabane Kurodo

**Idade: **36 anos

**Anime / Mangá:** Get Backers

**Quem é ele?:** Akabane é um transportador que usa o codinome de Doutor Jackal*, pois sua principal ferramenta de luta são bisturis. Ele é o vilão-mocinho do anime, mudando de lado de acordo com o nível de diversão que isso pode lhe proporcionar. Todas as decisões de Akabane são tomadas nessa lógica, ele quer apenas se divertir e lutar com pessoas fortes para medir e aumentar o seu poder, caso necessário. Akabane é geralmente visto com um simpático sorriso, mas não se engane, em um piscar de olhos ele o deixará no chão com um "J" gravado nas costas. A velocidade de Akabane é uma de suas técnicas mais surpreendentes (se for comparar com Naruto, ele deve ser tão rápido quanto Lee e seus bisturis tão perigosos quanto as agulhas de Haku). É um homem relativamente simpático e amável quando não está lutando, pois nesse cenário vira um assassino sanguinário. Com seu sobretudo negro e chapéu de abas largas ele é uma figura sombria.

**Aparência: **http:*/*bukkorosu.*net/*manga/getbackers/agb_kuroudo001.*jpg(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download: **http:/*/www*.animeshade*.com*/index*.php*?page*=Get*.Backers (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

*Jackal = Chacal, para quem não sabe :]

* * *

**Nome:** Scar

**Nome na fanfic:** Shishi*Scar

**Idade na fanfic:** 34 anos

**Filme:** The Lion King / O Rei Leão

**Quem é ele?:** (preciso mesmo dizer? *é atingida por pedras*) Ele é o vilão do primeiro filme "O Rei Leão" e pai adotivo do jovem leão do segundo, o Kovu. Scar é o irmão mais velho do rei Mufasa e nunca superou o fato de o irmão mais novo ter sido escolhido para herdar o trono. Arquitetando planos com as hienas, inimigas dos leões, Scar mata Mufasa e em seguida tenta matar seu sobrinho Simba. Ao contrário do que muita gente pensa, Scar tinha sim as suas leoas, eram as do exílio, ele não freqüentava a Pedra do Rei porque, como o próprio nome diz, ela é apenas para o rei (não existem dois leões machos em um bando). A personalidade de Scar é sarcástica e arrogante, se achando o mais esperto entre os leões. Seu modo de falar, caminhar e agir, somado ao fato de não ser pai biológico de Kovu, faz crescer suspeitas de seu homossexualismo.

**Aparência: **http:/*/img.*listal*.com/*image/1197779/500full*.jpg (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Aparência Humana: **http:/*/29*.media*.tumblr*.com/*iVk7czwuQlt6lfjvV5vPAybAo1_400*.png(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

(não achei o filme para download, mas deve ter em partes no youtube... E provavelmente, se você não tiver o dvd, alguém que você conhece tem).

*Shishi = Leão

* * *

**Nome: **Kiriyama Kazuo

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Livro / ****Mangá / Filme:** Battle Royale / Battle Royale I: Survival Program

**Quem é ele?: **Geneticamente incapaz de sentir; quando criança sofreu um acidente de carro onde um pedaço de seu cérebro foi destruído. Depois disso Kiriyama nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele tem sempre uma expressão desdenhosa na face, até mesmo quando está matando, aprende qualquer coisa instantaneamente, observando ou lendo sobre ela. Em Battle Royale, onde uma turma de jovens é posta em uma ilha para matar uns aos outros, Kiriyama foi responsável pela maioria das mortes, assassinando até mesmo seus subordinados de gangue – embora eles o tenham como líder, ele sequer teve qualquer reação àqueles homens o seguindo. Geralmente é calado, não se surpreende por pouco e nunca perde a calma (nem mesmo quando recebe um tiro na cabeça ou tem que se proteger de uma explosão). Kiriyama decidiu se mataria os seus colegas de sala no cara ou coroa.

**Aparência: **http:/*/outskirtsbattledome*.wikispaces*.com/file/view/Kiriyama_manga*.jpg/125158635/Kiriyama_manga.*jpg(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download: **http:/*/site*.avidown.*net/index.*php?*option*=com_sobi2&sobi2Task=sobi2Details&catid*=49&sobi2Id=420&Itemid=87(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

* * *

**Nome:** Zuko

**Idade:** 21* anos

**Cartoon:** Avatar: The Last Airbender / Avatar: A Lenda de Aang

**Quem é ele?: **Começa como antagonista da serie e acaba como um dos mocinhos. Zuko é o Príncipe do Fogo e tem fixação em recuperar a sua honra – tenta isso partindo para capturar o Avatar, o que tenta fazer em grande parte da serie. Esse é um personagem cheio de contradições, pois enquanto não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja e se apresenta de forma ameaçadora e cruel, em outras situações mostra-se solidário e cuidadoso. Zuko é autoritário, resmungão, energético e também bastante ciumento. Usa uma fachada dura de frieza, mas aos poucos ela vai ruindo e percebemos que Zuko é amigável e até mesmo cômico por perder facilmente a calma e ficar encabulado. Como guerreiro ele é extremamente habilidoso.

**Aparência: **http:/**.blogspot*.com/_*zz0yORhFEQE/S_z7l-BjT9I/AAAAAAAAFd8/tH9LP0FiXdo/s1600/zuko112.*jpg(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download: **http:/*/www*.estadoavatar.*hbe.*com.*br/episodioy.*php (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

*16 no cartoon, mas vi necessidade de deixá-lo mais velho.

* * *

**Nome:** Roy Mustang

**Idade: **32 anos

**Anime / Mangá: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Quem é ele?: **Irônico, mulherengo e egocêntrico. Tem um respeitável cargo no exército e seus homens o admiram; adora fazer piadinhas quanto à altura do protagonista da serie e está sempre roubando as namoradas de um dos soldados. Mustang é um amigo fiel, um soldado valente, um homem admirável. É chamado de Alquimista da Chama, pois usa os selos nas luvas para criar chamas ao estalar dos dedos. Apesar disso, tem problemas em conseguir matar civis. É bastante exibido, andando sempre com o queixo para cima, mas sabe quando levar as coisas a sério e principalmente quando tirar sarro dos outros.

**Aparência: **http:/*/1.*bp.**/_M05ge6O3rAs/*TDdH32QQbSI/AAAAAAAAAv4/8UB3Ru_hfmY/s1600/roymustang.*jpg (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download: **http:/*/www*.animeshade*.com*/index*.php*?page*=Fullmetal-1 (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

* * *

Pronto, capítulo encerrado. Nos vemos na próxima semana.

_**Não ponha nos favoritos ou alertas sem deixar uma review, por favor.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Eles Atacam em Silêncio

No capítulo anterior...

_ - Trouxe uma mala compacta na mochila – disse enquanto tirava as meias e jogava dentro do tênis. – Ficarei no apartamento, não se preocupe. – Olhou-a por um tempo, e ela retribuiu com o mesmo olhar vazio. – Você cortou o cabelo. Eu gostei._

_ - Vou te contar sobre o que temos como material – pigarreou._

* * *

"**Você vê um cão rosnar quando está bravo, e abanar o rabo quando está feliz. Agora, **_**eu **_**rosno quando estou feliz e balanço o rabo quando estou bravo. Logo, sou louco.**_**"**_

**- Gato de Cheshire **_(Alice no País das Maravilhas; Pág. 84)_

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo III – Eles Atacam em Silêncio_

- Aqui está a fita da hora do assalto. É algo bastante surpreendente – apertou um botão do controle e as imagens começaram a rodar.

_ Viam o interior do banco, onde tudo corria tranqüilamente, até quatro homens mascarados se materializarem no centro da recepção, espalhando fumaça. Rapidamente um deles brandiu que todos ficarem imóveis no chão, enquanto os outros corriam aos caixas, carregando persocons sem rosto. Foi aí que um cidadão gritou que eles não estavam armados e tentou render o que cuidava dos reféns. O homem socou-lhe a face e fez o cidadão rolar alguns metros, esbarrar em uma mesa e quebrá-la ao meio. Ele olhou para os demais reféns, agora assombrados com tamanha força, e perguntou se mais alguém queria "tentar uma gracinha"._

_ Vários minutos se estenderam então, onde os homens mascarados transferiam os créditos de todos os caixas e também dos reféns. Quando seus persocons atingiram o limite, tomaram alguns e começaram encher suas memórias. Eles pareciam despreocupados e desdenhosos; faziam piadas entre si e, em dado momento, até mesmo pararam para ir ao banheiro e tomar água._

_ Um policial entrou pela porta da frente e atirou em um dos assaltantes, mas de forma inexplicável ele desapareceu e reapareceu no ar, fazendo vários movimentos com as mãos (eram rápidos demais para serem captados a olho nu). Posicionando os dedos junto à boca, uma rajada de fogo saiu de seu corpo e atingiu o policial, que correu aos berros para o exterior do banco._

_ Um deles – parecia ser o líder – gritou para serem rápidos. Arrancaram apressados as jóias e objetos de valor dos reféns e funcionários do banco. O que cuidava dos reféns espiou pela janela e gritou para os outros: "Kakuzu-sensei está lá fora!". Eles se entreolharam e, um a um, desapareceram deixando nuvens de fumaça._

A tela dividiu-se em duas quando o guarda saiu em chamas pela porta. Agora mostrava também o exterior do banco.

_Nas imagens ao lado um homem que também tinha o rosto coberto por uma máscara saltou do topo do prédio. Das mangas de seu sobretudo vários fios saíam e iam ao encontro dos policiais, os perfurando e matando. Ele pousou sobre uma viatura, cujos vidros quebraram com o impacto de sua queda e peso. Desceu em um pulo ao notar um policial o olhando. Os fios tornaram a sair e perfurar o corpo do policial. O homem de sobretudo abaixou-se para apanhar alguma coisa, colocando-a no bolso, então os fios transpassaram a cabeça do oficial caído._

_ Ele voltou-se para a janela do banco no mesmo momento em que o homem lá dentro o olhava. Apontou o indicador para ele e disse algo incompreensível, legendado como "eu vou matar vocês, idiotas!"._

_ Entrou correndo pela porta da frente poucos segundos depois dos quatro terem desaparecido. Olhou os reféns, parecendo se decidir sobre o que fazer com eles. Estendeu o braço e os fios negros envolveram o corpo de um homem e o puxaram enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar. Após avaliá-lo com cuidado deixou que os fios perfurassem seu corpo lentamente, fazendo os outros reféns gritarem de horror à cena._

_ Quando o homem parou de berrar, jogou o corpo no chão e disse para os demais (a voz agora era abafada pela máscara, mas o áudio era melhor): "Farei o mesmo com vocês se abrirem à boca sobre o que viram aqui". Com isso ele desapareceu da mesma forma que os outros._

A gravação terminava aí. Haruma e L ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, deixando o cérebro processar as imagens. Ela já as vira dezenas de vezes, mas ele fazia agora seu primeiro relatório sobre o caso que ficara conhecido pelo público como "Massacre no Banco Nacional de Créditos". A frase não era equivocada, pensava ele agora que vira a morte de inúmeros policiais.

- Os símbolos que eles usam... – ele começou devagar. Apanhou um par de luvas sobre a mesinha de centro e as pôs. Movimentando os dedos podia ter acesso às opções do vídeo sem o controle. Fez as imagens voltarem, deu zoom nas costas dos coletes dos quatro assaltantes, depois no sobretudo do quinto, e pôs as imagens lado a lado. – Nuvens vermelhas. Deve ser a marca de alguma facção terrorista.

- Já pesquisei isso. Não temos nenhum registro dessa marca.

- Podem ter sido deletados. – Abriu a imagem e voltou o vídeo, rodando agora em câmera lenta. – Eles são rápidos – comentou quando os quatro apareceram correndo e um deles atirou uma bomba de fumaça, para causar a impressão de que haviam se materializado. Voltou a imagem mais devagar. – Incrivelmente rápidos.

- Não precisam de bombas de fumaça, qualquer um que presenciasse isso acharia que haviam surgido do nada – apanhou um cubo e começou a girar as peças.

- A menos que...

- As bombas de fumaça não fossem para nós. Se forem de uma facção deve existir mais da espécie deles.

- Reparou nas roupas? Por que um usa sobretudo e os outros coletes? Aquele ali – apontou um dos quatro – chamou-o de "sensei", professor. É um padrão.

- Sobretudos para professores e coletes para alunos?

- Acredito que sim – mordeu o polegar. – Mas alunos e professores _do que_?

x-**X**-x

Novamente a dupla tinha que dormir ao ar livre e comer enlatados. Não era a melhor forma de acordar e isso geralmente não os deixava de bom humor, mas toda a irritação pareceu esvaecer e dar lugar à preocupação quando avistaram uma pequena casa no topo de uma colina demarcada com cerca. Um bonito e peludo cão dormia à entrada.

- É melhor trocarmos de roupa – disse Itachi.

O companheiro assentiu e começou a desabotoar o sobretudo. Pôs a mochila no chão e apanhou de lá duas camisas simples usadas por humanos. Estendeu a maior ao azul e vestiu a menor sobre a camisa shinobi de rede. Prendeu novamente os cabelos, guardou os sobretudos, bandanas e a camisa de Kisame então jogou a mochila no ombro. Voltando-se ao parceiro o observou colocar um relógio de pulso e acionar um botão. Sua pele mudou de cor, os cabelos ficaram compridos – embora ainda azulados – e as marcas ao lado dos olhos agora azuis desapareceram.

- Vamos – começou a andar em direção a casa.

Itachi nunca o vira tão sério como nos últimos dias. Era desconfortável e estranho olhar a face de Kisame sem um sorriso ou uma piada. Parecia ter trocado de parceiro.

O Hoshigaki tocou a campainha e aguardaram alguns segundos até a porta deslizar para o lado e uma senhora aparecer, olhando-os com curiosidade com seus olhinhos miúdos na face enrugada.

- Bom dia, senhora – cumprimentou o maior. – Somos amigos de Zabuza e viemos buscá-lo. Ele nos ligou desta casa.

- Oh, claro, claro. Entrem, queridos.

Ela saiu da frente e deixou-os entrar. A sala era simples e aconchegante, com um bonito carpete no chão, quadros e fotos nas paredes e um computador no canto, ao lado de uma televisão de tamanho médio, se comparada as que eles tinham em seus quartos.

- O menino está tomando café na cozinha. Vocês vieram bem cedo – falava enquanto os guiava até a cozinha da casa. – Já tomaram café? Querem comer alguma coisa?

- Obrigado, mas já comemos sim – Itachi respondeu.

- Ah, aqui estão eles – entrou por uma porta e eles a seguiram.

Havia um velho sentado de frente para a porta e Zabuza conversava com ele quando entraram. Ao ouví-los largou seus talheres e voltou-se de imediato para a porta, levantando em um pulo e cambaleando por causa da perna engessada.

- Kisame! – exclamou em um tom simpático, bem diferente do que esperava do _"Demônio da Névoa Oculta"_.

O casal de velhos saiu da cozinha, dizendo que iam buscar suas coisas e acordar Haku. Os acompanharam com o olhar e, quando já estavam longe o bastante para não o ouvirem, Zabuza deu um amigável abraço em Kisame e olhou-o de cima a baixo.

- Você está imenso, meu amigo.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio – riu-se o Hoshigaki. Era a primeira vez em dias que ouvia sua sonora gargalhada.

Como ele sabia quem era? Questionava-se Itachi.

- Então aprendeu a controlar a transformação, não é? Akito disse que era apenas questão de treino.

Kisame ergueu o pulso e lhe mostrou o relógio.

- É um holograma, Zabuza. Continuo permanentemente azul sem isso. Não queria matar os velhinhos do coração aparecendo daquele jeito.

- Ah, sei. Que pena – coçou o queixo sobre as bandagens.

Itachi olhava a Kisame com uma mescla de raiva e surpresa. Quando o maior percebeu apressou-se a dizer para ele:

- O holograma mostra como eu seria se não tivesse feito a transformação, Itachi-san. Não era importante dizer isso para você, néh?

Não respondeu, apenas virou-lhe as costas e olhou pela janela da cozinha. Antes que se pudesse dizer alguma coisa o casal dono da casa entrou, carregando um pequeno rapaz com o peito coberto de bandagens, a cabeça enfaixada e o braço esquerdo imobilizado. Seu rosto e pernas também estavam muito arranhados.

Zabuza se adiantou para oferecer apoio ao rapaz e apanhar a bolsa que o senhor lhe oferecia.

- Aqui, um casaco para cada um – a senhora disse enquanto ajudava Haku a vestir-se. – Para evitar que peguem alguma doença na viagem.

- Vocês tiveram sorte de nós termos visto vocês caindo e de eu ser médico. Tomem mais cuidados quando forem praticar esses seus esportes malucos, rapazes – advertiu o senhor, apertando a mão de Zabuza.

- Obrigado pela estadia, pelas roupas e cuidados – disse Haku, sorrindo-lhes. – Zabuza-san e eu lembraremos de vocês.

Despediram-se à porta da casa e partiram descendo a colina. Se revezariam em carregar Haku, pois ele estava machucado demais para andar e, mesmo insistindo que podia acompanhá-los, perderiam muito tempo. A perna quebrada de Zabuza já os atrasaria o suficiente na volta à base. Podiam se revezar também para carregá-lo, mas andariam mais devagar e acabaria sendo um esforço desnecessário. Como nenhum dos dois era shinobi médico para cuidar da perna quebrada e dos outros ferimentos, tiveram que fazer toda a viagem andando.

x-**X**-x

- Muito bem, tenho algum voluntário para essa demonstração? – Akabane perguntou a sua turma. No mesmo momento várias mãos se ergueram por toda a sala. – Ora ora, é bom ver que estão tão entusiasmados com...

Teve que parar a frase no meio quando o vidro da janela se estilhaçou com a invasão de dois homens com faces destemidas. Não teve tempo de analisá-los, no instante seguinte avançavam em sua direção com fúria; um deles fazendo graciosos movimentos antes de lançar em sua direção rajadas de fogo, o outro estalando os dedos e igualmente tentando atingí-lo com fogo.

Pulou para trás da mesa e apanhou sua bolsa, em um rápido movimento puxando um sobretudo negro e chapéu de abas largas. Quando um deles (o que tinha cabelos mais compridos e usava a jaqueta fechada) fez menção de atingi-lo, flechou a mão e dos espaços entre os dedos surgiram bisturis reluzentes, que foram jogados no atacante. O tempo que ele usou para se desvencilhar foi o suficiente para vestir o sobretudo e aprumar o chapéu sobre o cabelos desalinhados, deixando a pequena fenda na aba para a frente.

- _Bloody_ _Sword_ – murmurou, e na sua mão surgiu uma espada vermelha.

Avançou contra aqueles que o atacavam e, em uma perfeita sincronia, o punho e os dedos estalados lançaram uma única e enorme bola de fogo em sua direção. Saltou para o lado, escorando-se à parede para esperar o fogo extinguir-se. Ao olhar para frente viu as faces abismadas de seus alunos. Os olhos fúcsia de Jackal estreitaram em sua face magra. Eles o estavam atacando em pleno expediente, isso era desagradável.

Lançou-se em direção aos dois com bisturis entre os dedos e atirou-os diversas vezes seguidas, acompanhando as esquivas dos oponentes, mas tomando o cuidado de não atingir nenhuma criança. Enquanto um deles tirava da jaqueta um giz e rabiscava algo no chão, protegido pelo companheiro, conseguiu atingí-lo no ombro esquerdo e o fez cambalear e cair pela janela.

- Roy! – o rapaz gritou, cessando suas investidas para pular à janela, na esperança de apanhar o parceiro antes que atingisse o chão.

Jackal correu atrás dele e pôs as mãos nas bordas da janela, mas antes de pular voltou-se aos alunos – que a essa altura já estavam tentando levantar-se para espiar melhor a incrível batalha – e lhes disse:

- Fiquem aí. Volto em alguns instantes – com um sorriso apaziguador na bela face ele pulou a janela.

Pousou suavemente no chão do refeitório e olhou a sua volta. As árvores artificiais estavam recolhidas, apenas uma se erguia a sua frente: o velho salgueiro, a única árvore de verdade na cidade. Concentrou-se nele por um tempo, esperando que os dois estivessem escondidos ali. Ou isso, ou pularam os muros, ou... Estavam atrás! Virou-se imediatamente, a tempo de ver ambos saltando do terceiro andar, com os pés prontos para chutá-lo. Saltou em seu encontro, com a espada vermelha na mão.

O som de um rugido e um vulto negro saltando entre eles desviou sua atenção. Viu o mais jovem dos dois, o de cabelos mais compridos, sendo agarrado e jogado ao chão, bolando aos socos com o vulto desconexo. A distração foi uma abertura para o outro, Roy, que lhe acertou a face, mas não teve tanta sorte na segunda tentativa. Jackal apanhou sua perna no ar e então ambos caíram no solo. Akabane conseguiu se firmar com dificuldade, ainda segurando a perna do adversário, girou-o e lançou de encontro as mesas do refeitório. Roy gemeu ao bater as costas e a nuca na quina da mesa.

Pôde parar para analisar o adversário enquanto ele se erguia. Usava um tapa-olho, a jaqueta aberta, o nome no peito sob uma nuvem vermelha, que também estampava suas costas.

O parceiro surgiu em um salto ao seu lado. Mais jovem, com uma cicatriz de queimadura no olho, as vestes rasgadas, filetes de sangue escorrendo na pele alva, a jaqueta fechada e nome "Zuko" sob a mesma nuvem vermelha.

- Quem são seus amigos?

Olhou para o lado e viu Scar juntar-se a ele, os dentes mal lhe cabiam na boca, os olhos eram ferozes e as garras afiadas sujas de sangue. Mais do que nunca lembrava um enorme e pomposo felino de juba negra.

- Roy-san e Zuko-san – voltou-se aos dois. – Não me importaria em atender a um pedido de luta. Não é muito educado invadir meu local de trabalho desse jeito. Agora, tenho que voltar a minha sala de aula, mas podemos marcar um novo encontro, se não se importarem em esperar algumas horas, é claro – sorria, com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando o chapéu.

- Não será preciso, doutor – Roy dizia enquanto massageava a nuca. – Você é bom. Só queríamos ver isso. Entraremos em contato com você mais tarde. Zuko, entregue a ele.

O rapaz jogou a Akabane um persocon usando jaqueta igual às deles.

- Ah, mais uma coisa: aquele ali será o seu parceiro, não esse... esse cara aí do seu lado – apontou o salgueiro ao lado deles, onde Kiriyama os observava com braços cruzados e olhar vazio. – Talvez o líder mude de idéia quando souber que você já tem um parceiro. Não desligue o persocon – e voltou-se ao rapaz ao seu lado, que limpava o sangue dos cortes na face com a manga. – Vamos?

Viraram as costas e saíram em direção à entrada da escola. Jackal ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Kiriyama, que retribuía ao olhar com igual desdém. Repentinamente ele levou a mão à coleira em seu pescoço e soltou um grunhido de dor. Lançando uma última olhadela para Jackal saiu calmamente pelo refeitório, em direção aos dois que o esperavam risonhos com um controle nas mãos.

- É um mascote – Scar lhe disse, desviando sua atenção dos três. – Usava uma coleira de tratamento de choque. Só um animal ridículo.

Não respondeu, apenas começou a andar de volta a escola enquanto tirava o sobretudo e era seguido pelo colega de trabalho.

- Por que veio me ajudar, Scar-san?

- De nada – disse com escárnio, estreitando os olhos verdes. – Vi vocês pela janela, achei que dois contra um não era muito justo.

- Não era necessário.

Nesse ponto se separaram. Akabane tomou o corredor para sua sala, perdido em pensamentos, enquanto Scar subia as escadas para a sua, rugindo em mente xingamentos ao arrogante moreno.

Foi a sua vez de ter uma visita indesejada e inesperada.

Havia um adolescente, quase uma criança, de pé em uma grande janela aberta. Os lábios finos e brancos lhe sorriam, mostrando os caninos pontiagudos. Os cabelos em mescla de loiro e cinza tremeluziam delicados na altura dos ombros, e apareciam entre eles duas orelhas felinas e eriçadas. Os dedos magros seguravam o nó da gravata do uniforme, mostrando as unhas pontudas, e os olhos amarelos tinham pupila em fenda.

- Finalmente, senhor Scar – lhe disse com um leve sotaque inglês, sua voz arrastando como o miar preguiçosos de um gato.

- Exterminador?

- O que você acha? – e avançou sobre o professor com um grunhido felino brotando de sua garganta.

O rugido de Scar quando deteve as unhas finas do garoto de atingirem sua face ecoou pelo corredor vazio. Uma nova ameaça veio do rapaz, sobressaindo-se ao som que o mais velho emitia. Quem não os visse imaginaria um gato arisco brigando com um leão enfurecido.

- Agora eles também estão fabricando crianças? – perguntou em tom de deboche, acertando com as garras a perna do rapaz, que ao esquivar-se acabou por revelar uma cauda castanha, que desconcentrou Scar e o fez rir com gosto. – Um rabo? Eles te coloram um rabo, menino? E querem que se leve um exterminador à sério quando ele tem um _rabo_?

A cauda do rapaz prendeu as pernas de Scar e o derrubaram. Quando caiu em si o pé do oponente fechava em seu pescoço enquanto ele o olhava com fúria.

- É, eu acho deve levar exterminadores a sério, professor.

Cravou as unhas no pé do rapaz, mas ele não cedeu, nem mesmo demonstrou sentir dor. Claro que não sentiria, ele era um exterminador; apenas um persocon idiota de luta.

Quatro bisturis reluzentes acertaram-no no braço e peito em seqüência, forçando-o a recuar com sangue banhando o uniforme. Scar e o rapaz olharam para o início do corredor, de onde Akabane os olhava com um sorriso.

O exterminador olhou de Scar para Akabane e de volta para Scar, então pulou no parapeito da janela e disse com sua voz gatuna:

- Eu voltarei.

Correu para a janela a tempo de vê-lo cair de pé no chão e pular o muro da escola.

- Avisei que mandariam exterminadores – disse Akabane. – Estão colocando eles em todos os lugares, por precaução.

- Não era um exterminador comum; ele sangrou. Deve ser um mascote livre, ou usado pelo governo... Ótimo, agora tenho uma aberração no meu encalce – suspirou. – Não posso voltar para casa – olhou Akabane. – Você mora aqui perto?

- Relativamente. Por quê?

- Você tem um hóspede – deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Akabane e virou-se para o corredor. – Gosto de carne mal-passada e não vou dormir no sofá. Ah, passaremos no meu apartamento para pegar algumas coisas, não posso usar essas suas roupas horríveis... Nada pessoal, é claro. Pode me fazer um favor? Avise ao diretor que um aluno era na verdade um exterminador de shinobis que vivem ilegalmente entre humanos. Há! Brincadeira. Invente qualquer coisa.

Enquanto ele andava não pôde deixar de reparar, com cenho franzido, em seu rebolado e passada graciosa. Scar acenou-lhe com um sorriso e virou o corredor dizendo:

- Me espere na saída.

Akabane passou a mão pelos cabelos. Em que fora se meter?

x-**X**-x

Acordou e, sem abrir os olhos, tateou a cama a procura da pele macia ou dos cabelos perfumados da companheira. Não os achou em parte alguma. Sentou-se em um sobressalto e varreu os olhos pelo cômodo, suspirando aliviado ao achá-la penteando os cabelos ruivos de frente ao espelho, usando apenas um conjunto de peças íntimas. Sorriu maroto e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando-a em silêncio.

- Finalmente acordou, hein Suigetsu? – ela resmungou ao vê-lo no canto do espelho. – Dorme como uma rocha. Poderiam explodir a parede do quarto e você nem se mexeria.

Ele riu.

- Bom dia pra você também.

- Já é quase uma da tarde – corrigiu-o. – Enquanto você dormia algumas coisas aconteceram. Ligaram do primeiro hotel onde ficamos, apareceram perguntando por nós. Sasuke e o Quarteto do Som.

- O velho não disse nada, certo?

- Não, mas estou preocupada. Orochimaru-sama não mandaria o Quarteto junto, Sasuke-kun já é mais que suficiente para derrotar nós dois.

- Karin... Ontem vi Hatsuharu e ele me disse que Sasuke soltou a todos e... bem... ele _matou_ Orochimaru.

A ruiva olhou-o com uma expressão tão vazia na face que por um momento Suigetsu imaginou que ela não se importava, porém, no instante seguinte, ela lhe deu as costas e entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

- Olha, isso é uma coisa boa, pelo menos eles não querem nos matar... Espero – completou em tom mais baixo. – Vamos continuar escondidos por um tempo e esperar a poeira baixar.

Ela saiu do banheiro já vestida e lhe afirmou com a cabeça.

- Vamos embora daqui antes que eles apareçam. Quero ver Kabuto-san e quero _agora_.

Não havia como retrucar diante da ferocidade de seu olhar. Levantou-se em um pulo da cama e começou a se vestir. Agora teriam que começar uma nova procura, desta vez por Yakushi Kabuto. Não se importava em procurá-lo desde que no final pusesse suas mãos naquele homem repugnante.

x-**X**-x

A dor percorria seu corpo em espasmos regulares. Socos atingiam-no de dentro para fora. Seu corpo se mexia e algo entrava por suas narinas e saía deixando uma sensação afável. Havia também algo macio sob si. _Macio_. Como? Sabia o nome, pois restavam resíduos da sensação em seu cérebro, mas como poderia estar sentido? Não sabia porque aquela sensação de que algo errado invadia-o.

Foi aí que sentiu algo tão macio quanto o material sob si pousar em seu peito. Um aroma invadiu suas narinas quando puxaram o ar involuntariamente. "Lavanda" foi a melhor definição que pôde dar àquele aroma, embora não pudesse ter certeza de qual cheiro a lavanda de verdade tinha.

Abriu os olhos e reparou que as pálpebras estavam pesadas demais. O local iluminado misturava-se em diversas cores; nada tinha foco. Piscou algumas vezes. Podia distinguir uma silhueta o observando de perto, os cabelos macios sobre seu peito e o cheiro de lavanda (que talvez não fosse realmente lavanda) ainda mais forte.

- Danna, como está se sentindo? Hm? Sasori-no-danna?

O som chegava a seus ouvidos sem eco algum. Por que a ausência de eco era tão estranha? Não, não tão estranho quanto o som grave daquela voz ao pronunciar o nome de alguém e um "hm?" preocupado. Ao ouvir aquele baixo resmungo o foco se fez instantaneamente, as cores mais nítidas do que nunca. A imagem familiar do jovem loiro em sua cabeça agora também estava lá, diante de si.

- Deidara?

Como sabia seu nome? Por que aquela sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo ao vê-lo? Céus, estava tão confuso...

- Se lembra de mim? – esboçou um largo sorriso. – O médico disse que podia demorar algumas semanas até recuperar a memória. Não se preocupe, danna, ela vai vir aos poucos – apressou-se a completar quando viu a confusão se formar na face de Sasori. Era a primeira vez que o via expressar alguma reação.

- "Danna"? Você é meu aluno? Meu... filho?

- Não, não! Sou seu...

- Parceiro – Sasori disse rapidamente, os olhos levemente arregalados. Observou o loiro por algum tempo. – Seu braço. Não tinha um deles, pelo que me lembro. – o rapaz assentiu. – Qual o meu nome?

- Seu nome? Akasuna no Sasori, hum.

- Escorpião – repetiu em tom baixo. Virou a cabeça para ver melhor o loiro, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. – Eu acho que gostava de você.

- O quê?

- Acho que gostava de você. O que aconteceu? Não me lembro de nada.

- Hmm, bem... Houve uma luta – pigarreou e cobriu por um momento o rosto com a mão, o tom rubro deixando suas bochechas. – Não é bom pra você ouvir tudo agora, tem que descansar, acostumar-se com o corpo novo.

- Corpo novo? O que aconteceu com meu antigo corpo? – ergueu as mãos para vê-las pela primeira vez. Os braços eram pesados; infinitamente pesados, macios e sensíveis. – Por que está tudo tão estranho e diferente? Por que estou sentindo tantas contrações e... sensações de que há coisas dentro de mim, parecem se mexer. O que vocês fizeram comigo? – entrava em pânico. Deidara nunca achou que um dia veria Sasori assim, tão humano, tão atingível...

- Se acalme, danna – pôs a mão sobre a dele. Sasori sobressaltou-se com a sensação do calor e toque. – Nós o transferimos para outro corpo. Era o único jeito, você ia... morrer. Vou te ajudar a se adaptar, hm?

Sasori ainda olhava para aquela mão sobre a dele, causando a estranha quentura. Apertou a mão do loiro, maravilhado com a maciez e calor humano. Olhou para ele.

- Seu rosto está vermelho – observou.

- Hm? – puxou a mão rapidamente, fazendo o braço de Sasori despencar no colchão. – Vamos, sente-se. Vou chamar o médico para fazer alguns exames.

Levantou rapidamente e avançou para a porta, mas então notou a extrema dificuldade que o ruivo encontrava em sentar-se. Simplesmente não achava um modo de fazê-lo, empregava força exagerada ou reduzida sempre que tentava. Voltou para ajudá-lo, sabendo naquele momento que seriam longos dias de dedicação, e aspirando que ele não recobrasse completamente a memória, que lhe restasse um pouco da curiosidade que o fazia tocá-lo, mas não a lembrança de que já o havia feito antes.

x-**X**-x

- Ah, aí está você! – Kiba exclamou ao abrir a porta e encontrar a Hyuuga da Névoa sentada defronte a tv. – Estava te procurando.

Lela já melhorara consideravelmente seu estado físico desde que chegara a base da Folha. Passava a maior parte do tempo com Kiba, que a havia encontrado e fora à primeira pessoa com quem falou no lugar. Isso parecia passar-lhe confiança, pois com os demais ela era sempre cautelosa. Os Hyuuga também estavam muito interessados nela. Hiashi, seu líder, já havia feito-lhe um interrogatório, mas, assim como Kurenai e Tsunade, não obteve resultados. Ela não lembrava de absolutamente nada.

- Hinata e eu vamos treinar, não quer vim? – ele espiou o que ela via. Um noticiário ainda falava do assalto à banco e das investigações.

- Claro – Lela desligou a tv. – Desde que cheguei aqui ainda não vi a luz do sol.

- Imaginei que gostaria.

Nesse instante a porta abriu e Neji entrou, acompanhado de Lee. O Hyuuga lançou um demorado e frio olhar para a moça antes de voltar-se a Kiba e lhe entregar um bilhete escrito à mão.

- Entregue a Shino.

- Por que você mesmo não entrega? – apanhou o papel com um resmungo.

- Não consegui achá-lo. São ordens diretas de Tsunade-sama, é assunto urgente.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos com inexpressividade. Por fim Kiba deu-se por vencido, guardou o bilhete no bolso e disse à moça:

- Acho melhor você ir na frente. Tem um mapa da base no fim do corredor, é só ir para a Área de Treinamento Externa, Hinata vai estar esperando lá. Avise a ela que vou depois, está bem?

Acenou e saiu da sala com Neji e Lee, mas o moreno de estranhas roupas verdes não seguiu o companheiro de time. Assim que Neji virou o corredor, segurou-lhe o ombro e disse em tom baixo, para que mais ninguém ouvisse:

- Posso falar com você, em particular?

Kiba olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Claro.

Andaram mais um pouco até encontrarem outra porta. Ao entrarem Lee apertou um botão que fez uma luz vermelha surgir na parte superior da porta, avisando que estava trancada. Em seguida virou-se embaraçado para encarar o Inuzuka.

- Kiba-kun você... se lembra de Liza?

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome. E era possível esquecer daquilo? Depois de tantos anos ainda lhe causava incrível repulsa. Por ser Lee a lhe falar dela, mais do que se fosse qualquer outro, sabia que não seria uma conversa agradável.

- Ela está morta – achou ser a melhor forma de começar a conversa, mas a expressão pesarosa do rapaz o fez arrepender-se. – Lee, o que ainda está remexendo nessa história? Ela traiu você, traiu a Folha e traiu o clã duas vezes.

As palavras atingiam o rapaz como facas afiadas. Contendo o impulso de começar a inventar lorotas para defender os atos de Inuzuka Liza, disse o que lhe incomodava:

- Eu a vi.

- O quê? – exclamou. – Isso é impossível! Eu, você, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai-sensei e Izumo-san vimos quando ela pulou do precipício e explodiu. Vários Akatsukis também viram e até tentaram socorrê-la na hora.

- Eu sei! Eu estava lá! – eram raras as ocasiões em que o Rock levantava a voz. – Mas eu vi! Há alguns dias, na missão para trazer Gaara-kun de volta. Ela tentou me... explodir – receou antes de completar a frase. – Deus, Kiba, eu sei o que eu vi, está bem? Eu a reconheceria até por trás de um bunshin – lágrimas começavam a surgir em seus olhos. – Você sabe disso. Mas... Ela não pode estar viva, pode? Nós a vimos explodir, não vimos? Não há nenhuma habilidade Inuzuka que permitisse...

O fim da frase foi abafado pelos soluços. Kiba adiantou-se para amparar o amigo que desabava de joelhos no chão. Ajudou-o a erguer-se novamente e o sentou na poltrona mais próxima, esperando que se acalmasse.

- Não – respondeu quando o choro de Lee cessara quase completamente. – Nenhum jutsu que eu conheça, pelo menos.

- Yosh – enxugou os olhos e o rosto com a manga. – Obrigado, Kiba-kun. Era só isso que eu queria saber.

- Você não devia ficar remoendo essa história, cara, é só um conselho.

Ele levantou-se, lhe mostrou o polegar em sinal positivo e saiu com um fraco sorriso nos lábios. Aquele sinal nunca fora tão vazio como naquela vez.

x-**X**-x

Zabuza, Kisame e Itachi estavam sentados no escritório de Nagato, esperando-o em silêncio mórbido que era quebrado apenas pelo bater dos dedos do Momochi na mesa. Aquilo já os estava enlouquecendo. Quando o moreno de cabelos compridos fez menção de reclamar a porta atrás deles abriu e o líder entrou. Rapidamente olharam para trás e acompanharam seus passos delicados até a acolchoada cadeira atrás da mesa.

- Então, o que queriam me contar? – perguntou Nagato.

Demoraram algum tempo absorvendo sua presença antes de qualquer pronunciação.

- Zabuza nos disse que ouviu sons de luta shinobi enquanto estava abrigado na casa dos humanos – começou Kisame. – Na volta investigamos e achamos uma das bases de Orochimaru completamente deserta e destruída.

- Ele devia estar usando algum genjutsu contra os humanos, para evitar que achassem o lugar. Estava a céu aberto, visível a qualquer um. Foi bem audacioso da parte dele construir uma base em território humano – Itachi falava com olhar desdenhoso. – Achamos o cemitério onde ele enterrava os subordinados mortos e experiências falhas. No fim havia três grandes mausoléus, os dos pais dele e, ao centro, o dele próprio. Abrimos e encontramos seu corpo, morto há horas.

Nagato esfregou o indicador em uma ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas nos segundos em que se estendeu o silêncio.

- Tem certeza de que era dele?

- Usava o anel. – O Uchiha tirou o objeto do bolso e depositou-o na mão estendida de Nagato. – Não saiu com muita facilidade, tivemos que arrancar o dedo do cadáver.

- Entendo – apertou-o na mão fechada. – Saiam.

Obedeceram imediatamente.

O líder da Akatsuki observou-os sair em silêncio e a porta fechou-se com um deslizar suave. Virou a cadeira para o lado e admirou o anel contra a luz que emergia fraca pelas frestas da janela. Olhou aos seus pés, vendo sibilar uma belíssima serpente albina. Fechou novamente o anel na mão e sorriu.

x-**X**-x

Separou as pernas e apanhou das costas a sua foice. A sua volta tudo estava tranqüilo até demais. Procurava alguma presença, mas era realmente difícil lutar contra...

- ACHEI!

Lançou a foice em uma rocha, fazendo-a transpassar com um barulho ensurdecedor e acertar um shinobi grotesco de face inexpressiva. O homem saltou para desviar do ataque e Hidan acompanhou-o com novas investidas. O adversário era rápido, mas por diversas vezes escapou por muito pouco das lâminas de sua foice.

Nos primeiros minutos todas as rochas haviam sido reduzidas a pequenas pedras e não havia mais onde se esconder. Logo o shinobi teve que parar de fugir e encará-lo de frente. Ele apanhou duas espadas e avançou na direção do Akatsuki; Hidan levava sua enorme foice com um sorriso. Antes que chegasse perto para ser atingido lançou a foice e acertou-o no braço quando tentou desviar, puxando-a rapidamente logo depois. Olhou as lâminas, mas não havia nenhuma gota de sangue.

- Que porra é essa?

Antes que pudesse pensar em uma nova estratégia recebeu um forte soco na face que o fez arrastar por alguns metros.

- Pára! – gritou, estendendo o braço ao homem que realizava uma seqüência de selos. – Pare essa merda.

Tudo ficou escuro por um momento, no instante seguinte Hidan estava lançado no chão de uma sala de frente a um robô com carcaça mutável. O robô saiu da posição de luta e pôs os braços junto ao corpo, em seguida os olhos apagaram e ele ficou imóvel.

- Patético.

O Akatsuki levantou-se e olhou para o lado. Um moreno mascarado o observava através de um vidro. Pôs a foice de volta nas costas, estalou o pescoço e saiu caminhando até a porta que se abria na parede uniforme. Olhou raivoso para Kakuzu.

- Não posso usar minha técnica com uma lata velha – explicou.

- Lata velha? Você estava usando o sistema de treinamento mais moderno que...

- Foda-se. Não posso lutar com isso – interrompeu-o. Caminhava pela sala de treinamento de Kakuzu, observando os diversos aparelhos. – Me traga algum fudido com quem eu possa lutar.

- Não leu o regulamento? Nada de lutar com funcionários incapacitados, rapaz.

Hidan resmungou um xingamento e socou o saco de areia ao seu lado. A dor que sentiu fazia parecer que tinha socado um muro de concreto de quarenta centímetros. Recolheu a mão com um gemido de dor e sacudiu-a no ar.

- Merda, o que é isso, Kakuzu? – perguntou em uma exclamação, flexionando os dedos com uma careta.

O mais velho deu uma risadinha irônica e se aproximou do saco que pendia de uma corrente presa ao teto. Mostrou o braço que ficava de cor cinza e socou o aparelho, fazendo-o ir para trás com violência e puxar as correntes com tal força que o teto parecia que ia ceder ao peso.

- Legal – o albino murmurou em falso desdém. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, parando os olhos em uma grande máquina no canto da sala. – E o que é aquilo?

- Não serve pra muita coisa, só ensaia alguns movimentos de luta.

- Parece uma máquina de dança daquelas antigas – observou com um sorriso.

- Segue o mesmo sistema de programação.

- Sério? Da pra dançar com aquele treco? – o moreno afirmou com um aceno. – Posso experimentar? Sempre quis ter um negócio desses quando era moleque.

- Fique a vontade – conferiu o relógio sobre a porta de entrada. – Pode ficar com isso se quiser, não me é útil em nada e ocupa muito espaço.

- Poxa, valeu – subia na plataforma e apertava um botão no painel.

- Faça uma relação de todos os aparelhos que você precisa para sua sala de treinamento e me entregue no fim do dia. Até o fim de semana já devem estar instalados, se não forem tão difíceis de achar. Dê uma olhada nos aparelhos dos que vieram antes de você e veja se não quer ficar com nada. Enquanto isso pode usar a minha sala ou a do sexto andar, é lá onde todos treinamos às vezes – enquanto falava aproximava-se de onde o rapaz estava para ajudá-lo a iniciar o programa.

- Se todos tem uma sala de treinamento particular por que iam querer dividir uma com geral?

- Não a usamos para treinar mesmo, só para conversar e se exibir – passava as imagens na tela com o pé em um botão verde na plataforma. – Geralmente nos domingos, quando não temos missões, vamos para lá jogar conversa fora. Nagato-sama acha necessário que estejamos interagindo uns com os outros – apertou um outro botão. – Certo, está pronto.

O rapaz olhou-o por algum tempo. Quando notou estar sendo observado Kakuzu retribuiu ao olhar.

- Não quer jogar comigo?

- Tenho aula em cinco minutos. A propósito, a sua primeira começa em quinze minutos, com as crianças menores; são apenas doze. A mais volumosa tem quarenta, são os entre quatorze e dezenove anos.

- O quê? Espere um pouco, ninguém me falou que eu tinha que dar aulas.

- Todos temos – suspirou. – Já programei o seu persocon para todos os dias lhe alertar sobre os horários e te levar para as salas. São três turmas, cada aula tem três horas e um intervalo de quinze minutos entre elas. Duas vezes na semana, não esqueça.

- Cara, eu não tenho a mínima vocação para professor – falava enquanto virava o rosto para ver quem descia pelo elevador no canto da sala.

Era o homem de cor azul que vira nas refeições e na fotografia na parede. Ele se aproximou olhando de um para o outro e parou de frente para Kakuzu. Parecia absurdo que ele fosse ainda maior que o moreno, fazia Hidan sentir-se minúsculo.

- Kisame – cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça. – Não ouvi você tocar.

- Ah, desculpe, não achei que fosse se importar, a porta do quarto estava aberta e o elevador destravado.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer?

- Uma missão para...

- Nós dois?

- Não, _vocês_ dois.

Hidan não deixou de reparar que Kakuzu pareceu decepcionado e o pigarreio de Kisame estava cheio de constrangimento.

- Qual é a missão? – o moreno perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Ir a uma base abandonada de Orochimaru e procurar pistas para as outras bases. Nagato-sama pensou em mandar alguns Classe B, mas achou que vocês quisessem fazer um teste – tirou do bolso um pequeno objeto quadriculado. – Aqui, as informações estão no sig.

- Obrigado – apanhou o aparelho oferecido.

Kisame acenou com um sorriso e virou as costas para sair da sala. Quando o elevador chegou ao topo, sob os olhares da dupla, Hidan perguntou:

- Qual é a do azulão?

- O nome dele é Kisame, e ele não gosta desse tipo de comentário. Não vai querer vê-lo zangado, confie em mim. Vamos, temos que cancelar as aulas e apanhar roupas, comida, armas e uma barraca.

Demorou algum tempo olhando-o se dirigir ao elevador antes de seguí-lo.

x-**X**-x

O trânsito no centro da cidade era um caos relativamente controlado, mas ainda assim andar era a melhor opção para quem quisesse chegar rápido em algum local, sem ser interrompido por nenhum guarda ou pego em algum congestionamento. A mulher loira parada em frente a um prédio residencial tinha consciência disso, por isso saíra cedo de casa para chegar as sete da manhã no ponto de encontro. Tinha os cabelos presos e usava roupas formais, carregando no ombro uma bolsa e nas mãos uma prancheta. Seus olhos castanhos eram intimidadores.

Olhou curiosa para a figura masculina que se aproximava, completamente oculta pelas vestes e com andar pesado.

- Riza Hawkeye? – ele perguntou com tom grave e monótono.

- Sim.

- Sou Aburame Shino, ou Shino Aburame para vocês americanos – estendeu a mão a mulher, que apertou-a com firmeza. – Me acompanhe, por favor. Posso levar sua bolsa?

- Não é preciso, obrigada.

Ele lhe acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar por entre as pessoas em direção a entrada do prédio residencial. Passaram pela recepção sem serem interrompidos e viraram o primeiro corredor, encontrando um lance de escadas. Subiram e, na primeira porta do corredor seguinte, Shino postou-se à frente e realizou uma seqüência de selos com as mãos, por fim tocando a porta e fazendo surgir a sua volta, por um breve momento, inscrições em o que pareceu ser tinta preta. Aproximou-se do identificador de retina e levantou os óculos de sol, ao baixá-los digitou uma senha e a porta correu para o lado.

* * *

_**Comentários;**_

* * *

Olá, pessoal :}

Bem, pra começar falemos do Zabuza... Não sei se é impressão minha, mas o achei meio ou completamente OC na primeira cena, porque por mais que eu apagasse e fizesse de novo a imagem de "amigos de infância" não quis sair da minha mente, então ficou assim. Isso não irá se repetir, prometo u.ú

Depois, cenas de luta não são minha especialidade, mas acho que deu pra engolir a "_Jackal vs Roy e Zuko_". Quem conhece o Jackal pode achar que ele pegou muito leve e que podia ter matado os dois em um piscar de olhos, e realmente poderia, mas então eles estariam mortos e não teria participação de Jackal na fic, entende?

_1. Exterminadores, como Scar disse, são persocons de luta que exterminam shinobis que vivem sem autorização entre os humanos. Existem várias classes dentro dos Exterminadores, que aparecerão nos capítulos à frente. Eles não dão a autorização para qualquer um, e Scar teve o seu pedido negado pelo que andou fazendo no clã._

_2. Só para deixar claro, Riza está indo fazer uma vistoria bimestral na base da Folha. Eles o fazem nas outras também, para ver como está a situação._

De crossover só temos mesmo a Riza, Liza e o Exterminador são dois OC.

* * *

_**Crossover;**_

* * *

**Nome:** Riza Hawkeye.

**Idade:** 36 anos

**Anime / Mangá:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Quem é ela?: **É o braço direito de Roy Mustang; daria sua vida em troca de sua proteção. Riza é uma exímia atiradora, sempre andando com duas de suas armas – tem o apelido de Olhos de Falcão (um trocadilho com o seu nome). Riza Hawkeye é uma mulher forte, integra, decidida, racional e muito responsável, que sempre acaba controlando seu superior Roy e os outros colegas de trabalho.

**Aparência: **http:/*/th07*.deviantart*.net*/fs7*/300W*/i/*2005/*259*/8/*e/*Riza_Hawkeye_by_hermione*72141*.jpg(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download: **http:/*/www*.animeshade*.com*/index*.php*?page*=Fullmetal-1 (cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

* * *

_**Não ponha nos favoritos ou alertas sem deixar uma review, por favor.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Novas Peças para o Mosaico

No capítulo anterior...

_ Ele lhe acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar por entre as pessoas em direção a entrada do prédio residencial. Passaram pela recepção sem serem interrompidos e viraram o primeiro corredor, encontrando um lance de escadas. Subiram e, na primeira porta do corredor seguinte, Shino postou-se à frente e realizou uma seqüência de selos com as mãos, por fim tocando a porta e fazendo surgir a sua volta, por um breve momento, inscrições em o que pareceu ser tinta preta. Aproximou-se do identificador de retina e levantou os óculos de sol, ao baixá-los digitou uma senha e a porta correu para o lado._

* * *

"_**Quem não assume um risco nunca ganhará uma partida"**_

**-** Paul Keres (_Enxadrista estoniano)_

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo IV – Novas Peças para o Mosaico_

Riza sobressaltou-se ao ver pela porta do que devia ser um pequeno apartamento uma vasta região com árvores e um riacho correndo ao lado, ao fundo um enorme prédio branco com um símbolo semelhante a uma folha no topo, sobre o kanji "Folha" e a mesma palavra repetida em vários idiomas.

- Entre – ele disse enquanto a puxava para dentro.

Ao olhar para trás via que acabaram de sair por uma porta ao lado de várias outras, acopladas a uma imensa parede maciça cujo fim, por mais que tentasse, não podia ver entre as nuvens (a parede também se estendia pelos horizontes).

O rapaz realizou a mesma seqüência de selos, tocou a parede e a porta fechou rapidamente com um click abafado.

- Muito bem, aqui é a base da Folha – Shino dizia e caminhava lentamente ao lado dela em direção ao prédio. – Por quê estou dizendo isso? Porque serei o seu guia enquanto estiver passando esse tempo conosco. Qualquer dúvida, eu estou aqui para tirá-la. Nosso procedimento padrão pede que use essa pulseira e não a tire. E por quê? Caso o faça dentro do prédio terá quinze Ninjas a sua volta prontos para atacá-la como intrusa, o que nós não queremos que aconteça – puxou o pulso da mulher e prendeu uma delicada pulseira com o símbolo da Folha e a frase "Visitante Fiscal". – Por favor, não saia de perto de mim. Por quê? Porque pode acabar se machucando. Mostrarei todo o prédio, te apresentarei a alguns de nossos Ninjas e ajudarei com seu relatório. Não temos nada a esconder.

- Shino, não é? – ele afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Como vocês fazem isso? Como é possível ter um prédio gigantesco dentro de um apartamento?

- Não estamos mais no conjunto habitacional. Na verdade, não estamos mais naquela rua, naquele bairro ou naquela cidade. Como assim? Aqui é somente a base da Folha no país do Fogo. Pode chamar isso de "Universo Paralelo" se quiser, mas não é uma definição muito apropriada. Nossos antepassados tinham capacidade de executar jutsus incríveis e imaginação também não lhes faltava. O poder shinobi ainda é algo muito complexo, todo dia descobrimos coisas novas. Sei que deve estar confusa, mas isso já estava aqui quando chegamos e as informações sobre como foi criado foram se perdendo no tempo.

- Isso é um "eu não sei"?

O Aburame ficou calado, apenas pôs as mãos nos bolsos e continuou a caminhar em direção ao prédio enquanto ela anotava algo em sua prancheta.

- Há outros meios de entrar aqui? Humanos podem achá-los acidentalmente?

- Existem portais espalhados por todo o globo, senhora.

- Senhorita.

- Ah, claro, senhorita. Desculpe-me – parecia meio embaraçado. – É impossível um humano entrar sem a ajuda de um shinobi. Sabe por quê? Porque só Ninjas tem a senha e a retina registrada, nem todos os shinobis tem acesso à entrada para as bases.

- Um humano poderia ser registrado como shinobi?

- Não.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Código genético avançado. Humanos não tem capacidade de manipular seu chakra, o mais próximo que chegam disso é em aulas de yoga. No entanto... – parou de falar ao perceber que estava preste a dizer o que não devia.

- "No entanto"? – aproximou-se.

- Não é importante.

- Diga – sua voz era extremamente autoritária.

- Nós temos um Ninja que nasceu sem chakra.

Riza empalideceu e parou imediatamente de andar. O Aburame, ao perceber não estar sendo acompanhado, voltou-se a ela e já estava para perguntar se estava bem quando ela lhe disse fracamente:

- Qual o nome dele?

- Lee, Rock Lee – respondeu de imediato.

A mulher empalideceu ainda mais, mas havia agora também uma certa decepção em sua face, como se esperasse ouvir outro nome.

- Shino, ele é o único?

- O único que conheço – aproximou-se dela. – Conhece outra pessoa com essa capacidade? Seria uma grande descoberta para nós.

- Não exatamente. Já ouvi falar em Roy Mustang? – perguntou após pensar por vários segundos se deveria mencioná-lo.

- Não. Você não parece estar muito bem, quer entrar e descansar um pouco?

- Seria ótimo.

- Peço que fale japonês para melhor compreensão de todos. É nossa língua oficial.

- Você fala muito bem o meu idioma – isso talvez explicasse o motivo do exagero nos "porquês".

- Obrigado.

Alcançavam os portões da base. Shino mostrou a identificação a dois homens sentados em seus postos de vigília e só então puderam entrar. Assim que as portas se fecharam atrás deles Izumo e Kotetsu trocaram sorrisos maliciosos.

- Entrada de fiscal do governo: sete e dezenove da manhã – Kotetsu dizia ao seu persocon. – Riza Hawkeye conhece Roy Mustang. Registre no arquivo Akatsuki: Informação não deve ser passada sem recompensa.

- Amanhã será um grande dia – comentou Izumo, com um largo sorriso e braços jogados atrás da cabeça.

x-**X**-x

Akabane levantou cedo, como fazia todas as manhãs, vestiu o robe que deixara na mesinha de centro na noite anterior e dirigiu-se a cozinha para preparar o café. Verificou o que tinha na geladeira: ovos, leite, legumes, verduras e frutas, refrigerante, enlatados... Carne. Puxou o recipiente e constatou que tinha apenas um pequeno pedaço de carne. Atirou-o sobre a mesa com uma garrafa de leite e algumas frutas. Ligou a cafeteira e, enquanto o cheiro de café invadia a cozinha, foi preparar o pedaço de carne para o hóspede.

Minutos depois Scar entrou penteando os volumosos cabelos negros, vestindo apenas uma boxer preta. A cintura fina e os ombros mais largos lhe davam um ar majestoso no caminhar delicado que não emitia ruído algum.

- Bom dia – o dono do apartamento cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- É, que seja – estendeu-se sobre a pedra de mármore ao lado de onde Akabane preparava para si uma salada. – Você está com uma cara horrível.

- Só tem um banheiro no apartamento e eu não queria acordar você.

- Quanta gentileza – debochou. – Meu sono é pesado, não me importaria se entrasse no quarto – apoiou o rosto na mão e sorriu. – Você tem uma bela cama, é grande e macia... Não vejo porquê fazer você continuar no sofá quando podemos dividi-la.

Parou o que fazia para encarar o homem sorridente ao seu lado. Pôs as mãos no mármore e abaixou-se para ficar a uma altura próxima a dele, que tinha o tronco deitado ali.

- Scar-san, eu não me importo que se ofereça para morar comigo, que faça exigências ridículas, que acabe com minha água quente, jogue no lixo meus perfumes e cremes, nem mesmo que gaste mais em uma noite do que eu gasto no mês com energia, mas vou deixar algo bem claro e não vou me repetir: gosto de _mulheres_. Você é um homem bonito, mas não vou tolerar que tente me tocar. Estamos entendidos?

O segundo ficou calado o olhando com aquele mesmo sorriso por um longo tempo antes de soltar uma risada sonora. Conteve o riso para tocar o indicador no nariz de Akabane e estreitar os olhos verdes envoltos em sombras escuras na pele morena.

- Você é uma gracinha, doutor. Eu não estava pensando em fazer nada com você, idiota, quando quero alguma coisa não procuro por meio de indiretas – afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto alvo do homem e aproximou-se mais, agora seus narizes quase se tocavam. – Sou bastante direto e gosto de pessoas diretas também. Sabe de uma coisa? Gostei do que você disse, agora sim acho que estou querendo alguma coisa com você.

Passou a língua áspera e felina sobre os lábios brancos de Akabane, que ao toque afastou-se limpando a boca na manga do robe, encarando o sorriso debochador de Scar.

- Faça isso de novo e não terá mais onde se esconder dos exterminadores.

- Tudo bem – respondeu entre risinhos divertidos.

- Vou tomar banho, pode comer sozinho.

Contornou a mesa de mármore com os olhos grudados no moreno de cueca na sua cozinha, receando que ao virar as costas ele tentasse alguma coisa. O tentador sorriso era mais luxurioso do que nunca em sua bela face.

Ao chegar na porta da cozinha Akabane voltou-se para a sala e percebeu, com um sorriso, que seria um dia agitado. Os problemas com Scar esvaíram da sua mente ao ver Kiriyama, Roy e Zuko na sua sala. Os dois de jaqueta Akatsuki amontoados na sua estante e o rapaz mais jovem parado no centro do cômodo, olhando fixamente para si.

- Não ouvi vocês entrando – disse. Ao som de sua voz Roy e Zuko sobressaltaram-se, largaram os retratos e voltaram-se para ele. – Estão esperando há muito tempo?

- Acabamos de chegar – respondeu Roy. – Não quisemos interromper.

- Interromper?

Voltou-se para o lado quando os dois indicaram algo as suas costas. Scar estava lá, escorado de braços cruzados na parede, olhando-os com ar entediado.

- Não interromperiam nada. Scar-san está morando comigo por uns tempos, apenas isso. Mas achei que só veria vocês em uma semana.

- Houve um imprevisto e vamos agir imediatamente. Parece que há um fiscal do governo dentro da base da Folha, é a oportunidade perfeita para seqüestrarmos alguém e trocar por informações. Os Ninjas da Folha são muito sentimentais – Zuko olhava para Scar enquanto falava.

- Entendo. Se me derem um instante para tomar banho e vestir alguma coisa...

- À vontade, não estamos com tanta pressa.

Akabane acenou a Roy e saiu em direção ao quarto, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares dos quatro restantes na sala. Depois que a porta fechou com habitual zunido voltaram-se a Scar, ainda parado à porta com os braços cruzados.

- Posso ir com vocês? – ele perguntou.

- Não.

- Sim.

Roy e Zuko responderam ao mesmo tempo. Encararam-se após isso, como se assim fossem decidir se ele ia ou ficava.

- Não – Kiriyama disse, e essa foi a primeira palavra que dizia em anos. Sua voz soou rouca e extremamente baixa.

Fez-se silêncio após isso, enquanto os dois vagueavam pelo apartamento, Kiriyama permanecia imóvel e Scar os observava desinteressadamente. Passados alguns poucos minutos o moreno seminu voltou a falar em seu tom pomposo e entediado:

- Vão perder seu tempo na base da Folha, o sistema de identificação é o mais forte dos cinco países shinobis. Se pretendem entrar explodindo tudo sabem que vão despertar a atenção de alguns humanos e, como vimos três anos atrás, não é uma coisa muito boa a se fazer – passava a unha afiada entre os dentes.

- Não vamos entrar, caro Scar, esperaremos alguém sair – respondeu Roy Mustang.

- Vocês devem ser muito pacientes – riu-se.

- Você foi exilado do clã Shishi e da Garra há cinco anos, não é? O que ainda sabe sobre o esquema shinobi e, principalmente, o esquema Ninja? Muitas coisas aconteceram depois de seu exílio do clã e expulsão da base.

- Façam como quiserem, então – ergueu o queixo e jogou a franja para trás.

- O que você sabe sobre o Doutor Jackal? – Zuko xeretava a correspondência no arquivo digital sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Sei que ele não gostaria que você metesse o nariz onde não é chamado, moleque. O nome dele é Akabane Kurodo, ele gosta de chacais, usa meias brancas e terno preto, o que vocês devem saber que é extremamente errado... – fez uma pausa para tentar lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – Tem uma tatuagem no antebraço direito, acho que é um símbolo hindu, não deu pra ver muito bem. Também tem uma cicatriz grande e sexy no peito. Gosta de mulheres, mas eu quero transar com ele.

- Obrigado, são informações muito relevantes – ironizou o moreno de tapa-olho.

A porta do quarto abriu e Akabane entrou na sala em passos lentos. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e o chapéu preto de abas largas na cabeça, com a fenda exatamente sobre seu olho direito. Voltou-se aos outros enquanto arrumava a gravata:

- Vamos? – perguntou com um sorriso na face.

x-**X**-x

O rapaz olhava o homem a sua frente com certa angustia. Via-o passando de um lado ao outro, sem na verdade ir a lugar algum, com a mão apoiando o queixo e a testa enrugada de preocupação, e já ficava tão preocupado quanto ele, mesmo não sabendo o que ao certo o perturbava.

Olhou para o lado em busca de uma resposta, mas Zetsu apenas lhe deu de ombros como sinal de que também não sabia porque o líder estava tão eufórico aquela manhã. Do seu outro lado Konan olhava com tanta surpresa quanto ele para as voltas e mais voltas que o Uchiha dava de um ponto a outro da sala.

- Chega – ele disse de repente, fazendo com que todos o olhassem de imediato.

Madara descruzou os braços e voltou seu olho vermelho para os três jovens. Primeiro a Nagato e Konan, sentados no sofá, em seguida para Zetsu, escorado à parede um pouco distante e alheio a tudo.

- Vocês são as únicas pessoas que sabem que estou vivo?

- Sim – Nagato respondeu sem sequer pensar.

- Por pouco tempo – disse rispidamente. – Eu _cansei_, cansei de esperar. Começaremos imediatamente a tramar nosso plano de guerra. As coisas estão acontecendo e se alguém não tomar uma atitude logo vamos acabar tendo que esperar mais vários anos até ter outra oportunidade assim. Orochimaru está supostamente morto, mas ele nunca foi realmente um empecilho significativo em nossos planos – recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro com a mão no queixo. – Temos que localizar Karin e matar aquele tal de Suigetsu antes que ele acabe se tornando uma pedra no nosso sapato.

- Nós já estamos fazendo isso, Madara-sama – o moreno de sobretudo e kimono disse com a voz mais calma que conseguiu diante da irritação que as afirmações de Madara lhe causaram. O modo como ele salientava coisas que já sabiam fazia parecer que os chamava de idiotas incompetentes. – Estou me esforçando ao máximo para isso, já enviei o melhor rastreador e o melhor transportador para essa missão, até mesmo dei dois auxílios para eles, Roy e Zuko, para ter certeza de que tudo correrá bem.

Ele parou e olhou-os novamente, dessa vez de forma mais demorada e batendo os pés no chão com impaciência. Essa cena lhe deu uma aparência completamente insana.

- Deidara está me enlouquecendo.

Nagato rolou os olhos e deixou um "ah!" sair por seus lábios com a afirmação.

- "Ah"? "Ah" o que? Já tentou passar cinco minutos com aquele imbecil? Consegue ser mais egocêntrico que você.

- _Egocêntrico_?

- Por favor, não venham ser infantis a essa altura – disse Zetsu, aproximando-se por trás do sofá. – Madara-sama, por que nos chamou?

- Quero uma nova formação na Akatsuki – respondeu depois de encarar a Nagato com fúria e agitação por alguns segundos.

- Por que o Deidara é um adolescente exibido e você não o quer como parceiro? Não existe nenhum melhor que ele. Hidan consegue ser ainda mais irritante, Kakuzu tentaria matá-lo, Kisame e Itachi estão nessa formação desde o princípio, você mesmo escolheu, não faz sentido desfazer agora. Fique com Zetsu, então, já que Sasori está se recuperando.

- Se você me deixasse falar – gritava – eu explicaria meus motivos, Nagato!

Fechou a boca e encolheu-se no sofá quando o sharingan mudou de formação. A presença do chakra de Madara tornou-se tão forte e pesada que se não houvessem selado a sala todos no prédio o teriam sentido nitidamente, a sensação gélida e claustrofóbica que deixava sua presença tão insuportável. Às vezes esquecia-se de que falava com Uchiha Madara, o shinobi que domou o bijuu de nove caudas.

- Quero uma nova formação – ele recomeçou, agora mais calmo – para realizar missões menores que as dos nossos principais rapazes, mas que a maioria dos Classe A não consegue concluir. Peça a todos que escolham seu melhor aluno e os tragam amanhã para serem promovidos. Dê capas a eles, elas sempre incentivam as crianças. Mude-os de quarto e reúna em duplas também, porque futuramente eles substituirão os mestres. Não esqueça de dizer essas palavras a eles, quero que sejam gananciosos.

- Entendo. Comunicarei hoje à tarde, na hora do almoço. Madara-sama, se pretende montar uma "mini-Akatsuki" – fez o sinal das aspas no ar – para missões menores, acho que precisariam de um líder para cuidar de seus assuntos. Mal dou conta sozinho dos adultos, quanto mais de crianças.

- Está bem, Nagato. Quem tem em mente?

- Ás.

- É uma excelente escolha, não haveria alguém mais capacitado. Mas, como todo bom líder, vai precisar de alguém cuidadoso e muito paciente ao seu lado então, Konan, escolha uma bonita garota em sua turma.

- Sim, Madara-sama – respondeu com um sorriso.

- E Zabuza? O que faremos com ele? Kisame me pediu para deixá-lo procurar Suigetsu quando não tiver missões, mas Itachi veio depois até mim pedir que não deixasse ele fazer isso e eu concordo com ele, afinal, já temos pessoal cuidando disso e depois do que aconteceu a Sasori em uma luta pessoal não quero arriscar acontecer de novo.

- Tanto faz, pode deixar ele ir, já é bem grandinho para cuidar das próprias lutas. Se Itachi não quer que ele vá diga a ele que o impeça sozinho.

- Mas, Madara-sama, podemos perder Kisame.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Mas...

- Pare de me aborrecer e saia da minha frente – havia se virado para a parede e tinha a mão fechada em torno do pulso.

- Tenho algumas outras questões que gostaria de discutir com...

- Disse para sair – fechou a mão com mais força e estreitou os olhos.

Nagato levantou-se, não para sair, mas para se aproximar de Madara. Enquanto ele atravessava a sala Zetsu viu, com seus olhos atentos, o Uchiha estremecer por completo e reduzir a um nível muito baixo sua presença de chakra. Arregalou os olhos e rapidamente correu para deter Nagato, puxando-o pelo braço para fora da sala.

- Saiam agora, os dois – acrescentou a Konan, que já levantava-se, ainda olhando para o líder agora visivelmente trêmulo.

- Tire suas mãos de mim – disse calmamente, desvencilhando-se de Zetsu para abrir a porta, mas antes de sair ainda sussurrou: – O que há com ele?

- Madara-sama não está muito bem, é melhor saírem. Rápido – empurrou-os para fora e trancou a porta antes que o rapaz pudesse insistir.

Assim que ouviu a trava da porta Madara socou a parede com tal fúria e força que o quadro despedaçou-se aos seus pés. Por um momento tudo a sua volta girou e escureceu, as pernas ficaram imóveis e frágeis, então ele caiu. Zetsu amparou-o antes que atingisse o chão, o segurando sentado e apoiando-o em sua perna. Lentamente o Uchiha abriu o olho, ainda tonto e respirando fracamente, para ver-se envolto pelos braços bicolores do ajudante.

- Madara-sama, o que aconteceu?

- Acho que eu caí – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras – pôs a mão em sua testa. – O senhor está ardendo. Por que não disse que se sentia febril?

Alinhou-o o melhor que pôde, apoiando sua cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto a outra desabotoava seu sobretudo. Levantou a camisa, baixou a calça, virou-o de costas, mas não achou nenhuma marca diferente em seu corpo quente e suado. Madara estava tão amolecido em suas mãos que pensou que ele houvesse desmaiado de novo. Segurou a mão que havia socado o quadro e limpou o sangue que escorria com a língua, apreciando inconscientemente o sabor da carne ensangüentada. Ele devia ser delicioso, tão macio e delicado... A discussão interna teve de cessar quando viu, pela manga da camisa, uma marca estranha ali em seu pulso.

Puxou rapidamente a manga para expor uma feia ferida. Não havia mais pele naquela região, a carne era quase preta e o sangue escuro; o odor pútrido de corpo em decomposição que Zetsu conhecia tão bem exalava daquele braço.

Voltou-se assustado para Madara, que o olhava com os lábios entreabertos e pálpebras caídas. Parecia que alguém o havia desligado, se não respirasse, mesmo que tão fracamente, pareceria estar morto.

A faixa que cobria seu olho cego ficou molhada de sangue à medida que uma fina linha vermelha descia de seus canais lacrimais e escorria por seu rosto.

- Que patético devo parecer, não? – questionou com o sorriso mais irônico que conseguiu achar naquela situação. – Uchiha Madara chorando diante de um subordinado.

Zetsu abraçou-o. De todas as reações que Madara esperava aquela fora a que não tinha cogitado. Viu o sangue que escorria por seu rosto manchar o sobretudo do mais novo, mas ele não se importou, apenas roçou os lábios gelados como pedras de gelo em sua testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, o senhor pode confiar em mim – acariciava seus cabelos como faria a um amante. – Eu mesmo vou fazer a transfusão, Madara-sama. Vai ficar tudo bem. Se sentir dores ou reparar em algo diferente, por favor, Madara-sama, _por favor_ me avise.

O Uchiha sentiu-se sendo apertado contra o peito de Zetsu com força. Ergueu a cabeça para achar seus olhos e viu uma onda de afeição e tristeza tomar sua face bicolor. Definitivamente sentia-se ridículo, mas... Gostava daquilo.

x-**X**-x

- Vocês tem ótimos laboratórios – Riza comentava enquanto escrevia em sua prancheta. – E uma cozinha impecável. Gostaria de ter acesso aos arquivos, registros e toda a papelada das transições com humanos, dos costumes, organização e Ninjas depois de falar com os líderes dos clãs. É o próximo item da minha lista – mostrou-a ao rapaz quando este fez menção de perguntar.

- Certo – confirmou. – Falarei com Tsunade-sama para nos autorizar a entrada no departamento de registros. Quanto à reunião com os líderes dos clãs, podemos começar com os Aburame. Por quê? Será bem mais fácil falar com Ayame-sama do que com qualquer outro.

- É um homem fácil de lidar?

- Sim, ele é... simpático. Mas seja respeitosa, não o olhe nos olhos e procure não parecer tão atraente, ele é possessivo e um pouco luxurioso. Na verdade, mimado.

- Vendo você não posso imaginar um líder assim para sua família.

- A família principal de meu clã é isolada do resto, eles são o inverso de todos nós. Bonitos, simpáticos e às vezes muito frios. Aqui – parou em frente a uma porta – pode escolher qualquer roupa, mas lembre-se de não parecer desejável. Estarei a sua espera na sala no fim do corredor.

Ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e entrou na sala. Shino permaneceu parado por alguns segundos antes de se dirigir à sala que havia indicado. Abriu a porta sem emitir nenhum ruído e encontrou-a vazia. Olhou em volta, ouvindo murmúrios de alguma conversa, então caminhou até o hall, mais à frente achando outra porta, esta aberta, onde Hyuuga Lela estava sentada em uma poltrona conversando por intermédio de um antigo comunicador de voz.

- ...fazer uma coisa dessas. Completamente impossível – foi o que ouviu ela dizer quando começou a prestar atenção. Ela não devia ter um comunicador, tinham recebido ordens para não deixá-la falar com ninguém fora da base.

- _Pois vai ter que dar um jeito de ser possível. Lela, é uma oportunidade única. Nagato-sama não disse exatamente o que vão fazer, mas é um tipo de promoção. Entende como isso vai ser bom pra você? Assim também terá chance de falar com Zabuza e Haku sobre os novos 7 Espadachins. Sabe que escolherei você para me substituir, néh?_

- Mas Kisame-danna, eles tem uma segurança absurda. Se entrar foi difícil sair é impossível. Tudo é feito com identificação de retina, digital ou DNA. O prédio é vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia e são poucos os lugares onde não tem câmeras ou existe ponto cego entre elas.

- _Espere, acabo de lembrar de algo. Temos dois informantes na base da Folha e há uma reunião agendada para amanhã. Kakuzu e Hidan devem se encontrar com eles e voltar para o evento... Não posso dar os nomes, mas fique de olho, amanhã à noite eles vão burlar a segurança e sair. Aproveite a deixa e olhe bem o que eles fazem para poder voltar._

_ -_ Vou tentar.

-_ Não tente, consiga. São ordens expressas de Nagato-sama e de mim também. Não vou escolher nenhuma outra pessoa, você é o melhor que eu tenho._

_ -_ Obrigada, Kisame-danna.

Shino apressou-se a sair silenciosamente quando ela levantou. No corredor fora da sala apoiou o queixo entre o indicador e o polegar e pôs-se a tentar lembrar de onde já ouvira aqueles nomes antes. Kakuzu, esse conhecia bem, era o Akatsuki de quem estavam atrás. Isso significava, é claro, que tinham trazido o inimigo para dentro da base. Quem seriam os informantes mencionados? De uma coisa tinha certeza: para desenterrar a história de uma Hyuuga somente um membro do clã principal para lhe ajudar, e é claro que sabia quem poderia fazê-lo.

x-**X**-x

A meia-noite se aproximava lentamente. Da janela do apartamento podia-se ver alguns jovens sentados à sarjeta falando, pensando e fazendo coisas que não queria sequer imaginar. Observou que todos eram mais novos do que ele e então fechou a janela, não queria mais ver aquilo. Estava trabalhando, precisava eliminar as distrações.

- L-san, pode abrir a janela? Está escuro.

- Claro, me desculpe – abriu-a novamente. Os adolescentes não estavam mais lá, mas tinham deixado um rastro de sangue decorrente da briga silenciosa. Briga silenciosa?

- Achei. As posições de mãos, achei registros sobre elas – Haruma tinha um sorriso discreto na face. Voltou-se para o rapaz, estranhando seu silêncio, e vendo-o parado com uma das mãos no parapeito da janela e mordendo o polegar da outra. – Algum problema?

- Não, não deve ser nada demais – deixou a janela, caminhando até o sofá onde ela se encontrava. – Disse que achou registros? – sentou ao seu lado com as pernas junto ao corpo e apertou um botão no computador que ela tinha no colo, fazendo a página projetar-se à frente deles.

- Sim, são antigas posições de meditação de uma religião oriental chamada Nin-Shuu. Eles acreditavam que o chakra, energia espiritual dentro de cada ser vivo, podia ser moldado e usado como uma arma. Só existem registros de seus seguidores do século vinte e um até o vinte e três, então eles desapareceram.

- Ninjutsu.

- Não, Nin-Shuu.

L olhou-a por um longo tempo com certa apreensão. Sabia que a companheira de investigação era brilhante, tinha bons contatos, mas não tinha tanto tempo no ramo quanto ele, havia coisas que ela ainda não sabia... Estava na hora de contar para ela.

- Haruma-san, enquanto eu estava trabalhando no caso Kira descobri coisas maiores e mais assustadoras do que qualquer teoria da conspiração. Você já deve saber que os líderes políticos são a fachada de organizações com planos mirabolantes para o planeta, mas eles não estão apenas criando alianças e induzindo os jovens a viverem como eles julgam correto, eles estão criando armas humanas e robóticas para lutar contra os shinobis.

- Shinobis?

- Sim, são uma raça diferente. Não, não estou falando de extraterrenos – apressou-se a explicar quando notou sua descrença. – Eles vivem a nossa volta como humanos normais, mas realmente podem usar o chakra como arma. Era assim que Kira matava, ele tinha um tipo de demônio que controlava através do chakra e fazia-o seguir suas ordens de assassinato. Eu o vi, frente a frente, ele era diferente de nós. Uma diferença pequena e quase insignificante no modo de agir e falar. Conversei com um homem que me falou sobre esses seres. São shinobis, vivendo em bases escondidas por meio de técnicas especiais de domínio de chakra. Ninjutsu, taijutsu e genjutsu são os nomes das três principais. Eu sei, parece absurdo. Também não acreditei assim que me contaram.

Ela ficou em silêncio, girando as peças do cubo mágico. L esperou por alguma pronunciação, o que não demorou tanto. Ela parou de girar os quadrinhos coloridos e olhou-o irritada.

- Devia ter me contado antes. – Ele sorriu. – Já que é assim, para termos informações precisas sobre esses shinobis, precisamos de algum representante que invada os computadores centrais e nos traga informações. Não vamos achar arquivos ultra-secretos navegando na Internet, correto?

- Perspicaz, lady. Posso sugerir alguém?

- À vontade, L-san.

- Questão.

- O quê?

No mesmo instante em que o nome foi mencionado duas sombras se projetaram na janela e entraram no apartamento. À frente deles estavam dois estranhos homens mascarados. Um de chapéu azul, sobretudo azul, gravata preta no pescoço e camisa clara; o outro de chapéu castanho, terno de risca giz lilás, cachecol e sobretudo castanho amarrado por uma tira de mesma cor em volta da cintura. O de azul tinha cabelos negros e era desprovido de uma face. O de castanho usava uma máscara branca com manchas pretas que se mexiam, como óleo na água, formando imagens disformes.

- Ouvi meu nome – o homem de sobretudo azul disse simpaticamente.

- Não foram muito sutis expulsando os adolescentes agora a pouco – falou L.

- O que Rorschach faz com você? – Haruma olhava com desprezo para o homem de sobretudo castanho que se adiantava para pegar alguns doces sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Também estou feliz em revê-la – sua fria voz monótona e grave provocava eco. Ele cumprimentou com um aceno de chapéu e levantou a máscara até o nariz para morder um chocolate.

- Sabem como é, invadimos a mesma casa na mesma hora e achamos melhor nos juntarmos nesse caso. É a primeira vez que trabalhamos juntos diretamente, esteve sendo muito emocionante ficarmos pendurados em sua janela nas últimas três noites.

- Não aprovo os métodos de Rorschach, não quero trabalhar com ele – a detetive disse enquanto levantava-se e se afastava para ir até a janela, tapando discretamente o nariz para evitar sentir o odor azedo que os dois exalavam.

- Garota ofensiva – ele disse em resposta. – Continuarei no caso, com ou sem a ajuda de vocês.

- Se precisam da minha ajuda, Rorschach fica – Questão foi para seu lado e deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro do homem.

- Não é tempo para discutir. Desculpe, Haruma-san, também não aprovo os métodos marginais de Rorschach, mas ele pode nos ajudar – e voltou-se aos dois. – Colocaremos vocês a par de tudo. Ficarão em outro apartamento, para não levantar suspeitas, e acredito que não vão querer ficar confinados aqui, devem ter trabalhos durante o dia. Mas antes disso, senhores, não gostariam de tomar um banho?

Os dois cheiraram as roupas e fizerem caretas por debaixo das máscaras. Banho seria uma ótima idéia.

x-**X**-x

O pequeno grupo de quatro homens entrou pelas portas de um velho prédio no subúrbio da cidade, olhando para os lados de forma desconfiada e recebendo iguais olhares dos que estranhavam a presença deles ali. O rapaz com uma cicatriz, que liderava o grupo pela cidade, parou-os por um momento e em seguida apontou um corredor. Seguiram tranqüilamente na direção indicada.

- Sinto alguma presença por aqui – Zuko explicou, passando os dedos pelas paredes enquanto andavam. Era o único shinobi no grupo, portanto as atenções estavam voltadas para ele. – No andar de cima. É uma presença fraca, não parece ser de um Ninja. Deve ser a entrada. – Entraram em um elevador e subiram ao segundo andar. – É aqui, aquela porta.

Kiriyama avançou até a porta que o rapaz apontava. Pousou a mão na superfície metálica, alisou-a, tocou a trava, pousou os olhos por alguns instantes na fechadura e em seguida focou o centro da porta. Tirou a bolsa do ombro e deixou-a cair no chão para, com as mãos livres, realizar uma seqüência de selos e bater a mão no ponto que focava. As inscrições do selo apareceram, mas logo sumiram. Ele cruzou os braços e apoiou o queixo na mão, absorto em pensamentos.

- Não vai conseguir entrar por aí – disse Roy, sentando-se no chão do corredor. – Você pode imitar os selos, mas não tem o chakra, a senha ou o sangue de um deles. Vamos esperar aqui fora, não deve demorar muito.

Concordaram sem cerimônia. O Mustang tirou do bolso uma televisão para terem no que se entreter pelo tempo que esperariam. Se tivessem sorte, aquela seria uma das entradas principais e logo alguém sairia dali. A única coisa que os incomodava era a ausência de pessoas passando no corredor. Estavam completamente sós pelos quarenta minutos que ficaram esperando antes de Zuko erguer-se em um pulo e pedir para desligar a tv.

- Vem saindo alguém, se preparem.

A porta correu para o lado e uma confusão de tiros, bisturis, fogo e fumaça invadiu o corredor. Do elevador e janela surgiram seis Ninjas de máscaras, pela porta, após desviarem o ataque para se proteger dos demais, saiu uma silhueta com uma arma na mão atirando em Kiriyama (que também usava uma arma para atacar). Jutsus sendo executados, gritos e chamados pelos parceiros encheram os ouvidos dos onze, que logo se tornaram oito. Quando Jackal cortou o pescoço de um Ninja a fumaça desapareceu e puderam finalmente ver uns aos outros.

Três Ninjas jaziam mortos no chão. Impossível determinar quem os havia matado, pois estavam queimados, perfurados por tiros e bisturis reluzentes. Zuko lutava aos socos com um enorme homem de traços brutos; Kiriyama, empoleirado na janela quebrada e sangrando pela testa e peito, atirava em uma sombra rápida que corria pelo corredor; Roy estava parado diante de uma moça loira. Onde estaria o último? Ao olhar novamente Kiriyama, Jackal viu-o apontar a metralhadora em sua direção. Abaixou-se a tempo de ver o homem atrás de si cair inerte. Voltou-se ao rapaz, que jogava a arma no chão e partia com os punhos em direção ao seu adversário, e sorriu animado. Queria lutar com ele, mas não naquele momento, precisava ajudá-lo e retribuir o favor.

Riza pegara-se de surpresa naquela confusão e agora apontava uma arma para ele, para Roy. Sabia que devia atirar, mas não conseguia. Era como se uma mão invisível segurasse seu dedo e não a deixasse apertar o gatilho. De qualquer forma, se atirasse, estava tão trêmula que provavelmente erraria o alvo. Não, ela nunca errava o alvo; devia atirar e matá-lo, acabar com todo aquele drama. O que mais a irritava era o olhar dele, tão triste, e o modo como tinha os dedos colados e não atacava.

- Riza...

- Morra, desgraçado! – a mão que a segurava pareceu soltá-la e então pôde atirar. Abriu os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Ele não estava morto, havia partido... Mais uma vez.

A Hawkeye enxugou o rosto e voltou-se para a luta que se ocorria atrás de si. Uma fúria imensurável se apossou de seu corpo, fúria sobressaindo-se na tristeza. Ergueu a arma e atirou em um homem de chapéu que assistia a uma das lutas. Ele desviou rapidamente e no momento seguinte estava a sua frente, com um sorriso na face magra e os cabelos despenteados, trazendo o chapéu que acertara com um tiro nas mãos.

- Você estragou meu chapéu favorito, madame.

- Vou estragar mais do que isso – atirou novamente e, como da última vez, ele desviou. Girou em torno de si para achá-lo de pé sobre o parapeito de uma janela com o vidro estourado. – Pare de fugir e me enfrente!

- Como queira – largou o chapéu pela janela e estendeu a mão direita para cima. – _Bloody Rain_.

Ela puxou rapidamente do bolso um aparelho e, ao acionar um botão, ele tornou-se um escudo. Os objetos vermelhos e afiados atingiram-na de cima com violência. Ao fim o escudo estava parcialmente destruído. Jogou-o para o lado e puxou a arma, atirando diversas vezes naquela figura alta e esguia. Nunca vira alguém tão rápido quanto aquele homem.

- _Bloody Cross_.

Foi atingida no braço por alguma coisa vermelha e afiada em forma de cruz. Grunhiu com a dor e levou a mão ao braço ensangüentado.

- _Bloody Cross._

Antes que ele a atingisse de novo ela pulou a janela. Caiu de mau jeito no chão e torceu o tornozelo. Levantou com dificuldade, ainda segurando o braço, e viu-o de pé a sua frente, com um psicótico sorriso no rosto e bisturis reluzentes entre os dedos das mãos. Riza atirou mais uma vez, já não esperando que isso funcionasse, e viu-o agora a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Você é uma mulher interessante – ele disse. – Qual seu nome?

- E o que te interessa? – atingiu com força a testa dele com o cabo da arma.

Jackal recuou, a mão na testa latejante e o sangue descendo pelo rosto. A luva banca manchada de vermelho o fazia sorrir ainda mais prazerosamente.

- Sou Jackal, Doutor Jackal – atirou um bisturi, atingindo a mão que segurava o braço machucado da loira. – Você não tem chance contra mim, sinto muito. Qual o seu nome? – perguntou novamente.

Ela arrancou o bisturi da mão com um alto gemido de dor e jogou-o ao chão. Encarou o homem a sua frente com uma fúria ainda maior.

- Riza – respondeu. – Riza Hawkeye. Diga a Roy Mustang que... que eu não me importo e vou matá-lo! – puxou mais uma arma, sua última, de dentro da bota e descarregou a munição em cima dele. Não queria mais saber se o acertava.

O homem segurou sua mão e tirou a arma, jogando-a para o lado e a encarando firmemente com seus olhos fúcsia, apertando seu pulso e sem sorrir.

- Definitivamente não é nada gentil não pensar em mim enquanto estamos lutando – apertou a mão em torno do pulso dela. – Darei o seu recado a Roy-san, Riza-chan. Nós nos veremos de novo.

- Jackal! – virou o rosto para ver Zuko acenando na esquina, ao lado de Kiriyama. Só agora percebeu a aglomeração de pessoas em volta deles. – Não poderia escolher hora mais inoportuna para paquerar? Vamos embora. Agora!

Riu-se do comentário do rapaz e largou o pulso da moça, curvando-se para beijar sua mão e dar-lhe as costas. Apanhou o chapéu do chão e no instante seguinte ele estava correndo ao lado dos dois companheiros. Foi então que ela sentiu um forte golpe em sua nuca e caiu, tendo como última lembrança antes de desmaiar a face de Roy e seus braços fortes aparando sua queda.

x-**X**-x

Desligou a televisão depois que a reportagem sobre a batalha travada no subúrbio de Miami acabou. Quando ainda trabalhava para Orochimaru aprendera que naquele lugar havia uma entrada para a base da Folha, e sabendo disso não era difícil deduzir que eles haviam sido atacados. Pôs o persocon no ombro e voltou-se aos companheiros. Tayuya e Kidoumaru, sentados em um banco na praça, jogavam algum tipo de vídeo game com Jiroubou os observando desinteressado. Sasuke os havia deixado ali esperando há quase uma hora e ainda não voltara, todos já estavam impacientes.

- A Folha foi atacada – Sakon disse com desdém.

- Por quem? – o maior do grupo, Jiroubou, perguntou igualmente desdenhoso.

- Não sei. Talvez Sasuke goste de saber disso.

Nesse momento o Uchiha alcançou-os. Voltaram-se todos a ele, esperando por boas notícias.

- Veremos isso depois, agora temos pistas de Karin e Suigetsu. Eles passaram por aqui rumo a Alemanha. Vamos para lá imediatamente.

- Ainda não cansou disso? Estamos procurando os dois há dias, já passamos por seis países e nada ainda – Tayuya levantou-se, irritada. – Estou cansada, todos nós estamos. Kidoumaru já está com câimbras por causa desse holograma, você viu como Ukon ficou por estar tanto tempo exposto e não podemos andar por aí com Sakon carregando ele. Você disse que não íamos ficar presos nesse objetivo, pois então, vamos procurar outra coisa pra fazer, em território shinobi de preferência... Ou ao menos vamos parar por alguns dias.

Sasuke encarou-a com tanta raiva no olhar quanto ela. Olhou para Ukon, sentado no chão e escorado em um carro à sombra da árvore, abraçando as pernas (havia levantado a cabeça quando ouviu a confusão); em seguida para Kidoumaru, que o olhava com uma careta que não podia dizer se era chacota ou dor; passou os olhos rapidamente por Jiroubou e então voltou-se a ela.

- Está bem, como quiser. Vamos para alguma base de Orochimaru descansar por uma semana, aproveitaremos para libertar os prisioneiros e recrutar algumas pessoas. Você e Jiroubou me parecem não se sentirem incomodados com os humanos, então vocês se alternarão em me acompanhar na busca dos dois. Os demais podem descansar a vontade.

Ouviu os sobressaltos de agradecimento e animação com desgosto. Não queria fazer aquela pausa, a cada dia que não os achava ficava mais longe de seu objetivo. Precisava de Karin, e sua mais recente investigação denunciava que a Akatsuki também a queria. Eles já sabiam sobre ela.

x-**X**-x

- Por que temos que usar essas merdas? – Hidan resmungava enquanto vestia o terno fino.

- Não vamos a uma lanchonete, Hidan, é um restaurante caro – respondeu com a máxima paciência que tinha. – Não se esqueça de pedir uma cadeira para mim quando te levarem até a mesa. Se quiser falar alguma coisa é só tocar em meu braço que eu vou me inclinar e te ouvir, se eu quiser falar alguma coisa irei tocar em seu braço, você se inclina e me ouve. Não faça alarde.

Kakuzu já vestia seu traje, com um crachá no bolso e óculos escuros; os cabelos levemente compridos caindo no rosto e pescoço.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já entendi. Seria bem mais simples se você fosse como meu sócio, não?

- Não. Se eles tentarem atacar você eu irei te defender, ninguém vai estranhar o segurança proteger o patrão. Portanto não tente nada, se eles atacarem eu lutarei. Se precisar de você eu chamo. Hidan, está me ouvindo? – acrescentou irritado ao ver que o parceiro penteava os cabelos enquanto ele falava.

- É, estou ouvindo. Hey, não vai cobrir esses negócios? – apontou sua própria bochecha.

- As costuras, é claro – apertou um botão no relógio de pulso e as costuras no seu rosto desapareceram, por detrás dos óculos as córneas vermelhas tornaram-se brancas.

A luxuosa limusine parou diante de um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade. Hidan apertou um botão, a porta correu para o lado e então ele saiu, levando uma maleta na mão e sendo seguido por Kakuzu. Os dois caminharam até a entrada, onde um persocon em tamanho humano os recebeu calorosamente e conferiu as reservas. Entregou a Hidan um cartão, que levou-os até uma mesa em um canto reservado. Lá estavam eles, os esperando. Um homem de cabelos castanhos sentado à mesa e outro de cabelos azulados, de pé atrás dele. O Akatsuki mais jovem sorriu ao constatar que tiveram a mesma idéia sobre a possibilidade de um ataque.

- Kotetsu?

- Izumo – corrigiu-o, levantando-se para apertar a mão oferecida e em seguida a de Kakuzu. – Sente-se, por favor.

Hidan foi impedido de fazê-lo quando o moreno tocou seu ombro com força exagerada, quase o fazendo cair sobre a mesa.

- Ah! Mas que po... – parou ao reparar que não era apropriado soltar um palavrão ali. – Podem trazer mais duas cadeiras? – perguntou, e no mesmo instante elas saíram do chão.

Os quatro sentaram-se; Hidan e Izumo com as mãos firmes em suas maletas.

- Quer pedir alguma coisa, Hidan-san? – Izumo perguntou sorrindo-lhe.

- Pode ser – apanhou o cardápio eletrônico e olhou a lista de pratos, sendo imitado pelo segundo. Escolheram seus jantares e a mensagem de "estará pronto em minutos" apareceu na tela.

- Agora, os negócios – ele disse. Destravou a maleta e girou-a, abrindo de frente para os dois Akatsukis. Lá dentro estavam três dezenas de seringas bem organizadas e cheias de um liquido transparente. Na parte da tampa havia uma arma pequena e simples, do lado de alguns projeteis transparentes levando o mesmo liquido em seu interior. Izumo tirou uma seringa do suporte e segurou-a entre os dedos das mãos com delicadeza. – Essa é a última descoberta Ninja, senhores. É um soro especial que, quando injetado no corpo de algum shinobi, tira dele todo o domínio de chakra que um dia ele teve. Geralmente depois da injeção eles morrem pelo poder do próprio chakra, mas há um antídoto que, se injetado antes, deixa o shinobi imune ao soro.

- E onde está o antídoto? – Hidan perguntou após procurar pela maleta alguma seringa diferente.

- O trato era trazermos algo para vocês, não tudo – guardou a seringa e fechou a maleta. – Se querem o antídoto, vão ter que pagar separadamente.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos olhou para o parceiro, que tinha uma expressão extremamente irritada na face. Sabia que se não se estivessem em público Kakuzu os mataria por esse atrevimento. Sentiu-o tocar seu braço, então inclinou-se para ouvi-lo sussurrar ao seu ouvido:

- Faça o que eles querem. Mostre o pagamento e marque uma nova reunião para o próximo mês. Não pareça tão interessado no soro e no antídoto.

Hidan concordou com um aceno. Abriu a sua maleta e virou-a para os Ninjas da Folha. Era um lindo persocon, de longos cabelos prateados e olhos amarelos. Também havia na maleta algumas peças extras daquele modelo.

- Era o persocon de Orochimaru – disse. Os dois arregalaram os olhos e se inclinaram para ver melhor. – Achamos há dois dias no antigo esconderijo dele. Podem espalhar que ele está morto, mas acho que já devem saber disso. Não apagamos nenhum registro, está tudo aí, podem vender esse negócio para alguma outra pessoa se quiserem, vale uma fortuna. Está cheio de fórmulas e jutsus nunca usados, também tem o endereço e dados de muitos Ninjas fugitivos.

Fechou a maleta quando Izumo tentou tocá-lo.

- Aceitamos o pagamento. – Pôs sua maleta de pé e deixou que o homem pegasse, tomando depois a dele para si.

- Tragam o antídoto no próximo encontro, daqui a um mês. Contatamos vocês pelo persocon de Orochimaru.

Um garçom chegou com os pedidos nesse momento e os pôs sobre a mesa. Ainda tinham algum tempo antes da reunião com Nagato e os outros.

x-**X**-x

Um amplo salão vazio dentro do prédio central da Akatsuki servia de ponto de encontro naquela noite. As paredes eram brancas, o teto altíssimo e havia duas portas paralelas. Todos haviam abandonado suas missões para responder ao chamado do líder. Ao lado direito de cada um deles estava uma criança ou um adolescente olhando curioso a sua volta, esperando ansiosos pelo que viria a seguir.

Zetsu, em um dos extremos da fila, era acompanhado por um jovem de olhar distante. O rapaz era magro e pequeno, com pele extremamente pálida, olhos amarelos (muito parecidos com os do mestre) fundos na face e curtos cabelos acinzentados. Usava bermuda, proteção nas canelas e uma camisa de mangas compridas verde-escuro, sobreposta por uma de rede com apenas uma manga; no braço a bandana tachada da Grama. Ao lado dele estava Sasori, de pé com o auxílio de muletas e tendo escolhido um aluno com ajuda do parceiro. Lhe acompanhava uma criança ruiva incrivelmente semelhante a ele. Com os cabelos curtos, olhos azuis e vestindo camisa de rede sem mangas sob uma jaqueta de tecido vermelho quase transparente, levando uma faixa com pergaminhos e a bandana tachada da extinta base Redemoinho passando pelos ombros, o garoto aparentava ser o mais jovem entre os demais, devia ter apenas treze anos de idade. Ao lado de Deidara estava uma moça alta de olhos azuis espertos e marcas vermelhas nas bochechas, com os cabelos loiros amarrados em um tufo no alto da cabeça e uma fina trança do lado; ela usava um kimono azul curto de faixa amarela na cintura e decote, cobrindo os seios com bandagens e em uma das pernas uma meia arrastão, na outra a bandana tachada da Areia.

A jovem era seguida por Itachi, e ao lado dele estava de pé um rapaz andrógino de cabelos castanhos, cuja franja sobre os olhos cor de mel era acompanhada por uma trança. As olheiras se acentuavam em sua pele pálida como as do mestre ao seu lado. O rapaz usava uma blusa branca, de manga comprida vermelha do lado esquerdo, shorts e sandálias igualmente brancos e a bandana tachada da Nuvem presa à manga mais curta. Era seguido de Kisame, e ao lado dele estava a Hyuuga de cabelos castanhos, usando na testa a bandana tachada da Névoa; vestia uma delicada blusa roxa de mangas compridas com detalhes em linha preta e calça colada, sobreposta por uma saia igualmente roxa. O seguinte era Kakuzu; ao seu lado direito também estava uma moça, esta aparentando ser a mais velha entre os demais jovens. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, com uma franja rente às sobrancelhas, os lábios finos destacados em preto e a bandana tachada da Garra no pescoço; usava shorts gothic lolita e blusa vermelha semelhante a um corset.

O seguinte na fila era Hidan, com um rapaz de braços cruzados e sorriso irônico. Tinha os cabelos brancos na altura dos ombros e olhos arroxeados expressivos. Usava calça folgada e camisa preta com decote v mais curta e justa, definindo os músculos ainda não tão acentuados por ser muito jovem. A bandana na alça da espada em suas costas era a tachada da Estrela. Do seu lado, Tobi. Trazia consigo um rapaz de compridos cabelos negros e frios olhos de duas cores (um negro e outro vermelho – o direito, cujo embaixo ele tinha uma linha preta que descia até o pescoço), usando na cintura três espadas de tamanhos distintos; vestia camisa de rede com mangas compridas e um colete azul de gola alta com o símbolo de um olho semelhante ao seu nas costas – provavelmente o símbolo do clã; a bandana tachada em sua testa era da Pedra. No fim da fila, Konan. Do seu lado, segurando sua mão, uma jovem garota de cabelos negros não muito compridos enfeitados com mechas roxas. Tinha olhos castanhos, pele pálida e seios fartos. Vestia camisa preta e short de mesma cor, com uma bolsa de kunais na perna e usava meia arrastão, várias pulseiras, colares e anéis; a bandana tachada da Garra estava em seu pescoço.

O silêncio entre eles reinava. Estavam todos ansiosos e curiosos para saber o que o líder queria.

Então a porta no extremo da sala abriu e Nagato entrou.

* * *

_**Comentários;**_

* * *

Yo minna-san \o

E mais uma vez eu não sei de onde me surgiu a idéia insana no começo desse capítulo (falando da base Ninja). Simplesmente comecei a escrever e aquilo se formou. A família principal do clã Aburame também. Bem, eu sempre achei e escrevi que os membros da família principal Aburame eram bem diferentes dos demais, como Shino disse. Tinha feito uma fic onde o líder aparecia bem ao estilo Akito-sama de Fruits Basket, mas a deletei rs. Pra mim, os líderes Aburame são assim mesmo: bonitos, possessivos e assustadores.

Os pontos de sempre:

_1. Nin-shuu é citado no mangá como sendo o início do Ninjutsu, criado pelo primeiro usuário de rinnegan. A história é extensa e cansativa, então ficamos com apenas essas informações._

_2. Os personagens da última cena são todos OC, e a maioria saiu de fichas que alguns amigos me mandaram. O aluno de Itachi, a de Kakuzu, de Kisame, Konan e Deidara não são criações minhas (nem o de Nagato, mas isso fica para o próximo capítulo)._

_3. (__Se você não conhece o Questão, leia "crossover" sobre ele antes de ler esse ponto__) Existem tantas, mas tantas versões desse personagem que é difícil escolher uma para a fanfic, então eu tomei a liberdade de pegar um pouco de cada um. O Questão da Liga da Justiça é uma mistura de todos os Questão também, mas o meu é diferente daquele – embora eu ame aquele Questão e tenha virado fã do herói a partir daquela versão._

_4. (__Se você não conhece Rorschach, leia "crossover" sobre ele antes de ler esse ponto)__ Eu li os gibis de Watchmen, não vi apenas o filme, e Rorschach é meu favorito, então sei o que faço com ele (para evitar alguém me chamando de noob nos capítulos adiante). Estou usando uma versão um pouco mais leve do Rorschach aqui, mas não descaracterizei o personagem. Sem os diários, ele realmente perde um pouco a filosofia e seu jeito obscuro._

* * *

_****__**Crossover;**_

* * *

**Nome:** Charles Victor Szasz / Vic Sage / Questão

**Idade:** 38 anos

**Gibi / Cartoon:** The Question / League of the Justice Unlimited

**Quem é ele?: **Vic Sage é um apresentador de TV na obscura cidade de Hub City. Em seu programa, Sage denuncia os absurdos que investiga como Questão. Passou alguns anos treinado artes marciais, assim aprendendo a controlar sua raiva e a aprimorar o seu estilo como _herói_. Seu símbolo é uma interrogação e em seus gibis é frequentemente chamado de _Sem Rosto_. Questão é sempre reinventado em seus gibis; desde o engraçado loiro de olhos azuis, até o egocêntrico de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, o violento loiro fã do Rorschach (que solta a frase "Rorschach é um babaca" após tentar imitá-lo e levar uma grande surra), e o famoso ruivo paranóico de Liga da Justiça, entre muitos outros.

**Aparência: **http:*/*/rideroftoha.*files.*wordpress.*com*/2008*/01/*question*_*34.*jpg(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download do Cartoon: **http:*/*/wenderlsilva.*blogspot.*com/*2008*/03*/liga-*da-justia-sem*-limites*-completo.*html(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

* * *

**Nome:** Walter Joseph Kovacs / Rorschach

**Idade: **45 anos

**Gibi / Filme:** Watchmen / Watchmen: The Movie

**Quem é ele?: **Walter é filho de uma prostituta e um de seus clientes, mas sempre acreditou que seu pai era um honrado e fantasia sobre isso. Teve uma infância dura, e aos sete anos surrou dois garotos mais velhos que lhe zoavam por causa de sua mãe. Foi mandado para um reformatório, onde era um menino quieto, inteligente e que não se entrosava com os demais – já tinha problemas psicológicos naquela época. Ao sair do reformatório Walter foi trabalhar como operário em uma loja de confecção, lá achou o tecido que viria a ser mais tarde a sua máscara. A mulher encomendara um vestido com aquele tecido e depois o achou feio, mas Walter o achou bonito e guardou. Quando soube que a mulher que encomendara o vestido fora morta com o prédio todo olhando sem ajudar,Walter decidiu fazer uma máscara e começar suas atividades como Rorschach, mas Rorschach só nasceu realmente quando Walter morreu. Em um seqüestro, deparou-se com a horrível cena em que o seqüestrador estripou a menina e a deu para os cães. Ele matou os cães e incendiou a casa com o homem dentro. Rorschach é frio, solitário e citado como fanático religioso; ele fala em fragmentos e diz que a máscara é "o seu rosto".

**Aparência: **http:/*/2.*.com/*_*Dz_*rV8JvyP4*/S8778zpi7zI*/AAAAAAAAAig/*8DfN9GVpivk*/s1600*/rorschach-watchmen.*jpg(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

**Download dos Gibis: **http:/*/hq4all*./*2008/*11/*10/*download-*watchmen-*completo/(cole no navegador e retire os asteriscos)

* * *

Não posso encerrar isso aqui sem tentar convencê-los a ler Watchmen u.ú Porque Watchmen não só um gibi, ele é o maior clássico de todos os tempos, ele revolucionou as histórias em quadrinhos e reinventou os heróis. Não são apenas heróis sem poderes, são heróis de verdade, heróis humanos, que riem, sofrem, se apaixonam, fazem sexo, são vítimas de tentativa de estupro por seus companheiros, e eles têm dois casais gays! Mas se você se impressiona fácil ou não gosta de conspirações políticas e confrontos psicológicos, nem de sentar para pensar sobre algo após ler os volumes incrivelmente bem elaborados, o Alan Moore não escreve para você. Quem gostar de V de Vingança vai adorar Watchmen, e quem não gosta... Bem, não precisa nem alugar o filme. O filme é ótimo, Jackie Earle Haley **é** o Rorschach. Procuraria o link para download e passaria para vocês, mas o pessoal que trabalhou em Watchmen merece o seu dinheiro, então nada de pirataria de filmes bons rs

* * *

_**Não ponha nos favoritos ou alertas sem deixar uma review, por favor.**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Acontecimentos Inesperados

No capítulo anterior...

_ O silêncio entre eles reinava. Estavam todos ansiosos e curiosos para saber o que o líder queria._

_ Então a porta no extremo da sala abriu e Nagato entrou._

* * *

"_**Quando algo pode dar errado, **_**vai**_** dar errado"**_

**-** Lei de Murphy

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo V – Acontecimentos Inesperados_

Eram poucas às vezes em que os menores o haviam visto, a maioria só o conhecia por vídeos e fotografias. Um ou dois presentes já tinham ficado frente a frente com o líder e conversado com ele, e estes sabiam que ele não era um homem muito sociável. A sua presença era intimidadora, os rinnegans em seus olhos pareciam penetrar em sua mente e trazer à tona suas piores lembranças. Quando ele falou, todos já estavam prestando muita atenção em sua figura melancólica.

- Boa noite, Akatsukis – começou com tom arrastado e suave. – Sou Nagato, o líder dessa organização. Ontem disse a seus mestres para me trazerem seus melhores alunos; vocês já devem se sentir honrados por terem sido escolhidos.

Ele fez uma longa pausa enquanto tirava do sobretudo um arquivo e os movimentava na tela. Vez por outra erguia os olhos a eles e apoiava o queixo na mão de forma pensativa. Por fim, olhou por uma última vez o arquivo e voltou-se a eles.

- Dêem um passo a frente quando chamar seus nomes. Só quero conferir. – Alguns afirmaram com um aceno. – Koori Kyo, da Nuvem.

O rapaz andrógino ao lado de Itachi deu um passo à frente. Nagato demorou os olhos nele por algum tempo, em seguida olhou a Itachi, e chamou o próximo:

- Hyuuga Lela, da Névoa. – Ela deu um passo à frente e o moreno passou rapidamente os olhos por ela. – Inuzuka Liza, da Areia.

A moça de kimono acompanhando Deidara avançou um passo. Ela demorou-se mais encarando a Hyuuga do que o líder a ela.

- Gendo Pierre, da Estrela.

Quando o aluno de Hidan avançou todos o olharam com cenhos franzidos. Quase pôde ouvir os murmúrios e sobressaltos por um shinobi da _Estrela_ estar diante deles. Ele permaneceu de braços cruzados e olhar firme, ignorando os sorrisos sarcásticos e o pigarreio do líder.

- Sora Aoi, da... base Redemoinho. Desculpe, mas isso está correto? Redemoinho?

- Sim, líder-sama – o ruivo ao lado de Sasori deu um passo à frente e indicou a bandana tachada na faixa onde trazia os pergaminhos. Como com o rapaz anterior, todos se voltaram para aquela raridade shinobi.

- Interessante – disse. – Amakusa Aiko, da Garra. – A moça que Kakuzu trazia avançou uma passada. – Sohma Aidou, da Grama. – O aluno de Zetsu andou preguiçosamente para frente. – Tsuki no Mashiro, da base da Garra.

Konan soltou a mão de sua aluna, que lhe sorriu e deu um passo a frente. Nagato observou-a, trocou olhares com Konan e então chamou o último:

- Nuguseikatsu Yowai, da Pedra. – O moreno de cabelos compridos ao lado de Tobi deu um passo à frente. Passaram-se alguns segundos, onde o líder os avaliava em silêncio, antes que pudesse falar novamente: – Parabéns, vocês estão sendo promovidos a _Neo Akatsuki_.

Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que aquilo significava, nunca tinham ouvido falar naquele posto dentro da organização. Vendo uma sombra de decepção pairar no rosto dos adolescentes e dúvida no dos mestres, Nagato apertou um botão e abriu-se uma passagem nos blocos brancos, de onde subia uma plataforma com dez sobretudos negros estampados com nuvens vermelhas.

- Estou abrindo esse posto de _Neo Akatsuki_ hoje, por isso não sabem o que significa. Os sobretudos são seus, podem pegar – acrescentou rapidamente, reparando nos olhares cobiçadores dos pequenos às peças na plataforma.

Quando o líder disse aquilo o olharam estupefatos. Os sobretudos sempre foram a vestimenta mais cobiçada pelos integrantes da organização, completamente restritos aos dez Akatsuki Classe S. Simbolizavam força e instigavam respeito. Precisaram de empurrões dos mestres para avançar e pegar os sobretudos. Vestiram-nos devagar e com cuidado, como se fosse a única vez que os vestiriam; fechavam os últimos botões e regressavam aos seus lugares – não deixando de reparar que sobrara um sobretudo no centro da plataforma.

- Nesse momento alguém está levando suas coisas aos novos quarto individuais. Não vão mais vestir coletes Classe C ou usar os dormitórios. O papel de vocês na organização será mais significativo, realizarão missões quase tão perigosas quanto às de seus senseis. Terão um líder particular, mas caso achem necessário, somente em casos de extrema importância, podem vir falar comigo. Quando forem para seus novos quartos vão achar sobretudos extras, roupas padrões de missão, armas personalizadas e persocons Classe A. A ordem de duplas segue a formação original: Koori Kyo e Hyuuga Lela, Sora Aoi e Inuzuka Liza, Gendo Pierre e Amakusa Aiko. Sohma Aidou, como não pode ser solo como Zetsu, ficará com Nuguseikatsu Yowai. Alguma pergunta?

- Quem será meu parceiro? – a garota ao lado de Konan, Mashiro, questionou constrangida por quebrar o monólogo do líder.

- É uma excelente pergunta – respondeu Nagato. – Com licença, irei trazer o líder de vocês.

Ele virou as costas e caminhou de volta à porta por onde entrara. A abriu e olhou para fora, estendendo uma das mãos para alguém no corredor e apoiando-se com a outra na parede. Estende-se um pouco mais para o exterior da sala e puderam ouvi-lo murmurar:

- Venha, não tenha medo. Segure minha mão. Isso – puxou de leve a pessoa com quem falava, mas parou quando ela mostrou certa reluta. – Pode trazê-lo com você, está bem? Não vou te soltar, prometo. Já menti para você?... Isso, venha. Ninguém vai tocar em você se você não quiser.

Dentro da sala os presentes trocavam olhares desconfiados. Aquela com certeza não era uma boa maneira de apresentar um líder shinobi respeitável.

Antes que pudessem ver quem Nagato trazia entrou na sala um enorme felino de pêlos brancos com listras pretas em toda a sua extensão – alguns recuaram os passos antes avançados quando o animal se aproximou. Depois o líder voltou-se a eles, trazendo para dentro da sala um rapazinho de cabelos negros curtos na parte de trás, crescendo em v inverso (na frente já tocava os ombros); era tão jovem que não aparentava ter sequer dez anos de idade. Vestia roupas em preto e branco, fazendo um contraste bonito, e no cabelo e peito tinha broches com os quatro naipes de cartas grudados uns aos outros. A bandana no bolso de sua calça era vazia, apenas o risco de exílio via-se na superfície lisa. A pele do garoto era tão pálida que ele aparentava nunca ter visto a luz do sol.

Com o líder segurando seus ombros e o empurrando, o garotinho chegou à frente deles. O felino acompanhou-os e deitou aos seus pés, olhando a todos com curiosidade.

- Esse é Ás – apresentou-o enquanto arrumava seus cabelos pretos e sorria. – Ele veio do extinto clã Kowaime. Todos os membros desse clã foram exterminados por temerem os incríveis poderes que algumas crianças desenvolviam. Ás foi poupado do extermínio e escolhido para servir de cobaia em alguns experimentos, mas os poderes do clã nunca foram decifrados e todos que tentavam estimular o processo acabavam assassinados por Ás. Ele passou por quase todas as bases de todos os países, até ser achado pela Akatsuki há dez anos. – O garoto encolheu-se e Nagato puxou-o junto a seu corpo, abraçando-o. Os olhos negros e arregalados do menino eram tão vazios e imóveis que o faziam parecer um boneco. – Quando formei a Akatsuki, treinei e eduquei Ás. Ele é muito inteligente, mas também muito sensível. Se tiverem problemas ele vai resolver, só sejam pacientes e gentis.

- O que esse carinha faz? – Pierre perguntou, incrédulo de que aquele garoto macilento fosse tão forte assim.

- Ás, mostre para ele.

Soltou o garoto e afastou-se. Ás encarou o moreno por algum tempo, voltando-se a Pierre somente quando recebeu um aceno positivo de Nagato. Os olhos do rapaz de cabelos brancos cruzaram com os de Ás, então ele levou as mãos à cabeça e gritou. Tão inesperado e aterrador fora o gesto que a formação perfeita se desfez, todos se afastaram, deixando Pierre gritando e se contorcendo, andando de um lado para o outro, caindo, levantando e esbarrando nas pessoas. Os gritos só cessaram quando Nagato apertou o ombro do menino, deixando Pierre cair no chão com os olhos arregalados, lágrimas rolando pela face e saliva escorrendo nos cantos da boca.

- Matou o moleque? – Hidan exclamou.

- Não, ele só está em estado de choque. Vai passar em alguns segundos – mal acabara de falar e ouviram o rapaz soluçar, encolhendo-se no chão, trêmulo e aos prantos. Não restava ali mais nenhum traço da figura esnobe de Pierre.

Kyo deixou seu lugar ao lado de Itachi e correu para onde o rapaz estava caído. Pôs uma mão sobre os olhos dele e o chakra verde a envolveu; quando terminou em alguns segundos afastou a mão e Pierre abriu os olhos, respirando devagar e completamente aturdido.

- Isso não foi um genjutsu – disse Kyo, voltando-se ao menino ao lado de Nagato com pavor. – O que é ele?

- Ás pode invadir a mente das pessoas e criar realidades alternativas tão assustadoras que elas ficariam traumatizadas pelo resto de suas vidas. No segundo estágio, os poderes de Ás trazem esses pesadelos para a vida real. Em suma, ele pode distorcer a realidade dentro ou fora da sua cabeça.

Ficaram todos em silêncio, encarando assombrados à criança que o líder segurava junto ao seu corpo em um abraço. Passados alguns minutos, ele pronunciou-se novamente:

- Providenciei uma sala para vocês conversarem e se conhecerem essa noite. Há um localizador para cada um em cima da mesa que os levará para os novos quartos. Mashiro, venha até aqui.

A garota obedeceu imediatamente, ainda temerosa em chegar perto demais daquela criança até perceber, assustada, que ele seria o seu parceiro.

- Me dê sua mão. – Ela obedeceu, quando ele tocou-a não pôde deixar de enrubescer e também de reparar uma certa raiva na face das demais garotas. – Ás, essa Tsuki no Mashiro – fez o menino segurar a mão dela. – Ela será a sua companheira, está bem? Vai te ajudar em tudo o que precisar. Já conversamos sobre isso, lembra? Gostou dela? – esperou algum tempo pela resposta, mas o menino apenas encarava a sua mão apertando a da moça. – Não é bonita? – Ás balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ela vai cuidar de você, como eu cuidei. Pode dizer alguma coisa para ela?

- O-oi – murmurou em tom quase inaudível. A voz era tão fria quanto os olhos eram profundos e vazios.

- Bom menino – beijou-lhe a testa e deixou que ele fizesse o mesmo em si. – Vá pegar a sua capa e conversar com os outros. – E voltando-se a ela, disse: – Ajude-o a vestir o sobretudo.

Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e seguiu com o menino até a plataforma onde sobrara um sobretudo. Ajudou-o a vestir, como o líder pedira, então perguntou ainda receosa:

- Sempre vou ter que vestir ele?

- Não, ele se veste sozinho. Só queria saber se a deixaria tocá-lo. Ás é muito instável e não gosta que desconhecidos o toquem. Vocês podem sair agora. – Nenhum deles se moveu. – Algum problema?

- Nagato-sama... – Inuzuka Liza chamou-o incerta, com um dedo sobre o lábio e bochechas coradas. – Posso me aproximar?

- Se aproximar? – repetiu. Ao olhar para Konan viu-a com uma mão na cintura, lhe mostrando um sorriso insinuante. – Ah, claro que sim.

A moça avançou e apertou a mão do líder, arriscando depois um abraço. Saiu de perto dele sorridente e deixou que os outros também o cumprimentassem. Como qualquer Akatsuki, sempre quiseram chegar perto do líder, mas apenas alguns – os que recusaram o aperto de mão e o abraço (Lela e Kyo) – já o tinham visto de perto e tocado antes.

Depois disso os garotos saíram, deixando na sala apenas seus mestres. As atenções agora eram voltadas a Sasori.

- Como tem passado? – Kisame perguntou.

- Bem... eu acho – respondeu. Olhava ao homem ao seu lado com sobrancelhas arqueadas. – As coisas ainda estão meio confusas. Quem é você?

- Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame.

- É familiar – disse duvidoso. – Costumávamos ser amigos?

- Acho que sim, não sei – riu-se. – Akasuna no Sasori não tinha amigos.

- Não?

- Kisame, não confunda ainda mais a cabeça do danna – repreendeu-o Deidara, puxando o ruivo pelo braço para perto de si. – Vamos, Sasori-no-danna, você precisa descansar, hm.

Sasori despediu-se de todos e saiu acompanhado de Deidara, que ainda segurava firmemente o seu braço, soltando-o apenas quando o Akasuna ralhou com ele e libertou-se.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas não acho isso saudável – Kakuzu disse assim que a porta fechou. – Deidara o trata como uma criança de colo. Quando Sasori recuperar a memória vai ficar realmente furioso.

- Deixe o loiro se divertir enquanto pode – e voltando-se a Itachi, disse: – Itachi-san, vamos.

Aproveitando a deixa todos deixaram a sala.

x-**X**-x

Os dez jovens entraram na sala e se espalharam, procurando conhecer seus novos parceiros, trocar informações e marca alguma hora para treinarem da conversa estavam apenas Yowai e Aidou que, embora parceiros e sentados lado a lado em um canto da sala, não trocavam uma palavra. Também em um canto da sala estava Ás, sentado no chão acariciando seu felino e sendo observado pela parceira.

- Que animal é esse? – ela perguntou, já cansada daquele silêncio pesado entre os dois.

- É um tigre branco – murmurou em resposta. – Eles já estão praticamente extintos. Rei e seu irmão, Valete, são os últimos da espécie. O nome da mãe dele era Dama, o pai também era Rei. Três cartas de baralho.

- Gosta de cartas, não é? Seu nome é Ás...

Ele afirmou positivamente e continuou quieto, acariciando a enorme cabeça de Rei. Mashiro rolou os olhos e voltou-se aos outros ocupantes da sala – mais precisamente na cômica tentativa de paquera de Pierre.

- Então, como disse que era seu nome? – ele perguntou a sua parceira de dupla, inclinando-se no braço do sofá para a poltrona onde ela se sentava.

- Amakusa Aiko. – A moça cruzava os braços e as pernas, olhando fixamente a parede com uma expressão irritada.

- Se vamos ser parceiros na organização, o que acha de pularmos as preliminares? As missões ficariam bem mais divertidas se você...

- Não precisa concluir a frase – interrompeu-o, estendendo um dedo à frente de seu rosto e então se voltando para ele. – Não me leve a mal, você é bonitinho, mas não gosto de garotos que choram e babam como bebês.

Aiko levantou e saiu de perto dele, provocando risos naqueles que ouviam a conversa.

No centro da sala, Lela estava sentada ao lado de Kyo, que mastigava alguns doces que pegara em cima da mesinha de centro. Após algum tempo ele voltou-se a ela para começar uma conversa.

- Hyuuga Lela, não é? Já vi você antes, quando Itachi-sensei me levava para dar uma olhada nas aulas de Kisame-san.

- Digo o mesmo – desviou o olhar de Pierre (agora tentava uma investida em Liza, que se escondia atrás do pobre Aoi) para ele. – Kisame-danna já me falou de você. Itachi-san te achou quando tinha um ano de idade.

- Isso mesmo. Kisame-san também te achou quando era pequena, certo?

- Não exatamente.

- Com licença – voltaram-se para quem falava. Era Inuzuka Liza diante deles, mas ela olhava somente para Lela. – Podemos conversar?

- Claro – olhou de relance para o lugar onde ela estava antes com Pierre (o rapaz agora puxava conversa com Aoi) enquanto levantava-se e a seguia.

Liza levou-a para fora da sala e fechou a porta. A Hyuuga também ficara curiosa em saber que as marcas no rosto dela eram por ser do mesmo clã que o rapaz da Folha chamado Kiba. Ela voltou-se para a morena e encarou-a por algum tempo antes de começar a falar:

- Você está em missão na base da Folha, não é?

- Sim.

- Isso vai parecer meio estranho, mas... Enquanto estava lá, você viu um garoto chamado Rock Lee? Ele usa roupa verde, ou ao menos usava alguns anos atrás, e tem cabelo preto lisinho, meio tigela.

- Sei quem é. Rock Lee, do Time Gai. É um Ninja estranho. Por que a pergunta?

- Não é muito importante – respondeu, trazendo a mão junto ao peito e um sorriso nos lábios. – Ele está bem? Quero dizer, intacto?

- Se não é importante, acho que não precisa saber. – Liza assumiu uma expressão de pavor. – Vou te dizer se me responder uma pergunta.

- Qual?

- O que sabe sobre Inuzuka Kiba?

- É do meu clã – foi à primeira coisa que disse, fazendo depois uma pausa para lembrar de coisas importantes. – Ele é simpático e bonito. Enquanto morava na Folha ele me tratou muito bem, mas é leal demais àquela base e aos deveres do clã. É um excelente shinobi, seu potencial está sendo desperdiçado ali.

- Entendo... Obrigada, Liza-chan. Ah, e Lee está muito bem, as pessoas o adoram; é energético e adorável, só um tanto pensativo demais às vezes.

Ela lhe sorriu e virou as costas para entrar na sala novamente, então pareceu lembrar de algo importante e voltou-se bruscamente à Hyuuga.

- Lela-chan, vou te dar um conselho: não se apaixone por Ninjas, por mais perfeitos que possam parecer e por mais sólida que uma relação com eles seja. Você vai acabar chorando no final, confie em mim.

Dizendo isso ela entrou na sala, deixando Lela estática no corredor. "Não se apaixone por Ninjas", ela disse, mas o aviso chegou tarde demais.

- Lela, vamos.

Piscou algumas vezes e voltou-se para o começo do corredor, de onde Kisame a chamava acompanhado de Itachi. Murmurou um "estou indo, danna" e saiu às pressas atrás dos dois.

x-**X**-x

Faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer. Acabara de retornar à base da Folha para concluir sua missão, deixando para trás os novos companheiros da Neo Akatsuki. Parou a caminhada diante do rio que espelhava o céu estrelado e começou a tirar o sobretudo. Novas preocupações ocupavam sua mente agora, a conversa com Zabuza e Haku não fora das mais agradáveis. Por mais gentil que o garoto fosse, a expressão raivosa do Demônio da Névoa não lhe deixava dúvidas: ele a detestara. E quem era Suigetsu? Não gostou do olhar de Kisame quando Zabuza o mencionou como melhor sucessor.

Afastou as preocupações da mente e abaixou-se para guardar o sobretudo na mochila. Nesse momento ela sentiu uma presença se aproximando. Ficou quieta, esperando que fosse coincidência e que o shinobi passasse direto por ela, mas isso não aconteceu. Quem quer que fosse estava bem atrás dela naquele momento, não tinha mais como se esconder ou fugir. Ativou o byakugan e ergueu-se em posição de luta.

- Onde você estava?

Não, não podia ser ele. Ele era a única pessoa que não poderia saber jamais.

- Kiba-kun? – desativou o byakugan e baixou as mãos. – Você me assustou.

- Onde você estava, Lela? – seu tom era uma mescla de decepção e raiva.

- Saí para dar uma volta. Está uma noite bonita – sorriu e pôs a mochila nas costas.

- Está mentindo. – Ele tirou do bolso um rastreador e ergueu-o, mostrando um ponto vermelho piscando na tela. – Estávamos vigiando você. O alarme disparou há mais de três horas e o rastreador ficou fora de alcance. Aonde você foi?

Ficou calada, encarando a face séria do Inuzuka e aos seus olhos negros selvagens. Ele repetiu a pergunta duas vezes, aumentando o tom de voz a cada vez que precisava repeti-la.

- Não posso dizer – murmurou em resposta. – Sinto muito, Kiba-kun, mas não posso lhe contar... Não agora. Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém.

- Já reparou no que está me pedindo? Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo, Lela? – guardou o rastreador no bolso e avançou alguns passos ameaçadoramente. – Me dê algum motivo razoável para não chamar a ANBU e deixar que te torturem! – gritou.

- Por que não os chamou assim que eu saí da base? – O Inuzuka encolheu os ombros e sua expressão furiosa desapareceu, dando lugar a uma imensa confusão. Lela aproximou-se dele e segurou suas mãos. – Desculpe, não posso te contar agora, mas contarei um dia. Não vai demorar muito. Confie em mim.

- Não posso fazer isso, sou um Ninja da Folha e meu dever é...

A frase ficou incompleta, pois ele foi calado pelos lábios da Hyuuga.

Liza tinha razão, se apaixonar por Ninjas era algo complicado, por mais perfeitos que pudessem parecer eles sempre teriam um defeito crucial: estavam do outro lado. Mas não importava agora, embora soubesse que aquele imenso problema ainda lhe traria sérias conseqüências.

Escorado a uma árvore e oculto nas sombras da noite Shino observava de braços cruzados.

x-**X**-x

Scar estava sentado no sofá assistindo apreensivo à televisão quando a porta do apartamento abriu e eles entraram.

- Onde vocês estavam? Apareceram em todos os noticiários ontem à tarde – levantou para vê-los.

Akabane vinha na frente por ter aberto a porta; tinha o sobretudo destruído, o chapéu em retalhos, parte do rosto inchado e sangue escorrendo do nariz, manchando também tudo o que sobrara de suas roupas. Zuko entrou em seguida, com apenas alguns arranhões superficiais e trazendo Kiriyama desacordado nas costas. O mascote parecia estar morto, sangue cobria todo o seu corpo, o peito estava enfaixado com pedaços da camisa que ele antes vestia, a perna imobilizada com pedaços de madeira e parte do braço esquerdo com marcas de queimadura. Roy entrou por último, sem o tapa-olho amarrara um pedaço de pano para cobrir a antiga ferida e o estado de suas roupas queimadas era lamentável; boa parte de sua pele estava exposta e com marcas roxas, arranhões e queimaduras.

- Foram para a guerra e não me avisaram? – ironizou.

Os quatro seguiram apressados para a cozinha e Scar os seguiu. Ajudou a tirar as coisas de cima da mesa para poderem deitar Kiriyama. Enquanto Roy e Zuko o despiam das roupas rasgadas e bandagens antigas, Akabane buscava todos os medicamentos que guardava na casa. Jogou-os sobre a mesa, ao lado do corpo inerte do rapaz, e pegou na geladeira uma bolsa de gelo para pôr sobre o olho inchado.

- Podem me explicar o que aconteceu? – sentou-se diante de Roy para ajudá-lo a limpar as feridas.

- Fomos pegos em algum tipo de genjutsu quando estávamos fugindo com um deles e, no instante seguinte, estávamos em um local desconhecido, cercados de Ninjas – Zuko dizia enquanto cuidava de uma ferida profunda no peito de Kiriyama.

- Foi divertido – Akabane sentou no mármore ao lado da geladeira enquanto falava. – Só lamento termos perdido a senhorita.

- Divertido? Quase nos mataram, e teriam feito se esse maluco – indicou o rapaz a quem tratava – não tivesse jogado uma bomba neles e saído atirando para todos os lados. Ele até me acertou de raspão, parecia estar possuído – mostrou uma ferida no ombro.

- Nagato-sama vai ficar muito bravo por não termos conseguido pegar ninguém – Roy suspirou, enfaixando o braço enquanto o moreno limpava o sangue seco em sua perna. – E Riza... Espero que ela não esteja muito machucada.

- Ela me disse para lhe entregar um recado, Roy-san. "Diga a Roy Mustang que eu não me importo e vou matá-lo". – Por um instante o homem parou de enfaixar o braço em um sobressalto, mas logo tratou de disfarçar e continuou o que fazia.

- É mesmo? – perguntou em um murmúrio, deixando um sorriso fraco pairar no canto dos lábios.

- Quem é ela, Roy-san?

Olhou para Akabane e em seguida para Zuko, que ao notar o olhar do parceiro retribuiu-o com uma expressão desdenhosa e voltou a costurar a ferida do mascote sobre a mesa. Roy baixou os olhos às suas próprias feridas e disse em voz baixa:

- Já foi minha namorada.

- Ah, sei – o moreno desceu do mármore e tirou o sobretudo ensangüentado. – Estou saindo desse trabalho, Roy-san, Zuko-san.

- O quê? – Zuko exclamou. – Não pode sair agora, temos que achar Karin e Suigetsu! Você se comprometeu em ajudar, doutor, ninguém trai a Akatsuki.

- Eu disse que aceitava o trabalho de transportar a pessoa em questão até o seu destino. Bem, não vejo nenhuma pessoa para ser transportada – sorria. – Foi um trabalho divertido, vocês são pessoas interessantes e Kazuo-kun é realmente fascinante, mas não posso mais tirar nenhum proveito disso.

- Não vai receber nenhum tostão nosso, então – declarou o Mustang.

- Não trabalho pelo dinheiro. Para me manter eu dou aulas, Roy-san, ser um transportador é meu hobby. Além do mais, terei mais vantagens fora desse trabalho do que dentro dele – fez uma pausa, onde tirava a bolsa de gelo do olho. – Mas nós devemos nos ver de novo.

- Riza – Roy estreitou os olhos. – Não se aproxime dela, Jackal.

- Por que deveria te obedecer? Você mesmo disse que ela _foi_ a sua namorada. Riza-chan é uma mulher interessante, gostaria de conhecê-la melhor – pôs a mão no bolso e apanhou o sobretudo com a outra. – Podem ficar o quanto quiserem, tem espaço o suficiente para todos, mas aconselho que levem Kazuo-kun à um médico o mais rápido possível.

Dizendo isso ele saiu da cozinha, acompanhado pelo olhar raivoso de Roy. Poucos segundos depois Scar levantou e foi atrás dele.

x-**X**-x

Acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos irritado viu a familiar figura loira arrumando as cortinas da janela; olhando para o lado viu também um carrinho com uma bandeja onde estava seu café da manhã – só podia comer líquido por alguns meses, a sopa já o deixava com uma sensação estranha no estômago que, pelas descrições de Deidara, era enjôo.

- Bom dia danna, hm – disse com sua voz grave, fazendo contraste à face andrógina.

Sasori não respondeu. Sentou-se desajeitado e observou com crescente enjôo o prato de sopa na bandeja.

- Não vou comer isso.

- Ora, não venha fazer birra, danna – avançou até a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando a bandeja para o colo do ruivo.

- Deidara, eu _não vou comer isso_ – repetiu com ênfase. – Me dá enjôo.

- E como você sabe que é enjôo, hm? Hm? Pode ser fome.

Ele ficou calado, encarando-o raivosamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo – resmungou o Akasuna. – Me dê água, minha garganta está queimando.

O loiro apontou um copo na bandeja e deixou que ele mesmo pegasse. Sasori precisou de algum tempo para conseguir levantar o copo e levá-lo a boca.

- Está melhorando – o loiro disse em incentivo. – Daqui a algumas semanas já pode voltar a treinar. Falando nisso, trouxe algumas peças de marionetes para você, estavam em seu quarto – indicou as peças sobre uma mesa no canto. – Achei que fosse querer fazer alguma coisa, hm.

- Por que você fica repetindo esse "hm"? Isso é irritante.

- Vá à merda.

Ele riu. Deidara ficou petrificado e boquiaberto diante daquela bizarrice. Era Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori, o Escorpião da Areia Vermelha, _rindo_.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou ao reparar na surpresa do parceiro.

- Nada, hmmm... Você só não costuma rir muito.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, onde Sasori comia a contragosto o prato de sopa fumegante. Para ele ainda era estranho não lembrar de praticamente nada em seus trinta e cinco anos de vida, a não ser os últimos dias e algumas coisas das quais o rapaz a sua frente lhe falava. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que ele omitia certos fatos e deixava de lhe contar coisas. A presença do parceiro era agradável, mas por algum motivo também perturbadora.

Lá fora começou a chover.

- Quer montar alguma coisa? Hm? – tirava a bandeja do colo de Sasori e a devolvia ao carrinho.

Ajudou ele a levantar e caminhar cambaleante até a mesa. Sentou-o em uma cadeira e puxou outra para si, ficando um pouco afastado. Deixou que os olhos avermelhados do ruivo vagassem pelas ferramentas com um animador brilho de reconhecimento. Ele ergueu a mão e a pousou sobre uma ferramenta de entalhe. As gotas de chuva lá fora faziam um barulho gostoso de se ouvir, e ao ver aquelas ferramentas uma memória turva surgia, escapando sempre que parecia estar prestes a desvendá-la.

- Me dê um pedaço de madeira – disse ao loiro, sem voltar os olhos a ele.

Deidara puxou a cadeira mais para perto e apanhou o que ele pedia, colocando-o entre suas mãos. Quando fez menção de soltar a madeira à mão de Sasori segurou a sua. Olhou para ele sem entender, até ver o cenho franzido e expressão séria – sempre fazia aquela cara quando estava lembrando de algo.

Ele sentia uma estranha sensação de déjà vu. O toque macio e quente da mão de Deidara era o único ponto que não se encaixava, mas o barulho da chuva, a presença dele, as ferramentas... Fazia sentido, ele tinha o corpo de madeira, então não devia realmente lembrar-se do toque e calor que ele emanava. Olhou sua mão segurando a dele e subiu os dedos pelo seu antebraço. Os pêlos de Deidara ficaram de pé.

- O que está fazendo, danna?

Levou a mão à cabeça ao sentir um forte latejar. Fazia sentido, tudo fazia sentido. Trabalhava em uma marionete quando ele entrou perguntando: "O que está fazendo, danna?". Podia lembrar de ter corrido atrás dele na chuva, de ter seu corpo molhado junto ao seu, de ver lágrimas em seus olhos azuis, de...

- Você está bem? Hm? Danna!

- "...tão relevante quanto uma marionete qualquer".

O loiro afastou a mão que tinha posto no ombro de Sasori ao achar que ele estava sentido alguma dor.

- O que você disse?

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o, ainda mantendo a mão na testa latejante.

- Por que não me contou?

- Do que está falando, hummm? – soltou a outra mão que ele segurava e afastou a cadeira.

- Sabe do que eu estou falando – puxou-o para perto mais uma vez, inclinando-se em sua direção. – "Você é tão relevante para mim quanto uma marionete qualquer que eu tenha feito para usar quando estiver entediado". Lembra-se agora?

- Ótimo, hm. Você sabe o que disse e eu sei o que você disse; lembro muito bem das suas palavras. "Você me irrita", "Saia da minha frente", "Ao menos o Orochimaru não era tão infantil"...

- Pare – apertou a mão em torno de seu pulso.

- Por quê? Você não parou quando eu pedi, não foi? Hm? "Não seja tão fraco, Deidara, você é um Akatsuki", "Não aguenta ouvir umas verdades?", "Você só serve para satisfazer os desejos dos outros. Vai dizer que sou o primeiro a tocar seu corpo?". – O ruivo segurava seus braços com força. – Sabe de uma coisa, Sasori-no-danna? Pode não ter sido o primeiro a me tocar, mas foi o primeiro que eu gostei de verdade. Eu respeitava você, idiota, e nem reclamei por ser desconfortável e estranho você ser duro, oco, gelado e cheirar a verniz, só não achava que o "oco" também se dava àquele vidro onde você guardava o coração – falava ironicamente, sorrindo para evitar o que acontecera uma noite antes da luta, quando eles brigaram pelo que por pouco não foi uma última vez.

- Deidara, eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas...

- Não era o que parecia. Mas o que você sabe sobre isso? Pode ter um corpo novo e quente, mas ainda é vazio como um boneco.

- Isso... realmente... é muito ofensivo – murmurou.

- Você entende de ofensas, não é, danna? Hm.

Sasori puxou-o pelos braços que segurava e o calou pressionando seus lábios sobre os dele, do mesmo jeito que o tinha calado naquela noite sob a chuva. Deidara, como daquela vez, ficou surpreso e assustado com o gesto repentino. Entreabriu os lábios e deixou que o Akasuna aprofundasse o beijo, levando as mãos a seu rosto pequeno e macio. Muitas vezes já imaginara como seria sentir mais do que a madeira fria ao tocá-lo e beijá-lo, outro aroma que não fosse o de verniz, e não ser o único a ter o coração batendo mais rápido. Agora podia ter a sensação de outro corpo o abraçando; vivo, quente e macio.

Prometera a si mesmo que não choraria como daquela vez, que seria forte como Sasori havia dito para ser, mas era impossível conter-se com ele acariciando seus cabelos e deixando que encostasse a cabeça em seu peito. Podia ouvir os batimentos de seu coração e sentir o toque delicado de seus dedos. Não, ele não era vazio, não mais.

- Você me fez chorar de novo, maldito! – exclamou, a voz abafada por ter o rosto contra a camisa que ele vestia.

- Eu... eu acho que tinha medo. – Parecia não ter ouvido o último comentário do loiro, acariciava seus cabelos e o olhava seriamente. – Medo que você percebesse que seria melhor com alguém de verdade, alguém que pudesse sentir o que você sentia.

- Você pode sentir agora, não pode? Hm?

- Sim, eu posso. Você é um shinobi curioso, Deidara. Adolescentes sempre são muito irresponsáveis, mas seu espírito jovem cativa a nós, os velhos rabugentos. – O rapaz riu e ergueu o rosto, enxugando-o na manga da camisa.

- Não sou mais um adolescente, danna. Deixei de ser a muito tempo, só você ainda não reparou nisso.

- Me deixe pensar que você ainda é uma criança, sem problemas para ocupar a mente e sorrindo por mero desdém às complicações do acaso.

Tocou o rosto ainda úmido do loiro e aproximou-se mais uma vez, tomando seus lábios rosados e acariciando seu corpo, seguindo o contorno de seus músculos com os dedos. O trouxe para seu colo e tirou a camisa de rede que ele vestia. A temperatura subia, mesmo com a forte chuva lá fora, e a sensação dos corpos unidos era curiosa e prazerosa.

Ainda aprenderia muitas coisas sobre o toque naquela manhã.

x-**X**-x

Shino chegou cedo ao ponto de encontro, ela ainda não estava lá. Conferiu o relógio, constatando que não deveria demorar, então se sentou em uma pedra ao lado do rio – sempre sentava-se ali para descansar ou esperar alguém. A grama molhada pela chuva naquela manhã deixava um aroma agradável no ar.

Passou a noite em claro pensando no que fazer sobre a Akatsuki infiltrada na base e tomou algumas decisões: não contaria a absolutamente ninguém além dela antes de ter plena certeza do que dizia, e de todo o passado de Hyuuga Lela ter sido desvendado; tentaria manter Kiba afastado da garota, por via das dúvidas; descobriria se o ataque à base estava diretamente ligado a ela.

Notou uma presença se aproximando e olhou para o lado. Era ela, vindo ao seu encontro em passos vagarosos. Usava uma camisa de rede, jaqueta sem mangas acinzentada, aberta até abaixo dos seios e com o símbolo Hyuuga na parte inferior; o capuz passava por cima dos cabelos castanhos, com uma mecha entre seus olhos pérola (o fato de nunca tê-la visto com o capuz sobre a cabeça o fez imaginar algum tipo de chacota). A bandana da Folha vinha amarrada em sua perna, sobre o tecido da calça shinobi e acima da bolsa de kunais.

O Aburame desceu da pedra e deu alguns passos à frente quando ela chegou mais perto, mas permanecendo há vários metros de distância.

- Então, o que você quer? – Hanabi perguntou em tom irritado.

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

Ela encarou-o sem alterar a expressão raivosa de sempre.

- Está brincando comigo, esquisito?

- Não. Como membro da família principal Hyuuga, você deve ter acesso aos arquivos. Preciso que traga ou me leve até todos sobre Hyuuga Lela.

- Por quê?

- Suspeito que seja uma Akatsuki infiltrada, mas por enquanto não quero que mais ninguém saiba disso. Se confirmar minhas suspeitas avisarei a Tsunade-sama para prendê-la. Por que esperar? Porque as chances de conseguir isso são bem maiores sem muitas pessoas sabendo, pois a probabilidade de vazar informação são quase nulas. Se ela suspeitar de que sabemos vai fugir imediatamente.

A Hyuuga ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, encarando-o de uma forma estranha que Shino não conseguiu decifrar.

- E você veio pedir a mim, e não a Hinata-nee-chan ou ao Neji-nii-san?

- Hinata é muito... – parou para escolher melhor as palavras. – Ela contaria a Kiba e a Kurenai-sensei, o que não pode acontecer. Neji, por outro lado, discutiria que o certo é contar a Tsunade-sama imediatamente.

- Está bem, você venceu. Vai ser fácil, papai está trabalhando nisso e já topei com arquivos sobre Lela quando estava no computador dele – deu de ombros. – Amanhã, no mesmo horário e lugar?

- Sim.

Aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para ela, que ainda observou-o com aquele mesmo olhar indecifrável antes de apertar sua mão.

- Aquela moça que andava com você nos últimos dias... Ouvi dizer que ela foi atacada.

- Por Akatsukis. Tentativa de seqüestro, mas nossos seguranças conseguiram recuperá-la e ela está sendo tratada na ala hospitalar. Irei fazer uma visita.

A garota resmungou alguma confirmação desdenhosa.

- Hanabi-san.

- O quê?

- Pode soltar minha mão agora.

Ela puxou-a bruscamente e enfiou nos bolsos, lhe dando as costas para sair em passos rápidos dizendo um "até amanhã, esquisito". Shino arrumou os óculos escuros com o cenho franzido, vendo a silhueta da menina sumir por entre as árvores, lembrando vagamente aquela garotinha que lhe recebia na casa com uma careta quando ia visitar Hinata. Havia crescido bastante nos últimos anos, só ainda não parara de chamá-lo apenas por _esquisito_.

x-**X**-x

Estava tudo silencioso e escuro, por mais quente que estivesse lá fora. O lugar úmido e o monótono som distante do vento nas rochas podiam deixar qualquer um irritado, e em outras circunstancias o confinamento na caverna realmente o perturbaria, mas não ligava para isso agora. Não ligava para nada, na verdade. Ignorava a fome, o frio, a sujeira e o fato de não ver direito por ter perdido os óculos em algum tropeço no meio daquela escuridão. Havia um conjunto beliche no canto, uma pequena geladeira, uma televisão e uma luz no teto (que não funcionava.). Dessas coisas só usara uma vez o beliche e de vez em quanto comia algo na geladeira, que já estava ficando vazia. Estava lá há dias, talvez semanas.

Sentava-se escorado à parede, abraçando as pernas junto ao corpo e com a cabeça pendendo para o lado; os cabelos estavam sujos de terra e mofo por ficar junto às paredes da caverna e as roupas em um estado não muito melhor. Passara tantas noites sem dormir que olheiras profundas já deviam se acentuar sob seus olhos opacos. Nunca se sentira tão só e indefeso como nos últimos dias. Parecia absurdo que a perda do mestre pudesse fazê-lo sofrer tanto. Mas o que faria agora? Ele era a sua vida, por mais que odiasse admitir, só queria fazer o que ele pedia e ser elogiado. Só queria... Quantas vezes já começara essa frase e nunca terminara? Preferia ficar ali, inanimado no canto, sem pensar em nada, a completar aquele raciocínio e voltar ao estágio de choro e negação. Já tinha aceitado que o mestre estava morto, agora só precisava entender que _ele _estava vivo.

Passos ecoando no lugar trouxeram os pensamentos de volta à mente vazia. Não se deu mais ao trabalho de se mexer ou erguer os olhos, fizera isso nas primeiras vezes e o som sempre se extinguia. Quando ficava quieto as alucinações às vezes vinham até ele, e então podia vê-lo o encarando hora com um sorriso, hora com raiva, hora desdenhoso, e às vezes ele sentava-se no beliche, abria a geladeira ou ficava perambulado pelo lugar até que piscasse os olhos e ele desaparecesse. O que ele faria dessa vez?

Uma luz acendeu e lá estava Orochimaru-sama, colocando uma lanterna que servira de abajur sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Viu seus óculos ao lado do móvel que sequer sabia existir, devia ter sido nele que tinha tropeçado. O homem abaixou-se e apanhou os óculos com as pontas dos dedos, limpando as lentes na manga da camisa. Kabuto sorriu fracamente ao vê-lo fazer aquilo, mas logo parou ao notar que era mais uma alucinação. Orochimaru olhou em volta e então viu o rapaz no canto, sobressaltando-se com seu aspecto horrível.

- Kabuto, o que houve com você?

Eles nunca tinham dito mais do que seu nome até aquele momento.

- Por que seus óculos estavam no chão? Você sabe que não enxerga nada sem eles. Kabuto, está me ouvindo?

Agora estava se aproximando de si. Nunca tinham vindo tão perto, sabia que se estendesse à mão poderia tocá-lo, mas aí ele sumiria de novo. O Orochimaru ajoelhou-se a sua frente e repôs os óculos em seu rosto. Estava mais nítido e próximo do que nunca, chegava a ser assustador.

- Disse que seria melhor você usar lentes ou fazer alguma operação pra curar sua miopia – colocou a mão em sua testa. Podia senti a mão gelada dele ali. – Você está febril. Que tipo de shinobi médico fica doente? Suas unhas estão horríveis, e o que é essa barba? Não fez depilação permanente nisso? Fica horrível em você, faz parecer muito velho. Vamos, levante.

Não se moveu. Se mexesse um músculo ele sumiria, como sempre acontecia aos que vieram antes. O Orochimaru ficou irritado por não ter obedecido à ordem e agarrou seus braços. Como era possível poder sentir aquele toque? As alucinações tinham evoluído? Já estava completamente louco?

Foi guiado até o beliche, com o mestre imaginário segurando-o pela cintura e passando seu braço em volta dos ombros dele. Enquanto ele o sentava na cama só pensava que ele tinha cabelos macios e cheirava bem.

- Kabuto, se estiver brincando comigo saiba que não estou achando graça – segurava-o pelos ombros para que não caísse. Estalou os dedos na frente de seu rosto.

Pela primeira vez quis que ele fosse embora. Aquele não era o Orochimaru de verdade, seu mestre estava morto, o Uchiha o havia matado e ele mesmo tinha sepultado o corpo. O estágio de choro e negação já tinha passado, não havia mais porque continuar mentindo daquela forma para si mesmo. Se mexesse o braço ele sumiria, era assim que os outros iam embora. Ergueu a mão e tocou a coxa do homem que o olhava preocupado. Ele não sumiu, ainda estava lá, agora encarando sua mão na coxa dele.

Kabuto arregalou os olhos e por um momento seu coração parou de bater, então ele desmaiou.

Só queria... Só queria que ele o amasse como lhe amava.

* * *

**Comentários;**

* * *

Aos jovens Jedis um "oi" eu dar \o *apanha*

Eu definitivamente _não sei_ escrever SasoDei. E isso é estranho, porque eu sempre escrevi sobre eles... Tudo fica sempre tão açucarado quando é SasoDei. Enquanto que com os outros casais têm uma dose de outras coisas, eles são só o casal açúcar da década. Mas tudo ok, espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar dos pesares rs Acho que posso dizer o mesmo do Kabuto, não é? Ele está sempre nadando em um poço depressão (?) No entanto, da cena dele eu gostei, o jeito dele gostar do Orochimaru é interessante; completamente submisso a ele para não perdê-lo, e isso já basta para o Kabuto.

Agora, os pontos:

_1. Hyuuga Hanabi tem 13 anos na fic._

_2. O aluno de Nagato, Ás, não é um OC, mas sim uma adaptação da personagem Ás de Liga da Justiça (aquela da gangue das cartas). Aqui ela é um garoto e tem um passado um tanto diferente._

* * *

Até a próxima semana e... Leiam Watchmen 8D

* * *

_**Não ponha nos favoritos ou alertas sem deixar uma review, por favor.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Fúria e Luxúria

No capítulo anterior...

_ Pela primeira vez quis que ele fosse embora. Aquele não era o Orochimaru de verdade, seu mestre estava morto, o Uchiha o havia matado e ele mesmo tinha sepultado o corpo. O estágio de choro e negação já tinha passado, não havia mais porque continuar mentindo daquela forma para si mesmo. Se mexesse o braço ele sumiria, era assim que os outros iam embora. Ergueu a mão e tocou a coxa do homem que o olhava preocupado. Ele não sumiu, ainda estava lá, agora encarando sua mão na coxa dele._

_ Kabuto arregalou os olhos e por um momento seu coração parou de bater, então ele desmaiou._

_ Só queria... Só queria que ele o amasse como lhe amava._

* * *

"_**Meus olhos ardem. É a fuligem do pecar, atacando minhas vistas, pupilas dilatadas. Eu adoraria aprender a parar de me deixar induzir pelos encantos da carne. Algo dentro de mim pesa feito rocha, arde. Queima por dentro e por fora; gélido**_._**"**_

**-** Carolina Pires (_Poetisa_)

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo VI – Fúria e Luxúria_

Acordou com alguém dando tapas em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo à volta girando e as lembranças de um provável sonho ainda na mente. Quem o batia? Ergueu os olhos e viu o motivo de sua confusão. Não fora um sonho, havia desmaiado.

Não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra, só o que fez foi levantar o tronco e jogar os braços em volta do homem que o olhava de cenho franzido. Agarrou-o com força, sem se importar que ele detestava ser abraçado ou que aquilo soava esquisito. Abraçou-o como se não o visse há séculos. Afundou o rosto em seus cabelos negros, sentindo o aroma delicado e a pele macia e pálida de sua nuca. Conteve o desejo de beijá-lo, mas ainda não queria soltar seu corpo.

- Não está me deixando respirar – Orochimaru resmungou baixo, puxando o braço do rapaz que apertava seu pescoço.

Mudou o braço de posição e apertou-o mais uma vez. O corpo dele nunca fora quente, mas havia um leve calor humano e vivo. _Vivo_, ele estava vivo. Queria gritar e chorar abraçado a ele, queria sentir o seu corpo, mas sabia que Orochimaru nunca o permitiria algo assim. Ele ainda era seu mestre, um homem frio e desumano. Então só o que pôde fazer foi retornar ao estágio de choro, mas desta vez eram lágrimas de alívio.

Orochimaru não entendia o porquê da exaltação repentina do Yakushi até ouvi-lo soluçar com o bafo quente em sua orelha. Kabuto estava sujo e fedido, sentiu-se enojado ao retribuir a contragosto o abraço que ele lhe dava. Permitiu que ele se acalmasse em seu ombro antes de repelir os braços dele.

- Sinceramente, achava que você era mais inteligente – ralhou o homem serpentino. Kabuto tirava os óculos para enxugar o rosto enquanto o ouvia. – Achou mesmo que eu estava morto? Depois de ter feito um clone para emergências? Ora Kabuto, pelo amor de Deus, você é mais esperto que isso. E se realmente ele tivesse me matado? Você não libertaria o clone? Ia se trancar em uma caverna fedida e esperar os vermes te comerem vivo? Não teria força de vontade nem para ir rastejando a Akatsuki dizendo que eu estava controlando sua mente e implorar para voltar? Eu achava que você faria algo assim.

- Sabe que eu sou legal a você, Orochimaru-sama – ainda estava de cabeça baixa, apertando os olhos com o polegar e o indicador. – Eu... Eu não lembrava daquele protótipo. Faz tantos anos que abandonamos a pesquisa que... achei que não funcionasse. Por que não me avisou? Por que não me contou do plano? – ergueu a cabeça e repôs os óculos. – Qual é o maldito plano? Não podia ter dito: "Hey Kabuto, vou fingir que morri, não precisa se preocupar"? Tem idéia de quanto doeu achar que você tinha morrido? Do quanto você me fez sofrer, Orochimaru-sama? – a essa altura já gritava. – Céus, você está _vivo_!

- Não vai começar a chorar de novo, vai? – perguntou com desdém e sarcasmo.

A vontade de abraçá-lo era substituída pela de socá-lo até a morte, e desta vez uma morte de verdade.

- Já disse que achava que você sabia, e mesmo que não soubesse, tinha quase certeza de que procuraria o clone. Eu terminei o projeto a um ano, sabia que Sasuke-kun logo tentaria me matar. Nagato e eu temos trocado informações e montado um plano há muitos meses. Se você tivesse voltado a Akatsuki tínhamos combinado que ele te contaria tudo, e se fosse atrás do clone veria que ele não estava lá e deduziria que eu o havia usado e que estava vivo em algum lugar. Se tivesse feito alguma coisa além de se esconder não precisaria de todo esse sofrimento que você falou. Não imaginei que fosse tão fraco e dependente de alguém para lhe dar ordens.

- "Fraco"? "Dependente de alguém para lhe dar ordens"? – repetiu perplexo. – Você não entende? – avançou para segurar os braços dele. – Não entende que eu não sei o que seria de mim se você morresse? Eu me senti completamente aturdido sem você! Completamente solitário e vazio! Não entende que eu... – parou de falar e ruborizou.

- Vá em frente, Kabuto, diga – sorriu ironicamente.

Jogou-o na cama e cobriu aquele sorriso lascivo com seus lábios. Sentiu o gosto dele – um gosto peculiar e adocicado – por pouquíssimo tempo. Orochimaru jogou-o para trás e levantou limpando a boca. Cuspiu no chão duas vezes antes de voltar-se ao rapaz.

- Que ousadia – apertou os olhos. – Tente fazer isso de novo e não vai viver para contar a experiência – cuspiu novamente. – Arg, há quantos dias você não escova a boca ou toma um banho? Que gosto horrível! Vá se lavar e tirar essa barba ridícula da cara. Corte as unhas e lave o cabelo também. O banheiro fica pra lá – apontou uma fenda escondida entre as rochas.

Kabuto não se mexeu. Nunca fora tão insultado em toda a sua vida, sentia um misto de vergonha e decepção.

- Orochimaru-sama, posso fazer uma pergunta? – murmurou. O homem afirmou com a cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços. – Como me achou?

- Nagato me disse que acharam um corpo em um mausoléu, só você podia ter feito algo assim. Estive te procurando em todas as bases desde então.

O Yakushi sorriu e empurrou os óculos para cima.

- Vou tomar banho e trocar de roupa – apanhou uma mochila de debaixo da cama e saiu em direção a fenda entre as rochas.

Olhou para trás uma última vez antes de entrar ali, vendo que o mestre o olhava, e sustentou o olhar até Kabuto virar as costas e sair. Só o que pensava naquele momento era: "Não é uma alucinação, ele está vivo e eu o beijei". Era o pensamento mais bizarro e animador que já tivera.

x-**X**-x

Akabane estava na cozinha sentado à mesa quando o Akatsuki entrou arrumando os cabelos com as mãos e sentou de frente para si.

- Bom dia, Jackal – Roy cumprimentou sonolento, apanhando um pedaço de pão e o pote de creme.

- Bom dia – respondeu em tom baixo e desdenhoso. – Se sente bem?

- Um pouco de ressaca, mas vai passar logo. Aquele negócio era realmente forte – mastigava devagar enquanto apertava os olhos.

- Nem me fale. – Lembrava-se de acordado com a cabeça no peito do homem a sua frente, mas não do que fizera na noite anterior. – Roy-san, acha que fizemos sexo noite passada?

Roy encarou-o por algum tempo, apalpou o próprio corpo e conferiu as roupas, como se isso fosse relevante na resposta.

- Eu espero que não.

- Igualmente – sorriu. – Mas acho que seu parceiro ficou bastante embriagado e teve uma noite divertida.

O Mustang riu alto e quase se engasgou com o pedaço de pão. Tossiu algumas vezes antes de falar com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É, eu concordo – e tornou a rir. – Só não acho que tenha sido culpa da bebida, talvez pro seu amigo, mas Zuko gosta _disso_, me entende?

- Scar-san também gosta – tomou um gole de sua xícara café, observando ao homem parar de rir lentamente.

- Jackal, quero que seja sincero comigo – estava sério agora, o que levou o moreno de cabelos compridos a fazer o mesmo. – Eu assisti sua luta com Riza, vi você dando em cima dela, mas... Você nem a conhece, fique longe dela, está bem?

- Ainda gosta da garota, Roy-san? – tornou a sorrir.

- Bem... sim. As chances de ela querer me ver vivo de novo são remotas, mas talvez aconteça.

- O que houve entre vocês?

- Já deve ter reparado que não sou um shinobi – mostrou a luva na mão direita. – Sou um alquimista, cientista, tanto faz. Nós dois éramos da mesma divisão no governo, e já nos conhecíamos de outros lugares. Começamos a namorar naquela época – punha açúcar no café enquanto falava. – Um dia eles resolveram nos promover e contar sobre os shinobis. É de enlouquecer qualquer um, você sabe, já passou por isso. O poder deles era surpreendente, mais destrutivo que qualquer arma nuclear. Devo ter ficado meio paranóico, não lembro bem. A Akatsuki apareceu, um deles estava infiltrado na base e perguntou se eu queria fazer parte. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas aceitei de imediato. Naquela mesma tarde ele atacou a divisão e com a minha ajuda roubou os arquivos de transições com shinobis. Eu lutei com Riza e deixei ela inconsciente. Não nos vimos mais até aquele dia. Bem, parece que nenhum de nós ainda superou o rompimento repentino – esboçou um fraco sorriso à Akabane.

- É uma história bastante interessante – demorou-se mais do que o normal solvendo um novo gole do café para poder observar o homem.

- Então? O que me diz?

- Irei pensar nisso.

- Já é alguma coisa – disse sério.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Zuko e Scar entraram na cozinha. O homem de pele morena vestia apenas a jaqueta Akatsuki do rapaz e cuecas, passando o braço em torno de seus ombros, enquanto o outro já vestia a calça, mas continuava sem camisa, revelando várias marcas de arranhões recentes que não vinham da luta de dias atrás. Olhando para Roy, Akabane viu que ele prendia o riso bebendo seu café, já perdendo o ar preocupado que tinha há poucos minutos. Zuko sentou ao seu lado e Scar saiu para voltar ao quarto dizendo algo como "vou tomar banho". Acompanharam sua saída com o olhar.

- Então Zuko, ele é tão bom quanto esperava? – Roy perguntou risonho. – Espero que agora pare de me encher com isso.

- Ah, é interessante – deu de ombros. – Diferente, quero dizer. Ele morde e arranha de verdade, me deixou cheio de marcas, principalmente nas orelhas. – Olhando para elas viram as marcas de dentes afiados. – Só o que me chateou um pouco foi ele ter duas vezes me chamado de Akabane ou Kurodo-kun e umas três de Doutor Jackal.

Akabane engasgou com o café quente e cuspiu-o de volta na xícara sob os risos de Roy.

- É sério, foi constrangedor – Zuko parecia zangado com as risadas do amigo. – Fiquei com receio de que ele pedisse pra eu vestir as roupas do Jackal que estavam no guarda-roupa.

O homem de tapa-olho e cabelos curtos jogou a cabeça para trás e continuou a rir escandalosamente, enquanto os dois restantes o olhavam enraivecidos. Roy só parou quando Scar retornou, com o corpo ainda molhado e uma toalha amarrada na cintura, embora ainda cobrisse a boca com a mão e desse risinhos baixos.

- Perdi alguma piada? – o moreno perguntou em seu habitual tom pomposo.

- Não, nada demais – Roy respondeu pigarreando e endireitando-se na cadeira.

O clima descontraído foi quebrado pela chegada cambaleante de Kiriyama. O rapaz segurava o peito e vinha arrastando a perna, apoiando-se na parede. Ninguém foi ajudá-lo e ele não parecia querer ajuda. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou, sem transpassar nenhuma dor em sua inexpressividade de sempre.

- Já ia me esquecendo – o Mustang disse devagar, tirando do bolso um pequeno objeto cilíndrico. – Passe isso na ferida, vai fechar rápido e não deixa cicatriz – entregou-o ao rapaz, cujos cabelos antes bem arrumados agora lhe caiam na face, escondendo parcialmente os olhos inanimados.

Ele tirou as bandagens e o fez ali mesmo. A luz proveniente do objeto queimava sua pele, fechando realmente a ferida e deixando um odor desagradável no ar. Kazuo permaneceu sem alterar a expressão, parecendo não sentir absolutamente nada.

- Falei com Nagato-sama ontem, ele nos mandou voltar – disse a Zuko e ao rapaz mais jovem. – Obrigado pela estadia, Jackal. Foi bom trabalhar com você, pena que acabou tão rápido.

O homem sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Depois do café foi isso que os três fizeram. Despediram-se e foram embora pela porta da frente, tomando algumas roupas emprestadas e créditos para tomarem o metrô até o outro lado da cidade. Scar beijou o rapaz chamado Zuko e deixou-lhe a marca das garras na face, do outro lado da cicatriz de queimadura, o que o fez sair reclamando e limpando o sangue que escorria com um lenço, sob os risos animados de Roy e olhar inexpressivo de Kiriyama.

- Eles já foram – Akabane disse, de pé atrás de Scar e com os braços cruzados.

- Seu poder de percepção é admirável – voltou-se a ele com ar tedioso.

- Agora que não estão mais aqui, me diga, Scar-san, foi atacado na escola de novo enquanto estive fora? Eu reparei em algumas marcas – explicou quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar.

- Sim, fui – rolou os olhos. – Sem você para dar uma de herói o bichinho quase cortou minha garganta com as garras, mas sei me virar sem você.

- Vamos atrás desse exterminador e destruí-lo. Conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar. Sem ele te ameaçando você pode voltar para casa.

- Está bem – virou-se e começou a andar de volta para o quarto. – Percebo que minha presença não te agrada muito.

Akabane estreitou os olhos e o viu entrar no quarto em sua passada graciosa e rebolada, com a juba negra tremeluzindo a cada movimento. Aquela figura sedutora não era de confiança.

x-**X**-x

Shino saiu da ala hospitalar depois de gravar o depoimento de Riza e decidiu retornar a sua casa. Precisava editar a gravação antes de anexá-la ao relatório e deixara seu persocon carregando no quarto.

Pôs a mão no local indicado ao lado da porta e sentiu uma picada que lhe tirou uma gota de sangue para poder abrir a entrada do clã. Era uma gigantesca área dentro da base, onde estavam as casas de todos os Aburame que residiam ali. As residências eram iguais, algumas maiores que as outras, mas todas com a mesma fachada e em cor cinza. Enquanto caminhava algumas crianças passaram correndo e brincando de Ninja, derrubando os óculos pela falta de prática e logo os recolocando no rosto com olhos lagrimejantes por causa luz forte que lhes feria as retinas geneticamente sensíveis. Observou a mãe de um deles o puxar e trocar os óculos por um que prendia-se ao seu rosto. Lembrou-se de que sua mãe também lhe fizera um assim quanto tinha aquela idade, devia ser algum tipo de regra que não conhecia. Continuou a caminhar, ocupando a mente com esses assuntos irrelevantes e cumprimentando os que chamavam seu nome e acenavam.

Foi ao passar pelo beco entre conjuntos de casas que uma mão o puxou pela manga para a escuridão e jogou-o contra a parede. Os insetos dentro de si se agitaram e já preparava-se para atacar quando sua gola foi puxada para encontrarem sua boca com voluptuosidade. Conhecia aquela sede por seus lábios e aquele beijo provocante. Puxou a cintura da moça e retribuiu com mesmo o ardor. Separaram-se depois de um tempo e a moça agora distribuía beijos por seu pescoço e abria sua camisa. Segurou as mãos dela.

- Pare com isso – afastou-a.

A jovem tinha o corpo pequeno e bonito, o leve kimono roxo lhe caía como uma luva. Seus cabelos igualmente roxos eram curtos, com duas mechas maiores ao lado da franja que caía sobre seus olhos de azul intenso. A pele era pálida e perfeita.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou em tom indiferente.

- Nada. Esse é o problema, não estou fazendo nada... Mas pretendo fazer alguma coisa em breve – sorriu de forma provocante.

- Yuki-sama, não achei que fosse necessário te dizer isso, mas já que não entendeu como deveria, eu digo – soltou os braços da moça. – Fique longe de mim. Por quê? Porque você é a sucessora do clã, devia estar completamente isolada esperando que seu pai lhe oferecesse em casamento a algum rapaz para trazer bons méritos para o clã. Volte para seu quarto, eu não vou dizer nada a ninguém.

Ela nada disse, apenas avançou mais uma vez e tentou beijá-lo. Shino segurou-a e afastou novamente de si.

- Ouviu o que eu acabei de falar?

- Claro que ouvi, mas não me importo. Se você e eu falarmos com papai ele...

- Você está louca? – interrompeu-a. Seu tom de voz era sério e frio como sempre. – Não é uma piada, eu não faço piadas – acrescentou quando ela sorriu. – Yuki-sama, sabe o que aconteceria se Ayame-sama soubesse que eu ousei tocar em sua única filha? Ele me mataria. Não estou disposto a correr esse risco por você, ou por qualquer outra garota desse clã, ou do mundo. Fui suficientemente claro?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele suspirou e demorou algum tempo para recomeçar a falar.

- Escute, você não se perguntou em momento algum porque eu me neguei a tirar sua virgindade naquela noite? Você é propriedade do clã. Como todos os membros da família principal vai ser trocada por uma aliança poderosa e precisa se manter pura para isso. Entende agora? Não tive, tenho ou terei nenhuma intenção de trair esse esquema para ficar com você. Agora, volte para sua casa e esqueça que já estivemos juntos.

Yuki ficou parada, o olhando boquiaberta. Parecia surpresa pelo que acabara de ouvir. Shino correu os olhos por seu belo corpo, a alça do kimono caída revelando aquela pele macia e tentadora. Roçou os dedos por seu pescoço e ombro nu, desconcertado, até receber um forte tapa na face esquerda que teria derrubado os óculos se não estivessem presos por um fecho atrás da cabeça. Ergueu o rosto com a mão no local onde ela o havia batido. Tinha força incrível para uma menina daquele tamanho.

- Não achei que fosse verdade o que andam dizendo por aí sobre você – estava de costas para ele, voltada à parede do fim do beco.

- O que andam dizendo?

- Ah, então o senhor sabichão não sabe dos boatos sobre si? – sorriu sarcasticamente. – Dizem que Aburame Shino, filho de Shibi-san, já levou metade do clã pra cama e os abandona no dia seguinte com um "adeus, não me procure mais" e os deixa chorando por ele.

Arrumou os óculos escuros com o cenho franzido. Metade do clã? Era um exagero, certamente... Ou será que não?

- Sabe o que eu devia fazer? Devia contar a papai que você estava me vigiando de perto demais naquela noite. Devia exigir que ele te castrasse. – Ele engoliu em seco; conhecia a histeria feminina para saber que não devia duvidar de nada. – Mas não vou fazer isso. – Suspirou aliviado. – Saia você da minha frente antes que mude de idéia, seu... Ultrajante.

Foi o que fez mais do que depressa. Voltou a caminhar de volta para casa, agora prestando mais atenção nos rostos que se torciam quando passava. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos, fazendo uma nota mental para si mesmo: não sair com garotas por algum tempo, cogitar sair com rapazes.

x-**X**-x

Dinheiro – muito, _muito_ dinheiro em cédulas –, champanhe da melhor qualidade e um belo companheiro seminu completamente embriagado em sua cama. Aquilo sim era vida.

Uma música alta vinha de algum lugar e Izumo a tentava reproduzir enquanto pulava e bebia de uma garrafa pelo gargalo, derramando mais em seu corpo e no companheiro entre suas pernas do que bebendo realmente. Kotetsu o observava com um sorriso frouxo, sem muita noção do que acontecia depois de "comemorarem" a noite inteira. Só sabia que se ele continuasse pulando daquele jeito os dois acabariam caindo da cama, se ela não quebrasse antes.

- Kotetsu, Kotetsu! – ele o chamou aos berros. Desviou o olhar de seu belo corpo molhado para a face de expressão animada. – O que vamos fazer com todo esse dinheiro?

- Não sei, o que você quer fazer? – levantou um pouco o tronco para puxá-lo pelo braço e derrubar o moreno sobre seu peito.

- Eu acho... – sua voz já estava alterada e a embriaguez foi comprovada quando ele segurou o queixo de Kotetsu e quase não achou o caminho de seus lábios. – Eu acho que devemos ficar quietos por enquanto – sussurrou, passando o dedo sobre os lábios fechados. – Depois... Depois podemos viajar, o que acha? – deitou ao seu lado e derramou o resto de champanhe que havia na garrafa quando tentou bebê-lo. – Que droga, a bebida acabou.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia – respondeu. Puxou-o novamente, deitando-o de frente para si e deixando seus rostos muito próximos. – Eu ainda tenho um pouco – balançou a garrafa em sua mão.

Izumo tomou a garrafa que ele segurava e sentou-se sobre suas pernas, virando o resto da bebida na boca enquanto abria a calça de Kotetsu. Lançou a garrafa para o lado, jogou as cédulas que estavam sobre a cama para o chão e tornou a deitar sobre o moreno, distribuindo beijos pela extensão de seu corpo e lambendo a bebida que derramara sobre ele. O companheiro puxou-o para aplicar-lhe um beijo libidinoso, o gosto da bebida se misturando e deixando ambos ainda mais embriagados. Cessaram o contato dos lábios para expulsar as roupas e lençóis que aumentavam a temperatura e os atrapalhava, quando repararam que a porta estava aberta e alguém os observava de braços cruzados.

- Pare a música – Izumo disse, tornando a sentar nas pernas do companheiro e arrumando os cabelos castanhos.

Quando a melodia alta foi calada eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa.

- Tsunade-sama está nos esperando na sala dela – Hyuuga Neji falou friamente, os olhos pérola ainda parados neles.

- Nunca te ensinaram que é falta de educação entrar sem bater? – empurrou o homem de cima de suas pernas e começou a procurar pelas roupas.

- Eu estou tocando a campainha e batendo na porta há mais de dez minutos. Passei em seus postos e achei estranho não estarem lá, mas... Acho que já sei o motivo do atraso – comentou ao ver Izumo tropeçar nos próprios pés e ir ao chão enquanto o outro ia cambaleante até ele para ajudá-lo a levantar. – Espero que não planejem ir a reunião bêbados.

- Só um minuto, Neji-kun. – Kotetsu erguia Izumo e o empurrava ao banheiro. – Vamos tomar um banho primeiro. Pode entrar e ficar a vontade. Prepare um café forte, está bem?

Neji entrou e fechou a porta, esperando que eles fossem apenas tomar banho e não terminar o que ele interrompera. Dirigiu-se a cafeteira sobre uma tábua de mármore no canto e ligou-a. Desejava também que a Hokage não o enviasse em missão com aqueles dois. Virou-se para o quarto enquanto esperava, só então reparando na grande quantidade de dinheiro espalhado pelo chão. Franziu o cenho. Onde eles haviam conseguido tanto dinheiro assim? Caminhou lentamente até a cama e abaixou-se para recolher as cédulas.

x-**X**-x

As luzes estavam apagadas e o ar em temperatura baixa, deixando o ambiente em clima noturno. Deitava-se no sofá, com a cabeça na almofada e uma perna apoiada no joelho dobrado, balançando o pé em ritmo frenético. Segurava o persocon sobre a barriga e mordiscava sem interesse uma rosquinha de chocolate e granulado. Virou a cabeça para o lado, vendo as embalagens vazias de doces sobre a mesinha de centro e no chão. Olhou novamente para cima e suspirou longamente. Estava entediado, muito entediado.

O oficial que cuidava do caso e da segurança do apartamento onde faziam as investigações pedira um dia de folga, ou melhor, exigira, e os havia expulsado do apartamento. Haruma achou que era uma idéia razoável e que eles deveriam também tirar aquele dia de folga e deixar que Questão e Rorschach reunissem informações para trabalharem no dia seguinte. "Além do mais", dissera ela, "quando a mente esfria as idéias se juntam mais facilmente". Odiava admitir, mas ela estava certa. A única coisa em que não pensara era o que faria sem trabalho, pois não podiam retirar nada do apartamento que os policiais guardavam.

- Me ligue com Haruma – disse ao persocon. – Chamada de voz.

O pequeno robô pôs-se de pé e seus olhos vivos ficaram opacos. O som dos números sendo discados encheu-lhe os ouvidos antes de poder ouví-la.

- Oi – ela respondeu do outro lado da linha. Estava vendo tv quando recebeu a chamada. – Qual o nome?

- Pode usar L, não tem problema.

- Certo. Aconteceu alguma coisa, L-kun?

- Não, nada – hesitou algumas vezes antes de perguntar: – O que você está fazendo agora?

- Eu? Nada, estava vendo televisão e mais tarde acho que vou patinar no parque. Por que a pergunta?

- Bem... Eu não estou fazendo nada então... – hesitou mais uma vez. – Você quer sair?

- Sair?

- É. – Ela ficou calada do outro lado da linha. – Dar uma volta pela cidade.

- Se você quer alguma coisa peça logo e...

- Só quero sair com você – interrompeu-a. Haruma ficou quieta mais uma vez. – O que me diz?

- Está bem.

- Mesmo? – sentou-se no sofá, segurando o persocon que tropeçou com seu gesto repentino.

- Claro. Onde e a que horas?

- Encontro você em uma hora na praça central. Não, espere, eu vou te buscar.

- Não precisa fazer isso.

- Mas eu vou na limusine com Watari...

- Não faça isso, eu vou sozinha e encontro você lá.

- Está bem então... Nos vemos em uma hora.

Ela respondeu afirmativamente e desligou.

x-**X**-x

Itachi entrou no quarto do parceiro com a sua senha, fechou a porta ao passar e correu os olhos rapidamente pelo enorme cômodo. A cama desarrumada, a enorme televisão na parede, o guarda-roupa com uma das portas abertas na parte das camisas, uma escrivaninha cujo cesto de lixo estava completamente cheio, os jogos eletrônicos, embalagens de salgadinhos e refrigerantes por todos os lados... Parecia mais o quarto de um adolescente do que de um Akatsuki adulto.

Demorou algum tempo até ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado. Foi até a porta aberta do outro lado do quarto, sentindo o frio da baixa temperatura do cômodo penetrar sob sua capa, e então projetou o corpo para dentro do banheiro. Podia ver a silhueta alta e musculosa de Kisame do outro lado do vidro fosco. Ele pareceu vê-lo, então desligou o chuveiro para que pudesse ouvir melhor.

- Itachi-san?

- Sim.

- Pode esperar um pouco? Já estou terminando.

Não respondeu, apenas saiu do banheiro e ouviu-o ligar o chuveiro novamente. Era difícil conter a imaginação de formar a imagem do parceiro no banho. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e olhou mais uma vez em volta, dirigindo-se ao espelho em um canto, ao lado de um conjunto de óculos, gravatas, colares, pulseiras e anéis. Olhou-os um a um sem se preocupar como o tempo, sabia que ele sempre demorava no banheiro. Puxou uns óculos escuros do suporte e os experimentou. Um menu surgiu nas lentes, fazendo-o franzir o cenho. Ergueu a mão e selecionou uma opção qualquer, fazendo aparecer o título do que deveria ser um filme. Repentinamente apareceram nas lentes duas belas mulheres completamente nuas. Retirou os óculos em sobressalto e os devolveu ao suporte, espiando para a porta do banheiro sobre o ombro. Suspirou aliviado e apanhou uns outros óculos escuros, e ao pôr estes nada aconteceu.

Olhou-se no espelho por algum tempo e então se voltou a escrivaninha ao lado. Havia um caderno digital desligado sobre alguns papéis. Apanhou-o e apertou o botão de ligar. Na tela apareceu a frase sobre o teclado: "Insira a senha". Apoiou o queixo na mão e pensou um pouco, depois digitando "Lela" no campo indicado e fazendo piscar o aviso de "Senha incorreta". Lembrou-se então do tema que fora discutir com o parceiro e digitou "Suigetsu", mas a senha estava errada novamente, e agora também podia ler a mensagem: "Pare de tentar ler meus arquivos, Itachi-san". Desligou o caderno e o pôs onde estava antes, irritado por Kisame ter previsto que ele erraria a senha.

Nesse momento o Hoshigaki saiu do banheiro, lançou uma olhadela ao parceiro no canto e se voltou ao guarda-roupa. Itachi olhou-o pelo espelho, os cabelos azuis caindo na testa e o corpo com a mesma cor exótica molhado. Desviou o olhar de volta a escrivaninha quando ele tirou a toalha da cintura para começar a se vestir.

- Temos alguma missão, Itachi-san? – ele perguntou. Olhou novamente pelo espelho, vendo que ele agora vestia uma calça jeans folgada.

- Não, só quero conversar com você sobre... Um assunto.

Virou-se e caminhou até o sofá de frente para a tv e ao lado de onde o homem agora secava os cabelos e calçava os tênis sem meias. Sentou e esperou que ele fosse para o seu lado, pondo os pés em cima do sofá para amarrar os cadarços.

- Então, sobre o que quer conversar? – Kisame voltou-se para ele, não reparando no olhar rápido do Uchiha ao seu peito nu.

- Quero que me fale sobre esse tal de Suigetsu.

- O quê?

Itachi não se repetiu. Encarou o parceiro por um longo tempo até ele se dar por vencido, como sempre acontecia.

- Bem, quando montamos os Sete Espadachins da Névoa era para servir a base, só depois é que viramos um grupo de mercenários e ficamos conhecidos. Éramos relativamente populares dentro da base, e em nossas reuniões semanais Suigetsu apareceu uma vez. Ignoramos ele e continuamos nossa conversa, mas ele voltou na semana seguinte e em todas dos próximos três meses. Mangetsu, irmão mais velho dele, não era um Ninja muito confiável ou de prestígio, e era o tutor de Suigetsu desde a morte dos pais, por isso acreditávamos que ele devia ter o temperamento hostil e arrogante de Mangetsu, mas eu procurei saber sobre ele e vi que não; era um menino que deveria ter futuro como Ninja.

"Na reunião seguinte eu chamei ele, porque sempre ficava escondido entre as árvores, e mandei que dissesse o que queria ali. Ele pediu que eu o ensinasse e disse que queria a Samehada. Todos nós rimos do menino, mas eu acabei aceitando ele como discípulo. Uma semana depois já tinha me apegado a ele e ele e passava mais tempo comigo do que com o irmão. Mangetsu tentou afastá-lo de nós, queria criar o menino do jeito dele, mas não se atreveu a lutar contra os sete.

Foi nessa época que nós começamos a discutir e nos opor ao Mizukage, então eu acabei matando ele e desencadeando a debandada de todos. Raiga sempre me odiou por causa disso" – ficou pensativo por um tempo antes de prosseguir. – "Saí da vila, como todos acabamos fazendo, e passei algum tempo pegando missões pequenas por diversão. Em uma dessas missões fiquei sabendo que Orochimaru atacou a base da Névoa, matou muitas pessoas e levou algumas crianças. Voltei para saber o que tinha acontecido e soube que Mangetsu fora assassinado e Suigetsu seqüestrado por Orochimaru. Passei vários meses procurando por eles até Pain me convidar a fazer parte da Akatsuki. Sabia que Orochimaru estava nela, então aceitei, mas naquela época era diferente de hoje, ainda estávamos começando e eu não cheguei a vê-lo, embora tenha procurado bastante. Ele saiu da organização e as chances de eu encontrar Suigetsu ficaram ainda mais remotas... Ainda procuro por ele, mas o tempo agora é pouco e não existem informações. Orochimaru se esconde muito bem, néh?"

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio, onde o Uchiha o encarava com sua habitual inexpressividade. Passados alguns minutos Kisame voltou-se a ele.

- Era só isso? – perguntou ao parceiro.

- Aconteceu há quanto tempo?

- Oito anos, dois meses e vinte e quatro dias.

Assustou-se com aquela exatidão. Ele vinha contando os dias ao longo de todo esse tempo? Continuou olhando-o, tentando imaginar porque aquele menino era tão importante. Kisame levantou-se e caminhou até a escrivaninha, tirando algo da gaveta e voltando para o sofá. Estendeu um retrato ao rapaz e sentou do seu lado.

- Esse aqui – apontou um menino de cabelos azulados ao meio de sete homens robustos. Um deles era a imagem que Kisame usava quando saia entre humanos; um jovem bonito, de cabelos azuis e olhos de mesma cor, segurando o ombro do menino e passando o braço em volta do homem ao lado, que reconheceu como sendo Zabuza pela espada em suas costas (não o havia visto antes sem as bandagens no rosto). – Ele tinha nove anos aí, foi pouco antes de ser levado por Orochimaru.

Ficaram mais alguns vários minutos em silêncio, onde agora ambos encaravam a fotografia. Por fim o moreno devolveu-a junto aos óculos que tirou da face e levantou-se do sofá, caminhando em direção a porta para sair sem dizer mais nada. Já havia ouvido o que queria ouvir. Se Suigetsu queria matar Kisame, pelo motivo que fosse, não o deixaria prosseguir nessa busca. Dentre todos os defeitos do Hoshigaki seu maior sempre fora não pensar antes de agir e confiar demais que seus planos dariam certo. Na melhor das hipóteses seu plano atual era trazer Suigetsu para a Akatsuki, o que não deveria acontecer se o rapaz fosse cabeça-dura como o sensei.

x-**X**-x

Era realmente estranho passar pelos corredores e notar os olhares surpresos de todos sobre si, ou melhor, sobre seu sobretudo. Sabia que o achavam jovem demais para usar aquela vestimenta; todos os integrantes da Neo Akatsuki deviam ser vítimas dos mesmos pensamentos e olhares indignados. Faria o melhor para mostrar-se digno de usar um sobretudo Classe S.

Parou em frente à sala do líder. Não Ás, seu líder, mas sim Nagato-sama, o líder de _todos eles._ Engoliu em seco e esperou acalmar-se antes de tocar a campainha, para então a porta recolher-se e poder ver três pessoas o olhando.

Nagato, atrás da mesa e de costas para a janela fechada, não desviou o olhar de vários arquivos quando ele entrou, mas o observavam dois homens de jaquetas Akatsukis e um rapaz que deveria ser pouco mais velho que ele, e este não usava nenhuma vestimenta de identificação ou alguma tatuagem visível com quais marcavam prisioneiros, nem uma marca que davam aos aliados.

- Kiriyama, esse é Koori Kyo – fez um sinal desdenhoso em direção ao garoto, só então erguendo a cabeça. – Ele vai ser seu novo parceiro por enquanto – e voltando-se a Kyo estendeu a ele um sig e o controle de algo. – Encontrará todos os detalhes de sua nova missão aí. Esse é o controle da coleira de Kiriyama, caso ele fique fora do controle. Podem se retirar agora, partirão ao anoitecer.

Fora a reunião mais rápida que o garoto já tivera. Reverenciou o líder e então saiu, sendo seguido pelo rapaz sem identificação que agora sabia chamar-se Kiriyama. Olhando-o por sobre o ombro sentiu um arrepio; nunca vira olhos tão vazios e intensos.

Quando os rapazes saíram Roy e Zuko tornaram a encarar o homem atrás da mesa, que parecia alheio à presença deles. Passados alguns minutos se questionavam sobre ele ter conhecimento de que ainda estavam na sala, mas quando já ficavam impacientes ele guardou alguns arquivos que movimentava na gaveta, trancou-a e tirou do bolso dois discos para arrastá-los sobre a mesa. Aproximaram-se e pegaram os sigs, entregando-os depois aos persocons.

- Nagato-sama, por que não forçou Jackal a concluir o trabalho? – Roy perguntou. Era algo que o incomodava há várias horas.

Nagato mais uma vez pareceu alheio a eles. Arrumou displicente a franja sobre o rinnegan direito, folheando com a outra mão um novo arquivo.

- Isso estava demorando demais e o custo final seria um exagero. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esbanjar em tempos presentes – respondeu, quando já se questionavam se ele ignoraria a pergunta. – Além do mais, a parceira de Kyo está em outra missão e não quero deixar o garoto parado, é tempo dele mostrar se Itachi o ensinou bem. Agora, vocês dois, sentem-se.

Ele apertou algum botão no painel de controle que surgiu na extensão da mesa e duas cadeiras emergiram do chão à frente deles. Quando os dois já estavam acomodados, Nagato cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa e pôs-se a falar enquanto olhava as mãos como se fossem extremamente interessantes.

- Recebi informações seguras de que quatro humanos andam se aventurando onde não devem. São dois detetives e dois encrenqueiros. Vão achar fotos deles no sig que lhes dei. O fato é que eles estão perto demais do nosso homem responsável pelo programa de infiltração, os dois já invadiram sua casa e por muito pouco não acharam as informações que os trariam até nós. A última coisa que queremos no momento é a atenção de humanos voltada a nós, correto? – Esperavam que tivesse sido uma pergunta retórica. – Quero que vocês tragam os dois encrenqueiros até mim. Não vai ser difícil, eles andam pela noite de máscara arrumando confusão. Não façam nada quanto aos dois detetives ainda, mas se os localizem comuniquem a mim. Podem se retirar.

x-**X**-x

Caminhavam de volta a praça, cujas luzes coloridas agora acesas lhes tornavam a mais bonitas da cidade. Havia uma enorme fonte no centro, e as águas que caiam dela espalhavam-se por todos os cantos em pequenas piscinas. Mais à frente rampas e obstáculos amontoavam jovens risonhos sobre rodas. Pararam há alguma distância deles e ficaram observando-os. Quando ainda era cedo e não havia quase ninguém ali Haruma havia usado aquelas rampas, e era melhor patinadora do que qualquer um deles.

- Pode segurar pra mim um instante? – ela perguntou a ele.

Murmurou um "é claro" e apanhou um grande urso que ela havia ganhado algumas horas atrás de um homem que os desafiou a resolver um cubo-mágico; "o desafio mais difícil da terra", como ele disse.

Olhou-a apertar um botão no tênis e fazer surgir as rodas, para então sair veloz até a rampa e pular sobre ela. Não demorou muito e todos a estavam olhando e abandonando a pista para apreciar sua exibição. Saltos, ângulos perigosos e uma suavidade incomum. Quando ela parou algumas pessoas se aproximaram para dizer alguma coisa ou perguntar se ela competia. Admirava sua facilidade em conquistar as pessoas... Deixou o sorriso de lado e caminhou até a ponte em uma parte mais escura da praça, sob uma árvore artificial e em cima de uma das piscinas. Logo ela estava ao seu lado, tirando as rodas dos tênis.

- Obrigada, L-kun – tomou o urso das mãos dele e sorriu.

- Você é muito boa nisso – apoiava-se recurvado sobre a varanda. Lançou um olhar demorado para as rampas quando ela fez-se de desentendida.

- Ah, isso. Se você diz... – guardava o urso na mochila que trazia nas costas, deixando de fora apenas a cabeça do boneco. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. – Hmm... Espero que tenha se divertido.

- Sim. – L ergueu o tronco e pôs as mãos na varanda, como ela fazia. – As pessoas acham mesmo que somos parecidos. Perguntaram quatro vezes se você era minha irmã.

- Mesmo? – ao olhar para ele viu que encarava algum ponto invisível em algum lugar.

- É. E você? Se divertiu, lady?

- Muito. Não consigo lembrar se já me diverti tanto assim com alguém.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em o que deveria ser um sorriso. Após isso ficaram mais longos minutos em silêncio, olhando as pessoas que passavam pela praça e observando o quão eram diferentes, mas nenhuma dessas diferentes pessoas era igual a eles. Os dois deveriam ser os únicos. Haruma despertou dos pensamentos soltos quando sentiu-o tocar a sua mão. Olhou para baixo e segurou a mão dele, macia e pequena. Ele ainda demorou-se algum tempo olhando pensativo para aquele irritante ponto invisível, talvez somando, e subtraindo, e multiplicando e dividindo as chances para ter um resultado preciso. Tudo para um detetive tem que ser bem pensado e calculado, todas os imprevistos cogitados.

Depois de cogitar imprevistos exagerados e improváveis, L inclinou-se na direção dela e apertou a sua mão, mas então ele parou no meio do caminho e pareceu voltar a pensar com cuidado. Já frustrada com aquela incerteza, Haruma cortou a pequena distância entre seus lábios e entreabriu-os, buscando aprofundar o beijo e torcendo para que ele não parasse para cogitar hipóteses. Ele envolveu sua cintura e puxou-a para junto ao seu corpo, sem preocupar-se mais com as possibilidades de algo dar errado. A detetive passava a mão em seus cabelos negros macios e sua nuca gelada, sentindo vir à tona antigos desejos que talvez nunca a tivessem deixado. Mas não ali e não naquela hora.

Separaram-se em busca de ar e nesse momento ele voltou a olhar para algo distante, mas desta vez não parecia ser um ponto invisível. Virou-se para ver Watari à porta da limusine, esperando-os.

L ainda segurava sua mão enquanto andavam até a limusine. Ele não precisou insistir para levá-la. O carro corria silencioso pela cidade e dentro dele eles trocavam beijos e carícias. Chegaram rápido demais ao luxuoso conjunto habitacional onde ela morava e Watari disse:

- Chegamos.

Encararam-se por mais alguns segundos antes dela abrir a porta e sair. Voltou-se para o interior do carro e perguntou a ele:

- Não quer ficar?

- Acho melhor não, temos trabalho amanhã cedo.

Haruma não discutiu, resmungou uma confirmação e saiu patinando pela rampa até a recepção e o elevador. L esperou que ela sumisse para então fechar a porta e pedir que Watari o levasse para casa.

- L, você sabe de muitas coisas, mas ainda é leigo quando o assunto é mulheres.

Com isso ele riu e começaram a andar em direção ao prédio onde L estava hospedado, deixando o rapaz se questionar sobre o que o fizera dizer aquilo.

x-**X**-x

Os dois mascarados pularam da claridade artificial da noite para a escuridão da casa. Já fizeram coisas assim tantas vezes que deixar os guardas dormindo, matar os cães, quebrar os robôs de vigília e desligar o sistema de alarme já era uma cansativa rotina. O homem de sobretudo azul e máscara sem face podia lembrar de tê-lo feito uma vez e, depois que estava dentro da residência, notou que era sua própria casa. Tudo força do hábito, pensava com ironia e um sorriso escondido pela máscara.

Abria agora a tampa que guardava as entradas da trava da porta, para conectar o sistema a um aparelho que trazia no interno do sobretudo. Após alguns segundos a porta abriu suavemente, convidando-os a entrar no escritório e desvendar as _questões_ que seu ocupante diurno escondia.

Entraram sorrateiramente, tomando o cuidado de deixar tudo como estava antes. Embora não fossem demorar a saber que estavam ali, não precisam facilitar que descobrissem o que buscavam. O de azul dirigiu-se à poltrona atrás da mesa e sentou-se confortavelmente, enquanto o de sobretudo castanho puxava uma cadeira para subir e alcançar o sistema central das câmeras.

- Muito bem, vamos ver o que eles têm para nós – Questão estalou os dedos e passou a mão sob a mesa, a madeira ao lado e a superfície de cima, mas não achou nada de peculiar que pudesse ocultar o botão para ligar a tela do computador. Pensou por alguns poucos segundos e então bateu com o calcanhar em uma das rodas da cadeira, fazendo acender a tela principal na superfície da mesa. – Tão previsíveis. – sorriu. Tirou do sobretudo um segundo aparelho e passou a mão sobre um canto da mesa, que cedeu e revelou entradas de hardware. Conectou o aparelho em mãos e esperou que na tela surgisse a mensagem "Senha Aceita. Bem-vindo, senhor Shiro" para poder conectar seu persocon. – Vá absorvendo tudo aquilo onde eu tocar e derrube as proteções que conseguir.

Rorschach já terminara com as câmeras e contornava a mesa para ver melhor o que ele fazia. Apoiou a mão no encosto da poltrona e inclinou-se sobre o ombro do acompanhante.

- Dados dos empregados, registros de compra e venda, transições com o exterior, relatórios semanais do funcionamento da empresa particular... – os arquivos apareciam na tela e logo sumiam, fazendo os olhos do persocon sobre a coxa dele brilharem em sinal de que estava copiando. Questão afastou as mãos e olhou demoradamente para a pasta intitulada "Governo – CONFIDENCIAL". Os olhos brilharam sob a máscara. Clicou a pasta e o pedido de senha apareceu. – Derrube a proteção – ordenou ao persocon.

- Pedido negado. Tentando novamente... Pedido negado.

- Droga – tirou o chapéu para bagunçar os cabelos em sinal de angustia, então tornou a pô-lo. – Identifique a proteção.

- Programa padrão dos computadores do governo; versão atualizada. Chances de erro: duas. Ao exceder o limite todos os arquivos serão deletados.

- Alguma idéia? – o homem inclinado sobre seu ombro perguntou com sua voz monótona.

- Pare de fungar no meu cangote e me deixe pensar – empurrou-o. Digitou devagar e de forma incerta um conjunto e números e letras relativamente extenso, demorando-se sobre o botão "enviar", conferindo se não errara nenhum digito. Ao passar a seqüência em mente pela décima vez apertou o botão e a mensagem que surgiu foi "Senha Aceita". – Senha global. É aceita por todo programa de proteção... Não tinha certeza se ainda funcionava, parei de usar a meses, quando os hackers tomaram conhecimento da existência dela e começaram a invadir computadores alheios.

- O que é aquilo? – apontou um arquivo no canto da tela.

Questão irritou-se por ele o ter ignorando, mas olhou o que ele apontava. Era uma pequena pasta, quase camuflada entre tantos arquivos, intitulada "Shinobis". Ao lado dela também estavam "Mutação", "Exterminadores" e "Destruição de Shinobis". Selecionou todas as pastas na tela e copiou-as ao seu persocon, depois abrindo a que guardava arquivos sobre exterminadores.

O holograma de sete pessoas – ou humanóides – apareceram, vestindo uniformes que se diferiam pelas cores. Acima de suas cabeças estavam seus nomes e ao lado os dados; na parte de baixo via-se um holograma menor do rosto de alguém sob o intitulado "Mestre". Na parte superior aos hologramas em 3D que giravam podia-se ler "Guardiões do Equilíbrio".

Os nomes eram, em ordem: Archer (um moreno de cabelos brancos usando vermelho), Assassin (de longos cabelos azuis e usando cinza), Lancer (usava azul, e seus cabelos eram curtos na frente, mas prendia um rabo-de-cavalo baixo às costas), Saber (uma jovem loira usando dourado), Berseker (monstruoso homem moreno vestindo apenas a calça do uniforme em cor marrom), Caster (usava capuz e capa verdes, deixando ver apenas a parte inferior do rosto e as mãos) e Rider (jovem de cabelos e roupas púrpura, com os olhos tapados por um tipo de venda).

- Isso não é bom – Rorschach disse após algum tempo de silêncio. – Humanóides. Destruição. Exterminadores... O que significa?

- Vamos descobrir. – Indicou os hologramas menores sob os sete. – Emiya Shiro, é o dono dessa casa, certo? Os outros também vão ser fáceis de localizar. Thosaka Rin, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Shinji Matou, Kirei Kotomine, Soichirou Kuzuki e Caster. Hmm... Essa Caster é Exterminador e Mestre?

- Talvez. Procure por...

- Hey!

Viraram-se para a porta, onde um rapaz de cabelo laranja e olhos castanhos os olhava. Era Shiro. Questão rapidamente desligou a tela e puxou seu persocon, erguendo-se apressado para, junto a Roschach, correr em direção a porta. Tudo sempre era mais simples quando havia janela na sala...

- Saber! (_n/a: leia Seiber_) – o rapaz gritou quando o empurraram para o lado e saíram aos tropeços para o corredor.

Assim que viraram a esquina em direção a janela por onde entraram uma mulher apareceu diante deles. A mesma loira de olhos verdes ferozes que viram a pouco no holograma. Ela segurava alguma coisa que não podiam ver e barrava a saída. Avançaram em direção a ela, mas quando ergueu a mão uma deslocação de ar denunciou que carregava uma arma. Jogaram-se para trás a tempo, o objeto afiado acertando apenas o sobretudo de Questão. Ela avançou em direção a ele e tentou diversas vezes cortá-lo, mas Questão desviava habilmente; seus conhecimentos em artes marciais serviam para algo, afinal.

Rorschach quebrara o vidro da janela e apanhou um caco grande, amarrando-o ao punho com a tira de pano que prendia seu sobretudo na cintura. Enquanto ela avançava sobre Questão, ergueu o punho com o vidro e baixou-o rapidamente, mirando a cabeça da jovem. Sentiu o olhar frio dela em si, então Saber mexeu a arma invisível na mão e moveu-a em sua direção. Não tinha nem metade da esquiva do companheiro para desviar daquele rápido ataque direto...

- Saber, pare!

Ela parou, e quando o fez todos ficaram imóveis por um tempo. Lançaram um breve olhar ao rapaz no corredor que estendia a mão direita, onde algo brilhava em dourado.

- Eles não são shinobis, não os mate.

Não era tempo para tentar entender o que eles diziam. Roschach saiu de onde estava, jogou o caco de vidro para ao lado e tirou do sobretudo um lança-arpéu. Ele apoiou um pé na janela e atirou, atingindo algo sólido lá fora.

- Questão! – estendeu a mão a ele.

O homem levantou e jogou-se em sua direção, agarrando a mão oferecida com força. Pulou a janela no mesmo instante em que a jovem pareceu sair de uma espécie de transe em que o "pare" do rapaz a havia colocado e corria atrás deles.

- Avante, Batman – riu-se Questão, segurando seu chapéu e o de Roschach com a mão livre.

- Batman?

- Um antigo herói de gibis... Ah, esqueça. Você não entenderia.

O prédio onde o arpéu de Rorschach se firmara estava se aproximando rapidamente, de forma que seriam esmagados contra a parede. O de máscara com manchas negras e sobretudo castanho largou o outro para o lado e pulou em seguida. Caíram de mau jeito e bolaram por vários metros, esbarrando em carros, latas de lixo e indo parar no meio da rua.

Levantaram-se aos resmungos e trataram de conferir se não haviam quebrado nada. Após alguns segundos se recuperando da queda, se dirigiram ao prédio onde o lança-arpéu estava pendurado por um fio. Puxaram com força por vários minutos até ele soltar e o arpéu cair aos seus pés.

- Bela arma. Você fez? – perguntou a Rorschach enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas desertas.

- Não. Ganhei de um amigo.

- Mesmo? – pôs as mãos nos bolsos e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. – Ele foi assassinado no roubo ao banco?

- Sim – parou de andar. – Como sabe disso?

- Foi um chute.

Ele o encarou por algum tempo antes de dar de ombros e voltar a andar. Devia ter concluído que devia ser verdade.

- Trocar de roupa. Civis à frente.

Aquilo significava que deviam se separar. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu na direção contrária a ele, vendo-o sumir dentro de um beco escuro. A curiosidade em ver sua face era tamanha que teve que conter-se para não ficar e esperar ele sair. De qualquer forma, seu herói perderia a magia se soubesse seus segredos. Entrou no velho carro azul que estacionara na esquina e apertou o botão no cinto, fazendo uma fumaça inodora invadir o carro e desprender a segunda pele em sua face, suas vestes mudarem de cor e os cabelos negros ficarem ruivos. Tirou-a com cuidado, guardou em um compartimento no cinto e ligou o carro. Seu programa começava em quinze minutos e ele estava lá, imundo e cheio de arranhões. O diretor do noticiário noturno devia estar furioso, como sempre ficava.

Enquanto dirigia até os estúdios se perguntava, entre outras coisas, se Rorschach assistia ao seu programa.

x-**X**-x

O sol surgia no horizonte, trazendo consigo o calor de uma nova manhã.

Os Ninjas da Folha haviam partido há pouco mais de uma hora em direção a passagem que usariam para aquela missão em território humano. Logo na partida haviam encontrado um imprevisto, chamado Uzumaki Naruto. Não sabiam como ele descobrira que iam seguir uma pista de Sasuke, mas já estava lá quando chegaram no ponto de encontro, com mochila nas costas e sorriso encorajador na face. Depois de muita discussão ele acabou vindo com eles. Seguia na frente com Neji enquanto Kotetsu e Izumo vinham mais atrás. O silêncio entre os quatro era quebrado apenas por comentários monótonos sobre coisas aleatórias.

Um zunido e então aquela caminhada tediosa foi interrompida por um violento ataque de armas shinobis, vindo de cima e escurecendo o sol por alguns segundos antes de caírem sobre eles como uma chuva mortal. Dispersaram-se rapidamente, saindo do campo atingido.

Correram os olhos pelas árvores enquanto voltavam à trilha, sentindo duas presenças distintas percorrerem a área em volta deles e suas sombras aparecerem por trás das folhas. Segundos depois os dois shinobis saltavam para bloquear a passagem. Uma moça que devia ter a idade dos dois mais jovens do grupo, com os cabelos negros tremeluzindo a brisa da manhã, parada com as mãos junto ao corpo. Acompanhado dela vinha um rapaz muito jovem, agachado e com uma perna estendida para o lado, segurando uma espada a frente do rosto e fazendo um selo com a mão livre. Provavelmente ele que havia atacado agora a pouco.

- Akatsuki! – Neji exclamou ao ver os sobretudos que eles usavam. Já havia ativado o byakugan e agora assumia postura de luta.

- Pierre, fique com o cabeludo e o loiro com cara de idiota, os outros dois são meus – ela dizia enquanto abria os primeiros botões de seu sobretudo.

- Pode deixar – ele segurou a espada com as duas mãos e avançou na direção de Neji e Naruto.

Aiko se aproximou dos restantes, preparando-se para atacar e vendo o de cabelos azuis se precipitar para pegar sua arma. Começou a realizar a seqüência de selos quando o outro deteve a defesa do que estava ao seu lado e disse:

- Nós dois somos aliados!

Parou com as mãos já posicionadas para um katon e encarou-os. Atrás de si os companheiros de viagem dos dois haviam parado a luta para encará-los estupefatos. Aliados? Da Akatsuki?


	8. Capítulo 7: Confrontos

No capítulo anterior...

_Aiko se aproximou dos restantes, preparando-se para atacar e vendo o de cabelos azuis se precipitar para pegar sua arma. Começou a realizar a seqüência de selos quando o outro deteve a defesa do que estava ao seu lado e disse:_

_ - Nós dois somos aliados!_

_ Parou com as mãos já posicionadas para um katon e encarou-os. Atrás de si os companheiros de viagem dos dois haviam parado a luta para encará-los estupefatos. Aliados? Da Akatsuki?_

* * *

_**"Isso acontece porque, nesse mundo, as pessoas são os seres mais misteriosos que existem."**_

- Ichihara Yuuko (_xXxHOLiC; epi. 1_)

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo VII – Confrontos_

- Aliados? – ela repetiu. – Sem vestimenta de identificação ou marca? Não insultem minha inteligência.

Levou os dedos a boca e cuspiu o fogo sobre os dois. Rapidamente Izumo e Kotetsu desviaram do ataque e tomaram suas armas para a luta.

Kotetsu ergueu sua Maça Cani e buscou pelo companheiro, que lutava em taijutsu com a Akatsuki. Correu em sua direção, pronto para um confronto direto quando uma segunda Aiko pulou a sua frente e segurou com uma força absurda seu pulso e antebraço, freando seu avanço para girá-lo e lançar para longe do parceiro. Endireitou-se no ar e caiu de pé a tempo de vê-la realizar uma série de selos e lançar as mãos ao chão, para erguer uma parede de terra que avançou em si. Ergueu novamente a Maça Cani e quebrou a parede com um só golpe, mas uma segunda veio ainda mais rápido ao seu encontro. Saltou para cima dela, cravando o porrete na terra e apertando a corrente nas mãos. Ao olhar por sobre o ombro viu que estava indo de encontro às árvores. Saltou novamente, prendendo os pés na madeira e vendo o doton se dissolver.

Buscou Izumo. Ele estava mais à frente, inundando a região em volta com seu Mizuame Nabara. A garota que lutava com ele erguia a mão e no centro da palma surgia uma esfera de ar, que logo cresceu consideravelmente. Ela lançou-a em direção a ele, impedindo que continuasse com o jutsu para desviar-se do ataque. A esfera de ar atingiu uma árvore atrás de Izumo, que teve o tronco destruído e então desabou sobre a trilha. Mas o jutsu fuuton não parou, continuou girando e indo agora de encontro a Kotetsu, aumentando mais e mais a sua velocidade. Apertou a Maça Cani na mão, mas sabia que não agüentaria um ataque daqueles. Voltou ao chão e observou a esfera ir à mão da Aiko a sua frente. Ela parou por um instante e lançou-a novamente. Kotetsu abaixou-se para não ser atingido e instintivamente olhou para a luta ao lado, onde o fuuton vinha por trás de Izumo e o obrigava mais uma vez a parar a seqüência de selos do suiton.

Nesses poucos instantes em que lançou o olhar a Izumo recebeu uma cotovelada em ponto sensível no pescoço e precipitou-se para o chão, mas não chegou a atingí-lo, pois o chute em seu estômago o fez erguer alguns centímetros antes de ser golpeado na face e arrastar por vários metros. Os golpes de um usuário de doton eram incrivelmente dolorosos.

- Katon, Doton e Fuuton? – questionou-se espantado.

Aiko sorriu ao ouví-lo e, com um simples selo na mão direita, lançou a mão ao chão e ergueu-a novamente, agora levando água barrenta e deixando o solo ressecado. Uma nova seqüência de selos rápidos e a água acumulada assumiu a forma de uma espada.

- Katon, Doton, Fuuton e _Suiton_, você quis dizer – ela corrigiu-o, apanhando a espada com as duas mãos para avançar na direção dele.

Kotetsu ergueu o porrete e atingiu a espada que ela trazia, esperando iniciar um confronto em taijutsu, mas a espada dissolveu-se com seu golpe e logo voltou a regenerar-se. Aiko girou sua arma em uma mão e com a outra segurou o braço do Ninja, ficando de costas para ele e lançando a espada de suiton contra seu peito. Kotetsu rapidamente largou a Maça Cani e, usando o ombro dela como apoio, jogou o corpo para cima e saiu de seu alcance. Caiu em frente a ela, ainda tendo o braço firmemente seguro. Usou a mão livre para socar a garota, que recuou e folgou o aperto em seu braço. Jogou o joelho em direção ao estômago dela, puxando o braço que ela segurava para baixo e intensificando a força do golpe. Agarrou os cabelos da jovem e tentou socá-la novamente, mas desta vez ela segurou seu antebraço com as duas mãos e uma força esmagadora. Observando melhor, viu que os braços dela estavam escuros.

A garota Akatsuki chutou-o duas vezes na boca do estômago, na terceira largando seu antebraço e deixando que ele fosse arremessado para longe. Ao parar no chão Kotetsu puxou a corrente da Maça Cani, caída atrás de Aiko, e esta avançou com as pontas afiadas na direção dela. Ela pulou e por milímetros não foi atingida. O Ninja da Folha apanhou seu porrete e respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Repentinamente a garota deu um sobressalto para trás e sua testa começou a sangrar.

- O quê? – murmurou.

Virou o rosto novamente para a luta de Izumo. A Aiko com quem ele lutava estava erguendo-se do chão, levando uma mão na testa e com sangue escorrendo por baixo dela. Olhou para a que lutava consigo e de volta para a segunda. Ambas sangravam no mesmo lugar e tinham arranhões simétricos. Quando a adversária de Izumo começou uma seqüência de selos, a garota a sua frente fez o mesmo. Sentiu-se incrivelmente burro por não ter entendido antes. Segurou firmemente o porrete e correu em direção ao parceiro, saltando sobre o Mizuame Nabara que persistia no chão da trilha.

- Izumo! – gritou para chamar a atenção dele. – O que uma faz, a outra também faz. Se atingir uma, as duas vão sentir.

O homem afirmou com a cabeça em sinal de que havia entendido, e posicionou-se ao lado de Kotetsu. Observaram as duas Aiko lado a lado com expressões desgostosas. Não podia acreditar que aqueles chuunins haviam descoberto tão facilmente. Estava pegando leve demais com eles.

Repentinamente mais duas garotas surgiram ao lado das primeiras, com os mesmos arranhões e mesmas expressões irritadiças. Não dava tempo de pensar como ela fazia aquilo, pois agora as quatro completavam selos e faziam seus corpos serem tomados por eletricidade. Duas avançaram na direção deles com raiton nas mãos, e ao esquivarem-se as que restaram estavam barrando sua fuga. Foram atingidos por um raiton que os lançou ao chão, e um segundo que fez um choque de poder inacreditável passar por seus corpos, deixando-os estáticos com ondas regulares fazendo-os tremer.

Ficaram de joelhos com dificuldade, respirando ofegantes pelo ataque direto. O suiton de Izumo que persistia no canto começava a desaparecer, denunciando que ele estava desmaiando. Erguendo os olhos viram as quatro à frente deles.

- Vocês foram adversários de valor. Não terão uma morte _muito_ dolorida – ela frisou a palavra com um sorriso sádico.

- Pare! – Kotetsu gritou com as forças que conseguiu reunir. Aiko divertiu-se achando que ele iria implorar por piedade, até ver que o Ninja puxava a fita que cobria uma parcela de seu rosto. No canto da bochecha, coberta pela fita branca, uma nuvem Akatsuki estava tatuada.

Amakusa Aiko arregalou os olhos. Estivera lutando com um aliado da Folha e por muito pouco não o matara, se o líder soubesse disso com certeza seria punida. Correu os olhos pelo outro homem, que parecia atordoado e ainda tremia pelo choque de instantes atrás. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que esse não era um aliado, até o de cabelos azuis levantar a sua franja e exibir a mesma tatuagem no alto do lado direito da testa dele.

- Hagane Kotetsu e Kamizuki Izumo.

As três outras garotas sumiram e restou a verdadeira Aiko. Assim que seu estoque de chakra voltou ao corpo original, algumas feridas fecharam e o corte na testa diminuiu consideravelmente. Ela lançou-lhe um último olhar enraivecido antes de dar as costas e começar a andar displicentemente em direção ao lugar onde seu parceiro lutava com os outros dois Ninjas.

Pierre vinha tendo dificuldade com seus adversários. Descobriu que o taijutsu Hyuuga era _mesmo_ perigoso demais para tentar um confronto corporal, e o irritante loiro sempre aos berros criava tantos bushins que já ficava agoniado com aquilo.

Afastou-se ofegante dos dois e limpou o filete de sangue que o último ataque de Neji causara ao seu rosto (e com sua própria espada!). Sentiu então o movimento atrás de si e o som do vento.

- RASENGAN!

Virou-se para o loiro irritante e seus bushins insuportáveis, xingando-o em mente enquanto realizava os selos de forma desordenada por não poder soltar a arma. Na metade da seqüência acabou por desistir do que fazia e saltou para longe do ataque, que acertou o chão e criou uma grande cratera. Um dos loiros desapareceu e o que sobrara gritou.

- Neji, agora!

Girou os calcanhares a tempo de ver o Hyuuga, com seu byakugan ativado, próximo o suficiente para um ataque direto. Ele posicionou os braços e pernas, com um selo na mão direita e, olhando-o sério e impassível, disse-lhe:

- Você está no meu alcance agora, não adianta tentar fugir. – Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, e ao abri-los Pierre pôde ver as veias do byakugan pulsarem. Um símbolo yin-yang apareceu sob seus pés. – Juukenhou: Hakke Hyakunijuuhachi Shou. – Neji avançou na direção do Akatsuki. – Ni Shou.

Foi golpeado em dois pontos, forçando-o a largar a espada.

- Yon Shou – atingiu uma seqüência rápida nos pontos de chakra do menino. – Hachi Shou. – Mais quatro pontos de chakra bloqueados. – Juuroku Shou. – A velocidade e força já era tamanha que o rapaz de cabelos brancos ficara completamente imóvel, sentindo o corpo ser bloqueado em diversos lugares e uma dor dilacerante o invadir. – Sanjuuni Shou... Rokujuuyon Shou. – Pierre já era arremessado para os lados sem ver o que o acertava, mas sentindo os dedos rápidos do Hyuuga atingirem seus pontos de chakra. Podia senti-los inflamando, como se algo grande demais tentasse entrar por eles. – Hyakunijuuhachi Shou!

Ao fim ele desabou no chão, cuspindo grandes quantidades de sangue e mal conseguindo manter-se seguro pelas mãos e joelhos. O sobretudo Akatsuki já parcialmente destruído revelava as marcas roxas pela extensão de seu corpo branco.

Era sua primeira missão importante e ele acabava _daquele jeito_. Já podia sentir as lágrimas vindo à tona, pela dor que sentia em todo o corpo e pela decepção. Ele era mesmo um imprestável.

Desabou desacordado sobre a poça de sangue que cuspira.

Neji concluiu seu ataque saindo da posição com respiração ofegante. Fechou os olhos e desativou o byakugan. Demorou-se algum tempo assim até perceber que estava silencioso demais. Ergueu os olhos e procurou Naruto. Ele estava há metros de distância, caído no chão; Kotetsu e Izumo estavam o arrastando para o meio da estrada.

- O que vocês estão fazen...

A frase foi interrompida no meio porque nesse instante o Hyuuga foi acertado na nuca pela mão enrijecida de Aiko e caiu inconsciente.

- Detesto atacar pelas costas, mas é por uma boa causa – murmurava ao corpo inerte do rapaz enquanto tirava dele a mochila e persocon.

Ao terminar de guardar as coisas do Ninja, olhou de relance para os outros dois que se aproximavam com os pertences do loiro e então se voltou ao seu parceiro caído. Guardou a espada dele na bainha, que levou as costas, então ergueu o corpo fraco do rapaz e jogou-o sobre o ombro.

- Algum de vocês dois faça algo de útil e pegue o Hyuuga – ela dizia enquanto caminhava calmamente pela estrada.

Izumo e Kotetsu se entreolharam e a Naruto jogado no canto. Era a oportunidade perfeita para a Akatsuki capturar seu último bijuu, mas ela não sabia que ele era um jinchuuriki, e não seriam os dois que iriam contar. Kotetsu apanhou o corpo de Neji e então eles partiram.

x-**X**-x

Estava _apavorado_. Definitivamente apavorado. Aquilo não era correto, aquilo não era humano, não era saudável... Céus, por que ele fizera aquilo? Por que matara a todos? E assim, tão de repente. Simplesmente tirou a arma da mochila e disparou em todos na recepção; em todos menos no senhor igualmente apavorado atrás do balcão de informações. Tão frio que chegava a ser inumano.

- Suigetsu: dezessete anos, cabelo azul, olhos rosados, um metro e setenta e sete, cinqüenta e sete quilos. Karin: dezesseis anos, cabelo ruivo, olhos vermelhos, um metro e sessenta e dois, quarenta e cinco quilos.

Kiriyama repetiu pela segunda vez os dados que havia decorado nas informações que o líder lhes passou, mostrando ao atendente o holograma dos dois shinobis citados. Na primeira vez que o homem lhe disse que não sabia do que ele estava falando o rapaz tinha matado a todos, o que ele faria agora se lhe dessem outra negativa? Kazuo esperou por trinta segundos antes de apontar a arma para a cabeça do senhor.

- Kiriyama, não! – Kyo avançou para detê-lo, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto o rapaz havia sacado outra arma e a apontava para si, garantindo que ficaria longe. – Abaixe isso, ok? Você sabe que não pode me ferir com uma arma humana.

- Koori Kyo: genjutsu alto, ninjutsu mediano, taijutsu baixo – foi só o que ele disse antes de voltar-se novamente ao homem e repetir os dados pela terceira vez, completando ao fim: – Dez... Nove... Oito... Sete... Seis...

- Eu não os vi! Juro que não os vi! Pelo amor de Deus! – o homem gritava desesperado.

- ...Quatro... Três... Dois... – estreitou os olhos e arrumou o dedo no gatilho – ...Um.

- Não! Espere! Está bem, está bem.

Tirou o dedo do gatilho e guardou as armas na mochila que trazia debaixo do braço.

- Eles estiveram aqui há três dias – o senhor apoiava-se no balcão, pálido e tremendo tanto que Kyo questionava-se como ele ainda estava de pé. – Ficaram só uma noite e partiram no dia seguinte. Eles... Eles... me ameaçaram. Eram monstros! O rapaz, ele virava água! Disseram que voltariam para me matar se eu contasse alguma coisa para alguém. Pagaram para eu avisar se alguém chegasse perguntando por eles. E é só isso – a essa altura ele já estava aos prantos. – Por favor, não me mate!

- Não se preocupe senhor, não vamos...

O homem caiu sobre o balcão quando um tiro certeiro atingiu o centro de sua testa. Olhou para Kiriyama, segurando a arma na direção em que antes estava a cabeça do homem, sem alterar aquela expressão de profundo desdém.

- Por que você fez isso? – gritou a ele. – Ele já havia falado, não tinha nenhum motivo para atirar nele!

O rapaz nem se deu ao trabalho de virar o rosto ao seu companheiro de missão; girou a cabeça do senhor para cima e lhe abriu a boca. Quando ele se afastou para apertar um botão e fazer surgir os comandos do computador do hotel, Kyo voltou-se ao senhor de olhos ainda arregalados e boca escancarada. Na parte de trás de sua língua havia um selo. Quando ele o havia visto?

- Eles já sabem que estamos procurando por eles – disse a si mesmo em voz alta. – Voltariam para colher informações, mas já devem saber que matamos ele e descobrimos sua estratégia. Se não o tivesse matado, poderíamos esperar eles voltarem e capturá-los.

Kiriyama olhou-o diretamente pela primeira vez naquele dia. A firmeza de seu olhar garantia que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, era um mascote devidamente treinado e agia muito melhor sem três homens barulhentos a sua volta... ou uma criança com compaixão demais para seguir a Akatsuki.

Passou a bolsa pelo ombro e deu dois passos em direção a saída do hotel.

- Para onde você está indo?

Voltou-se ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos novamente, parecendo pensar se responderia àquela pergunta. Após algum tempo ele deu um suspiro e disse:

- O selo garante que não falem sobre o assunto, não que o usuário saiba quando o assunto foi mencionado. Por isso pagaram para ele ligar caso alguém aparecesse procurando por eles. O usuário apenas vai sentir quando o corpo em que o selo estava morrer.

Falara mais agora do que nos nove anos em que estivera confinado nos pet shops. Não gostava do som da voz fora de sua cabeça, então lhe virou as costas e saiu do hotel sem dizer mais nada. Já tinha as informações necessárias para começar sua caçada.

x-**X**-x

- O que foi agora? – resmungou.

Estavam caminhando tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Berlim quando ela parara abruptamente, os olhos desfocados e braços jogados ao lado do corpo. Depois de alguns segundos a ruiva sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se a ele.

- Já chegaram à Flórida e acabaram de matar o dono do hotel. Não era Sasuke-kun, ele não é de matar civis – Karin lhe disse com uma expressão fechada na face. – Suigetsu, isso está ficando fora do controle. Por que alguém além de Sasuke-kun estaria atrás de nós? E por quê o Quarteto do Som está envolvido?

- Não sei – a cabeça pendeu para o lado quando cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – E não quero que eles nos achem para descobrir. Vamos sair daqui, o meio da rua não é o melhor lugar para falar sobre isso.

Ela concordou com um aceno e eles deram meia volta para voltar ao hotel.

x-**X**-x

Apesar do dia claro e quente o apartamento sempre estava escuro e gelado. Não se ouvia som algum além do folhear de pastas e mais pastas e, às vezes, um clique sonoro na tela do vídeo. O dia de folga realmente fizera muito bem para reorganizar as idéias na cabeça. Sabiam que a estranha batalha no subúrbio da cidade ocorrera com a intervenção shinobi, mas nem todos o eram, pois os bisturis que Questão e Rorschach os haviam trazido eram feitos de algum tipo de plástico tão resistente quanto diamante; os projéteis nas paredes também indicavam o uso de armas de fogo o que, de acordo com as informações que tinham, não era usado por shinobis.

Não olhou para trás quando a porta abriu e tornou a fechar, apenas ergueu os olhos do arquivo quando o rapaz de postura recurvada, cabelos negros desalinhados e olheiras na face pálida apareceu diante de si e sentou do seu lado. L apanhou uma ficha qualquer e começou a folheá-la desinteressadamente.

- Alguma novidade? – ele perguntou.

- Deve chegar a noite com Questão e Rorschach. Mandei-os invadir os computadores de Emiya Shiro; alguns meses atrás ele esteve envolvido em alguns escândalos estranhos a respeito de humanóides com vontade própria.

- Eu me lembro disso – fez uma breve pausa. – Achei realmente estranho ele tentar parar as investigações e barrar o acesso à rua onde aconteceu a luta.

Ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio, cada qual imerso em seus papéis e absorvendo novamente aqueles registros de ocorrências como se a qualquer momento uma informação ainda não vista fosse saltar aos seus olhos.

- L-kun, eu estive pensando sobre ontem.

Ele ergueu os olhos a ela, que ainda encarava o arquivo em mãos com o cenho franzido.

- E...?

- Hm – voltou-se a ele. – E não consegui entender se foi uma vez ou aconteceria de novo. O que você acha disso?

L encarou-a impassível por alguns instantes, antes de tirar-lhe delicadamente o computador do colo e o arquivo das mãos, colocando-os sobre a mesinha de centro. Pôs a mão em seu rosto pequeno e delicado e então beijou-a, avançando devagar para puxar sua cintura fina, deitando-a no sofá sob seu corpo.

Levantava a camiseta branca que ela vestia enquanto roçava os lábios por seu pescoço, acariciando a pele macia de seu corpo esbelto. Afastou-se por um momento, para poder tirar-lhe a camisa e olhar para Haruma, feminina como nunca a vira antes, em seu corpo magro de pele perfeita e seios pequenos. Tomou seus lábios finos novamente, em um beijo lento e provocante.

- U-hum! Com licença.

O rapaz pulou de cima dela rapidamente para ver quem falara. De pé no centro da sala estavam Questão e Rorschach, os observando. L levantava as calças que sempre pendiam em sua cintura enquanto a observava sentar-se, subindo a alça do sutiã.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? – questionou sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder seu descontentamento.

Questão tirou o chapéu e sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima com um longo suspiro.

- Assim que cheguei em casa ontem dei uma olhada no que tínhamos pegado no computador de Emiya. Eram muitas informações perturbadoras. Liguei para Rorschach e disse para cancelar tudo em sua agenda e vir para cá pela manhã... – olhou o relógio – ...exatamente a essa hora.

- E o que são essas tais "informações perturbadoras"? – Haruma perguntou enquanto vestia sua camiseta.

- Eles estão criando um tipo de persocon com características humanas. Não humanóides, mas seres com vida inteligente e independentes. Eles são controlados por coleiras e chips em suas cabeças. Existem sete, feitos sob encomenda, que são controlados por um controle de voz sob a pele de seus mestres. Chamam eles de Exterminadores, Servos ou ainda Guardiões do Equilíbrio. Eles estão matando todos os membros de uma tal raça chamada shinobi que vive entre os humanos sem aprovação do governo, e planejam no futuro declarar guerra a eles e exterminar todos.

Fez-se um pesado silêncio entre os presentes. Um silêncio constrangedor onde ninguém sabia o que falar.

- Isso parece grande demais para quatro pessoas – Haruma começou com incerteza –, mas... Vamos continuar investigando e, quando tivermos certeza de seus planos e o ponto de vista dos dois lados estiver claro, tomaremos uma decisão.

Questão e L concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, mas Rorschach ainda estava de costas para eles, com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando firmemente o queixo, em pose pensativa.

- Matá-los. Devemos matá-los – ele disse enfim. – Políticos mercenários com medo de perder o seu império para esses tais shinobis. Pior do que essa podridão onde vivemos não pode ficar. Matá-los, deixar o poder para os shinobis. Parece um bom plano.

Haruma encarou ao detetive ao seu lado como se dissesse: "Era por isso que não queria esse louco aqui".

- Não sei se quero essas coisas dominando o mundo. Vai saber o que eles fariam com nós, pessoas comuns – Questão repôs o chapéu e jogou-se na poltrona, parecendo exausto com aquela conversa.

- Já tiram comida de sua mesa e matam suas crianças. Difícil piorar – retorquiu o homem de sobretudo castanho. – Sete pessoas mortas ou o mundo em guerra contra algo que sequer conhecemos.

- Não vamos nos precipitar. Sequer pusemos os olhos em todos os arquivos de Shiro ainda – disse L.

- Precipitar? O que você sabe sobre isso? Rico, famoso, todos fazem o que você quer. Nunca teve medo de levar um tiro enquanto dorme, nunca precisou esfaquear ninguém por um pedaço de pão porque não come há semanas, nunca acordou com o fedor de urina de rato a sua volta.

- Acha que eu nasci em berço de ouro, Rorschach? Só porque não estou todas as noites nas ruas ou não cheiro a suor e colônia vagabunda não quer dizer que faça parte de sua lista de "ricos imprestáveis que estariam melhor mortos". – Os presentes nunca haviam visto o rapaz tão irritado. – Agora, sente em algum lugar e comece a pensar com a cabeça ao invés dos punhos. Não sabemos o que essas sete pessoas estão planejando ou se os shinobis são hostis, entregar a vitória a qualquer um dos lados sem pestanejar é idiotice.

- Sabe, L, gostaria de um dia levar você para dar uma volta pela cidade à noite. Não duraria cinco minutos lá fora. Vocês, intelectuais de fala macia e carros bonitos, acham que saber falar com perfeição mais de oito idiomas os torna melhores do que nós, mas valem menos do que qualquer um daqueles garotos perdidos nas drogas. Aquelas pessoas lá fora admiram vocês, e o que fazem por elas? Nada; apenas acenam de seus carros lustrosos e dizem alguma coisa bonita que elas não vão entender. Se o mundo é controlado por mercenários ou shinobis, elas não ligam, só querem poder dormir tranqüilamente à noite, sem ouvir o barulho de tiros do lado de fora de sua janela.

- Chega. Saia daqui, e não precisa mais voltar – L levantou e avançou em direção a ele, que fez o mesmo.

- Hey, calma. – Questão levantava-se para pôr-se entre os dois com os braços estendidos. – O que aconteceu com o: "Rorschach pode ajudar"?

- Ele já fez mais por nossa causa do que teria feito se tivesse idéia de onde estava se metendo. Não precisamos de alguém como ele.

- Alguém como eu? – Rorschach repetiu. – Eu perdi um amigo nessa batalha, e o que você perdeu, L? A chance de fazer sexo com sua namorada?

O detetive não era de agir com brutalidade, mas já tinha ouvido além do que se permitiria agüentar dele há muito tempo. Avançou em sua direção, empurrando o homem que os separava, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo Questão o estava segurando e puxando para longe. Podia ver Rorschach imóvel no canto, ainda esperando pelo soco que iria lhe acertar na face, e por debaixo daquela máscara onde uma mancha negra se mexia L quase podia ver os olhos frios dele parados em si, como se o desprezasse mais do que ele o desprezava. Havia caído em seu jogo de palavras, um truque que o mesmo já usara tantas vezes...

- Ok – parou de debater-se entre os braços firmes do homem de azul, o deixando soltá-lo. – Ele pode voltar se quiser, mas _não vamos_ matar ninguém. Só mais uma coisa, Rorschach: quando você fala bonito sobre intelectuais, não está sendo um deles?

- Questão interessante – admitiu o homem. – Irei embora agora, e levarei _Questão_ comigo – o trocadilho pareceu quebrar todo o clima tenso que se abateu sobre a sala.

O homem mascarado e de cabelos negros colocou seu persocon sobre a mesinha de centro e saiu pela janela logo atrás de Rorschach, tendo ainda mais certeza de que um dia queria ser como ele. Conhecedor das leis da rua, frio e com o poder de tirar até mesmo o maior detetive do mundo do sério. Rorschach era seu verdadeiro herói. Quem ligava para velhos gibis com uma figura vestida de morcego quando tinha aquela personificação da fúria marginal? Aprenderia muitas coisas com ele naquela tarde conversando no apartamento que os detetives que deixavam para trás tinham lhes emprestado.

x-**X**-x

O Nara tinha preparado tudo para retornar a base da Folha dali a poucas horas. A vida dupla na Folha e Areia era cansativa, mas tinha seus ótimos momentos. Inclusive, vivia um desses agora. Sentado à varanda, abraçando a loira que encostava a cabeça em seu peito e observando toda a serenidade daquele lugar. Ela ficava definitivamente mais agradável de boca fechada; pensava com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas, por outro lado, se não fosse por ela e sua grande boca jamais teria que mudar de base a cada dois meses. Não se mudaria definitivamente para a Areia, e sabia que Temari nunca concordaria em se mudar para a Folha, então eles ficavam daquele jeito. Dois meses aqui, dois meses lá.

Costumavam viajar juntos, mas com os acontecimentos recentes Temari achou melhor passar aquele tempo na base da Areia, de olho no irmão. Embora Gaara insistisse que ela devia ir com seu marido e que ele estava muito bem, ela era ainda mais insistente em dizer o contrário. Agora que pensava sobre isso, Temari andava mais instável do que nunca ultimamente. Ficava brava de repente e queria matá-lo, no outro instante já o estava abraçando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nunca vira a mulher chorar até dois dias atrás, quando a surpreendeu assistindo algum filme na televisão e soluçando. Havia sido algo bastante surreal, não acreditaria se alguém tivesse lhe contado. Além disso...

Sua linha de pensamento foi quebrada quando ela se mexeu em seus braços e apanhou a sua mão, alisando-a entre as suas. Ficou observando aquilo, sem entender o que ela fazia e porquê o fazia (Temari nunca fora um sinônimo de afeição e delicadeza), quando ela pôs sua mão sobre sua barriga. Arregalou os olhos e o coração deu um salto.

Olhou para os cabelos loiros dela e viu-a erguer o rosto, seus olhos verdes inquisitivos buscando alguma reação em sua face, e encontrando uma enorme surpresa. Tirou-a se de seu peito e a abraçou com força. Se deveria dizer algo, não fazia idéia do quê.

- Você... está grávida?

- Que tipo de gênio pergunta uma coisa dessas? – ironizou. Aquela era a Temari atrevida que conhecia, tão perdida nas últimas semanas.

- Uma nova problemática na família? – soltou-a para poder encarar seus belos olhos.

- Ou um novo bebê chorão.

- E você me conta isso quando estou prestes a passar dois meses longe? – exclamou de forma ofendida. – Não podia ter dito antes?

- Acha que eu sou adivinha, por acaso? Fui ao médico hoje de manhã com um enjôo e ele me disse.

- Sei lá, você não devia _sentir_? Instinto materno ou algo parecido?

- Agora você está sendo ridículo.

Shikamaru não queria discutir aquilo, eles teriam um _filho_. Dava para acreditar nisso? Há apenas dois anos atrás eles não se suportavam, e agora estavam aumentando a família. Abraçou sua esposa e a beijou. A Folha podia esperar, passaria mais uma semana ali, com sua mulher e seu filho.

x-**X**-x

Ele abriu a porta e saiu da frente para que a Hyuuga entrasse primeiro. Para o quarto de um rapaz daquela idade, era tudo extremamente bem organizado. A cama bem feita, a escrivaninha arrumada, o guarda roupas com as portas fechadas e o cômodo estava limpo de forma impecável. Entrou após dar uma boa olhada em volta e dirigiu-se a janela, espiando entre as persianas enquanto ele fechava a porta.

- Então, o que você descobriu? – Shino perguntou à jovem Hyuuga, de pé atrás dela e com as mãos nos bolsos.

Hanabi voltou-se para ele, mas não falou de imediato, ainda correu mais uma vez os olhos pérola pelo cômodo e sentou-se na cama ao lado da janela.

- Lela é filha de uma Hyuuga e de um Ninja da Névoa. A mãe dela saiu em missão por alguns meses e voltou casada com ele – cruzou as pernas e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. – Eles moraram aqui por uns cinco anos, então a mãe dela morreu em missão e o pai a levou de volta para a base da Névoa, depois de muito discutir com papai, que não queria deixar levarem uma Hyuuga para fora do clã. É a única coisa concreta que sabemos sobre a história dela, mas papai tem registros de que ela pode ter passado um tempo com Orochimaru depois que o pai foi morto em um ataque dele à base da Névoa.

- E sobre a Akatsuki?

- Não achei nada a respeito disso. Tem certeza de que ela é uma Akatsuki? Parece mais provável que tenha escapado de Orochimaru depois de todo esse tempo – olhava-o com o cenho franzido.

- Ouvi muito claramente os nomes: Kakuzu, Hidan e Kisame. – Quando ele sentou ao lado dela na cama, ela afastou. – Mais nada?

- Sim, mais ou menos... Dois anos atrás a Areia entrou em contato com o clã para informar que eles tinham encontrado uma Hyuuga. Como eles estavam cuidado dela, demoramos um bom tempo até mandar alguém verificar. Ao chegar à base nosso homem não encontrou mais a garota.

- Areia? Liza morava lá com os pais quando conheceu a Akatsuki. Podem ter levado Lela junto quando foram buscá-la, uma jovem Hyuuga aturdida não seria difícil de influenciar.

- Até que faz sentido. Então eles pegaram uma Inuzuka e levaram uma Hyuuga de brinde.

- Você pode ver as coisas dessa forma – olhou para ela. – Eles terem uma Hyuuga significa que já podem ter descoberto os segredos do byakugan.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

- Papai precisa saber disso – levantou-se em um sobressalto, mas Shino segurou seu pulso quando tentou avançar.

- Espere. Vamos esperar um pouco, observar Lela e ver o que ela tem procurado na Folha. Falarei com Kurenai-sensei sobre isso ainda hoje.

Ela encarou-o daquela forma que ele não conseguia entender e então puxou o pulso que ele segurava. Shino levantou-se e ficou de frente para ela, a diferença de idade nítida por ela mal chegar à altura de seus ombros.

- Hanabi-san, me permite um comentário e um conselho? – ele perguntou.

- Vá em frente – rolou os olhos e assoprou a mecha de cabelo que passava entre seus olhos.

- Você já tem idade o suficiente para os homens te olharem, portanto, feche essa jaqueta – apontou o zíper da vestimenta no umbigo da garota.

Olhou-o novamente, desta vez com certa frustração, para depois passar por ele e abrir a porta.

- Vou indo agora, esquisito. Nos vemos depois.

Acenou ainda de costas e saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta. Enquanto caminhava em direção as escadas Hanabi viu Shibi subir por elas. Por ele usar apenas a gola alta ela pôde ver a enorme surpresa dele por ela estar em sua casa, no corredor que dava ao quarto de seu filho.

- Boa tarde, Shibi-san – cumprimentou-o enquanto passava por ele e descia ao térreo. – Eu sei onde fica a saída, não precisa me acompanhar.

O Aburame mais velho recuou, pois havia começado a descer de novo, e entrou no corredor, passando direto pela porta de seu escritório para espiar para dentro do quarto de Shino, achando-o deitado na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça e o sobretudo jogado no chão do quarto. Ao ouvir alguém entrar ele ergueu a cabeça, sentando-se rapidamente para apanhar o sobretudo quando constatou que esse alguém era seu pai.

- Shino, por favor, me diga que não acabei de ver a filha mais nova de Hiashi saindo do seu quarto.

- Era Hanabi-san, pai.

Shibi apertou os olhos por detrás das lentes de seus óculos escuros.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, não quero problemas com os Hyuuga. Já é mais do que suficiente ter que agüentar reclamações de você dentro do clã para que isso comece a acontecer fora dele.

Ao ver que o rapaz não diria mais nada, Shibi fechou a porta e retornou ao seu escritório.

x-**X**-x

O loiro largou-se no canto com uma garrafa de água na mão e respiração ofegante. Jogou o líquido gelado na boca, deixando que escorresse por seu corpo quente, aliviando o calor. Ao enxugar a face com a manga ergueu os olhos ao homem no centro da sala, movimentando os dedos e os bonecos do outro lado das linhas como se nunca tivesse deixado de fazê-lo. Sasori ainda era o melhor manipulador de marionetes da Areia e de todo o mundo. Embora seus movimentos ainda fossem lentos e incertos, podia-se dizer que na última semana ele recuperara mais da metade de sua força.

Ofereceu uma garrafa de água quando ele sentou ao seu lado no chão, com o corpo tão vermelho, quente e suado quanto o seu. Sasori aceitou-a de prontidão e bebeu em poucos goles.

- Não esperava que você fosse recuperar a força tão rapidamente, hm – resmungou Deidara, escorando a cabeça no ombro do ruivo. – Achei que nem fosse mais possível você ser um shinobi, Sasori-no-danna. O fluxo de chakra de um corpo humano é muito pequeno para atividades shinobis, o chakra de seus órgãos devia ser muito poderoso.

- Estou usando o corpo de um humano? – questionou incrédulo, voltando-se rapidamente ao loiro em seu ombro.

- Sim, era o único corpo compatível que tinham. Mas deu tudo certo, isso que importa.

Sasori podia pensar em milhares de motivos para aquilo não ser a única coisa que importava. Usava o corpo de um humano, se não fosse por mera sorte estaria inválido, apenas ocupando um quarto na Akatsuki sem pode fazer mais nada pela organização. Olhou para seus dedos e observou as linhas de chakra nas pontas com alívio. Não gostava sequer de imaginar-se sem suas marionetes. A arte de usar o chakra para dominar aquelas poderosas armas era uma das mais complicadas do universo shinobi, apenas um pouco de chakra a menos em seu corpo e ele não poderia mais fazê-lo. Realmente, tinha tido muita sorte.

Apanhou a mão do rapaz entre as suas. Adorava aquela sensação de toque, ainda era algo completamente inusitado e reconfortante para ele. Deidara puxou seu queixo e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Ficaram ali no chão, com os lábios pousados sobre o do outro por um longo tempo, até ouvirem a porta abrir com o característico deslizar suave. Ergueram os olhos aos dois jovens que entravam.

- Sasori-sensei, Deidara-san – Aoi cumprimentou-os após observá-los por um longo tempo.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Deidara.

- Nagato-sama disse para vocês nos acompanharem em missão – explicou o menino.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes antes de se levantarem e irem em direção a saída. Sasori na frente com seu aluno e Deidara mais atrás com Liza, que o puxava pela manga.

- Deidei-sensei, Deidei-sensei – ela chamou-o animadamente e em voz baixa. Deidara parou de andar para que ela falasse com tom insinuante: – Então você está saindo com o Sasori-san e não tinha me dito nada?

- O quê, hm? – exclamou, sobressaltando-se para trás. Lembrou-se então que estava beijando Sasori quando eles entraram na sala. – Bem... Hmmm... Não é bem _saindo_, Liza-chan.

- Sasori-san é tão bonitinho, néh? – ela sorriu mais uma vez, olhando para Sasori e Aoi conversando na porta da sala.

- Hmmm – virou o rosto para o lado. – Se você acha.

- Deidara, Liza – Sasori chamou-os. – Vamos.

Afirmaram com um aceno e voltaram a caminhar em direção a saída, onde os dois ruivos os esperavam.

x-**X**-x

Nagato cerrou os punhos e bateu sobre a mesa, fazendo saltar a garota à sua frente.

- Você _o quê_? – ele perguntou em um perigoso murmúrio.

Aiko olhou em volta da sala, como se ele tivesse falado com outra pessoa. Espiou a garota no holograma sobre a mesa do líder e pigarreou em seguida.

- Não sabia que era um jinchuuriki – desculpou-se. – Sabe, eles não andam com um rótulo na testa.

O homem atrás da mesa levantou-se de súbito e projetou o corpo para frente.

- Tenha cuidado com o que fala – advertiu. – Onde estão os Ninjas aliados que você falou?

- Entreguei aos guardas, por precaução.

- Lela, o jinchuuriki já está de volta à base? – perguntou voltando-se à garota no holograma.

- Não, Nagato-sama. Ainda não estou sabendo de nenhuma novidade sobre os Ninjas que saíram pela manhã, mas já tive a oportunidade de conhecer o jinchuuriki, ele não vai retornar a base tão facilmente.

- Excelente. Obrigado, Lela – apertou um botão e o holograma desapareceu. – Aiko, diga a Ás para mandar Yowai e Aidou atrás do jinchuuriki. A propósito, porque ando recebendo tantos de vocês em minha sala? Não havia dito para falarem com Ás caso tivessem algum problema?

- Bem... Sobre isso... – ela ponderou várias vezes antes de prosseguir. – Ele está trancado no quarto há dias e ninguém quer chegar perto; estão assustados com as gárgulas vivas na entrada.

Nagato voltou a sentar-se com um longo suspiro.

- Está bem, pode se retirar. Avise aos guardas para trazerem até mim os Ninjas da Folha e, caso encontre Konan no caminho, diga que estou chamando na porta do quarto de Ás. Não precisa mais dizer nada a ele, só encontre Yowai e Aidou e diga para me esperarem aqui.

- Obrigada, Nagato-sama. – Parecia tremendamente aliviada por não precisar mais falar com o menino.

x-**X**-x

Havia tanta névoa no corredor que ficava difícil enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz. Andava com as mãos na parede e arrastando os pés pelo chão, temendo alguma armadilha ou buraco misterioso. Conhecia bem aqueles momentos para saber que os poderes dele ficavam completamente fora do controle e coisas estranhas apareciam de repente.

Após caminhar por mais tempo do que deveria naquele corredor curto, a névoa dissipou-se parcialmente e pôde ver o companheiro de pé diante da porta, encarando gárgulas de três metros de altura e dois de largura que barravam a entrada. Ele olhou-a quando a viu chegar perto e estendeu a mão para que ela se apoiasse e assim ele não pudesse separá-los.

- O que está havendo? – Konan perguntou.

- Ás está triste – ele respondeu, ainda encarando aquelas gárgulas horrendas.

- Como pretende entrar aí?

Nagato estendeu a mão para as criaturas que os olhavam com olhos amarelos cintilantes e disse:

- Ás, somos nós. Nos deixe entrar, por favor.

Nada aconteceu de início, mas quando já pensavam em adotar outra estratégia as gárgulas abriram passagem e a porta se abriu. Avançaram para dentro do quarto do menino, que estava completamente diferente do amplo e simples espaço. Tudo tinha uma atmosfera negativa e mais gárgulas os olhavam; o quarto parecia ter triplicado de tamanho. No centro, Ás estava sentado no chão dentro de um circulo branco, e ao seu lado o tigre Rei deitava-se majestoso, com um corpo amolecido entre as patas da frente.

- Ele está com Mashiro! – a moça exclamou só para o moreno ao seu lado ouvir.

- Estou vendo – retorquiu com aspereza.

Nagato soltou a mão de Konan e avançou em direção ao menino, se ajoelhando fora de seu circulo branco e o encarando por longos minutos em silêncio.

- Pare com isso.

O menino continuou olhando-o sem pestanejar ou mover um músculo – sequer parecia respirar.

- Solte-a – Nagato continuou em tom severo. – Ás, pare com isso e solte-a. Você está assustando as pessoas. – Esperou por alguma reação, mas ele não parecia ouvi-lo. – Traga o quarto de volta e prometo que poderá sair da base comigo.

Passados alguns segundos, Ás fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Em um piscar de olhos estavam em um simples quarto composto por alguns poucos móveis. Konan avançou para tomar sua aluna das patas de Rei.

- Bom menino – afagou seus cabelos negros. – Agora, por que você fez isso? Sabe que não deve usar seus poderes sem minha permissão, a menos que em situações críticas. – O menino encolheu-se ainda mais. Nagato puxou-o com cuidado para seu peito e levantou-o, com as pernas de Ás em volta de sua cintura e suas mãos agarradas ao seu pescoço. – Konan, leve Mashiro aos médicos.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e saiu com a moça nos braços. Quando a porta fechou, Nagato sentou na cama com o menino ainda o apertando e ficou assim por algum tempo. Ser o único a poder controlar Ás sem a coleira era uma tarefa cansativa. Reprimir os poderes dele com o objeto era perigoso, pois além de assustá-lo a ponto de matar quem o fez depois que liberto dos efeitos da coleira, cada vez mais ele ia perdendo o controle sobre si. Com aquela idade, parecia absurdo que Ás ainda não pudesse controlar a ligação entre suas emoções e seus poderes. Afinal, apesar de ainda parecer uma criança e pensar como uma, ele já tinha mais de dezessete anos.

Deitou na cama com o menino sobre seu peito. Ele era uma arma valiosa e destrutiva, capaz de exterminar uma cidade em um piscar de olhos se aprendesse e quisesse fazê-lo, mas era também instável e incontrolável. Talvez já fosse a hora de definir um papel ativo para ele ou eliminá-lo.

x-**X**-x

Terminou de vestir-se e se olhou no espelho. Os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, uma jaqueta aberta, camisa e jeans. Agora só o que o diferia dos humanos era a pele branca e os olhos em fenda, além das marcas roxas. Abriu a parte de maquiagens e correu os olhos por tudo aquilo, sem saber ao certo o que deveria passar. Apanhou um pote com pó branco e com ele cobriu as marcas ao redor dos olhos e que se alongavam até o começo do nariz; mesmo que não fosse o certo, havia coberto de qualquer forma. Em seguida, apanhou um par de lentes e cobriu o belo dourado com pupila em fenda. Agora tinha olhos castanhos simplórios. O que ainda via de si mesmo ao se olhar no espelho era a pele pálida e os brincos, o resto fora camuflado.

Saiu do banheiro e cruzou o quarto até a porta que daria ao aposento ao lado, onde estaria seu acompanhante naquela viagem. Ao abrir a porta uma música exageradamente alta invadiu seus ouvidos e pôde ver Kabuto pulando sobre o colchão e de costas para a porta, com os cabelos soltos, vestindo apenas uma calça e cantando:

- _Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou? Anata no kisu de mou karada mo nou mo toketeshimai sou._ *

Foi então que ele virou-se e se deparou com Orochimaru à porta, o olhando com um sorriso divertido. Tropeçou nos lençóis e caiu. Ao levantar-se cambaleante, pedindo que parassem a música, ouviu os risos do mestre, que cobria os olhos com a mão divertindo-se com a cena cômica.

- Orochimaru-sama... – começou rapidamente, mas parou ao notar que não havia o que dizer. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Kabuto. Já tive a sua idade e conheço esses impulsos repentinos e vergonhosos.

Só agora reparara nas roupas que ele vestia e nas mudanças em sua aparência.

- Aonde você vai vestido assim?

- _Nós_ vamos dar uma volta. Já faz muito tempo que não ando em cidades humanas, eles tem produtos muito interessantes. Preciso de você para carregar as sacolas.

O rapaz encarou-o de forma incrédula. Ele estava praticamente dizendo que ia fazer compras e precisava de um burro de carga.

- Vista alguma coisa e vamos.

Concordou, de qualquer forma. Estava ali para obedecê-lo em suas idéias esdrúxulas. Apanhou uma camisa qualquer, prendeu os cabelos e pôs os óculos no rosto, então eles saíram para as ruas de Berlim, a cidade escolhida para a espera de contato com Nagato.

x-**X**-x

Já estavam prontos para sair da cidade. Caminhavam agora até o aeroporto, onde pegariam o primeiro avião para qualquer país distante. Costumavam passar uma semana em cada cidade, mas com o assassinato de um dos gerentes de hotel onde ficaram e a revelação de que estavam sendo procurados por outra pessoa além de Sasuke, sair dali imediatamente virara prioridade. Uma cidade tão conhecida seria logo visitada por quem quer que esteja atrás deles.

- Vamos, Karin – ele resmungou ao vê-la parar para ver melhor alguns souvenires a venda na calçada. – Ande logo com isso.

Como de costume, ela o ignorava completamente. Suigetsu xingou-a baixinho e virou o rosto para as pessoas que passavam rápido por eles. Olhou novamente para a jovem que lhe acompanhava, dispersa conversando com o vendedor, e em seguida para o outro lado da rua e às pessoas novamente. Os carros passavam e elas estavam paradas na calçada, detidas pela barreira de segurança. Conferiu todos os rostos, como sempre fazia quando estava entediado.

Foi então que ele os viu.

Arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Do outro lado da rua, há alguns metros de distância, uma figura baixa de cabelos negros e pele branca, acompanhado de um gigantesco homem de cabelos laranja, olhavam em volta enquanto o mais jovem dizia alguma coisa e apontava para os lados. Os olhos negros corriam de um lado para o outro e, pela velocidade em que falava, ele estava bravo com alguma coisa.

- Karin! – virou-se rapidamente e puxou-a pelo braço. – Vamos.

- Me larga, imbecil – tirou o braço da mão dele. – Já vou terminar isso, ok?

- Karin, o Sasuke – ele disse. Ela voltou-se desentendida para o rapaz, que olhava para trás abaixando a cabeça.

- O quê?

- Ele está aqui!

A jovem olhou para o outro lado da rua, onde algumas pessoas esperavam o sinal de pedestres abrir, e teve a mesma reação: arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, levando a mão à boca.

- Fique quieta, ele ainda não nos viu – segurou seu braço novamente. – Vamos sair daqui devagar.

Prenderam as mochilas nas costas e se enfiaram no meio das pessoas o melhor que puderam, tentando não chamar a atenção. Não podiam fazer nada mais que caminhar entre os humanos, revelar a existência dos shinobis estava fora de cogitação; não seria uma coisa boa para ninguém.

- Jiroubou! – Sasuke exclamou de repente, apontando para algo no meio das pessoas do outro lado da rua. – São eles!

* * *

* Tradução: _Você passa veneno nos meus lábios quando entra no meu quarto, não é? Com os seus beijos, meu corpo e minha mente parecem estar a ponto de derreter._

19 Sai Abertura - Manatsu No Yoru No Yume (xXxHOLiC)


	9. Capítulo 8: Caça e Caçador

No capítulo anterior...

_ - Fique quieta, ele ainda não nos viu – segurou seu braço novamente. – Vamos sair daqui devagar._

_ Prenderam as mochilas nas costas e se enfiaram no meio das pessoas o melhor que puderam, tentando não chamar a atenção. Não podiam fazer nada mais que caminhar entre os humanos, revelar a existência dos shinobis estava fora de cogitação; não seria uma coisa boa para ninguém._

_ - Jiroubou! – Sasuke exclamou de repente, apontando para algo no meio das pessoas do outro lado da rua. – São eles!_

* * *

_**"Há coisas que melhor se dizem calando."**_

- Machado de Assis (_Escritor_)

* * *

**System Future**

_Capítulo VIII – Caça e Caçador_

Os dois olharam rapidamente para o medidor de tempo: pouco menos de um minuto até poderem atravessar a rua. Não tinham todo esse tempo, eles estavam fugindo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke saltou a trava e correu no meio dos carros, quase sendo atropelado diversas vezes, causando colisões quando freavam bruscamente e pulando sobre os veículos até chegar ao outro lado com Jiroubou em seu encalce. Deixaram para trás os motoristas que os xingavam aos berros e pularam a trava do outro lado da rua, subindo pela calçada em direção à cabeleira ruiva e azulada que se mexiam ao meio da multidão.

- Saia da frente! – gritou a um ambulante que teve o azar de cruzar o seu caminho, derrubando o que ele trazia nos braços pela calçada e o deixando para trás rugindo palavrões.

Com a confusão de pessoas afastando para abrir passagem aos dois, Suigetsu e Karin olharam para trás e os viram correr atrás de si, derrubando o que quer que passasse em sua frente.

- Corra, agora! – Suigetsu gritou.

Puxou-a pelo braço para dentro do beco mais próximo. Olhou em volta desesperado, achando as escadas no canto. Saltou para alcançá-las e começou a subir, seguido por Karin. Quando alcançaram a altura do muro, pularam para o outro lado e continuaram a correr a esmo, sem olhar para trás.

- Despistamos? – a ruiva perguntou quando pararam no sinal fechado, tentando camuflar-se entre as pessoas.

- Não! – exclamou em resposta ao olhar para o lado e ver os dois virando a esquina.

Suigetsu fez o mesmo que Sasuke fizera há pouco: saltou a trava e causou a maior confusão no trânsito que conseguiu, tentando assim atrasá-los, mas correr no meio dos carros teve o efeito contrário: os carros pararam e os dois que os perseguiam passaram ainda mais rápido para o outro lado da rua, diminuindo a distância entre eles e a chance de despistá-los.

Jogavam pessoas no meio-fio, derrubavam bolsas e destruíam barracas de ambulantes em sua fuga, mas a distância apenas diminuía. Eles estavam quase os alcançando. Ao passar por mais um ambulante, Karin jogou a barraca no meio da calçada e continuou correndo, ignorando pela décima vez os xingamentos de quem ficava para trás. O pior de tudo é que estavam ficando cansados daquela correria.

- Ali – o rapaz a empurrou para dentro de um shopping e continuaram a esbarrar nas pessoas enquanto passavam, mas diminuíram o passo para não chamar a atenção dos guardas.

Subiram ao segundo andar e olharam para baixo enquanto passavam: Sasuke e Jiroubou acabavam de entrar e giravam em torno de si, procurando por eles; ao achá-los Sasuke apontou e gritou alguma coisa. Tornaram a correr.

Tiveram de saltar sobre uma mesa no meio do corredor para não parar, assim conseguindo a atenção de muitas pessoas. Em poucos minutos os guardas do shopping estariam atrás deles também. Viraram para a próxima sessão e subiram pelas escadas de funcionários, saindo por uma porta no terceiro andar e a travando – aquilo não os seguraria nem por dois minutos, mas já era alguma coisa. Ofegaram por alguns instantes antes de voltar a correr pelo lugar, freando bruscamente ao encontrar a vitrine de uma loja onde acontecia algum tipo de show. Mais uma vez arregalaram os olhos e os corações já acelerados bateram mais rápido. Só podia ser brincadeira...

- Kabuto-san! – Karin exclamou ao vê-lo. O rapaz olhou para eles e seu queixo caiu. – Estávamos procurando vo... – ela parou de falar quando a pessoa ao lado dele virou-se e puderam identificar aquela pele branca e os costumeiros brincos. – Mas que merda!

- Orochimaru-sama! – gritou o Yakushi, largando as sacolas em um canto qualquer.

- Pegue-os, Kabuto. – Orochimaru apontou-os, mas os dois já tinham voltado a correr ao vê-lo naquele lugar.

Definitivamente não estava sendo um dia agradável.

Suigetsu apontou a varanda e eles rapidamente tomaram aquela direção, mas só quando já estavam lá repararam que não poderiam saltar sem atrair mais olhares. Olhando para trás podiam ver Kabuto e Orochimaru empurrando pessoas enquanto avançavam até eles. Karin agarrou-se a cortina de um dos lados e pulou por ela, sendo imitada pelo rapaz. Pousaram desajeitados na calçada e voltaram a correr pelas ruas da cidade.

Ao virar a esquina lançaram um olhar por sobre o ombro e viram que os dois continuavam atrás de si, e também a Sasuke e Jiroubou descendo a janela, onde já se aglomerava uma verdadeira multidão de curiosos.

- Ele não estava morto? – Karin perguntou assim que conseguiu tomar ar para fazê-lo.

- Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Droga, ele não podia ter esperado uma hora menos inoportuna para ressuscitar?

Nessa altura eles já podiam ver uma praça pouco movimentada à frente. Saltaram mais uma grade de segurança e correram em meio aos carros, preparando-se para virar a esquina e entrar no primeiro buraco que encontrassem.

- Onde está o Sasuke-kun?

- O quê?

- Sasuke-kun sumiu! Ele não está lá! – a ruiva olhava vez por outra para trás, onde podia ver apenas Orochimaru. – Jiroubou e Kabuto-san também.

- Dane-se. Continue correndo.

A praça estava do outro lado da rua, e seria uma péssima idéia correr por ela. Karin agarrou o braço do rapaz, já desmanchando-se parcialmente, e puxou-o para a direita. Mal deram dois largos passos quando viram Sasuke do outro lado, vindo ao seu encontro. Giraram os calcanhares para a direção oposta, mas ao chegar no meio da rua viram Kabuto os esperando naquela esquina. A praça era a única saída, já que Orochimaru vinha logo atrás deles pelo caminho que tinham acabado de percorrer.

- Vamos nos separar – Suigetsu sussurrou ao seu ouvido, caminhando com ela junto ao seu corpo. Os demais também caminhavam; deviam ter concluído que já fora confusão demais para uma tarde. – Eu vou pela praça e você dá a volta pela direita. Entre ali e fuja – indicou uma loja de dois andares.

- Certo.

Sorrateiramente foram aumentando a velocidade de seus passos e os demais, com os olhos grudados neles, os imitaram (com exceção de Kabuto, que continuava parado na esquina como um cão de guarda). Em poucos segundos já tinham voltado a correr. Subiram à praça e dispararam até o centro, onde se separariam. Antes mesmo de chegar lá, Karin deu a volta e correu para a loja. Kabuto e Sasuke sobressaltaram-se e começaram a correr atrás dela.

Ao ver que fora abandonado naquela perseguição, Suigetsu tentou seguir os três para ajudá-la, mas então Jiroubou surgiu de detrás de algumas estátuas que enfeitavam a praça e veio em sua direção com o imenso cilindro, antes preso as suas costas, erguido acima da cabeça. Deu meia volta novamente e correu na direção contrária a ele. Em um salto, o shinobi do Quarteto do Som jogou o cilindro de vidro sobre Suigetsu e baixou-o com força, fazendo as pernas dele desmancharem e o seu rosto ficar desfigurado pelo impacto na parede. Ele voltou ao normal tão rapidamente que as pessoas que os olhavam acharam ser apenas ilusão aquele rapaz ter virado água.

- Desgraçado, me tire daqui! – gritava enquanto esmurrava o vidro.

Jiroubou riu e sentou-se sobre o cilindro, impedindo que ele o erguesse. Limpava o suor da testa displicentemente enquanto o segundo continuava batendo, chutando e gritando euforicamente, mas logo os gritos foram cessando e ele parou, arfando como se estivesse tendo uma crise de asma. Depois de um tempo o observando desmanchar, Jiroubou tirou uma garrafa de água do bolso e levantou-se, ainda segurando o cilindro firmemente, para abrir a tampa e derramar o líquido pelas entradas de ar na parte de cima, que antes tapava com a mão para impedir que ele se libertasse. Suigetsu molhou a cabeça e todo o corpo, recuperando o fôlego, para então levantar a cabeça e solver os últimos goles de água.

O shinobi do Som olhou em volta, sentando-se novamente para esperar por Sasuke, quando reparou em uma figura ofegante entre as pessoas que os encaravam horrorizados. Um homem olhando para os lados, com cabelos compridos e pele anormalmente branca. Havia uma tatuagem em seu antebraço e brincos balançavam em suas orelhas. Não era possível... Era?

- Orochimaru-sama?

O homem olhou-o e teve absoluta certeza de que era ele, pois recuou dois passos incertos antes de virar-se e sair correndo. Ainda levantou para segui-lo, mas então lembrou-se de Suigetsu. Sentou novamente e ficou olhando-o até sumir entre as pessoas.

Passados alguns minutos, Sasuke apareceu no fim da rua. Vinha caminhando desolado e sozinho, completamente coberto de suor e enxugando a testa com um lenço. O Uchiha aproximou-se de onde estavam e abaixou-se para encarar ao rapaz de cabelos azuis, que parara de tentar se libertar minutos atrás.

- Bom trabalho, Jiroubou – disse sem erguer a cabeça a ele.

- Ela escapou?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e afirmou com a cabeça, então se levantou e acenou para que ele o seguisse.

x-**X**-x

A escuridão das ruas era apaziguada pelos postes de luz distribuídos em distância considerável uns dos outros, e destes poucos realmente funcionavam, a maioria tinha sido destruída. Os prédios pichados, com janelas quebradas e pintura gasta eram na maioria conjuntos habitacionais; poucas lojas restavam ali e já estavam todas fechadas àquela hora da noite, pois seus donos temiam assaltos. Apesar da escuridão e de todas as portas e janelas estarem fechadas, ainda havia movimento ali. Grupinhos de jovens animados sentavam nas calçadas, algumas crianças corriam próximo a um poste de luz e carros passavam vez por outra.

- Detesto andar por esse chiqueiro – Scar resmungou em um murmúrio quando passaram por um grupo de adolescentes que assoviaram e começaram a chamar por eles com gírias e apelidos infames.

Akabane sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder a isso – aquele ambiente também não era seu favorito na cidade; morava em um condomínio de luxo e aquelas moradias precárias lhe causavam uma péssima sensação de pesar. Sem dizer mais uma palavra eles avançaram vários metros e pararam repentinamente, ouvindo o som de alguma briga vindo do interior escuro do beco ao lado. Ficaram lá de pé, esperando, até sair por ele quatro pessoas: duas meninas e dois rapazes. Eles usavam roupas demasiado provocantes e carregavam nas mãos pedaços ensangüentados das primeiras coisas em que puseram as mãos na escuridão lá dentro. Ignoraram completamente os dois parados ali e entraram no prédio em frente, que era o único na rua com as portas abertas e luzes acesas.

- Já cansaram, suas putas? – alguém gritou lá de dentro com voz debilitada, sem parecer saber que os quatro já não estavam mais ali.

Scar encarou Jackal, buscando uma resposta para estarem ali parados, mas o homem olhava para dentro do beco esperando que o seu ocupante fosse revelado. Passados alguns segundos, onde ouviam o rapaz lá dentro tropeçar e cair sobre as latas de lixo, ele saiu e foi iluminado pela claridade de um dos postes a poucos metros. Tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, caindo nos ombros, a pele era branquíssima e os olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes; usava uma jaqueta sem mangas, deixando a mostra seu físico escultural, e shorts acima dos joelhos. No pescoço alvo uma gargantilha semelhante a uma coleira, com uma corrente prateada que descia por seu peito. Só não era mais belo por causa do sangue escorrendo de seu lábio e os hematomas espalhados por todo o corpo (na verdade, estava tão machucado que chegava a parecer grotesco e repugnante depois de algum tempo).

- Foram embora? – ele perguntou com uma voz suave. Quando afirmaram com a cabeça, ele suspirou aliviado e arrumou os cabelos com as mãos, cujas unhas estavam pintadas de negro. – Que ótimo. Essas putas acham que vão me expulsar daqui só porque aquele filho da puta, ou melhor, dono de putas, disse que não me queria mais lá. Eles que esperem pra ver – riu sonoramente. Observou os dois homens a sua frente com olhar atento e sorriso nos lábios rosados por vários instantes. – Certo, podem me chamar de Pantera. Geralmente por dois eu cobro mais, mas estou um bagaço e vocês são gatinhos, então ficamos por isso mesmo.

- Você está falando sério? – o homem de pele morena perguntou ao que estava ao seu lado, ainda encarando seriamente o rapaz. – Kurodo, você me trouxe até aqui para falar com um garoto de programa? Se queria se divertir não precisava ter andado tanto, passamos por uns trinta no caminho.

- Hey cara, eu sou o melhor dessa cidade – apontava o indicador para Scar. – Pode andar léguas, mas nunca vai achar um como o Pantera. Mas vamos logo com isso, a noite já chegou e preciso do dinheiro para consertar meu persocon ainda hoje.

- Me chamam de Doutor Jackal – disse de repente.

O rapaz voltou-se para ele boquiaberto. Engoliu em seco e arrumou sua postura, à medida que os arranhões e hematomas em seu corpo iam desaparecendo, cobertos por uma segunda camada de pele.

- Senhor Jackal – ele disse com um tom completamente diferente, agora tendo um leve sotaque inglês. – Desculpe-me, não o reconheci.

- Tudo bem, Pantera-kun.

- Ah, você é cliente preferencial do prostituto? – perguntou com sarcasmo corrosivo. – Não me diga que tem fetiche por britânicos, Kurodo.

- Não devia falar assim de quem irá salvar o seu pescoço, Scar-san – Jackal rebateu, sem se mostrar ofendido ou perturbado com a provocação.

Como resposta a expressão desentendida do homem ao seu lado, puxou o rapaz pelo pescoço e girou-o, afastando os cabelos de sua nuca. Havia uma placa sob a pele, e no exterior um símbolo desconhecido saliente que imaginou brilhar em algum momento, mas que agora tinha cor cinza.

- O que é isso? Placa-mãe de um persocon? É um robô? – buscava algum botão no corpo exposto do rapaz.

- Não, Scar-san, Pantera-kun era um Exterminador. Creio que conhecemos um de seus antigos companheiros, o Felino.

- Conheceram Felino? – sobressaltou-se o rapaz. – Nossa, achei que já estivessem todos desativados a essa altura, com a chegada dos modelos novos...

- Não estou acompanhando a conversa – dizia Scar, ainda parecendo não acreditar que aquele rapaz poderia ajudá-los em algo.

- Sabe o que são Exterminadores, Scar-san?

- São persocons de luta que eliminam shinobis.

- Não necessariamente. Há alguns anos começaram a fazer Exterminadores completamente humanos, exceto por não terem sentimentos próprios, caso seus donos não o quisessem, e poderem ser reprogramados livremente. Até onde sei, fizeram doze, com habilidades correspondentes a alguns animais. Eram Pantera-kun, Felino, Leopardo, Coruja, Tubarão, Lobo, Gorila, Cão, Serpente, Touro, Raposa e Lebre. Depois de um tempo, os mestres dos Exterminadores começaram a se apegar a eles e deixá-los cada vez mais livres, o que acarretou uma rebelião onde metade deles foi capturada e desativada, enquanto a outra metade acabou fugindo. Pantera-kun foi um dos que fugiram.

Encarou ao rapaz, que ao perceber olhou-o de volta e sorriu.

- Sou o último, entende? – ele disse. – Éramos eu e Coruja até alguns meses atrás. Lembram do maluco fantasiado que andava com aquele tal de "_Rórxa alguma coisa"_?

- Rorschach?

- Esse mesmo. Bem, ele era o Coruja. Aposentou a fantasia e entrou para a polícia, conseguiu uma namorada... O cara era um imbecil, mas tinha muita sorte. Ou nem tanto, já que acabou morrendo naquele massacre no banco – riu de forma sádica. – Mas o que você quer de mim, senhor Jackal?

- Felino está caçando Scar-san. Quero que me diga o ponto fraco dele e onde achá-lo.

- Entregar o ponto fraco de um irmão? Senhor Jackal, está pedindo demais. Não posso fazer isso.

- Eu soltei você, Pantera-kun, acho que está me devendo um grande favor.

O rapaz olhou-o seriamente por alguns instantes antes de dar de ombros e sorrir. Não tinha outro jeito, ele estava certo, e seria divertido voltar à ativa depois de tantos anos.

x-**X**-x

Um grunhido esganiçado o acordou aquela noite. Revirou-se na cama e tentou voltar a dormir, achando não ter sido nada demais, quando aqueles grunhidos voltaram, agora mais nítidos como gemidos de agonia abafados. Abriu os olhos e buscou ouvir melhor. Os grunhidos que viraram gemidos na verdade não era nenhum dos dois: eram verdadeiros gritos de dor; um som que conhecia bem.

Ao ouvir mais uma vez, já estava pulando da cama e correndo até a porta enquanto vestia o sobretudo. Avançou pelo corredor, digitou a sua senha e esperou que a porta abrisse, aumentando o volume dos gritos e o fazendo paralisar diante daquela cena: Itachi se contorcia sobre os lençóis e arranhava em volta dos olhos como se quisesse arrancá-los do rosto. O momento de surpresa não durou mais de três segundos, no instante seguinte já estava jogando-se sobre a cama para imobilizá-lo e impedir que continuasse a arranhar a face. Prendeu seus pulsos com uma mão e deitou-o sobre suas coxas, passando uma das pernas sobre as dele quando este começou a chutar tudo em que punha os pés. Apesar de não poder mover os braços e pernas, ainda se contorcia e ofegava, embora estivesse visivelmente tentando parar.

Kisame inclinou-se para abrir a gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira e tirou de lá um objeto semelhante a uma arma, que carregava um liquido avermelhado em seu interior. Empurrou o antebraço contra o pescoço do moreno para fazê-lo parar de mexer a cabeça e encostou o objeto ao lado de seu olho direito; ao apertar o gatilho metade do líquido foi impelido para dentro do corpo do Uchiha. Fez o mesmo no outro olho e então jogou o objeto para o lado. O efeito dos anestésicos era quase instantâneo. Com a mão livre, puxou o corpo rígido e trêmulo para junto ao seu peito e ficou esperando que ele se acalmasse. Assim que Itachi parou de se debater, soltou seus pulsos e o envolveu com os dois braços, passando os dedos pelos fios negros de seus cabelos. Assim ficaram por longos minutos.

- Por que não disse que estava sentindo dores? – perguntou ao rapaz de olhos fechados que segurava junto ao peito, e este não respondeu. – Itachi-san, eu sei que essas coisas não acontecem de repente. Desde quando estava se sentindo mal? – Não houve resposta novamente. – Vou falar com os médicos e dizer que você vai trocar esses malditos olhos.

- Não se atreva, Kisame.

- Você é tão estúpido a ponto de preferir sofrer sempre que usa uma técnica a parar e descobrir outra forma de fazer isso? Eles já disseram que você não vai perder nenhum jutsu copiado, e já são muitos. Não vai fazer falta.

- Eu decido se não fará falta. O sharingan é meu fardo, não seu – falava em murmúrios.

- Passa a ser fardo de todo mundo quando você nos acorda a noite com seus gritos. – Itachi ficou calado. – Nagato-sama me chamou para falar sobre você semana passada... Não disse para não preocupar você, mas ele avisou que se esse problema persistisse, se você mais uma vez perturbasse o sono de todo mundo com essas crises e a cegueira o consumisse, você seria rebaixado ou descartado. Itachi-san, estou preocupado com você.

- Eu agradeço, Kisame, mas não há nada a fazer a respeito disso. Quando chegar a hora de parar, eu vou parar. Se eu me tornar um peso para Akatsuki, o melhor certamente vai ser sair da organização. Essa é a sina de todo Uchiha, você sabe que...

- Sei que você superestima demais isso de ser um Uchiha – interrompeu-o irritado. – Você está ficando cego e essa coisa te faz sofrer; já são dois bons motivos para tirá-lo do corpo. Você pode enganar todo mundo com uma cara feia e fala desdenhosa, mas não engana a mim. Eu sou seu parceiro, Itachi-san, conheço você bem o suficiente para saber que está sendo cabeça-dura, infantil e ridículo. Você não é um Uchiha frio que não está ligando para nada, e nunca vai ser isso, você é só um garoto, então pare de forçar tanto seu corpo e aceite a ajuda.

O rapaz permaneceu quieto, com os olhos fechados e expressão alguma na face. Kisame continuou a afagar seus cabelos escuros por mais alguns minutos, até se cansar disso e soltá-lo. Voltaria para seu quarto e deixaria que ele ficasse lamentando a sua vida e sua "sina Uchiha" sozinho, já estava farto daquilo. Levantou as cobertas e ajudou-o a se deitar, já que continuava com os olhos fechados e possivelmente ainda ardendo. Odiava vê-lo daquela forma, mas era escolha dele. O que podia fazer já estava fazendo.

Cobriu-o parcialmente e virou-se para sair do quarto quando sentiu uma mão quente agarrar seu pulso. Voltou-se para ele, ainda de olhos fechados e com filetes de sangue escorrendo em volta dos olhos.

- Fique – murmurou.

- O que disse, Itachi-san?

- Disse para ficar... Por favor.

Não poderia negar aquilo, talvez ele ainda estivesse sentindo dores e a qualquer momento teria uma nova crise. Tirou o sobretudo e largou-o no chão para depois deitar em um lado da cama e cobrir-se. Ao olhar para o lado, viu o sangue escorrer pelo rosto alvo do moreno. Levantou o tronco da cama, apanhando um lenço e debruçou-se sobre ele, para enxugar os cortes finos com a máxima delicadeza que suas mãos grandes conseguiam proporcionar. Enquanto o fazia, reparou nas mãos de Itachi se erguendo e ficou olhando-as curioso, até elas pousarem em sua face; os dedos finos e a palma macia corriam por seu rosto como se ele estivesse tentando vê-lo com as mãos.

- O que está fazendo?

O indicador do Uchiha o censurou. Calou-se e esperou que ele continuasse a mover os dedos por sua face e contornar seus lábios repetitivas vezes. Itachi levou as mãos a sua nuca e acariciou seus cabelos com a mesma paciência com que fizera em sua face, então empurrou para aproximar seus rostos.

- Itachi-san! – fora sua vez de censurá-lo, resistindo ao avanço do parceiro. – Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia.

- Cale-se ao menos uma vez na vida, Kisame.

Ele abria os olhos devagar. Havia algo diferente naqueles olhos negros àquela noite, um brilho lascivo. Logo Itachi tornou a fechá-los e ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os lábios dele, entreabrindo os seus e esperando que ele invadisse sua boca com língua. Kisame beijou-o com certa incerteza e temor; o que ele queria estava claro, mas o porquê o Hoshigaki não compreendia. Sabia que Itachi não era de seguir impulsos e gostar dele era algo fora de cogitação. O que ele estaria tramando?

Separou-se quando sentiu que as mãos dele agora desciam por seu abdômen e que se não freasse aquilo não parariam em um beijo.

- O que foi? – Itachi perguntou, entreabrindo os olhos.

- Isso não é uma boa idéia – repetiu.

- Por quê? Não me acha atraente?

- Não é isso. Você é meu parceiro, Itachi-san, não é bom misturar as coisas. Não quero ficar com medo de te magoar depois, e... Você só está carente, o que você quer por uma noite eu posso querer outras vezes.

Itachi puxou-o para cima de si, pôs os braços sob os dele e o apertou de encontro ao seu corpo. Mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto abria as pernas e arranhava suas costas largas.

- Faça o que você quiser, Kisame. Deixe que eu me importo com meus sentimentos – ele arfou quando sentiu-o se mexer. – O que você está vestindo?

- Estou de cueca, Itachi-san.

- Tire-a, ou eu vou tirar.

Ele não desistiria assim tão fácil. Nunca conseguira contrariar aquele Uchiha, e não seria agora que iria fazê-lo. Mas seria do seu jeito. O fez lhe soltar para segurar suas mãos acima da cabeça e prendeu as coxas dele entre as suas, então beijou-o. Itachi pagaria por tê-lo provocado.

x-**X**-x

As luzes da cidade se estendiam pelo horizonte, mais ao longe parecendo serem devoradas pelo véu negro da noite. Pessoas passavam apressadas pela calçada, esbarrando umas nas outras enquanto davam ordens aos robozinhos em seus ombros. Do outro lado da rua um mendigo ruivo, com sardas na face e roupas rasgadas erguia uma placa com os dizeres: "O Fim Está Próximo", e falava coisas desconexas, divertindo o dono da banca ao lado – em cinco minutos os rapazes que o olhavam estariam correndo atrás dele com pedaços de madeira, como acontecia todo fim de noite, quando eles achavam o homem sobre o caixote.

Era uma cidade de loucos, com certeza, e não sentiria compaixão pela maioria deles, mas aqueles que paravam para pedir desculpas pelo esbarrão ou pediam para os rapazes deixarem o mendigo louco em paz ainda valiam a pena. Era por eles que fazia aquilo.

- Consegue mover o braço? – perguntou uma jovem de cabelos negros presos em marias-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça.

O rapazinho a quem tratava o fez sem maiores problemas. Ela sorriu orgulhosa pelo seu trabalho e apertou o botão na nuca dele, fazendo recolher o compartimento em seu braço e a pele tornar a ficar uniforme.

- Então, como está indo? – perguntou a ele.

- Shishi Scar está escondido na casa de um humano. Não posso invadí-la – disse Felino. Estava sentado em uma cadeira no centro da ampla sala com uma imensa janela de vidro ao lado. – Somente posso atacá-lo quando está trabalhando, mas o humano sempre intervém.

- Entendo. Tem a autorização para atacar o humano se ele fizer isso de novo. Pode se retirar.

Ele levantou e saiu em passos preguiçosos, com a longa cauda castanha balançando na altura de seus tornozelos. A moça dirigiu-se à janela e ficou olhando a cidade, com as mãos às costas, até a porta abrir novamente. Pelo reflexo na janela ela pôde ver os cabelos alaranjados do visitante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shiro?

- Sim. Rorschach e Questão estiveram em minha casa ontem e levaram arquivos confidenciais.

Ela virou-se bruscamente e encarou-o surpresa, de olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos.

- E só agora você está avisando?

- Queria ter certeza de que eles tinham pegado alguma coisa importan...

- O que fez com eles? – falou antes mesmo dele concluir a frase. – Capturou? Matou? O que você fez, Shiro?

- Eles... Pularam a janela e foram embora – recuava sorrateiramente ao ver as mãos cerradas da garota tremendo. – Rin, não é tão grave. Quem acreditaria naqueles dois? Eles são doidos.

- Archer! – ela exclamou.

Surgiu ao lado dela um moreno alto de cabelos brancos usando uniforme vermelho.

- Sim? – Archer disse.

- Traga-me Questão e Rorschach.

Do outro lado da rua, o mendigo ruivo deixava sua placa na escuridão de um beco e tirava de sob uma lata de lixo a sua máscara. Ele a pôs e começou a vestir as roupas que também estavam escondidas ali. Ao levantar-se, já uniformizado, ele era Rorschach, e os adolescentes drogados iriam pagar mais uma vez pelo sangue que lhe tiraram. Subia as escadas enquanto Archer saía do prédio para caçá-lo, sequer cogitando que aquele pobre homem insano do outro lado da rua seria a sua presa.

x-**X**-x

Ao entrar na sala do diretor foi imediatamente convidado a se sentar. Assim o fez, com as mãos segurando a alça da bolsa sobre o colo e sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente, mas o homem gorducho a sua frente estava sério.

- Professor Akabane, gostaria realmente de dizer que suas faltas não justificadas e aquele episódio bizarro na sua sala de aula outro dia serão ignoradas...

"_Então diga_", suplicava em mente.

- ...Mas isso seria muita negligência da minha parte. Já foi difícil fazer os pais dos alunos lhe aceitarem uma vez, por não ser de nosso país, e será impossível fazê-los esquecer aquelas imagens que seus filhos gravaram e lhes mostraram. Que idéia foi aquela? Show de acrobacias, fogo e armas perigosas? Embora um aluno tenha me entregado um bisturi que ele disse ter saído de _dentro de você_, devo lembrá-lo de que dá aulas de anatomia, não de circo. Recebi um verdadeiro enxame de e-mails e visitas de pais que exigiam a sua expulsão deste instituto de ensino e, para piorar as coisas, eles diziam que ao tentar ligar para você um outro professor atendia dizendo que estava em seção de terapia, e quando perguntavam o porquê ele dizia que você tinha matado sua ex-esposa.

Akabane arregalou os olhos. De onde tiraram aquela idéia absurda? Logo tornou a estreitá-los raivosamente, podendo ver e ouvir a Scar divertindo-se com aquela brincadeira enquanto estava fora.

- Da próxima vez que quiser fazer uma aula dinâmica com seus amigos acrobatas, avise a direção. Não tenho nada contra você estar morando com o professor Shishi, mas diga a ele para não fazer esse tipo de piada, as pessoas podem acreditar. Você é um excelente professor, Kurodo, mas infelizmente não pode mais lecionar nesta escola. Caso precise de uma carta de recomendação, pode me pedir.

Levantou-se e agradeceu ao diretor antes de sair para pegar suas coisas e voltar para casa.

Estava apanhando alguns papéis na sala dos professores quando a porta abriu e Scar entrou, olhando-o displicente.

- O que a bola de banha queria? – perguntou quando o homem levantou-se guardando os papéis.

- Me demitir – pôs a bolsa no ombro e passou por Scar sem olhá-lo.

- O quê? Demitir você? Ele não pode fazer isso! – seguia-o pelos corredores enquanto falava. – Por que ele te demitiu? Você é um bom professor. Hey, não me ignore. Onde você está indo?

- Visitar o túmulo de minha esposa, depois irei a minha seção de terapia com outros assassinos ciumentos.

- Ah, espera, ele te demitiu por causa disso? – fez descaso do que suas piadas acarretaram. – Eu só estava brincando. Kurodo, você está mesmo bravo com isso? Desculpe, não sabia que eram tão burros a ponto de acreditar que você é um assassino... Bem, mas você é mesmo um.

- Obrigado, Scar-san, me sinto bem melhor agora.

Haviam alcançado os portões e Akabane saiu resmungando como se Scar ainda o estivesse seguindo. Dos portões do colégio o shinobi ria-se do modo estranho como o outro expressava sua raiva. Só mais tarde perceberia que Akabane podia expulsá-lo de sua casa por ter contribuído com sua demissão; ele estava suficientemente bravo para isso.

x-**X**-x

- Então, Suigetsu?

Encarou o Uchiha a sua frente através do vidro. Ele não estava lhe dando muitas escolhas, mas aquela idéia também seria propícia aos seus planos. Achando Itachi, achariam Kisame.

- Que seja.

Sasuke levantou-se e abriu a tampa do recipiente, deixando que o rapaz saísse da água e ficasse de pé, molhando o chão a sua volta.

- Para onde Karin foi? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei, nem pensamos nisso naquela hora. Ela deve ter tentado me ligar, mas quando esbarrei em Jiroubou acabou quebrando – mostrou o persocon amassado e com a cabeça segura apenas por alguns fios. – Kabuto pode ter pegado ela.

- O que Kabuto poderia querer com Karin?

- Ah cara, Orochimaru deve ter mandado ele capturá-la.

- Orochimaru está morto.

- Então acho que vi um fantasma.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que ou ele está vivo ou eu vi um fantasma – rolou os olhos. – Ele estava no shopping, disfarçado de humano.

O moreno estreitou os olhos negros e virou-lhe as costas para sair da sala com Suigetsu logo atrás dele.

x-**X**-x

Genma sentava-se no posto de vigília aquela manhã, olhando para o céu azul com poucas nuvens enquanto mastigava o palito em sua boca com ar entediado. Ficaria naquela monótona ocupação até os vigiais oficiais da base retornarem. Vez por outra lançava olhares aos lados, procurando por alguma silhueta se aproximando, mas nunca via nada. Em uma dessas espiadas aos horizontes, achou duas sombras andando debilmente em sua direção. Retirou os pés de cima do balcão e endireitou-se na cadeira.

Depois de um tempo as silhuetas já podiam ser distinguidas como sendo dois homens, e mais um tempo depois via que eram Izumo e Kotetsu a se aproximar. O fato de virem sozinhos e de estarem machucados não podia significar boa coisa. Ao chegarem a poucos metros do posto de Genma, Izumo desabou no chão e Kotetsu voltou para ajudá-lo; o outro Ninja fez o mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? Onde está Neji? – Genma perguntava enquanto os dois sentavam-se ofegantes no balcão.

- Fomos atacados pela Akatsuki – respondeu Izumo.

- O quê? Na fronteira? – sobressaltou-se. – Eles sabem que não devem atacar Ninjas ali, é zona neutra.

- Eles são bandidos, é esperar demais que mantenham a palavra. – Kotetsu bebia água no intervalo entre as palavras, recuperando seu fôlego. – Eles capturaram Neji-kun. Viemos correndo para cá assim que acordamos. Mas isso não é o que mais me preocupa...

- Ainda há mais?

- Naruto-kun desapareceu.

- Ele estava com vocês? – o Ninja apoiou-se no balcão e projetou o corpo para frente. – A Akatsuki apanhou Naruto?

- Tentamos fazê-lo desistir de ir conosco, mas sabe como ele é. No meio da luta acabamos nos separando, então não pudemos fazer nada. Quando acordamos, procuramos por eles e não os achamos, então decidimos voltar para a base e alertar a Tsunade-sama.

Genma pediu que os seguisse e entrou na base, dizendo que iriam falar com a Hokage. Mais atrás dele Izumo e Kotetsu trocaram olhares e sorrisos diante da euforia e desespero do companheiro Ninja. Estava tudo correndo como o planejado, agora só precisam capturar Naruto de fato para que ele não retornasse a vila e estragasse a farsa. Se por um lado estavam torcendo para que a organização conseguisse atingir seu objetivo, por outro aquilo os estava apavorando; eram recompensados por informações e novos produtos Ninjas, mas agora estavam participando ativamente do processo de conquista da Akatsuki. Se algo desse errado, teriam que lutar ao lado da Akatsuki, eram parte da organização agora, a era de imparcialidade se fora.

x-**X**-x

As folhas das árvores zuniam e suas sombras desconexas se projetavam no solo por milésimos de segundo. O vento que batia em suas faces parecia carregar agulhas afiadas pela incrível velocidade em que viajavam. Passavam apressados em silêncio, olhando sempre para frente e prestando atenção no que acontecia à volta quando, repentinamente, o som de seus passos na madeira e o zunido das folhas em volta não eram os únicos. Haviam o encontrado.

O rapaz de olhos amarelos olhou para o parceiro e acenou para a direita; imediatamente impulsionaram-se naquela direção e diminuíram a velocidade. Ao atingir certo ponto eles desceram das árvores e retiraram os sobretudos negros de nuvens vermelhas que usavam. As ordens haviam sido claras: O jinchuuriki de nove caldas é o mais poderoso, portanto não deveriam lutar em hipótese alguma; ele raramente sai da base e passa pela fronteira, então essa era uma oportunidade única de capturá-lo sem uso de força.

- Ele passará aqui em dois minutos – observou Aidou.

Yowai afirmou com a cabeça e ficou ali parado esperando que ele desaparecesse entre as árvores na direção contrária a que vinha o Ninja da Folha. Assim que a presença do parceiro desapareceu, suspirou longamente e subiu para os galhos da árvore mais próxima. Aspirava e expelia o ar dos pulmões em ritmo frenético, puxando as roupas e arranhando as unhas na pele para deixá-la avermelhada. Em pouco tempo os olhos vermelho e negro já estavam cheios de lágrimas e estas escorriam por sua face. Voltou-se às árvores e começou a percorrê-las de forma atordoada, até ouvir o farfalhar das folhas anunciando a aproximação do jinchuuriki. Correu ao seu encontro.

- Pare! Pare! – gritou.

Ao ouví-lo Naruto freou imediatamente e levou alguns segundos analisando a figura a sua frente, com olhos bicolores cheios de lágrimas e tom desesperado, correndo atônito ao seu encontro.

- Graças a Deus – jogou-se em prantos aos pés do loiro.

- O que aconteceu, 'dattebayo? – Naruto abaixou-se para ajudá-lo a levantar. – Hey, o que houve?

- Ele caiu no barranco, acho que está morto!

- Quem caiu no barranco?

- Sanosuke-kun. Estávamos viajando e de repente uns shinobis malucos nos atacaram. Eles usavam capas com nuvens.

O Uzumaki puxou os ombros do rapaz e encarou-o seriamente.

- Para onde eles foram? Os shinobis que atacaram vocês.

- Sanosuke-kun bolou com um deles pelo barranco e o outro fugiu. Ele levava um rapaz de cabelo comprido.

"_Neji!_", pensou Naruto. Então os Akatsukis que o atacaram tinham feito o mesmo com aqueles dois rapazes. A ausência de bandana no garoto a sua frente fez seu sangue começar a ferver. Atacar shinobis que não foram treinados e não podem se defender? Imperdoável.

- Onde está o seu amigo?

- Por aqui, me siga – puxou a manga do Ninja para o lado e começou a correr. – Espero que ele esteja bem... É realmente muito alto.

- Por quê não desceu para ajudá-lo?

- Fiquei com medo de cair – Yowai começava a chorar de novo. – Sanosuke-kun me mandou correr enquanto lutava com eles, mas ele não é um Ninja. Devia ter ficado com ele.

- Não se preocupe, ele deve estar bem.

- Ali, é ali! – aumentou o ritmo da corrida e alcançou um gigantesco barranco, onde rapidamente se debruçou para procurar onde o parceiro havia se enfiado e o achando deitado no chão coberto de poeira mais à frente. – Ele está em ali! Olhe!

Naruto debruçou-se para ver Aidou aparentemente desacordado no fim daquela alta ribanceira, mas nenhum sinal de Akatsuki. De qualquer forma, teria que ajudar ao rapaz. Concentrou chakra nos pés e começou a descer com cuidado, ao alcançar solo firme novamente dirigiu-se ao que estava caído e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado para ver como ele estava. Nesse momento Aidou abriu repentinamente os olhos e agarrou as suas mãos, dizendo:

- Nono e último bijuu capturado.

Antes que pudesse se desvencilhar o Uzumaki já estava paralisado por algum tipo de massa e caía imóvel no chão. Aidou pressionou um ponto em seu pescoço e o fez desmaiar a tempo de erguer-se novamente e ver o parceiro caminhando em sua direção enquanto enxugava o rosto molhado.

x-**X**-x

Faziam uma pausa para descansar e comer alguma coisa. Estavam em território shinobi, em uma das áreas públicas, então não haveria problema em se defender devidamente caso fossem atacados ali. Acabaram de voltar de Berlim com a nada animadora descoberta de que os dois haviam escapado de novo.

Kyo sentava-se escorado a uma árvore, com o companheiro de inexpressão eterna à sua frente, encostado em um tronco caído e comendo seu enlatado frio sem reclamar ou sequer erguer a cabeça. O shinobi que o observava achava que ele já devia ter comido coisas piores no período em que viveu aprisionado. Passava grande parte da viagem tentando imaginar o que ele havia vivido para transformá-lo em um assassino tão frio e inexpressivo – porque também sabia que ninguém nascia daquele jeito.

Um animal saiu de entre as árvores e se aproximou deles. Era um filhote de gato, miando e tremendo penosamente. Ele aproximou-se de Kiriyama e tentou subir em seu colo, talvez para tomar a comida. Os olhos frios do rapaz fitaram o filhote de forma tão aterradora que Kyo achou que fosse apertar seu pescoço e esmagar seus ossos por estar importunando-o, mas ele não o fez. Kiriyama baixou a lata onde comia e a pôs no chão em frente ao animal. O Koori sorriu; talvez ele não fosse tão inumano assim, afinal.

- Gosta de animais? – Kyo perguntou. O rapaz que seria seu parceiro por algum tempo olhou-o desinteressadamente e voltou a encarar o gato.

- Não – respondeu com sua voz monótona.

Ele era realmente incompreensível. Incompressível ou incompreendido. Naquele momento o Akatsuki decidia que se empenharia mais em fazer amizade com o novo parceiro. Esse devia ser o motivo de sua aspereza: ser incompreendido. Estava certo de que poderia ajudá-lo, tirá-lo de sua barreira natural e apresentar aquela figura feroz à convivência com as pessoas. Para Kyo, Kiriyama estava clamando por ajuda e fechando-se para o mundo, mas ele não sabia dos históricos médicos do rapaz: ele era um acidente genético, incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa e altamente perigoso.

x-**X**-x

Já tinha escurecido quando pararam de procurar, derrotados, e decidiram retornar ao hotel. Passaram horas procurando por Karin, mas ela tinha simplesmente desaparecido – se bem que em uma cidade daquele tamanho era fácil se esconder. Isso com certeza era um problema, e Sasuke ter capturado Suigetsu era um ainda maior, pois significava ainda que Karin tentaria resgatá-lo e, se estivesse aliado ao Uchiha, ela também se aliaria. Apesar disso, o que mais preocupava Orochimaru era o fato de Jiroubou tê-lo visto. A essa altura Sasuke já deveria estar sabendo que ele estava vivo e parte dos seus planos haviam ido por água abaixo. Mas não havia sido culpa dele, quem imaginaria que com o globo todo para procurar por eles e para eles se esconderem, escolheriam justo aquela cidade? Era uma coincidência sádica.

Saiu do banho e Kabuto o esperava fora do boxe com um roupão. Observou que ele virou o rosto como que em sinal de respeito, mas ainda o olhava de soslaio, abrindo a peça para que ele vestisse. Passou os braços pelas mangas e fechou-o, para então sair do banheiro com o rapaz atrás de si.

- Orochimaru-sama, você ainda não me falou sobre os seus planos.

O homem sentado em uma poltrona enquanto penteava os cabelos negros olhou-o por um breve momento e voltou ao que fazia, dizendo:

- Sabe o poder que Karin tem adormecido dentro de si, Kabuto? É um imenso e invejável dom de cura e habilidade de rastreamento incomum. Ela não sabe que o tem, nem poderia usar se soubesse, porque precisa de ajustes genéticos que poucos poderiam realizar. Quando completa, ela iria sentir o chakra de cada pessoa no planeta, distinguí-lo e dar a sua localização exata, sem margem de erro. Com ela ao lado, o shinobi nunca seria ferido, seu chakra não esgotaria e ele seria sempre jovem.

- Não entendo... A juventude eterna não é o que o Orochimaru-sama tem procurado?

- Sim, mas estava guardando isso para depois, ainda queria fazer algumas pesquisas antes de arriscar – levantava-se e começava a vestir as roupas que o Yakushi havia trazido. – Sem falar, é claro, que experimentar um corpo Uchiha seria uma experiência única.

- E sobre se aliar a Akatsuki?

- É temporário – riu sonoramente. – Deixe que eles me entreguem Karin e o corpo de Sasuke-kun, então eu poderei deixá-los de lado e realizar meu objetivo de destruir a Folha. Nagato é muito maleável, acreditou muito facilmente que eu estava me juntando a eles em troca da destruição da Folha e daria Karin em sua forma completa como presente.

- Então esperaremos o momento oportuno para fugir com Karin e o corpo de Sasuke.

- Exato.

O shinobi deitou-se na cama e pediu que o rapaz saísse apagando as luzes. Kabuto desejou-lhe uma boa noite e obedeceu, saindo para o seu quarto onde ainda tomaria um banho antes de deitar-se. Aquela correria mais cedo o deixara exausto.

x-**X**-x

O homem gritou quando teve o indicador quebrado pelo mascarado, que agora segurava um outro dedo e repetia com voz rouca e cruel:

- O que tinha no pacote?

- Eu já disse que não sei do que você está... AHHHHHH! – outro dedo quebrado, mais gritos e lágrimas rolando. – Você quebrou meu dedo, você quebrou meu dedo, cara!

- Não me faça repetir – Rorschach puxou o terceiro dedo para trás, encarando a face apavorada do homem de joelhos aos seus pés sem mostrar receio na voz. Atrás dele Questão observava a cena com os braços cruzados, barrando a porta dos fundos do bar como um cão de guarda. – Você levou um pacote para Emiya Shiro. O que tinha nele?

- Não levei porra de pacote nenhum! – fechou os olhos e gritou quando o mascarado puxou seu dedo para trás.

- Não minta se não quiser que quebre outro dedo... Minha paciência está esgotando.

- Acho que é a minha vez – disse Questão, saindo de sua pose de braços cruzados para agarrar o homem pelo colarinho e socar a sua face repetitivas vezes, apenas parando quando o sangue já cobria seu rosto pálido e ele desfalecia. – O que tinha no pacote? – repetiu.

- Você exagerou. – Caminhou até eles e puxou a cabeça do homem para trás, iluminando os olhos fechados e boca entreaberta. – Dormiu.

Questão resmungou alguma coisa, jogando o homem próximo às latas de lixo para depois subir pelas escadas no fim do quintal imundo. Rorschach o imitou, subindo logo atrás dele. Caminharam em silêncio pelo telhado e pararam em certo ponto, admirando as luzes da cidade.

- Esperaremos que ele acorde – disse Rorschach, recebendo um aceno positivo do homem ao seu lado, que segurava o chapéu na cabeça para evitar que ele voasse (depois de um tempo foi obrigado a também segurar seu chapéu).

Ambos viraram-se simetricamente para trás ao ouvir passos se aproximando. No fim do terraço duas sombras moviam-se na escuridão.

- São Rorschach e Questão? – um deles perguntou.

- Quem quer saber? – Questão retorquiu.

As duas sombras alcançaram a luz e eles puderam se encarar. Roy e Zuko sorriram maliciosamente para os dois humanos. Seriam presas fáceis.

* * *

_SÓ PORQUE ELA PEDIU AIJSIAJSIJAIJIA_


	10. Chapter 9: Fim da Linha

No capítulo anterior...

_ Ambos viraram-se simetricamente para trás ao ouvir passos se aproximando. No fim do terraço duas sombras moviam-se na escuridão._

_ - São Rorschach e Questão? – um deles perguntou._

_ - Quem quer saber? – Questão retorquiu._

_ As duas sombras alcançaram a luz e eles puderam se encarar. Roy e Zuko sorriram maliciosamente para os dois humanos. Seriam presas fáceis._

_**"O peão é a causa mais freqüente da derrota."**_

- Wilhelm Steinitz (_Primeiro campeão mundial de Xadrez_)

System Future

_Capítulo IX – Fim da Linha_

- Vocês virão conosco – Roy erguia a mão enquanto dizia.

Antes que pudessem ter qualquer reação contrária já estavam se abaixando para desviar do ataque de fogo vindo da mão do homem. Assim que as chamas se alastraram ergueram-se pasmos e trocaram olhares. Como ele fizera aquilo?

- Rorschach!

O homem de sobretudo castanho afirmou com um aceno e tirou o chapéu da cabeça, guardando-o sob o terno, antes de começar a correr em direção a varanda do terraço. Não costumava fugir de uma luta, mas se aqueles eram os shinobis dos quais falavam nos últimos dias, sabia que não poderia vencê-los. Tirou o lança-arpéu de dentro do sobretudo e atirou no prédio ao lado, jogando-se ao sentir os braços de Questão em sua cintura.

- Preciso de um brinquedinho desses – comentou o mascarado de cabelos negros.

Repentinamente o arpéu soltou-se e eles caíram. Ainda puderam olhar para cima antes de atingir o solo: Zuko estava com os pés grudados na parede do prédio e segurava o arpéu entre as mãos. Enquanto caiam, Questão agarrou-se a uma janela aberta e Rorschach segurou suas pernas. As mãos dele arrastaram no parapeito com a força em que sua queda foi parada, evitando desabar de uma altura de cinco andares. Mas ainda estavam dependurados na janela de alguém e o homem de sobretudo azul não agüentaria por muito tempo o peso do companheiro.

- Consegue subir em mim e alcançar a janela? – murmurou com os dentes trincados, usando toda a sua força para não deixar que caíssem.

Rorschach soltou uma das mãos e agarrou a barra da calça do outro sobre o sobretudo, esperando que a roupa não rasgasse quando começasse a subir. Puxou e pôde sentir que Questão deslizou para baixo, mas não freou a subida; apoiou o pé na parede e impulsionou o corpo com as mãos nos ombros dele. Com isso Questão acabou soltando uma das mãos e agora balançava com Rorschach apoiando-se em seu ombro e tentando entrar pela janela. Munindo-se do resto de força que ainda tinha, empurrou-o para dentro com a mão livre e esperou que voltasse para buscá-lo.

Do outro lado da rua via o mais velho dos dois caminhando tranqüilamente pela calçada, com a cabeça erguida para vê-lo. Enquanto perguntava-se onde estaria o outro, olhou para a janela e pôde vê-lo andando verticalmente pela parede do prédio, vindo em sua direção.

As mãos de Rorschach agarraram seu pulso e ele o puxou para cima de uma vez, fazendo os dois caírem desajeitados no assoalho.

- Por que demorou tanto?

Ele mostrou-lhe o lança-arpéu. Havia conseguido manter ele na mão enquanto caiam e tinha reposto o arpéu e a corrente no lugar. O outro motivo de seu atraso estava desmaiado no chão ao meio de cacos de vidro de um vaso de flores (provavelmente o dono do apartamento).

- Vamos, Zuko! – ouviram um deles gritar lá fora.

- Não há pressa, eles não vão a lugar algum – o outro respondeu.

A voz dele soava mais próxima e logo sua cabeça apareceu na janela, procurando pelos dois homens de máscara que estavam escondidos dentro de um armário apertado. Zuko pulou para dentro do apartamento e observou por alguns instantes o homem caído no chão, depois indo até a porta para tentar abri-la e constatar que estava trancada. Eles ainda estavam ali em algum lugar. Voltou-se mais uma vez ao apartamento, percorrendo-o em passos lentos e silenciosos, abrindo portas, acendendo luzes e olhando atrás de objetos.

A lâmpada sobre as cabeças de Questão e Rorschach acendeu de repente e os dois sobressaltaram-se em se mexer no cubículo, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse servir de arma. A mão de Rorschach acabou achando um pedaço de madeira e ele ergueu-o desajeitado no espaço pequeno, pouco antes da porta correr para o lado. Mas não havia ninguém ali. Os dois não eram mais amadores, conheciam aquele truque; ficaram quietos, esperando. Zuko apareceu e tentou agarrá-los, e nesse momento Rorschach baixou a arma em sua cabeça com força e o fez recuar, zonzo.

Saíram do pequeno armário, com Rorschach ainda acertando o rapaz com o que tinha em mãos em ritmo frenético. Zuko agarrou o porrete em uma dessas investidas e o tomou das mãos do outro com um puxão. Com o indicador e o médio juntos, empurrou o ar em direção ao peito do Mascado e fogo brotou da palma de sua mão, atingindo-o em cheio. Foi quando recebeu uma nova pancada na cabeça, mais forte, e foi ao chão. Os golpes anteriores já o haviam deixado atordoado, e agora lutava para não desmaiar.

Levantou a tempo de ver um deles arrombar a porta, tirando o sobretudo para apagar o fogo na roupa do segundo, e saírem correndo pelo corredor. Disparou atrás deles; o estômago e cabeça latejando. Não devia tê-los subestimado tanto.

- Por aqui, vamos! – Questão exclamou, empurrando-o para dentro de uma porta aberta e a fechando em seguida.

Olharam em volta quando a luz acendeu. Era uma lavanderia, havia roupas secas por todos os lados e algumas delas deveriam caber neles. A idéia de trocar de roupa logo foi descartada – era absurda, nenhum dos dois queria tirar a máscara na frente do outro.

- Janela – disse Rorschach, caminhando até ela para abrí-la e tirar o lança-arpéu do encaixe no cinto, no entanto, antes de apertar o gatinho, Questão tomou-o de si e atirou, passando um braço sob os seus e prendendo seu peito.

- Você não vai conseguir segurar nós dois depois de ter sido atingido – explicou.

Lançou-se pela janela com uma mão segurando Rorschach e a outra ao lança-arpéu. Não fora uma boa idéia, ele era mais pesado do que imaginava e o suor sob seu braço fazia seus dedos escorregarem. Se continuasse assim, eles acabariam... caindo.

Antes mesmo de completar a frase em mente uma rajada de fogo invadiu o céu a sua frente. Estendeu os pés e fechou os olhos, como se isso pudesse protegê-lo, e continuou no meio do fogo, suando e agarrando o tecido escorregadio do sobretudo de Rorschach enquanto ele tentava segurar-se em seu braço. Ouviu-o gemer de dor, talvez por estar sendo queimado novamente, e então eles caíram, desta vez sem nada para se segurar. Sacos de lixo apararam as suas quedas, se não fosse por eles teriam sido esmagados no chão.

- Eles vão voltar daqui a pouco. Tem uma passagem nesse beco, venha comigo – levantava-se ofegante enquanto falava.

Rorschach não o seguiu. Voltou-se para ele rapidamente e encontrou-o com a mão sobre um tipo de arma branca que estava cravada em seu peito ensangüentado. As roupas chamuscadas também revelavam a pele avermelhada pela exposição ao fogo. Deviam tê-lo acertado momentos antes da queda.

Correu para ajudá-lo, dando tapas em seu rosto para fazê-lo voltar a si, então passou seu braço em volta dos ombros e saiu carregando-o até o fim do beco. Atrás de vários sacos de lixo e tábuas, acharam uma passagem estreita. Ao passar por ela estavam nos fundos de um condomínio de luxo, espremidos entre duas paredes. Saíram aos tropeços, fecharam a passagem e Questão continuou a arrastar o companheiro ferido para dentro do prédio. Ao chegar à porta tateou os bolsos e tirou um cartão, passando-o sobre o identificador para a porta abrir para eles. Caminharam mais tranqüilos ao elevador no canto; tinham sorte de ser tarde da noite e não haver mais ninguém fora de seus apartamentos.

O elevador parou em um dos andares mais altos e eles saíram para o corredor. Quando alcançaram a terceira porta, Questão tirou a luva e pôs a mão na placa ao lado com um desenho indicativo, fazendo aparecer a mensagem "Bem-vindo, senhor...", o resto – que provavelmente continha seu nome – ele cobriu com o braço e entrou arrastando Rorschach. À medida que passavam ele derrubava porta-retratos e escondia a correspondência como podia. Já havia arriscado demais trazendo-o até seu apartamento, e provavelmente ele descobriria seu nome depois, se o quisesse, mas tentaria evitar que acontecesse naquele momento.

Sentou Rorschach em uma poltrona e desamarrou seu sobretudo queimado, tirando-o com a ajuda dele. Fez o mesmo com o terno de risca-giz roxo, tirou o cachecol e abriu a camisa branca que já estava amarelada, rasgada e com alguns botões faltando. Havia uma queimadura feia no peito e o sangue escorria.

- Nossa, isso está com uma cara péssima – recuou a mão quando o homem gemeu ao seu toque. – Vou tentar fazer o que posso, mas esses pêlos vão atrapalhar bastante – alisou o peito dele. – Espere quieto aqui um instante, vou ver se os vizinhos têm algum depilador pra me emprestar.

Ele levantou-se e saiu, apertando algo no cinto que o envolveu com uma fumaça amarela. Rorschach poderia jurar que os cabelos dele estavam ruivos quando saiu do apartamento. Assim que não havia mais perigo dele voltar, estendeu a mão e apanhou um dos porta-retratos que ele tinha derrubado. Odiava admitir, mas estava curioso para saber quem era aquele homem. Olhou a foto e sob a máscara seus olhos arregalaram. Mas aquele... Aquele ruivo de olhos claros e expressão dura recebendo um prêmio jornalístico... Era Vic Sage! O apresentador do único telejornal que assistia, o último jornalista que não fora comprado pelos políticos e fazia denuncias perigosas em seus programas! Ele era o Questão?

x-**X**-x

Foi diretamente para a cozinha ao acordar, como fazia todas as manhãs nas últimas semanas. O cheiro de café invadia suas narinas de sentido olfativo apurado enquanto se aproximava. Akabane estava sentado à mesa com uma xícara fumegante; ele encarava fixamente o computador em sua mão e às vezes dava alguma ordem ao persocon ao lado. O moreno somente notou sua presença quando puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao seu lado.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou.

- Vendo os custos que terei que cortar para permanecer alguns meses no apartamento, o suficiente para arrumar um novo emprego – ele explicou, lançando um olhar de relance ao segundo. – Agora que Pantera-kun está nos ajudando, poderá voltar para seu apartamento em poucas semanas.

Scar murmurou alguma confirmação desdenhosa e apanhou a carne mal-passada que estava em um prato mais à frente, puxando-a para perto.

- Alguma idéia de onde vai trabalhar agora?

- Não, nenhuma ainda.

Mais uma confirmação desdenhosa, enquanto pegava os talheres. Encarou em silêncio a Akabane por um longo tempo. Ele prendera os cabelos negros, deixando mais em evidência seus olhos fúcsia puxados. Achava que ele ficava mais ameaçador daquela forma do que com o sobretudo negro e chapéu.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua demissão.

O tom sempre irônico e pomposo de Scar não permitia que aquele pedido de desculpas fosse levado a sério – mais parecia estar debochando.

- Obrigado, Scar-san. – Baixou o computador em mãos e voltou-se ao moreno. – Foi uma temporada divertida, apesar dos contratempos.

- Sim, muito divertida, Jackal – sorriu.

Então, como se tivessem ensaiado ou o fizessem todos os dias, como se fosse algo rotineiro e sem importância, inclinaram-se e se beijaram.

x-**X**-x

O sol estava alto sobre sua cabeça, provavelmente era meio-dia. Mesmo na sombra fazia um calor infernal, e nem os ventos que vinham em intervalos longos apaziguavam aquela quentura. Podia imaginar, com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios, os resmungos do companheiro diante daquele calor.

- Suigetsu, seu idiota, onde você se meteu? – se perguntava em voz alta.

Avançava pelas sombras das árvores à procura de algum sinal do chakra do rapaz. Assim que se separaram, Karin encontrara uma passagem pública e entrara por ela sem olhar onde daria. Agora andava a esmo por alguma fronteira entre bases ou países shinobis, buscando além do chakra de Suigetsu alguma fonte de energia para carregar o persocon e pedir-lhe sua localização.

A ruiva jogou-se cansada à sombra, escorada ao tronco de uma árvore. Descansaria alguns minutos antes de voltar a caminhar. Fechou os olhos e pôs-se a se concentrar no chakra de Suigetsu. Talvez se procurasse ali, parada e devidamente concentrada, pudesse encontrar algum rastro dele. Ao invés disso, achou uma presença completamente diferente se aproximando em alta velocidade. Ficou mais tranqüila em ver que não o reconhecia, ao menos não era Sasuke, Orochimaru, ou seus subordinados... A menos que tivessem pessoal novo.

Levantou e preparava-se para correr quando a pessoa em questão saltou a sua frente, barrando à passagem. Era um menino de cabelos castanhos, usando sobretudo Akatsuki.

Karin realizou uma seqüência de selos e murmurou "Kai!". Sentiu uma pontada na nuca, mas nada que não pudesse suportar. Genjutsus não a pegavam tão facilmente.

- Não esperava que um genjutsu rank C funcionasse, de qualquer forma.

Virou-se para a árvore onde estava sentada há pouco. Aquela figura de sobretudo surgia da sombra, carregando uma expressão fria na face.

- O que você quer? – perguntou a Kyo.

- Você é meu alvo.

O menino desfez-se em pombas brancas que subiram pelo céu e desapareceram. Karin realizou a mesma seqüência de antes e tentou cancelar o genjutsu, mas não havia alterações no fluxo de chakra que sentia em volta de si.

- Não será assim tão fácil escapar, Karin-san.

De volta à realidade, Kiriyama retirava a seringa da nuca da ruiva e lançava um olhar rápido ao menino de frente para a ela. De fato, escapar não era tão fácil e ela nunca o fizera. Teriam de transportá-la até a base antes que o soro injetado, que confundia suas habilidades de rastreamento, tivesse o efeito neutralizado. Kyo sorriu para Kiriyama e lhe mostrou o polegar em sinal de que estava tudo bem.

- Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava – disse-lhe. – Usar o fato dela não poder sentir sua presença foi uma ótima idéia, Kiriyama.

Ele não respondeu, apenas jogou a ruiva sobre o ombro e saiu na direção oposta, deixando o rapaz mais jovem para trás.

x-**X**-x

A Hyuuga voltara de uma pequena missão fora da base, que durou pouco mais de dois dias, e agora sentava-se em um sofá movimentando arquivos na tela que se projetava à sua frente. Pegara novas informações sobre Lela no computador de seu pai e só agora tinha tempo de analisá-las para repassar mais tarde ao Aburame que lhe confidenciara aquela missão.

Cada vez mais acreditava que ele estava certo sobre a garota ser parte da Akatsuki. Encontrara registros de vídeos amadores onde um integrante daquela organização, incrivelmente semelhante a Lela, atacava alguns Ninjas. A única coisa que a fazia ter dúvidas era pela garota não usar taijutsu Hyuuga, mas sim suiton. É claro que isso podia dever-se ao fato dela não ter treinado no clã e então não conhecer tais técnicas.

- Não devia ficar mexendo no passados dos outros, Hanabi-chan.

Ergueu-se e se voltou rapidamente para trás. Lela a olhava de detrás do sofá, com o cenho franzido expondo sua irritação.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela contornou o sofá e desligou as imagens com um clique no teclado sobre a mesinha-de-centro, e só então se dirigiu à menina.

- Eu que deveria fazer as perguntas. Por quê está tão interessada em minha história?

- Você é uma Hyuuga que viveu fora do clã; não é uma coisa muito comum. Como sucessora dos Hyuuga, devo ficar a par dessas coisas para não permitir que se repitam quando eu estiver liderando. – Ouvindo em voz alta era realmente uma desculpa razoável, mas a moça não pareceu convencida.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Lela olhou-a. – Acho que está suspeitando de mim. É isso, não é? – avançou dois passos em direção a ela. – Você e aquele garoto estranho do time de Kiba... Andam de me espionando?

- Isso é absurdo.

Lela tocou o indicador no centro da testa da menina, ainda encarando-a de forma séria.

- É bom que seja mesmo – aproximou-se um pouco mais. – Se quer o seu priminho vivo, melhor que isso seja verdade.

- Primo? Do que você está falando? – agarrou-a pela gola da blusa e a sacudiu.

- Não sabe? Quais Hyuuga estão fora da base nesse momento? Quantos deles são seus primos?

Pensou rapidamente em todos os nomes que podia se lembrar. Havia poucos fora da base, e menos ainda que eram primos... Céus, Neji!

- Já lembrou? – perguntou diante da expressão de pânico na face da menor. – Ótimo. Agora, se quer aquele garoto respirando, é melhor ficar fora do meu caminho, Hanabi-chan.

A Akatsuki soltou-se das mãos dela e virou-se para pegar o teclado sobre a mesinha-de-centro, quebrando-o entre as mãos. O jogou no chão da sala e saiu, sem virar-se para encará-la uma última vez. Quando a porta tornou a fechar, Hanabi largou-se no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos.

x-**X**-x

Abriu os olhos devagar e procurou imediatamente lembrar-se do que acontecera. Missão, captura, luta, _derrota_... Claro, por isso sentia pontos por todo o corpo latejarem dolorosamente.

- Você está dormindo há dias.

Virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro para achar sua parceira escorada à janela aberta; não usava o sobretudo Akatsuki e o sol contra a sua pele branca e os cabelos negros causava um efeito estonteante.

- Estava esperando eu acordar? Sabia que era gamada em mim – riu-se Pierre, enquanto levantava-se com dificuldade.

- Poupe sua energia com piadinhas e guarde-as para as próximas missões. Não quero passar a vergonha de te carregar por quilômetros mais uma vez.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, encarando-a escorado ao travesseiro com certo rancor no olhar. Aiko não se deixou abater com o efeito de suas palavras no garoto, manteve o olhar frio sobre ele.

- Desculpe se não estou a altura de vossa magnificência – ironizou.

- Você é um imbecil.

- Hey! – projetou o corpo para frente. – Não fale assim comi...

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar – ela disse, erguendo a mão para censurá-lo. – Se você lutasse com metade da vontade que empenha em tentar ser engraçado, não teria passado por aquela cena ridícula. Isso aqui não é brincadeira, tínhamos uma missão importante. Sabe o que teria acontecido caso não os detivéssemos? Eles encontrariam Sasuke. Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que houve luta shinobi em território humano? Das inúmeras mortes e transtornos? E não seria apenas isso. Se Sasuke voltar para a Folha, ele irá com certeza procurar um meio de atacar Itachi-san e isso desencadearia uma guerra antecipada. Por muito pouco a sua infantilidade não nos custou isso. Para onde você está indo?

Pierre havia levantado e despido as roupas do da ala hospitalar para vestir as suas sobre uma mesa enquanto ela falava, e agora tentava abrir a porta para sair do quarto.

- Treinar.

- Ainda não está em condições para isso. Seus fluxos de chakra não abriram completamente, se forçar eles vão inchar de novo.

- Que se foda toda essa merda. Onde está aquele Hyuuga maldito? – ainda forçava a porta com os dedos, sem perceber que a moça a sua frente tinha o controle remoto nas mãos.

- Preso no subsolo. Pierre, volte para a cama, a porta não vai abrir.

- Porra, eu não entendo você. Primeiro quer que eu treine, depois quer que eu volte pra cama. Decida-se!

Fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente. De todos os alunos de sua turma, Hidan-san tinha que escolher alguém tão imbecil quanto ele, não é? Kakuzu-sensei estava certo, eles eram mesmo impossíveis, estúpidos e realmente cômicos.

x-**X**-x

Sentava-se no enorme e confortável sofá do apartamento com os pés sobre a mesinha-de-centro. No colo, sobre um travesseiro, trazia um prato de comida que havia encontrado na geladeira. Bem, ele havia dito para ficar a vontade, não é? E além do mais, chegara à conclusão de que ele não se preocuparia com comida depois do café da manhã que preparara para os dois, mas que alimentaria cinco pessoas sem maiores problemas. Era tudo um enorme exagero. O quarto de hóspedes maior que o seu apartamento inteiro, a televisão gigantesca, os banheiros do tamanho de um quarto normal, as roupas de marca que ele lhe havia emprestado para passar a noite ali (tinha certeza que a cueca que ele lhe dera alegando nunca ter usado e ainda tinha a etiqueta custava mais do que seu uniforme completo). Parecia absurdo, mas por outro lado aquele era o apartamento de um jornalista polêmico e premiado, deveria ser luxuoso para as visitas freqüentes pensarem que não passava de mais um rico esnobe da televisão.

Seus pensamentos sobre a linha entre Vic Sage e Questão foi quebrada quando a porta do apartamento abriu e ele entrou, apertando um botão no cinto para os cabelos ficarem negros e a máscara fixar-se em sua pele.

- Aqui está. – Questão tirou o lança-arpéu de Rorschach da bolsa e jogou-o para ele. Haviam esquecido no beco na noite anterior e, para evitar que o segundo saísse e fosse atacado naquelas condições, prometera que traria de volta quando voltasse. – Também trouxe alguns remédios para a infecção dessa ferida. Deixe-me ver isso.

Aproximou-se, sentando-se na mesinha-de-centro ao lado dos pés dele para esperar que tirasse o prato do colo e desamarrasse as bandagens em volta do peito. Os pontos que dera na noite anterior ainda estavam firmes, mas a pele em volta tinha uma coloração azulada e apresentava um leve inchaço – somente as queimaduras tinham um melhor aspecto. Retirou as luvas para começar a tratar melhor daquela ferida.

- Não houve problema enquanto estive fora? – perguntou. – Eles não voltaram?

- Não.

- Falei com L e Haruma. Eles acham que devemos ir para aquele apartamento que haviam alugado para nossos encontros, pro caso deles terem nos seguido e estarem vigiando.

- Você pode ir. Não tirei a máscara, não tem perigo.

- Você é quem sabe.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns vários minutos, onde Questão concentrava-se no que fazia nas costuras e no inchaço em volta.

- Me disse ontem que o Coruja se aposentou por livre e espontânea vontade – começou devagar, como se comentasse sobre o clima –, mas por quê?

- Dan era mole. Só um homem com fantasia. Sem perspectiva, sem força de vontade. Não matava.

- Dan? Esse era o nome dele?

- Daniel.

- Foi ele quem morreu no assalto ao banco e fez o lança-arpéu para você, não é? Está tentando vingá-lo?

- O Coruja foi um bom amigo. – Era uma frase muito estranha de se ouvir da boca de Rorschach.

- Eu admirava vocês dois, como dupla. Lembro que vendiam bonequinhos no começo, quando vocês ficaram muito populares. Achavam que eram marketing da polícia – riu da ironia. – Isso vai soar meio idiota, mas você foi um dos caras que influenciou na escolha do meu uniforme. Quero dizer, sempre tive vontade de fazer algo por essa cidade, mas achei que soava ridículo colocar uma fantasia e sair por aí prendendo bandidos. Então vocês apareceram e pensei: "Se eles podem, por que eu também não poderia?". E sobretudo não é bem uma fantasia, se você pensar nisso.

- Fala como se eu fosse velho.

- Não queria ofender. – Terminara de tratar da ferida e recolocava as bandagens. – Você e o Coruja eram bem íntimos, não é? Você sabe o nome dele...

- Não da forma que você está pensando. Sem rodeios. Aonde quer chegar?

- Sua identidade. Ele conhecia? Alguém conhece?

- Não. Ninguém.

Questão abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nesse momento um bip chegou aos seus ouvidos e a televisão ligou. Voltaram-se rapidamente para ela, onde aparecia a mensagem: "O programa começará em um minuto" – o tempo diminuía como um cronômetro.

- Que programa?

- O programa de Sage – sentou no sofá ao lado de Rorschach. – Vic Sage. Espere para ver o que terá hoje.

Ouviram a vinheta de abertura e aquela figura alta de cabelos alaranjados bem penteados e olhos azuis surgia detrás de uma bancada, olhando fixamente para frente com expressão dura.

- _Boa tarde, cidadãos New York. Ou melhor, uma péssima tarde, com toda a certeza. Um mar de lama! Essa é a melhor definição para a administração atual dessa metrópole. No programa passado falamos sobre a corrupção na polícia e a nova Lei Keene contra os mascarados, e nesse programa falaremos sobre um dos maiores magnatas deste país: Emiya Shiro._ – Aparecia ao lado dele algumas imagens do homem citado. – _Não é a primeira vez que falamos dele nesse programa. Lembram-se dos escândalos a respeito de humanóides com vontade própria? Emiya chegou a ser detido por exatas dezesseis violações de leis, dentre elas: fraude, homicídio, desvio de dinheiro, suborno, porte ilegal de arma, etc. Mas, como sabemos, ninguém rico o suficiente para subornar as autoridades é preso; a lei vale apenas para os pobres e honestos. Emiya escapou ileso com seus advogados alegando insanidade mental. Sinceramente, quando um maluco conseguir construir um império bilionário podemos esperar que chova dinheiro. E como se libertarem um suposto doente mental homicida já não fosse algo absurdo, vocês acham mesmo que ele não construiu os tais humanóides? Reflitam com mais cuidado sobre esse rostinho de bom moço depois dessas imagens._

A imagem de Vic foi transferida para um pequeno holograma fora da tela, e esta foi tomada pelas imagens de Shiro (limpando o sangue que escorria do lábio de Saber, reprogramando-a com fios nas entradas em sua nuca, ao fundo de imagens onde a jovem atacava shinobis...). Quando as imagens começaram a se repetir, Vic voltou ao primeiro plano e os vídeos foram para o canto.

- _Essa moça bonita que acompanha Emiya nos vídeos que recuperamos de câmeras de segurança se chama Saber, e ela é um dos robôs humanóides com sentimentos que ele conseguiu produzir. Ela não é a única, existem outros seis. Mas Emiya não é o principal fabricante dessas aberrações, senhoras e senhores. Um mar de lama, com toda a certeza! E o presidente se preocupando em criar leis para abolir o anonimato dos bem-feitores mascarados enquanto esses verdadeiros pervertidos estão à solta, andando livremente com os rostos a mostra. Elegemos alguém tão estúpido assim ou ele só está protegendo seus comparsas? Esses malditos japoneses saem de seu país para vim roubar no nosso e as autoridades abrem as pernas para eles? O que aconteceu com o patriotismo? Os Kiriyama vêm trazendo a ditadura para o Japão e são praticamente donos daquele pedaço de terra, então esses magnatas obscenos migram para nosso país e começam a roubar o nosso dinheiro e importar tecnologia para criar esses assassinos robóticos, ou não tão robóticos assim. Não, Emiya Shiro não é o único japonês em solo americano usando dos novos brinquedinhos, também estão..._

A tela apagou por alguns instantes e no momento seguinte aparecia a mensagem "Fora do Ar".

- O quê? – Questão levantou-se em sobressalto.

Houve um ruído de passos ligeiros dentro do apartamento e a janela foi aberta por alguma coisa ou alguém. Questão correu para lá e debruçou-se no parapeito, mas só via algumas pessoas andando pela rua. Socou a parede em frustração e voltou-se a Rorschach.

- Tem que sair daqui _agora_, estavam nos vigiando. Merda, como não reparei nisso? O alarme devia ter soado, não era para entrar pessoas invisíveis no apartamento! – andava de um lado para o outro, desligando telefones e computadores. – Rorschach, pegue suas coisas e vá à frente. Nos encontramos na meia-noite de hoje com L e Haruma. Aqui – tirou umas chaves do bolso e jogou para ele. – Sabe dirigir, não é? É um carro azul, está nos fundos do estacionamento sob uma lona preta.

Ele levantou-se devagar, ainda sentindo dores no peito, e saiu para apanhar as roupas que deixara no quarto de hospedes. Podiam ter descoberto a identidade de Questão, mas ainda não conheciam o seu rosto. Ainda havia a possibilidade deles estarem atrás de Sage pelo que ele vem dizendo em seus programas, e não por saberem que usa uma máscara à noite. Não é qualquer um que burla a censura e faz aquele tipo de comentário sobre as autoridades... De qualquer forma, se o vissem ali iriam descobrir que Vic Sage era mais do que um jornalista encrenqueiro. Aquele que os vigiava, se não fosse um dos shinobis da noite anterior, já deveria saber disso e grandes problemas esperavam por Questão.

x-**X**-x

Os sete estavam reunidos em volta da mesa observando quietos às imagens completas do programa que haviam confiscado. Mais alguns segundos e aquele crápula realmente diria seus nomes... Como ele descobriu aquilo? Eram informações ultra-secretas, nem mesmo o presidente deveria saber da existência dos Exterminadores. Agora toda a população tomaria conhecimento de uma pequena parcela de seus planos o que, por mais insignificante que pudesse parecer, não devia ser ignorado.

- Ele deve ser exterminado – Kotomine disse, quebrando o pesado silêncio na sala. – Lancer pode cuidar dele sem problemas. – Sorriu e ergueu a mão, onde brilhava um símbolo em azul.

- Não, não vamos fazer nada tão drástico – censurou-o Rin; sentava-se na cabeceira da mesa. – Esse Vic Sage só precisa ficar fora do ar por algum tempo. Vamos falar com ele e explicar como as coisas funcionam aqui.

- É, é uma boa idéia. – Todos se voltaram a Shiro quando este falou, deixando o rapaz desconfortável.

- Para começar, isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse deixado Saber cuidar de Questão e Rorschach. Tenho certeza que os dois enviaram as informações para Sage, ele é muito popular entre esses paranóicos. Parece que existe alguém na cidade que acredita nos dois malucos, não é?

Enquanto Rin falava Archer apareceu ao seu lado, voltado para ela.

- Por quê me chamou de volta?

- Vic Sage está interferindo em nossos planos.

- Eu sei, ele e Questão são a mesma pessoa.

Houve um momento de exaltação dos presentes seguido de constrangedor silêncio – todos voltavam a encarar Shiro.

- Já que é assim, não precisa me trazer Questão, apenas capture Rorschach. Vamos aparar as asas de Sage e, se ele continuar tentando voar, nós as cortamos fora – estreitou os orbes azuis.

x-**X**-x

- É aquele, certo? – Deidara apontou um homem de cabelos cinza e olhos negros passando apressado pelas pessoas enquanto falava com alguém pelo persocon no alto de sua cabeça.

- Sim. Touji Mizuki, fugitivo da Folha e ex-aliado de Orochimaru. Não passa de um chuunin, a captura vai ser fácil – o Akasuna dizia enquanto caminhavam atrás dele. – Liza, Aoi, deixaremos isso com vocês.

Os dois menearam a cabeça afirmativamente e apressaram o passo, deixando os senseis para trás apenas os observando. Ao alcançarem o homem, Liza segurou seu ombro e virou-o.

- Hey, que idéia é essa? – ele apertava um botão no persocon para encerrar a chamada. – O que vocês querem?

- Você é Mizuki? – Aoi perguntou.

- O quê? – recuara ao ouvi-lo usar aquele nome. – Devem estar me confundido com alguém... Acontece sempre – sorriu e tentou sair dali, mas a Inuzuka segurou-o pelo ombro novamente.

- Você virá conosco, Mizuki-kun.

- Olha, não tenho mais nada a ver com vocês, está bem? Estou quieto no meu canto, vivendo a minha vida pacificamente. Certo que eles não quiseram me dar permissão para estar vivendo entre humanos, mas não precisa me arrastar para uma daquelas prisões. Espere... Vocês não são Exterminadores, são? Eu volto para o território shinobi, ok? Não quero confusão.

- Somos da Akatsuki, e você deve vir conosco.

- Ah, merda...

Mizuki virou-se novamente para fugir, mas Aoi prendeu linhas de chakra em seu corpo e o fez estancar. Puxou o homem enquanto ele se debatia e xingava, chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta.

- Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com o Orochimaru também! Não sei onde ele está ou o que está procurando. Agora me solte!

Aoi acenou para Liza e saiu arrastando o chuunin pelas ruas, sem dar atenção as suas ameaças e reluta. Sasori e Deidara os seguiram para pegar um avião e voltar à base central. Para primeira missão aquilo fora incrivelmente simples, mas valeria a pena a viagem se ele realmente pudesse ajudá-los.

x-**X**-x

Após caminhar por vários minutos pelos corredores da base pararam defronte a uma porta. O rapaz moreno que caminhava à frente lançou um breve olhar aos seus acompanhantes encapuzados e então a abriu. Deixou que eles entrassem primeiro no laboratório, e ao passar tomou o cuidado de desligar as câmeras de segurança para só então acenar para eles retirarem os capuzes. Orochimaru e Kabuto o fizeram e lançaram as peças sobre uma mesa ao lado.

- Orochimaru – Nagato chamou-o, atraindo a atenção dos olhos dourados que antes vagavam pelo cômodo. – Não esqueci disso. Você voltou a ter o direito de usá-lo – enquanto falava tirava do bolso um anel, passado-o ao homem à sua frente.

Ele sorriu e pegou a jóia, pondo-a no dedo mínimo esquerdo para em seguida voltar-se ao laboratório. Achou o que procurava no fim da sala e o sorriso em sua face branca alargou-se. Desacordada e presa a uma mesa estava Karin, com o corpo tapado por alguns panos.

- Fiquem à vontade, vocês têm nossos laboratórios a sua disposição. Um de nossos persocons trará comida, há camas e um banheiro ali – indicou a sua direita com um aceno de cabeça. – Virei diariamente ver como estão progredindo.

Nagato virou as costas e saiu da sala, deixando os dois a sós. Passados alguns segundos que o rapaz retirou-se, Kabuto foi até a porta e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.

- Ele nos prendeu aqui.

- Já era de se esperar. – Fez descaso disso e apanhou uma prancheta ao lado de onde a kunoichi estava deitada. – Deve estar planejando algo contra mim, sinto a presença de Mizuki no prédio.

- Não vamos fazer nada?

- O que sugere? Derrubar a porta? Não, eles têm tudo o que precisamos aqui. Vamos trabalhar como se não tivéssemos percebido nada de errado e esperar o momento oportuno. Agora me passe um sedativo, Kabuto, não quero que ela acorde.

O Yakushi murmurou uma confirmação, vestiu um dos jalecos que estavam em um cabide e dirigiu-se ao mestre.

x-**X**-x

- Sinto muito por todo esse transtorno – Shino disse a ela quando alcançaram o exterior da base. – Como pode ver, estamos agindo para prender os homens que a atacaram. Essas coisas não acontecem com freqüência.

- Está tudo bem, e obrigada pelos cuidados médicos. Quando os localizarem, por favor, não deixe de me avisar.

- Sim.

O rapaz tomou a mão de Riza e inclinou-se para beijá-la, o que não pôde deixar de lhe lembrar o homem de sobretudo negro que fizera o mesmo após tê-la atacado, pouco antes de ser atingida por Roy.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Hawkeye, espero poder revê-la em circunstâncias menos... inconvenientes.

Riza franziu o cenho ao perceber um leve curvar de lábios sob a gola alta que ele usava. Era impressão sua ou aquele menino com idade para ser seu filho estava lhe passando uma cantada? Deu de ombros e saiu pela porta que ele abrira, lhe dizendo um último "até breve". Shino permaneceu voltado à porta fechada por um tempo, envolto em certos pensamentos sobre aquela bela mulher de olhos ferozes, e ao se virar se deparou com outro par de olhos irritados. Recuperou-se do susto que a pequena lhe dera e ficou observando-a em sua pose de braços cruzados até ela começar a falar:

- Preciso falar com você, esquisito.

- Já está falando, Hanabi-san.

- Tsc – ela resmungou, assoprando a mecha de cabelo entre seus olhos. – Lela me viu mexendo em arquivos sobre seu passado e me ameaçou. Ela disse que estão com Neji-nii-san e irão matá-lo caso eu diga alguma coisa sobre ela ser uma Akatsuki. Parece que você estava certo.

Shino arrumou os óculos no rosto e em seguida tornou a pôr as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

- O que quer que eu faça a respeito?

- Fale com Tsunade-sama, traga Neji-nii-san de volta... Eu não sei, qualquer coisa.

- Está certo. Kurenai-sensei já havia me alertado a fazê-lo. Volte para casa, deixe o resto comigo.

Hanabi sorria enquanto aquela figura encapuzada entrava na base em sua postura ereta e mão nos bolsos.

x-**X**-x

Acabara de chegar à Folha e já haviam lhe chamado na sala da Hokage. Pelo visto, estavam apenas o esperando para que lhe encarregassem daquela missão, seja ela qual fosse. Não se deixaria abalar por aqueles assuntos problemáticos, estava feliz como nunca – não havia tido chance de contar a seus amigos, mas o faria quando voltasse.

O Nara entrou na sala após ter batido e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la tão cheia. Estavam ali Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Sai e Hiashi, além da Hokage sentada atrás da mesa.

- O que aconteceu? – foi a primeira coisa que pensou em perguntar.

- Falarei a todos quando Kakashi chegar – respondeu-lhe Tsunade. Ela tinha os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzava os dedos à frente do rosto, com os olhos castanhos e cenho franzido revelando a sua irritação.

Shikamaru fechou a porta ao entrar e juntou-se ao seu time, cumprimentando-os em voz baixa – tinha a impressão de que deveria fazê-lo, pois tantos deles juntos só poderia resultar em uma notícia desastrosa. Após algum tempo a porta tornou a abrir, mas não era Kakashi e sim Shizune, acompanhada de Izumo e Kotetsu.

- Tsunade-sama, eles insistiram que deveriam estar presentes – ela explicou.

A loira afirmou com um aceno e um resmungo baixo e deixou que eles ficassem ali no canto, enquanto Shizune ia para trás da cadeira da Hokage.

- Isso está demorando demais, Tsunade-sama – fora à vez de Hiashi cortar o silêncio, aparentemente irritado. – Tenho deveres a cumprir, diga logo o motivo de ter me chamado a sua sala.

- Espere só mais alguns minutos, Hiashi-san.

O líder Hyuuga encarou-a e depois cruzou os braços, jogando-se ao encosto da cadeira macia em frente à mesa da Hokage. Após isso ainda se passaram alguns minutos de silêncio até alguém bater a porta e esta abrir-se em seguida para Kakashi entrar por ela, causando suspiros aliviados e resmungos por causa de seu atraso. Ele ainda tentou explicar-se, mas foi cortado pela voz firme da Senju:

- Quietos – ela disse em tom alto e grave, silenciando a todos. – Recentemente recebi notícias alarmantes sobre a Akatsuki. Alguns de vocês já sabem que Neji, Izumo e Kotetsu foram enviados em uma missão: eles deveriam seguir uma pista de Sasuke, voltar com relatórios e se possível trazê-lo para a base. Naruto acabou descobrindo e juntou-se a eles sem minha permissão. Os quatro foram atacados pela Akatsuki enquanto estavam passando pela fronteira. Eles levaram Neji e Naruto.

O silêncio já pesado ficou ainda mais desesperador com aquela notícia – se eles pegaram Naruto, provavelmente já tinham todos os bijuus –, mas de longe os mais afetados haviam sido o Time Gai, Sakura, Kakashi e Hiashi, cujo alguns se projetaram para frente ou já tinham os olhos marejados por lágrimas (havia sido quase como dizer que eles estavam mortos).

- Hiashi-san, preciso de sua autorização para ordenar o resgate de Neji.

O homem parecia atordoado, apenas confirmou meneando a cabeça e jogou-se mais uma vez ao encosto do assento.

- A missão de vocês é trazer de volta Naruto e Neji. Eles devem estar presos na base central da Akatsuki nesse momento. Não se importem em tomar decisões drásticas que levem a um confronto direto, nem em pedir reforços. Temo não ser exagero dizer que este será o estopim da guerra contra a Akatsuki.

x-**X**-x

A noite já caíra há horas e estavam viajando desde cedo. O vento gélido invadia seus sobretudos e fazia arrepiar os pêlos e estremecer seus corpos. Estavam em ambiente humano, mesmo que não houvesse muitos deles ali, e caminhavam em silêncio pela pequena floresta artificial com sons de corujas e outros animais noturnos em busca dos companheiros de organização – eles estavam adiantados na viagem, mas já deviam tê-los encontrado.

O moreno que ia à frente da dupla parou de repente e estendeu o braço contra sua barriga, instigando-o a parar também.

- Algum problema, Itachi-san?

- Não está ouvindo isso?

Calou-se e procurou detectar algum som peculiar sob os ruídos naturais do lugar. Havia um baixo arfar vindo à esquerda deles, provavelmente era perto. Kisame seguiu na direção do ruído, já imaginando o que poderia ser, e ao vê-lo voltar a caminhar o Uchiha fez o mesmo, logo o ultrapassando e voltando a liderar a viagem. À medida que se aproximavam podiam ouvir com mais nitidez, mesmo que o som ainda fosse baixo, e sentir a presença shinobi. Não foi preciso andar muito para chegar a uma pequena clareira, onde na orla estava uma grande barraca cujo interior era iluminado e projetava uma sombra de formato peculiar, a seguir identificada como sendo na verdade duas.

- São eles – informou Kisame em um sussurro, mesmo que aquilo fosse óbvio. – Vamos acampar aqui ao lado?

- Sim – respondeu enquanto jogava sua mochila no chão. – Está frio, veja se consegue algo para uma fogueira.

- Acho que não são permitidas fogueiras aqui... Eles têm aquecedores.

Apontava quatro pequenas caixinhas em volta da barraca de Kakuzu e Hidan. Ao perceber que o companheiro não respondia, olhou para ele e surpreendeu-se com a raiva em sua face quase sempre impassível. Itachi começou a andar em passos pesados em direção à barraca e, antes que conseguisse segurá-lo, abriu-a em um puxão. Pôde ver por sobre os ombros dele a Kakuzu sair de cima do parceiro enquanto resmungava alguma coisa incompreensível e subia a calça, para então empurrar a Itachi e sair da barraca.

- Que idéia é essa, Uchiha? – empurrou-o mais uma vez com o indicador em seu peito.

- O que é aquilo? – apontou um dos quatro aparelhos em volta da barraca.

- São aquecedores, criança. Eles mantêm o que está dentro aquecido. Não acredito que você nos interrompeu por causa desses malditos aquecedores.

- Eu sei que o que são aquecedores, Kakuzu-san, mas o que não sei é por quê Kisame e eu congelamos nas missões enquanto você e seu _parceiro_ têm essas coisas.

- Itachi-san, não vamos arrumar briga por causa de algo tão banal. – Tentou puxá-lo pelo braço, mas foi repelido. Já esperava que a raiva que Itachi reprimia nos últimos dias fosse estourar em algum momento, mas tinha que ser justo naquele?

- Não é banal, Kisame, esse homem está roubando dinheiro da organização. Nós sabemos que a Akatsuki não fornece esses...

- "Roubando"? – Kakuzu repetiu incrédulo. – Você está louco, Uchiha? Eu comprei com o meu dinheiro, nem tudo o que faço é para a Akatsuki e pela Akatsuki. Há muitos meios de se ganhar dinheiro, você devia experimentar.

- Que gritaria dos infernos é essa? – a porta da barraca abriu novamente e Hidan saiu, já vestido. – Porra, vão procurar o que fazer e nos deixem em paz por alguns minutos.

- Cale-se, Hidan, o Uchiha está tendo um ataque de histeria e não queremos contribuir com isso – e voltando-se a Kisame, disse: – Devia ensinar ao seu amigo a andar junto e calar quando for mandado.

- Não o provoque, Kakuzu-san, o Itachi-san só está um pouco alterado – puxou-o pelo braço novamente. – Desculpe por ter interrompido.

- O que vocês querem? – o moreno com o corpo costurado perguntou irritadiço.

- Temos que voltar a todas as bases de Orochimaru que vocês visitaram e recrutar os soldados que estiverem por lá. Nagato-sama também enviou uma lista de shinobis que devemos procurar. Parece que Orochimaru está vivo e ele o está mantendo dentro da base para alguma coisa, mas quando concluir seja lá o que estiver fazendo vamos matá-lo e assumir oficialmente o controle de seus homens – o Hoshigaki explicava enquanto puxava com firmeza o braço do mais novo para evitar que ele se desvencilhasse novamente.

- Falaremos sobre isso amanhã, já está tarde. Acampem em algum lugar perto e tenham uma boa noite – empurrou o albino para dentro da barraca, ignorando seus resmungos, e já preparava-se para entrar quando foi detido palavras de Itachi:

- Está frio, nos dê alguns aquecedores.

Kakuzu voltou-se e olhou para ele com uma fúria que Kisame conhecia muito bem dos tempos em que tinha missões com ele, antes de Itachi entrar para a Akatsuki. Esperou que a qualquer momento ele tentasse matá-lo, mas apenas disse:

- Há outras formas de se aquecer, seu parceiro sabe muito bem disso e duvido que você também já não saiba – sorriu insinuante. – Acho que é isso que está lhe faltando para acabar com essa birra infantil.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Kakuzu-san, por favor, dê um desses – Kisame apressou-se a dizer.

- Tudo bem, pegue.

O Akatsuki entrou na barraca e deixou os dois lá fora. Kisame abaixou-se para apanhar um dos aquecedores enquanto era mirado pelos olhos negros de Itachi, que carregava uma expressão curiosa. Seguiu o parceiro até um lugar mais afastado, onde ele punha o aquecedor próximo de seu saco de dormir, e continuou olhando-o até que o Hoshigaki se voltar a ele e retribuir ao olhar.

- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo, Kisame?

- Aquilo o quê? – lhe virou as costas e começou a arrumar seu próprio saco de dormir.

- "Seu parceiro sabe muito bem disso".

- Não é importante...

- O que não é importante? – dava a volta para encará-lo.

- Faz muito tempo... Era no começo da organização ainda, nós tivemos algumas missões juntos... Bem, acabou _acontecendo_.

Fez-se um constrangedor silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Você dormiu com ele?

- Sim. – Virou-se para olhar o Uchiha, que tinha os olhos caídos e retomara sua expressão impassível. O momento de descontrole já havia passado.

- Entendo. Gosta dele?

- O quê? – exclamou, para em seguida gargalhar sonoramente. – Do Kakuzu? É claro que não, Itachi-san! Foi uma noite bacana, mas só uma noite. – Sentou em seu saco de dormir e ficou olhando ao parceiro em silêncio, com um sorriso irônico ainda pairando nos lábios. – Está tudo bem com você? Desde aquele dia anda mais calado do que nunca... Sabia que é a primeira vez que está olhando pra mim depois que me mandou sair do seu quarto?

Itachi mirou o chão em seu desconcerto e apressou-se a ir em direção ao seu saco de dormir aquecido enquanto falava:

- Desculpe, Kisame. – Estancou enquanto se abaixava ao ter o pulso seguro por ele. Olhou para o parceiro, que ainda tinha aquele sorriso irônico no rosto. – Eu... Acho que... Sinto muito por aquilo, não sei o que deu em mim.

- É mesmo? – puxou o pulso que segurava, derrubando o moreno em seu colo e impedindo que ele se levantasse em sobressalto. Logo Itachi parou de tentar erguer-se e encarou-o alarmado. – Você está ficando vermelho, sabia? Ficou mais vermelho agora – riu baixinho.

Itachi tentou novamente levantar, mas sem sucesso. Acabou por desistir e deixou que o parceiro o aninhasse em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos. Apenas pararia quando o rapaz já tivesse adormecido, então o coloria em seu saco de dormir e voltaria ao seu, feliz por tê-lo feito falar daquela noite e deixado que o tocasse novamente.

x-**X**-x

Os detetives esperavam apreensivos aos dois mascarados; temiam que houvessem sido capturados naquele intervalo de tempo. O relógio marcava cinco minutos para a meia-noite quando puderam ouvir, aliviados, a janela ser aberta e um deles pular para dentro, depois se voltando para ajudar o outro a subir.

Caminharam até o sofá menor em frente a onde os dois jovens prodígios os olhavam e sentaram-se ali.

- Nós estávamos sendo vigiados – Questão disse após algum tempo. – Não sei se eram shinobis, mas seu sistema de camuflagem enganou a barreira do meu apartamento.

- Primeiro interrogamos entregador, depois atacados por shinobis, Vic Sage sabendo demais e sendo tirado do ar, pessoa invisível nos vigiando... Alguém nessa cidade sabe o motivo – o segundo mascarado tinha a mão no peito enquanto falava, ainda sentido as dores da noite anterior.

- Existe a possibilidade de estarem sendo vigiados por algum homem de Shiro. Ele os viu em sua casa e vocês atacaram alguém que trabalhou para ele. As chances dos shinobis os estarem vigiando são próximas a dez por cento; muito baixas – dizia L.

- É mais sensato dizer que Shiro está de olho para saber o que vocês estão fazendo com as informações, pois os shinobis teriam atacado imediatamente, como fizeram antes – Haruma concluiu sem tirar os olhos do cubo em suas mãos.

A janela foi aberta mais uma vez e um homem alto de pele escura e cabelos brancos entrou, trazendo no rosto uma expressão fechada. Os quatro levantaram-se de imediato, mirando o visitante. Ele estava desarmado e vestia-se de vermelho, seus olhos vagaram por todos os presentes com demasiada calma.

- Meu nome é Archer – ele disse tranqüilamente. – Estou aqui para levar Rorschach, e tenho ordens para exterminá-lo caso relute.

Nenhum deles se mostrou disposto a entregar o homem em questão, o que desenhou um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Archer.

- Entendo, será do modo mais difícil.

Ele estendeu as mãos ao lado do corpo e surgiram linhas que se entrelaçavam como circuitos ativos, formando duas espadas. Quando as formas estavam completas, elas ganharam cor: uma negra e outra branca. Avançou em direção ao seu alvo, mas o outro mascarado entrou na frente, tirando algo do sobretudo e atirando nele. Archer esquivou-se a tempo de ver o objeto atingir a parede e soltar faíscas pela alta tensão que expelia.

Teve o braço seguro pelo rapaz de cabelos negros, que com a outra mão em seu ombro forçou a articulação visando quebrar aquele braço, sem sucesso – as articulações de um Exterminador não cederiam tão facilmente. Livrou-se dele com um chute em seu estômago e voltou-se novamente àquele que fora buscar ali. Ao ir em sua direção mais uma vez, viu-o apanhar algum tipo de arma e atirar; um arpéu afiado passou a poucos centímetros de seu rosto e fincou-se na parede. Ergueu a espada negra e cortou o fio.

O Exterminador foi novamente pego e teve os braços imobilizados às costas, e enquanto tentava desvencilhar-se dos braços magros da garota, que formavam uma prisão realmente eficaz, o segundo mascarado veio a sua frente e socou o seu rosto repetitivas vezes. Assim que sentiu o sangue escorrer por sua face decidiu que acabara a brincadeira, não ia mais prolongar aquilo. Archer ergueu os dois pés, deixando-a segurar todo o seu peso, e chutou o peito aberto de Questão com toda a sua força, fazendo cair tossindo violentamente. Em seguida formou novamente as espadas nas mãos e cortou superficialmente os braços que o seguravam – poderia tê-la matado agora, mas não tinha permissão para isso. Haruma também recuou, deixando-o livre mais uma vez.

Rorschach estava só próximo à janela, olhando os companheiros com a mão no peito que latejava dolorosamente. Ao ver o homem vindo em sua direção, tirou uma garrafa do bolso e ergueu a máscara para encher a boca ao máximo. Limpou os resíduos com a manga, tirou um isqueiro do bolso e levou-o aceso para perto da boca. As chamas que se alastraram ao cuspir a colônia pegaram Archer de surpresa. Vários móveis e papéis ficaram chamuscados pelo fogo e o pano vermelho em volta da cintura do Exterminador ficou em chamas.

Soltou o pano sobre a calça preta para impedir que ela também pegasse fogo e voltou-se já furioso àquele que vestia sobretudo castanho. Preparava-se para avançar sobre ele mais uma vez, de olho no vidro de colônia e no isqueiro que ele tinha em mãos, quando sentiu-se ser agarrado novamente pelos ombros.

"_Chega!_" – Archer fugiu em pensamento.

Em um gesto impensado e furioso, juntou as duas espadas e abaixou-se para se virar bruscamente e atingir o peito daquele rapaz de cabelos negros e pele pálida. A camisa branca que ele vestia foi tingida de vermelho, o sangue quente escorreu pelo o chão e jorrou na face de Archer, cujos olhos estavam arregalados e a boca entreaberta ao puxar as espadas ensangüentadas e ver o rapaz desabar no chão em uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

x-**X**-x


End file.
